In Stellis Memoriam
by Fenice
Summary: Suite alternative de Entre Lune et Etoile. Remus, Harry et Cyrus – héritier physique et psychique de Sirius Black – entament une deuxième année à Poudlard. Saurontils protéger leurs secrets des manœuvres des Malefoy et de Voldemort? SAISON 2
1. Jeune étoile et vieux combats

**In Stellis Memoriam**

Disclaimer… Tout est à la dame d'outre-manche…

Petite présentation

Suite alternative de _Entre Lune et Etoile_. Remus, Harry et Cyrus – l'héritier physique et psychique de Sirius Black – entament une deuxième année à Poudlard. Sauront-ils protéger leurs secrets des soupçons de Fudge, des manœuvres des Malefoy et du retour de Voldemort ?

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de lire Entre Lune et Etoile, un très bref résumé...

Remus, après quatre ans de deuil, s'est battu pour obtenir la garde de Harry et l'a adopté. Harry a grandi à Poudlard, dont Lupin est devenu directeur, en pleine connaissance de ses pouvoirs et de son histoire. En vacances avec Ron Weasley, ils ont découvert la véritable identité de Croûtard et l'innocence de Sirius. Malheureusement le rat s'est échappé avec la complicité de Quirrell. Dumbledore a convaincu Rogue de préparer une potion qui a divisé par trois l'âge de Black après son évasion discrète d'Azkaban. Cyrus est ainsi devenu le petit frère, plutôt turbulent, de Harry. Sa ressemblance avec Sirius Black a évidemment attisé la curiosité des Malefoy qui ont essayé plusieurs fois de l'enlever. Queudver a rejoint Voldemort en Roumanie et ils sont revenus à Poudlard dans les bagages du professeur Quirrell pour s'emparer de la pierre philosophale. Pour y arriver, ils ont attiré Harry dans un piège. Seule l'intervention de Cyrus, aidé de Hermione et de Ron, a empêché le plan d'aboutir…. Queudver est jugé, Sirius est réhabilité mais les émotions de cet affrontement ont fini de mêler les personnalités de Cyrus et de Sirius... Quelle vie celui-ci doit-il choisir entre celle de l'héritier des Black et celui du frère de Harry ?

C'est en gros ça… mais franchement résumer 38 chapitres…

Sinon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire…

* * *

**1 – Jeune étoile et vieux combats**

Remus finissait de s'habiller devant son miroir. Il avait choisi comme souvent ses vêtements de professeur. En tant que directeur, il aurait pu s'autoriser des costumes moins sévères - son prédécesseur n'était-il pas connu pour ses robes violettes étoilées ? Il eut un petit sourire. Il aimait la rigueur et la simplicité des robes professorales. Il savait qu'elles le vieillissaient – comme s'il en avait eu besoin ! Mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Et puis, si son visage paraissait plus âgé que ses trente-deux ans, son corps avait gardé sa souplesse et sa force – et sans doute devait-il remercier Severus de lui fournir lune après lune ces potions qui combattaient les effets épuisants de ses transformations.

Et c'était le plus important.

Il n'avait jamais attaché d'importance à son apparence physique – il avait tellement détesté ce que le Loup faisait de son corps ! – mais il sentait qu'il aurait difficilement accepté de se sentir faible, surtout maintenant qu'il était responsable d'autres vies. Mais ce n'était pas de lui de passer tant de temps devant son miroir. Il s'en détourna brusquement et vit alors un Harry, un peu intimidé, sur le seuil de sa chambre.

« Harry… » - murmura-t-il, sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

« Je te dérange », s'empressa de s'excuser l'interpellé. Et son ton désolé agaça profondément son père adoptif.

« Non, Harry, tu le sais bien », gronda-t-il gentiment. Mais son regard légitimement interrogateur sembla renforcer le malaise de son fils. « J'allais descendre…les voir », expliqua-t-il pour meubler le silence qui s'installait. « En éclaireur », ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire complice.

« Oh… tu ne crois pas que... que je devrais venir avec toi… surtout pour Mine… enfin, pour le professeur MacGo… »

« Laisse-moi donc la calmer un peu avant, Harry » intervint toujours gentiment Remus. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle te rende responsable de tout ! »

« Mais NOUS sommes venus », insista Harry en secouant la tête.

« Mais JE vous ai fait sortir » répondit Lupin sur le même ton. « Severus a raison… c'était une grosse bêtise… on aurait pu nous voir… Quand tu t'es retransformé… je… j'aurais pu ne pas avoir la force de m'éloigner… » - ajouta-t-il amer.

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais attaqu » affirma Harry avec une certitude affectueuse.

« Je n'en sais RIEN, Harry, RIEN… et je ne souhaite pas le savoir… » - le contredit son père, plus sèchement.

Le silence revint.

« Ca… ça, ça veut dire qu'on le fera plus », regretta franchement Harry sans chercher à éviter le regard bleu et triste de Lupin.

« Pas à Poudlard Harry, jamais… ni ailleurs non plus, tant qu'on aura pas trouvé une meilleure protection pour toi… Non », confirma Remus.

« Et si… je… » - essaya son fils.

« Si tu devenais un Animagus ? »

Harry hocha la tête presque timidement. Lupin prit son temps pour répondre.

« Ca demande beaucoup de travail… »

Harry nota qu'il n'avait pas dit que c'était interdit ou qu'il était trop jeune et il jugea que c'était suffisamment encourageant pour insister un peu :

« Ca ne me fait pas peur ».

Remus sourit à cette réponse.

« Et il faut énormément de concentration… » - continua-t-il en détournant les yeux. « Je vais y réfléchir » lâcha-t-il finalement, après un instant de réflexion. Harry sentit son cœur bondir comme s'il avait dit oui, mais il n'osa pas insister plus. Le silence qui s'installa alors était bien plus léger que les précédents. Lupin le rompit sur un ton moqueur.

« C'était ça que tu étais venu me demander ? »

« Non, enfin… si aussi… mais… je… je voulais surtout m'excuser »

« T'excuser ? » demanda Lupin comme si cela le surprenait.

« Oui… de te créer tous ces ennuis… encore.. » murmura Harry sans trop savoir comment interpréter l'expression lasse de son père.

« Oh… Je crois pourtant avoir déjà dit que je pensais y être pour quelque chose moi aussi… Je pouvais vous renvoyer Harry… Je ne l'ai pas fait… J'assume, Harry »

Le jeune garçon aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras mais il n'osa pas. Il se sentait un peu trop vieux pour le faire et les reproches que son père se faisait à lui-même le désolaient et l'intimidaient en même temps.

« Harry… ne me regarde pas comme ça… Ca devait arriver… un jour… Il était sans doute temps… Et je n'osais pas… » Lupin grimaça puis sourit plus légèrement. « C'est bien que Cyrus nous ait un peu bousculé, non ? »

Harry lui rendit son sourire mais la mention de Cyrus lui rappela l'autre raison qui l'avait amené dans la chambre de son père.

« A propos de Cyrus… »

« Oui ? »

« Je… enfin… je voulais te dire… » Il avala sa salive et le regard de Remus se fit plus grave. « Il…il pleure… et… et je crois bien que c'est un peu ma faute… »

Comme son père ne disait rien. Harry continua, pas plus à l'aise.

« Je… nous parlions… de ce qui… de cette nuit… et… et j'ai dit… j'ai dit que j'aimerais être un peu plus vieux et pouvoir t'aider plus… que ce ne soit pas toi le responsable… Il… il m'a regardé sans rien dire et puis il s'est tourné… Il dit qu'il dort… mais je crois qu'il pleure… »

« Et tu crois que c'est de ta faute si il pleure ? » demanda très doucement Remus.

« Je ne voulais pas dire qu'il était … lâche ou… Je suis SI heureux qu'il reste un enfant… encore un peu… mon frère… » Harry sentit sa gorge se serrée. « Mais si ça doit le rendre malheureux …» reprit-il avec une certaine colère.

Remus fit un pas et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire.

« Harry, je crois… que, au contraire, il n'a aucune envie d'être un adulte… »

« Mais… pourtant… parfois… »

« Parfois… parfois il agit comme quelqu'un de plus âg » - reconnut Lupin. « Mais, il n'arrive pas à aller jusqu'au bout… J'ai compris ça cette nuit… Il a pris la responsabilité de t'amener mais après il s'est reposé sur moi… et quand ça a failli mal tourner, il ne serait pas arriver à t'aider sans tes encouragements… Tu étais plus calme et plus lucide que lui, Harry…heureusement, je t'en félicite parce que…moi… j'ai déjà eu tant de mal à m'éloigner… »

Remus se tut de nouveau. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il y avait un compliment dans ces paroles mais beaucoup d'autres choses plus complexes et plus douloureuses aussi. Il se rappelait l'angoisse du visage de Cyrus, son affolement, ses difficultés à replacer le sortilège de métamorphose puis à retrouver une deuxième fois sa forme d'animagus alors que le loup-garou rodait autour d'eux en grondant…

« Je crois… je crois que Azkaban a détruit trop de choses en lui pour qu'il… qu'il soit capable de… de faire mener à Cyrus une vie d'adulte… Tes paroles l'ont sans doute blessé parce que l'adulte en lui aimerait être capable de faire face… » Lupin sourit à Harry qui levait des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. « Je vais aller lui parler » conclut-il.

Remus s'assit à même le sol contre le lit de Cyrus. Il sentait la présence toujours un peu timide de Harry dans son dos. Il se demanda s'il devait lui demander de partir puis décida du contraire. Ce qui se dirait ici allait sans doute sceller leur destin à tous les trois. Autant qu'il soit là. Sa main courut sur les cheveux noirs de Cyrus et descendit sur l'épaule. Il la pressa et secoua doucement le dos qui lui faisait face.

« Cyrus », souffla-t-il. « Cyrus, regarde-moi ! »

L'enfant secoua la tête.

« Cyrus ? »

Le dos se crispa.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ? »

De nouveau, la tête fut catégorique.

« Est-ce que, moi, je peux te parler ? »

Les épaules dirent qu'il pouvait.

« Bien… Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur, Cyrus ? D'avoir pris ta décision ? »

Harry sentit la surprise de son frère et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme toujours son père avait trouvé une manière inattendue de poser la question, une manière à laquelle on ne pouvait rester indifférent… De fait, Cyrus se tourna doucement vers eux.

« Quelle décision ? »

Remus se contenta de sourire. Cyrus se mordilla plusieurs fois les lèvres avant de se jeter contre lui – peut-être pour cacher ses larmes.

« Je… je suis désolé… Je ne devrais pas… Je, je sais que tu as besoin de moi… mais je… je ne peux pas… je ne saurais pas… J'en suis incapable… »

« Chut…chut… qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires… tu n'as rien d'un incapable, Cyrus… tu as juste besoin de temps… et tu as de la chance… tu peux le prendre… »

Harry se demanda pour la première fois si son père n'enviait pas la possibilité offerte à son vieil ami d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Il se dit qu'il aurait sans doute choisi de revenir à l'âge d'avant le Loup…

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu m'appelles Cyrus ? » demanda une petite voix après un temps de réflexion.

Remus le serra dans ses bras pour lui répondre.

« Cyrus est le nom de mon fils… »

Les yeux noirs se décollèrent de sa poitrine pour le dévisager.

« Ou je me trompes ? » demanda alors très doucement Remus.

Les bras s'entourèrent autour de son cou.

« Non » balbutia Cyrus. « Je… je voudrais tellement…Mais… mais voudras-tu d'un fils si… si peu courageux ? »

« Oh » sourit de nouveau Lupin « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

L'interpellé s'approcha à son tour. Il s'agenouilla à coté de son père.

« Je pense qu'il a bien du courage d'être mon frère »

Cyrus planta ses yeux brillants dans les siens puis lui sourit doucement.

« Harry… » Il lui tendit la main et tous les trois restèrent enlacés dans un silence confortable. C'est Remus de nouveau qui prit l'initiative.

« Allez… je vais y aller avant de devoir faire face à une mutinerie… » Il regarda sa montre. « Harry, ce serait un bon moment pour retourner en cours… comme ça, j'aurais au moins l'air de m'inquiéter de tes études… »

Harry eut une petite moue qui n'échappa pas aux autres.

« Tu n'as ni Minerva, ni Severus cet après-midi ? » demanda gentiment Lupin.

« Non »

« Tes camarades ont du revenir eux aussi » ajouta Remus un peu malicieusement. Harry grimaça. « Ca n'arrangera rien d'attendre, tu sais ? »

« Je sais » soupira Harry.

Cyrus grimaça à son tour :

« Je suis désolé… Vous allez tous les deux… avoir des ennuis à cause de moi… c'est injuste… »

« Hum », fit Lupin. Harry reconnut avec surprise ce pétillement du regard qui annonçait toujours les plus grandes blagues de son père - Le moment paraissait pourtant mal choisi. « Tu pourrais profiter de notre absence pour remettre dans mon coffre ce qui vous a permis de traverser si facilement le château hier soir… »

Cyrus et Harry blêmirent en même temps.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Comment ? » demanda Cyrus.

« Disons que la réponse s'est imposée sous la douche tout à l'heure… Je n'ai même pas vérifié… mais vos têtes me suffisent ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard embêté. Ils attendaient la suite. Le regard de Lupin était bien plus sérieux qu'avant quand il se tourna vers Cyrus.

« Nous devrons sans doute avoir une petite conversation plus tard tous les deux sur les conséquences d'écouter des conversations qui ne vous ont pas destinées… »

Cyrus grimaça et acquiesça en silence. Remus hésita puis ajouta :

« Disons que si ta décision est prise… »

« Je sais… Papa », répondit Cyrus d'une toute petite voix mais sans une once d'hésitation.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand Hall au moment où tous les élèves repartaient vers leur classe après le déjeuner. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, leur apparition n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçue. Beaucoup de regards convergèrent vers eux et bien des commentaires furent échangés à voix basse. Instinctivement Harry leva les yeux vers Remus. Il avait repris cet air distant qu'Harry associait immanquablement à son statut de directeur de Poudlard. Mais la main rassurante qui se posa sur son épaule était bien celle de son père.

« Regarde-les… Nous sommes les héros du jour, on dirait », murmura-t-il. « Allez courage, Gryffondor… »

Harry lui sourit bravement et s'éloigna rapidement vers son cours de Sortilèges en essayant d'ignorer les regards curieux des autres élèves. Quand il rejoint ses camarades devant la classe du professeur Flitwick, il sut pourtant que le plus difficile était devant lui. Seule Hermione lui sourit. Tous les autres le dévisagèrent avec méfiance voire hostilité. Mais le pire était sans doute le regard blessé que Ron lui lança en lui tournant le dos. Même le professeur Flitwick parut réservé à la vue de Harry et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment son père allait pouvoir calmer Severus ou Minerva.

OO

Quand il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, Remus trouva sans surprise ses deux collègues penchés sur le courrier du jour. Comme tous les lendemains de pleine lune depuis près de trois ans… Comme toutes les autres fois, tous deux levèrent la tête à son entrée… mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison… Ni le regard sombre et hautain de Severus, ni le rictus crispé de Minerva ne lui laissait aucune illusion sur ce qui l'attendait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et finit d'entrer dans la pièce. Les différents portraits de ses prédécesseurs à la tête de l'école l'accueillir eux aussi avec plus de circonspection que d'habitude. Aucun ne le salua mais tous le suivirent des yeux quand il traversa le bureau pour venir de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau et à ses deux collègues.

« Me voilà », leur dit-il avec un léger sourire. Rogue grogna, MacGonagall remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, exprimant ainsi toute sa désapprobation. Mais aucun des deux ne prit la parole.« Et moi qui m'attendait à ce que vous hurliez ! »

« J'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à dire » gronda Severus sans le regarder. Avant même que Remus ne trouve une réponse, la professeur de métamorphoses s'avança vers lui.

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser… faire une chose pareille… Lupin ! » - frémit Minerva, abandonnant brusquement toute réserve. « Mettre ces deux enfants en danger… »

« Deux enfants, Minerva ? » interrompit onctueusement Severus dans son dos.

Elle se retourna avec un regard interloqué. Quand son regard revint vers Lupin, il contenait plus de questions que de colère.

« Minerva a raison Severus… J'ai mis en danger deux enfants - mes deux enfants… Et c'est bien le seul reproche que je me fais. »

Il vit ses deux collègues, ses deux amis, se raidirent. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'être. Pourtant…

« Non, je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient venus… Je regrette de n'avoir plus eu assez de conscience pour me rendre compte que sortir était si dangereux… pour me demander comment ils avaient pu tous les deux prendre une forme animalière et quelle durée celle-ci pourrait avoir… »

Il entendit le petit cri de compréhension de Minerva mais son regard ne lâchait pas Severus. Il l'écouterait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Et cela je le regrette… comme je regrette que vous ayiez dû en porter les conséquences ce matin… C'est de ma faute… entièrement de ma faute… J'aurais dû penser qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir… et organiser cela… penser leur sécurité…avec vous »

Il avait parlé très doucement. Il savait que sa sincérité avait déjà touché Minerva – sinon elle l'aurait déjà interrompu. Quant à Severus… il s'était enfermé dans son habituelle réserve agressive mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé quoi rétorquer … Oh, il trouverait, Remus lui faisait confiance. Mais ce répit était tout de même encourageant.

« C'est ma faute, pas la leur… même si c'est eux qui ont décidé de venir… »

« Je ne peux tout de même pas tolérer que Harry sorte ainsi de son dortoir, charme ses camarades et… » - explosa cependant Minerva

« Non. Je le sais et lui aussi. Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Il vit le professeur de métamorphose soupirer et hésiter.

« Et donc, comment envisages-tu la suite ? » demanda alors Severus très sèchement.

« En assumant que je reste encore un peu le directeur de Poudlard ? » demanda Remus. Les yeux de Severus brillèrent furtivement et Lupin sut qu'il avait déjà gagné une manche.

« Eh bien… disons que Harry et Cyrus ont fait une bêtise… - une de plus et pas la dernière sans doute - qu'ils ont cru pouvoir profiter de cette pleine lune pour… pour explorer un souterrain et qu'ils y sont restés bloqués » - proposa Lupin. « C'est une affaire interne de Gryffondor pour moitié…et pour l'autre… nous dirons que j'ai été très en colère… ça vous irait ? »

Minerva hésitait mais Severus choisit d'en rire.

« Une histoire à dormir debout de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas quelle étoile te les souffle, Lupin mais… »

« Severus… ça ne se reproduira plus… Sérieusement… Je vais m'arranger pour décourager durablement Cyrus de proposer de telles aventures à Harry… Je pense que je peux y arriver jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine… Ensuite… » Il sourit plus franchement. « Ensuite, Minerva ou toi peut-être…ferez ce que vous pourrez… »

« Lupin…Lupin… vous voulez dire… »

« Vous voyez Cyrus plutôt en Poufsouffle, Minerva ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire ironique

« …qu'il a pris sa décision ? » termina-t-elle imperturbable.

Le regard de Severus était plus qu'attentif.

« Oui »

« … »

« Oui », insista Remus.

« Il sait qu'elle est irrévocable ? » demanda Rogue avec beaucoup moins d'agressivité qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre.

« Nous le savons tous », répondit doucement Lupin.

Minerva eut d'énormes difficultés à trouver les mots pour exprimer sa pensée.

« Et vous… Remus… » - finit-elle par demander. Lupin se sentit très touché par cette question. Il lui sourit très doucement.

« Moi ? Moi, je vais avoir besoin de vous… »

000

Le Ministère faisait partie de ces choses qui ne changeaient pas. Il ressemblait toujours à cette énorme ruche lumineuse qui avait tant impressionnée Lupin la première fois qu'il y était entré. Sauf que ni son activité, ni l'air important que prenaient les employés comme les visiteurs, ni l'imposante statue dorée qui trônait au milieu de son atrium ne l'intimidaient plus. Il y était venu trop souvent. D'ailleurs, les réceptionnistes le reconnurent tout de suite.

« Bonjour professeur Lupin, vous avez fait un bon voyage ? M. le ministre vous attend dans son bureau… vous connaissez le chemin, bien entendu ? »

Remus confirma d'un simple sourire en épinglant sur ses robes le badge d'identification qui lui ouvrirait l'accès à l'étage du ministre. Dans l'ascenseur, il réfléchit au tour étrange qu'avait pris sa vie. Toute son enfance, il avait désiré être reconnu, accepté parmi les sorciers. C'est sans doute cela qui avait fait de lui un bon élève soucieux de l'approbation de ses professeurs. Et aujourd'hui il y était arrivé. Pourtant il savait combien cette réussite était bâtie sur un certain nombre de mensonges. Son badge lui ouvrait le lieu le plus important de la communauté magique britannique alors que depuis trois ans il en violait régulièrement les règles… sans aucun remords, songea-t-il. Il s'inquiétait parfois de ce sentiment. Il n'aurait pas aimé se dire qu'il se sentait supérieur aux autres…. L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur le tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

Dolorès Umbridge l'attendait – et Remus ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était heureux. Elle le salua du bout des lèvres et il se fit un devoir de lui répondre avec la plus grande politesse. Cette femme lui avait toujours été particulièrement antipathique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle ambition nourrissait ses choix et quelle catastrophe intime expliquait un tel manque flagrant de chaleur humaine. Umbridge ne venait d'une longue lignée de sang pur qui aurait pu expliquer son mépris affiché pour les autres sorciers. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'enorgueillir de diplômes prestigieux ou de réussites personnelles éclatantes. Elle était un pur produit de l'administration magique. Une élève moyenne devenue une fonctionnaire de bas niveau et ayant patiemment escaladé les échelons internes pour arriver dans l'entourage direct de Fudge… Lupin se demanda comment un homme comme Fudge, qui voyait partout des complots visant à le détrôner, pouvait s'entourer d'une bonne femme pareille… Ils arrivèrent sans un mot devant la porte ouvragée qui s'ouvrit sur le bureau du Ministre.

Celui-ci se tenait debout au milieu de la grande pièce très claire. Il discutait aimablement avec une femme blonde au profil aristocratique qui était assise alors que son mari s'appuyait nonchalamment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Les Malefoy ! Remus sentit son cœur se pincer. Il avait eu beau s'y attendre, il eut soudain envie d'être ailleurs. Mais Fudge s'était tourné vers lui et l'accueillait avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Lucius et Narcissa furent beaucoup moins expansifs mais Lupin aurait été surpris du contraire. Pour eux, il n'était après tout qu'un demi-humain…

« Lupin… je dois vous présenter Caradoc McCormik » continua le Ministre en se tournant vers un sorcier âgé qui attendait patiemment sur un canapé.

« Je suis content de vous revoir Remus » dit le sorcier avec un sourire complice. « J'ai suivi votre ascension de loin mais je m'en suis toujours félicitée »

La tirade avait surpris les autres personnes dans la salle.

« Le professeur McCormik a été mon professeur à l'Université de Londres » expliqua Lupin. Et je sais pourquoi il est là. C'est le meilleur spécialiste britannique des écritures magiques… songea-t-il. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter…

« Vraiment, vraiment… » - commenta Fudge qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de cette relation. « Vous m'aviez caché ça, Caradoc ! »

« Vous ne m'aviez rien demandé, Cornélius », répondit le frêle sorcier du tac au tac.

« Caradoc est là pour nous confirmer que le testament est bien de Sirius Black… et aussi pour nous garantir que les réponses du parchemin sont de vraies réponses » expliqua alors Fudge à Narcissa sur le ton de la conversation mondaine. Lucius hocha la tête. Il était déjà au courant, comprit Remus qui prit alors la parole.

« Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer M. le Ministre de quel parchemin vous parlez ? »

Les Malefoy, Umbridge et Fudge le dévisagèrent avec suspicion. Remus nota que McCormik s'était éloigné pour s'attabler au bureau de Fudge et y étaler des documents qu'il avait sortis d'un grand sac en tapisserie.

« Vous comptez nous faire croire Lupin que vous ne savez pas de quoi nous parlons ? » demanda Malefoy avec acidité.

« Aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour mon ego, je dois vous avouer ma complète ignorance » répondit Lupin avec ce calme ironique qu'il maîtrisait si bien.

Fudge dut visiblement se faire violence pour intervenir. Sans cesser de l'observer, il expliqua du bout des lèvres :

« Nous avons reçu… un courrier du Brésil… apparemment du Brésil… Il contenait deux parchemins… Le premier est un testament… signé par Sirius Black »

« Apparemment », ajouta Malefoy.

« … le second est un document étrange… il y est dit que toute question écrite sur ce parchemin recevra une réponse par Sirius Black »

« Trace à l'encre tes requêtes, elle trouvera réponse, si ton cœur est honnête », cita McCormick.

Lupin dut faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas hurler de rire. Cyrus avait tenu à écrire en vers…et ils avaient besoin de son écriture… mais Harry avait raison, ces vers étaient épouvantables… et les entendre déclamés par son ancien professeur ajoutait encore au coté surréaliste de la scène.

« Et vous doutez de leur authenticité ? », demanda-t-il aussi sérieusement que possible.

« Caradoc ? »

« J'ai étudié ces documents et d'autres documents que nous avons pu retrouver dans les archives signés par Sirius Black… L'écriture est très proche… les A… les L… sont très caractéristiques… Ils dénotent une personnalité puissante… de grandes capacités… un grand courage… Mais il y a aussi des différences… »

Remus vit Narcissa se pencher en avant à cette information.

« Les J, les P… les M…. Sur les documents les plus anciens, ils sont très importants… notez comme ils sont moins marqués sur ceux que nous venons de recevoir… il semble que si c'est la même personne… elle est moins aujourd'hui confiance en elle qu'autrefois… mais huit années à Azkaban… »

« Ou vingt ans de moins », songea Remus alors que Fudge soupirait bruyamment.

« Caradoc… votre intime conviction, s'il vous plaît. »

« Mais je vous parle de science moi, Cornélius… Sinon demandez à une voyante ! »

« Votre conviction scientifique, alors », essaya Malefoy, plus diplomate.

« Hum… pour moi, c'est une seule et même personne qui a écrit ces documents. Les différences ne font qu'exprimer le temps passé entre les deux… Nous avions un jeune Black plein d'avenir et de confiance en lui… Nous avons un Black encore solide mais sans doute fragilisé par son expérience carcérale… » A chaque phrase, il avait désigné un des documents étalés devant lui. « Mais la structure profonde de l'écriture est la même… une écriture toujours très jeune… dans un certain sens…»

Remus inspira discrètement avant de risquer une question. Il ne se sentait décidément pas à l'aise avec cette expertise scientifique.

« Comment savez-vous qu'il les a envoyés du Brésil ? »

De nouveau tous les regards furent sur lui.

« L'oiseau… l'oiseau qui les a apporté était un oiseau amazonien », répondit presque à contre cœur le ministre.

« Je vois », répondit Remus.

« Insinuez-vous Lupin que vous ne savez pas pertinemment où se cache ce gredin ? » gronda Malefoy.

« J'ai du mal entendre Lucius… un avocat comme vous ne peut ignorer qu'il a été réhabilité », répondit très doucement Remus. Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Il n'en a pas l'air très reconnaissant », commenta-t-il.

« Et non, je ne sais pas où est Sirius… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son arrestation… il y a presque douze ans… J'ai juste reçu un courrier après son évasion… où il me disait son innocence et m'expliquait que le traître était Pettigrew…»

« Une information que vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous communiquer », fit remarquer Malefoy.

« Parce que je n'y ai pas cru tout d'abord… jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve face à lui… complotant avec Quirrell et Voldemort pour s'emparer de la pierre philosophale… » - termina Lupin.

« Vous reconnaissez nous avoir cacher des choses dans le passé… hum… qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'aujourd'hui vous nous dites toute la vérité ? », intervint Umbridge pour la première fois. Le ton n'avait rien de respectueux mais Remus choisit de sourire et de planter son regard bleu le plus transparent dans les siens pour répliquer.

« Rien… je ne vous demande rien… pas même votre confiance »

« Allons, allons », intervint alors Fudge, image de la conciliation. « Allons Dolorès… la question n'est pas de remuer le passé… la question est de comprendre comment nous allons gérer l'avenir. »

Aucun de ses quatre interlocuteurs ne lui répondit.

« Dolorès, lisez-nous le testament », décida-t-il. Remus nota la tension des mains de Narcissa.

« Je, soussigné Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, malgré tout,… hum… renonce à tous mes droits sur la succession des Black en faveur… hum… en faveur de mon filleul, Harry James Potter-Lupin et de Cyrus Mélanio Lupin - qui aurait sans doute aussi pu être mon filleul… »

La formulation était de Severus - comme les encres qui avaient tenté de vieillir l'écriture de Cyrus - se rappela Remus. Elle sonnait étrangement proche de ce qu'un Sirius aurait écrit… il pouvait le vérifier sur le visage crispé de Narcissa

« Hum… L'argent et les biens que cela représente seront administrés jusqu'à leur majorité par mon seul ami vivant, Remus Lupin. Je sais qu'il fera cela avec diligence et intégrité... hum»

Cette partie là était un ajout de Minerva - « Je suis sûre que Narcissa va apprécier ».

« Je lui lègue par ailleurs… hum… pour son propre usage une rente annuelle de… hum… 30 000 gallions d'or. Je lègue aussi à la seule famille décente qui me reste, Nymphadora Tonks, une rente annuelle de 15 000 gallions d'or. Là où je suis, je n'ai pas besoin de ces biens matériels et je n'ai aucune sympathie pour leur symbolique affective. Je sais par contre qu'ils permettront à ces quatre personnes de mener la vie qu'ils méritent. A faire valoir auprès de qui de droit. Sirius Black ».

La phrase sur les biens matériels et affectifs était de lui. Cyrus avait gravement acquiescé quand il lui avait lu à haute voix. Harry avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils se donnaient autant de mal pour récupérer ces biens, si Sirius les méprisait… Lupin avait eu du mal à argumenter… « Disons que Narcissa ne les mérite pas » avait-il fini par dire. Remus se rappelait du regard perçant de Dumbledore à ce moment-là. Oui, reconnut-il, il y avait une part de vengeance dans le stratagème qu'il avait imaginé.

Le silence était retombé dans le bureau.

« Tout ceci est impossible », dit alors Narcissa de sa voix traînante. « Square Grimmaurt, son mobilier - l'or! Tout cela ne peut pas… Vous n'avez aucun droit là-dessus ! » - ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

« Non », répondit laconiquement celui-ci. « D'ailleurs, je n'en veux pas.»

« Hum », interrompit le ministre, « nous ne pouvons pas ignorer ce testament… »

« S'il est valide ! » - objecta Malefoy.

Remus croisa le regard amusé de McCormick.

« Je croyais que je venais ici pour cela », rappela-t-il de sa petite voix. « Mais il nous reste l'autre parchemin… nous pouvons voir ce qu'il nous répondra…

« Quels sont les risques ? » demanda Fudge.

« Oh… j'ai fait quelques essais… Ce n'est définitivement pas de la magie noire, même si s'en est dérivé… C'est juste un objet magique relativement complexe… Mais rien qu' un sorcier un peu curieux et débrouillard ne puisse réaliser », expliqua-t-il.

Remus se força à ne pas détourner son regard. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression que McCormick le savait l'auteur de ce parchemin ? Se souvenait-il de celui qu'il avait produit en deuxième année d'université, inspiré par leurs travaux sur le plan de Poudlard et qui permettait de retranscrire tous les cours de l'Université sans y assister, simplement en désignant sur le plan la salle à l'heure du cours ? Voilà qui aurait encore renforcer la surprise de Minerva si elle avait été au courant. Il se rappela son air incrédule quand il lui avait expliqué son projet et qu'il lui avait demandé son aide. « Je ne peux pas demander à Cyrus… ça demande trop de puissance… et puis je tiens à éviter de réveiller trop souvent les capacités de Sirius… ça deviendrait ingérable… pour nous comme pour lui… » Elle n'avait pas commenté mais avait demandé, avec ce ton direct qui n'appartenait qu'à elle : « Vous avez déjà fait cela Lupin ? » Il lui avait répondu en rougissant un peu : « Oui Minerva… nous avions fait une… une carte de Poudlard… et elle était capable de répondre à son utilisateur… elle s'est malheureusement perdue » avait-il précipitamment ajouté. « Malheureusement » avait commenté le professeur de métamorphoses.

« Qui ? » - demanda alors le ministre, comme s'il revenait lui aussi de pensées moins avouables.

« Cornélius, ce parchemin t'est adressé », insista McCormick.

« Mais que voudrions nous savoir ? », demanda Fudge.

« Où il est !? », lança Umbridge.

« Comment il a fait pour sortir d'Azkaban ? », ajouta Malefoy.

« Si ce Cyrus est son fils », demanda sa femme.

Remus secoua la tête comme s'il avait devant lui des élèves particulièrement stupides. Fudge restait la main en l'air sans sembler trop savoir quoi faire de la plume qu'il tenait.

McCormick s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

« Je vous rappelle que la question doit être honnête… Et il me semble qu'aucune de celle que je viens d'entendre ne le soit… Vous voulez le trouvez Madame Umbridge ? Pourquoi, à part pour le piéger … Vous voulez savoir si quelqu'un l'a aidé à sortir d'Azkaban, Maître Malefoy ? Il ne vous dira jamais cela. Quand à cet enfant… votre fils n'est-ce pas Lupin ? »

Remus acquiesça, sidéré de ce que le vieux professeur faisait pour lui – comprenait-il même ce qu'il faisait pour lui ? Il avait le sentiment inexplicable que oui.

« Quelle importance, Madame Malefoy ? Puisqu'il hérite… »

Toutes les personnes dans cette pièce semblèrent foudroyés par la clairvoyance tranquille du vieux sorcier. Les Malefoy ouvrirent tour à tour la bouche pour le contredire sans, visiblement, trouver de formulation adéquate.

« Avez-vous une question honnête à lui poser… Remus ? » demanda encore le vieil homme.

Lupin inspira profondément avant de laisser sortir la seule interrogation qu'il avait encore :

« Est-ce qu'il est sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision en… en ne revenant pas… s'occuper lui-même de ses affaires… » - souffla-t-il. Après tout, il savait que la réponse serait sincère et il avait besoin de l'entendre.

Fudge traça la question d'une main nerveuse comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le parchemin ne le morde. L'encre scintilla quelques secondes. Puis une réponse apparut qui balaya tous ses doutes:

« Là où je suis on donne aux gens une seconde chance ».

* * *

Alors ?


	2. Affaires de Serpent

**In Stellis Memoriam**

Disclaimer : Ni gloire, ni argent…

**Messages **: 

13 reviews pour un premier chapitre… bravo…. 

Même si FFNet a mis une semaine à les afficher ... 

Vous l'aimez bien vous aussi Cyrus, hein ?

Enfin, certains ne l'avoueront que sous la torture, si j'ai bien compris…

Je suis contente que vous aimiez la dernière phrase « Où je suis, on donne une deuxième chance » parce que c'est vraiment l'idée de cette fic… ça aurait même pu être le titre si _In Stellis Memoriam_ ne m'était pas venu… 

Mais intéressons-nous, pour une fois, au grand frère…

Spéciale dédicace à Arwan – on ne se connaît pas mais j'ai reçu ton message de soutien 87 fois…. Ça m'a marqu

Et puis aussi à Jaune et Vert qui sont les plus rapides des béta-réadeuses… et puis aussi à Alana parce qu'elle le mérite…

** 2 - Affaires de Serpent**

Harry n'avait rarement fait avec autant de conscience ses devoirs.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque depuis le début de l'année… même sans doute de toute sa vie !

Et ce n'était pas vraiment pour faire plaisir à Hermione….

Non.

C'était plutôt parce que, malgré ses excuses sincères, malgré la semaine de retenues de Minerva, il était encore tenu en haute suspicion par ses camarades… et notamment par Ron qui préférait, depuis cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune, s'asseoir en classe à coté de Dean Thomas ou de Seamus Finnigan. Cyrus avait bien essayé, de son coté, d'intercéder auprès du plus jeune des Weasley, sans aucun résultat… 

« Il se calmera bien », disait George avec fatalité.

« Il se calme toujours », avait renchéri Fred lors du dernier entraînement de Quidditch. La saison allait reprendre le week-end suivant et Dubois avait repris son air anxieux et surexcité, les abreuvant de stratégies et de conseils à chaque instant.

En attendant cet hypothétique jour de rédemption, Harry passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec Hermione et, heureusement, aussi avec son frère. Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur la 'décision'… Harry n'osait pas et Cyrus ne semblait pas en avoir besoin. Il était comme d'habitude léger, drôle, un peu inconséquent et souvent impertinent - un tantinet plus prudent aussi, avait-il noté, notamment en matière d'horaires. Mais Harry se demandait quand même ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête exactement… Est-ce que la décision accélérait le processus d'effacement de la potion ? Il avait tant eu l'impression que la volonté de Sirius en avait modifié les effets annoncés… un vrai sujet pour Severus, ça, la résistance de la matière aux effets d'une potion !… Il se promettait de mener son enquête cet été, quand ils seraient plus souvent seuls tous les deux. Cyrus lui avait juste dit qu'il avait dû promettre – « juste pour pouvoir sortir de ma chambre ! » - de ne plus utiliser son animagus avant les vacances, « et de ne plus aller te chercher la nuit, et de ne plus écouter aux portes, et… je dois en oublier ! » - avait-il dit en levant les yeux au ciel. « Sans doute promettre ne pas oublier de ne pas oublier » avait ironisé Harry. Cyrus avait levé les yeux au ciel et Hermione en avait pleuré de rire, se souvint-il.

« Dépêche-toi Harry », disait alors celle-ci. « On va être en retard ! »

« Vous avez quoi ? » - s'enquit le second en les accompagnant jusque dans le Grand hall.

« Défense contre les forces du mal », expliqua Hermione.

« Oh » dit Cyrus en pâlissant un peu.

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle stresse… Faut dire, Rogue quatre fois par semaines ça augmente considérablement les chances de se faire engueuler ! » - commenta Harry avec un léger sourire.

« Hum… crois-moi, Harry… toi non plus tu ferais mieux de ne pas arriver en retard à CE cours-l » répondit Cyrus un peu nerveusement.

Harry fronça les sourcils et allait en demander plus, mais Hermione l'interrompit. « A celui-là comme aux autre ! Viens maintenant Harry ! »

Ils partirent en petites foulées dans les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Cyrus avait voulu dire… « CE cours-la » Qu'avait-il encore 'entendu' ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'avoir fait pâlir comme cela… « De toutes façons, nous sommes en retard ! » - songea-t-il avec un certain fatalisme. Mais il n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte de la classe pour comprendre ce que son frère n'avait pas osé ou pas eu le temps de lui dire – sans doute n'était-il pas censé le savoir...

Ce n'était pas le professeur Rogue et ses coûteuses robes en soie qui se tenait sur l'estrade. C'était un professeur blond, avec des mèches blanches qui semblaient formées un V sur le devant de son crâne… 

« Excusez-nous pro… professeur Lupin », entendit-il Hermione balbutier en lui lançant un coup de coude dans ses côtes. Enfin certain de ne pas souffrir d'une hallucination, il se secoua. 

« Oui, excusez-nous, professeur… » - répéta-t-il. Les yeux bleus sur l'estrade eurent un instant un éclair d'amusement vite réprimé. Harry entendit confusément les ricanements étouffés des Serpentards sur sa droite. Il vit plus nettement, sur sa gauche, Parvati se mordre les lèvres et Ron esquisser une petite grimace de sympathie que, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute appréciée.

« Hum... j'imagine en effet que le professeur Rogue vous a habitué à peu de ponctualit », commenta Remus avec une ironie suffisant marquée pour qu'elle soit claire pour tous. « Nous en parlerons plus tard… Asseyez-vous donc… » 

Harry et Hermione s'échouèrent plus qu'ils ne s'installèrent à la table libre la plus proche - la dernière de la rangée droite, celle qu'avaient investie les Serpentards – sans même oser échanger un regard.

« J'expliquais donc à vos camarades que nous avions décidé hier soir avec le professeur Rogue de cette nouvelle organisation…. » - avait immédiatement continué Remus. « Nous espérions trouver un professeur extérieur mais…. cela semble difficile. » Il songea un instant à la catastrophique candidature du célèbre Lockhart, candidature étrangement appuyée par Dumbledore qui le trouvait plutôt …drôle ! Totalement incompétent oui, avait grincé Severus et il ne voyait pas comment il l'aurait désavoué sur ce point. Il reprit à voix haute : « Le professeur Rogue a assuré ce cours depuis… depuis le départ de votre ancien professeur, mais il ne peut pas continuer éternellement à assurer deux enseignements. Nous avons donc décidé que le mieux était que je reprenne les cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal… Le professeur McGonagall viendra nous aider à assurer les tâches administratives de Poudlard… Si je dois m'absenter, le professeur Rogue assurera mon remplacement… Oui, M. Malefoy ? »

« Je me demandais… M. le directeur… si le Conseil d'administration avait donné son accord à un tel remaniement ? » - demanda le garçon blond de sa voix traînante.

Un sourire imperceptible anima les traits de Remus.

« Voyons, ce qui devrait inquiéter les administrateurs ? » - commença-t-il, comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix. « … Que le professeur Rogue, en plus de ses fonctions de sous-directeur et de directeur de Serpentard, n'assure qu'un seul enseignement ? » Les Serpentards s'agitèrent. Ils ne pouvaient réclamer plus de travail pour leur directeur. « A moins que vous ne regrettiez que je n'ai pas choisi plutôt les cours de potions ? »

Harry dut réprimer un sourire à l'idée de son père encadrant la production de la moindre potion. Il comprit aussi, en même temps qu'un certain nombre d'élèves, que Remus évitait de répondre à la seule vraie inquiétude de Malefoy : la participation de Minerva McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors, à la direction générale de l'école.

« Je vous assure que, aussi amusant que ça puisse paraître, la destruction du donjon serait peu appréciée par le Conseil » conclut Lupin avec un sourire entendu qui trouva écho parmi les Gryffondors. Il descendit les marches de l'estrade. « Assez discuté… Passons aux choses sérieuses… Il ne vous reste plus que quelques mois avant les examens et, d'après le professeur Rogue, vous avez un niveau acceptable en théorie, mais vous manquez singulièrement de pratique… Alors je vous ai préparé ce matin… » Il claqua alors des mains et sur chaque table un objet de taille respectable apparu - un aquarium, une cage…- couvert d'un drap noir. De certains s'échappaient des glapissements, des piaillements, des couinements ou des coups furieux. Serpentards et Gryffondors échangèrent des regards un peu nerveux. « …des travaux pratiques ! »

« Mmmonsieur ? »

« Oui, M. Longdubat ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est un examen ? » - demanda Neville avec une appréhension visible.

Lupin sourit.

« Non… C'est une révision collective… Chaque table devra expliquer à son tour ce qu'elle a reçu… Et comment s'en protéger… Éventuellement effectuer le sort de protection… Si elle n'y arrive pas, l'ensemble de la classe les aidera… Il n'y aura pas de points gagnés ou perdus… Sauf pour ceux qui oublieraient de s'intéresser suffisamment... Nous allons commencer ici », conclut-il en désignant la première table de la rangée de droite.

Les Pitiponks ne furent pas une difficulté pour Millicent Bulstrode et Blaise Zabini. Remus ajouta quelques précisions sur leurs habitats que la plupart des élèves prirent en notes. Les Salamandres firent presque sourire Pansy Parkinson et Abelia Nott – jusqu'à ce que celle que Pansy tenait par sa queue ne décide de s'échapper en se séparant de son appendice et en plongeant dans ses robes…. Malefoy expliqua avec un dédain affiché les particularités des Pookas et comment s'en débarrasser - en leur offrant par exemple un vêtement brillant. Crabbe et Goyle peinèrent plus sur leur vipère d'Equinoxe et toute la classe dut leur venir en aide. Hermione expliqua avec son souci habituel du détail comment les reconnaître et leurs propriétés magiques. Elle savait aussi, évidemment, la formule pour les pétrifier, comme les légendes moldues qui leur attribuaient des propriétés curatives. Lupin l'avait arrêtée à ce point en riant. « Melle Granger, ces légendes sont passionnantes, car elles sont fondées sur des connaissances magiques intuitives de nos amis moldus… Mais elles dépassent de beaucoup ce qu'on vous demandera le jour de l'examen… Gardez donc votre salive, nous voilà arriver à votre table ! »

Avec un échange de regard avec Harry, qui se sentait étrangement intimidé par la présence de Remus - après tout n'avait-il pas été son principal professeur avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?- elle tira doucement le voile noire qui couvrait une cage aux barreaux rapprochés qui contenait une araignée des songes – celles qui vivaient dans les greniers et endormaient les imprudents pour se nourrir de leurs rêves, expliqua tranquillement Harry, en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de son père. Il aurait détesté rougir… Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta que l'espèce européenne était moins dangereuse que l'espèce africaine dont la piqûre pouvait entraîner des troubles de la mémoire. « Bien, bien », avait interrompu Lupin sans cacher son approbation, « passons à la manière de traiter la piqûre. Melle Granger ? » Hermione savait, bien entendu, que le mieux était de prévenir la piqûre quand on allait dans des lieux susceptibles de contenir de telles araignées en prenant une potion spéciale. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de se soigner soi-même d'une telle piqûre. « Oui, mais que faire si on voit venir vers soi une araignée menaçante ? » demanda toujours aussi doucement Remus. Hermione se mordit les lèvres et Harry leva un doigt presque timide. « M. Potter-Lupin ? » « Et bien, il existe un sortilège spécifique pour les araignées… La formule est _arachnae repellis_ ». Harry allait saisir sa baguette mais son père l'en empêcha. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire », murmura-t-il, « elle ne risque pas d'attaquer là où elle est ».

 « Bien, nous voilà à la moitié de nos découvertes », dit-il plus fort en remontant l'allée vers l'estrade « Qu'avons-nous l ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant au niveau de Dean Thomas et Neville Longdubat. 

Le corbeau qu'ils découvrirent était loin de constituer la force du mal la plus redoutable qu'ils aient étudiée depuis le début de l'année. Mais rassembler et la symbolique, et les circonstances, et les mesures conservatoires à prendre, fut particulièrement long à cette table - sans doute parce que Lupin s'entêta à poser une question sur deux à Neville… Une grande partie de la classe avait commencé à se démobiliser. Certains prenaient des notes, d'autres observaient de plus près la créature du mal qu'ils avaient devant eux. Ceux qui ne savaient toujours pas à quoi s'attendre - comme Ron et Seamus par exemple – luttaient pour ne pas soulever un coin du voile. Hermione donna un nouveau coup de coude à Harry : la vipère de Crabbe et Goyle était en lévitation. Insensiblement, elle se dirigeait vers la Gryffondor la plus proche – Parvati Patil. Comme les autres élèves, quand Harry et Hermione comprirent que c'était Malefoy qui dirigeait le serpent, celui-ci se mêlait déjà aux tresses de la jeune fille Parvati eut un sursaut au contact du serpent. Harry ouvrit la bouche. Sans doute voulait-il crier à Parvati de faire attention, à son père d'intervenir, mais les paroles qui en sortir furent pour le serpent. « Laisse-l ! » Il ne se rendit pas compte que, très vite, il attira plus de regards que le serpent ou Parvati. Il n'en prit que confusément conscience que lorsque Remus parla, d'une voix étrangement calme et égale. 

« Harry, dis à ce serpent de retourner vers son bocal… nous ne lui ferons rien… maintenant » Il n'y avait pas d'étonnement dans cette voix, pas de reproche non plus. Une voix tout à fait normale face à un évènement qui ne l'était en rien, Harry le savait.

Il savait aussi que s'il répondait à son père, il ne serait peut-être plus capable de parler fourchelang après. Il se contenta donc d'obéir. La vipère, hors d'elle, refusa d'abord. Harry insista, expliquant sans relâche à la vipère que si son père intervenait, elle serait sans doute de nouveau pétrifiée. Personne, bien sûr, en dehors d'eux, ne comprenait cette discussion. L'air était particulièrement immobile lorsque le serpent accepta enfin de traverser l'allée entre les tables, d'escalader en ondulant celle de Crabbe et Goyle, qui parurent prendre la raideur et la blancheur du calcaire, pour se glisser dans son bocal et s'enrouler sagement sur le fond.

« Remercie-la pour nous, Harry » ajouta alors Lupin avec un imperceptible soulagement. Il ne laissa pourtant pas longtemps le silence s'installer. « Bien… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment s'appelle la faculté de parler aux serpents ? M. Weasley ? » - enchaîna-t-il très rapidement.

« Être fourchelang… monsieur », murmura Ron, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps demander à répondre.

« Oui… Est-ce quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre ? »

« Je ne crois pas », répondit prudemment Ron.

« Non, on ne peut pas. C'est un don ». De nouveaux regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui aurait eu envie d'être très loin de là, mais soutint courageusement leurs regards. Il se demanda brièvement comment il aurait su faire face à ce genre de situation si son père ou Severus n'avaient pas passé tant de temps à lui faire accepter sa différence et à lui apprendre à séparer l'apparence de la réalité… S'il était resté chez les Dursley jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans par exemple… Il savait aussi que Remus essayait de désamorcer pas mal de questions pour qu'il n'ait pas à y répondre seul plus tard - Qui d'autre que lui connaissait mieux les dégâts des préjugés ? Qui savait mieux que lui que seule l'instruction pouvait combattre cela ? Alors, comment lui, son fils, aurait-il pu fuir ?

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît des personnes célèbres ayant ce don ? »

« Salazar Serpentard » murmura, la première, Millicent Bulstrode.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Bulstrode… C'est un cas célèbre, mais très ancien… Plus près de nous ? Allons, allons… je suis sûr que quelqu'un sait… Melle Parkinson ?»

« Vous-savez-qui ? » - murmura la jeune fille, l'air bien moins assuré que d'habitude.

« Pardon, Melle Parkinson, Quel nom avez-vous dit ? »

« Lord Voldemort » murmura la jeune fille encore plus doucement.

« Oui » répondit cette fois Remus. « Et nous pensons que c'est de cette façon que Harry a reçu ce don… lors de son affrontement avec Voldemort » - il avait insisté sur le nom et bien des élèves avaient grimacé - « lorsqu'il était un béb ».

Tout était dit. Le silence de la classe était épais, mais Lupin savait gérer ce genre de situation.

« Vous vous êtes bien remise de vos émotions, Melle Patil ? »

« Oui, professeur »

« Bien, je crois que nous avons eu notre compte de créatures du mal pour aujourd'hui… » Son regard se posa alors sans aménité sur Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy – Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être content de les voir pâlir. « Vous pouvez partir… revoyez tous vos notes pour vendredi… M. Potter-Lupin et Melle Granger, vous me rendrez des notes écrites sur toutes les créatures que nous avons vu aujourd'hui… et vous serez à l'heure cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux interpellés répondirent ensemble : « Oui, professeur ». Harry chercha à voir si son père voulait lui parler, mais il lui avait déjà tourné le dos.

« Bien, vous pouvez tous partir, sauf vous trois » - conclut-il en posant ses deux mains autour du bocal de la vipère d'équinoxe.

+++

Dans le couloir, les Serpentards se rassemblèrent pour attendre leurs camarades, lançant des regards agressifs vers Harry – comme s'il y avait été pour quelque chose ! Ceci eut pour effet mécanique de ramener vers lui la plupart des Gryffondors. Malefoy et ses ombres sortirent les joues en feu quelques secondes plus tard, entraînant dans leur sillage leurs condisciples et murmurant des paroles de vengeance.

Les deux groupes partirent heureusement dans des directions différentes pour leur cours suivant. La classe de métamorphose des Gryffondors n'était pas très loin. En y entrant, ils virent que le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée. Harry décida, en un instant, qu'il devait suivre la voie ouverte par son père il devait prendre l'offensive et répondre aux questions de ces camarades avant que les préjugés ne s'installent. Les dépassant tous brusquement, il monta sur l'estrade et prit son inspiration.

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'écouter ? »

Il décida que leur silence voulait dire oui.

« Je suis fourchelang et Ron pourra même vous raconter comment je m'en suis rendu compte dans un vivarium moldu… Il était là… Je sais que c'est bizarre… Mais je n'ai pas choisi ça… »

La majorité opina. Les autres gardèrent un silence poli. 

« Je ne savais pas que mon père allait reprendre ce cours sinon je vous l'aurais dit » continua-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

La grande majorité haussa les épaules. « J'imagine que t'aurais été à l'heure, sinon ! » lança Dean avec un franc sourire. « Tout plutôt que Rogue » renchérit Lavande, parlant pour toute la classe. « En plus, il est plutôt bel homme », pouffa Lavande – à l'extrême surprise de Harry qui continua néanmoins comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Enfin, je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser pour l'autre fois… devant vous tous, auprès de Ron de Seamus, de Dean et de Neville. Je ne voulais pas vous attaquer… Je voulais juste éviter que vous vous réveilliez… Je sais que vous n'auriez sans doute rien dit, mais… j'aurais jamais pu vous emmener… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Seamus à brûle-pourpoint. Harry sentit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Ils étaient plus blessés par ses secrets que par le sortilège qu'il avait lancé – et pour lequel il avait été suffisamment puni à leurs yeux.

« Parce que… parce que… je crois que ça, mon père ne nous l'aurait jamais pardonn », biaisa très légèrement Harry. Il lut un reste de méfiance dans les yeux de Ron. Sans doute, sentait-il que certaines choses restaient peu claires dans cette nuit de pleine lune… Harry en eut le cœur serré, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Est-ce qu'il le pourrait un jour ? Il en doutait et il se sentit, soudain, très seul. Ses autres camarades hochèrent néanmoins la tête, plutôt convaincus. Leur toute fraîche expérience avec Remus Lupin leur avait donné l'image de quelqu'un de plutôt compréhensif mais aussi capable de fermeté.

« Parce qu'il vous a pardonn ? » demanda quand même Parvati en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a décidé que, pour moi, ça relevait uniquement de Gryffondor… » - répondit-il avec une petite grimace qui voulait sous-entendre qu'il s'en sortait à bon compte. Il vit les autres ruminer l'information.

« Tu sais Harry » commença alors Dean « je crois que tu nous dois quelque chose… quand même… »

Cette fois, ce fut son tour d'être silencieux.

« Ouais… On sait tous que tu n'arrêtes pas avec ton frère de te promener et de faire d'autres trucs, bon… Si on avait grandi ici, on en saurait sans doute aussi long… Et je suis sûr que tu sais ce que tu peux ou ne pas faire sans t'attirer d'ennuis… Mais moi, j'aimerais bien qu'avant la fin de l'année, on trouve quelque chose à faire qui montre que les Gryffondors de première année n'ont rien à envier aux autres… Qu'ils savent régler leurs comptes avec humour… »

« Tu as une idée ? » demanda Harry le cœur un peu battant.

 « Et bien… Avec ta petite démonstration de tout à l'heure… Et la provocation de Malefoy…Je me dis que ça ferait du bien aux héritiers de Serpentard que le grand Salazar vienne leur 'parler', non ? »

Toute la classe le regarda avec des yeux admiratifs.

« Harry ? » insista Dean.

« On peut y réfléchir » répondit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index.

+++

« Harry, tu crois quand même pas que ton père va accepter 'ça' ? » - demandait Hermione pour la troisième fois sur le chemin de la Grande salle

« Relax, Hermione » répondit pour lui Ron « Je connais personne qui ait plus d'humour que Remus Lupin ! »

Harry sourit à cette profession de foi qui ressemblait beaucoup à une offre de réconciliation.

« La question n'est pas là, la question est de rester dans les limites de l'acceptable pour lui… Qu'il n'ait pas à intervenir, tu comprends ? » - expliqua-t-il

« Tu veux dire comme de hanter les souterrains du château ? » - demanda derrière lui Parvati.

« Je ne devrais sans doute pas vous dire ça », commença Harry avec sincérité, mais il était important pour lui que ses amis aient une meilleure idée de la réalité de ses rapports avec son père, surtout maintenant qu'il comptait parmi leurs professeurs. « Mais c'est pas que je me promène qui l'embête, enfin, pas trop… C'est que je me fasse prendre ou que je le fasse pas, comment dire, selon les règles, que j'endorme mes camarades de dortoir par exemple… Pour le reste, c'est des affaires de discipline interne et, tant que mes notes suivent, honnêtement, il s'en fiche un peu ! »

Les autres ruminèrent ses paroles avec un air dubitatif

« Tout le monde dit pourtant que ton frère s'est fait tu » remarqua Seamus

« Il s'est fait surtout 'tué', comme tu dis, parce que, pour venir me chercher, il s'est servi de choses dont il n'aurait même pas du connaître l'existence… C'est qu'il espionne tout le monde, tout le temps, qui l'agace profondément… » Harry était très content que cette réponse-là soit entièrement vraie.

« Franchement » renchérit Ron, avec une certaine fierté qui amusa Harry, « moi, je le connais un peu… Quand on était petit avec Harry, il nous a raconté des histoires de quand il était élève, avec le père d'Harry, et franchement, c'était pas le plus sage ! »

« On va arrêter là, hein Ron, les confidences » interrompit Harry faisant mine de chercher des espions autour de lui. Les autres rirent. « De toutes façons, ce que mon père peut dire, c'est mon problème ! Enfin, le mieux pour tout le monde serait qu'on s'en sorte avec le minimum de casse, non ? »

« On compte sur toi Harry ! » répondit Dean.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle avec un sourire collectif qui se figea peu à peu quand ils sentirent les regards dérobés que leurs lançaient les autres élèves. Minerva McGonagall s'avança alors vers eux et les intercepta avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leur table. Neville devint plus blanc que les murs derrière lui.

« On a encore rien fait », murmura-t-il.

 « Et j'espère que ça va durer, M Longdubat », commenta le professeur de métamorphoses sur le ton de la conversation. Lavande pouffa. McGonagall la fit taire d'un regard avant de reprendre plus doucement : « Harry, je dois t'accompagner à l'infirmerie voir ton frère »

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de blêmir. Des scénarios de fin du monde traversèrent son esprit. La potion avait eu des effets secondaires inattendus, il avait perdu toute mémoire…ou bien les hippogriffes ou les acromantulas de Hagrid l'avaient attaqu

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Rien de grave ! Une 'petite' blague de certains Serpentards… Le professeur Rogue est d'ailleurs en train de s'occuper d'eux… »

Instinctivement, le petit groupe laissa son regard aller vers la table des Serpentards : Malefoy et ses sbires manquaient à l'appel. Les autres détournèrent le regard, confirmant ainsi que l'affaire était grave. 

« Encore eux ! » - grommela Dean Thomas, les autres approuvèrent de la tête.

« Quelque soit votre sentiment de solidarité avec Harry, j'aimerais que vous ne transformiez pas cela en guerre entre maisons », dit sèchement McGonagall. « Suis-je bien claire ? »

Ses élèves baissèrent le nez pour échapper à son regard perçant.

« Professeur », demanda alors Harry, autant pour savoir que pour détourner son attention de ses camarades, « que lui ont-ils fait ? »

« Ils, ils l'ont transformé enfin… Ils ont essayé de le transformer pour moitié en loup et pour moitié en serpent… Très courageusement, trois contre un et par derrière ! Comme ils sont loin d'être capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi compliqué, le résultat n'a pas vraiment de nom : des poils, des écailles, et une queue ! » Il y avait beaucoup de mépris dans la voix de la directrice des Gryffondors. Les amis d'Harry ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds aux implications d'une telle blague. Loup et serpent : le message était très clair !

« Les Lupin sont tous des animaux, c'est ça ? » - demanda alors Harry avec colère. Il était content que Severus soit le directeur des Serpentards ! Malefoy et ses ombres ne méritaient aucune clémence ! Harry savait que si le maître de potions paraissait toujours favoriser publiquement sa maison, Severus savait, loin de tout regard, faire respecter l'ordre dans sa propre maison. Il espéra aussi confusément que son père laisserait pour une fois tomber la prudence politique pour expulser Malefoy et ses amis – il n'y croyait pas mais ça lui faisait du bien de juste l'envisager !

« Je pense que c'était sans doute leur idée – pour autant qu'ils en aient eu une ! », répondit McGonagall avec un soupir désolé. « Mais, Harry, il ne s'agit pas maintenant de chercher une vengeance personnelle, c'est bien compris ? »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de vérifier ce que pensaient les camarades qui l'entouraient pour répondre avec son air le plus innocent : « Non, professeur, rien de personnel. » 

*****

Ca vous plaît toujours ?

Ensuite ?

Vous aimez bien quand j'annonce la suite, j'ai cru comprendre…

Je crois que la vengeance des Gryffondors ne sera pas prête tout de suite, alors on pourrait avoir une petite mise au point de Remus avec Malefoy père et notre premier vrai match de Quidditch – vais-je arriver à écrire ça de manière intéressante… angoisse totale… 

Et ça n'a vraiment pas encore de nom… mais alors pas du tout… ou alors, ça me vient en en parlant, un truc comme « Droit au but » - mais ça fait un peu marseillais, ça non ?

Vous savez, pour l'instant, je sème des graines d'intrigues selon un canevas encore assez lâche qui devrait s'inspirer très très librement du tome 2 - alors je suis ouverte aux propositions !

Ecrivez-moi !


	3. Droit au but

In Stellis Memoriam 

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous pourrez reconnaître appartient à la dame d'outre-manche.

**Messages :**

**Salut à tous ceux qui sont passé par le chapitre 2 et ont signé le livre d'or !**

Sandrine…. Et bien, et bien quelle imagination ! J'espère que ma vengeance ne te décevra pas…encore un peu de patience…

Titou… Plus de Remus ? mmmh

Spéciale dédicace à Csame. Je ne sais pas si ça répondra à toutes tes questions, mais j'espère quand même que tu apprécieras l'effort !

Et bien sûr grand merci Alana Chantelune pour son soutien inconditionnel…

**3 - Droit au but**

« Lupin ! J'irai droit au but ! »

« Malefoy ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu frapper… » - répondit Remus en levant doucement la tête des parchemins qu'il était en train de lire. Les portraits de ses prédécesseurs s'étaient tous réveillés à l'entrée fracassante de l'ancien Mangemort et observaient la scène avec intérêt. Lupin était presque sûr d'avoir vu celui de Dumbledore lui lancer un clin d'œil complice. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venaient ce calme et cette répartie dans un moment pareil. Peut-être était-ce cela l'héritage des maraudeurs garder un recul amusé sur les choses même après avoir eu deux fois quinze ans…

Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le sorcier blond qui se tenait devant lui, enveloppé dans une somptueuse cape plus sombre que la nuit. Une cape qui à elle seule devait valoir plusieurs fois son pourtant honorable salaire mensuel, estima Remus. Malefoy avait plissé les yeux de surprise et de colère à sa réponse ironique mais, et contre toute attente, il n'avait pas explosé. « Il n'a quand même pas carte blanche », comprit alors Lupin avec un soupir intérieur de soulagement. Malefoy n'avait pas annoncé sa venue et en le voyant entrer comme cela dans son bureau, il avait un instant imaginé qu'il venait le destituer de son poste sur ordre spécial de Fudge et du Conseil d'administration… Sale vieille paranoïa, songea-t-il amèrement.

« Non », reconnut Malefoy avec une certaine raideur, « je n'ai pas frappé… Je ne vous ai pas écrit non plus pour vous annoncer ma visite, ni proposer une conversation par le réseau de cheminée… non… Quand Narcissa m'a lu la lettre de Drago annonçant qu'il avait été si indignement puni… mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et… »

« …et vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de lire la lettre jusqu'au bout ! » l'interrompit Lupin. Il vit les mains baguées de Malefoy se crisper sur l'étoffe précieuse de sa cape. « La lettre devait certainement vous dire que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait puni si sévèrement… »

« Mais vous êtes le directeur ! » lança Malefoy. « La flatterie maintenant, Lucius ? » sourit intérieurement Remus.

« …et quel était le motif de sa punition… » - termina-t-il calmement, à haute voix.

Malefoy inspira et Lupin lui reconnut un sens inné du danger et de la diplomatie.

« Lupin… Nous savons tous les deux ce que sont les enfants… Vous avez deux fils…et vous voyez passer assez d'élèves… Je me rappelle des maraudeurs… Rappelons-nous de notre jeunesse… » - commença-t-il avec la voix de l'avocat dans son prétoire, essayant de sauver un mangemort d'Azkaban. « Dans cinq minutes, nous étions amis !» songea Remus avec dérision. Bien assis au fond de son fauteuil directorial, il le regardait, impassible, faire des envolées de manche en face de lui. « Nous savons bien que les jeunes doivent se faire les dents… certains plus que d'autres… si Drago et Harry… »

« Oh », dit très doucement Lupin, « je comprends maintenant… ».

Malefoy lui accorda immédiatement une attention marquée, qui cachait assez mal un certain sentiment de supériorit : « Ce Lupin j'en fais ce que je veux, finalement » disaient ses yeux.

« Vous n'avez décidément vraiment pas fait très attention aux détails de cette lettre, Malefoy… » - continua Remus de sa voix la plus douce. « Ce n'est pas Harry que Drago et ses amis ont attaqu »

Les sourcils du chef de la maison Malefoy se froncèrent immédiatement. De toute l'évidence, il l'ignorait. « J'ai sans doute raison… il n'a pas pris la peine de lire la lettre de son fils… à moins que Drago n'ait pas jugé bon de préciser…. »

« Comme vous venez si justement de me le rappeler, Lucius, j'ai deux fils… »

Il vérifia la compréhension de l'information dans les yeux gris pâles de l'avocat.

« Oui… deux fils… deux fils qui vous ont toujours beaucoup intéressés, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est Cyrus, cette fois, celui que Narcissa semble tant aimer, qui a fait les frais de l'agacement de Draco et ces amis… Tout ça parce que je leur avais reprochés d'avoir mis une vipère d'équinoxe dans le cou d'une de leur camarade… » - expliqua Lupin sans élever un instant la voix. « Ils ont essayé de le transformer en serpent… ou en loup… On ne sait pas très bien… vu le résultat confus… » Malefoy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de blêmir légèrement en mesurant l'insulte. « Rassurez-vous, je n'y ai rien vu de personnel…» - termina Remus avec une ironie à peine voilée.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche mais Lupin ne le laissa pas parler.

« Ne me remerciez pas Lucius ! Je sais. J'aurais pu le renvoyer… mais j'ai pensé, moi aussi, qu'il faut bien que les jeunes se fassent leurs propres expériences… Et Poudlard est un bon lieu pour apprendre la responsabilité, n'est-ce pas ? Nous en sommes deux exemples…, comment dire, révélateurs ? »

De nouveau, Malefoy ouvrit la bouche mais Remus n'avait pas envie d'entendre de fausses excuses ou de tonitruantes menaces. Il était chez lui ici, c'était à l'autre de reculer.

« Je vais appeler le professeur Rogue, il vous donnera plus de détails… sur une décision qui est maintenant sienne» - dit-il en se levant, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les essais de Lucius pour reprendre la parole. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre dans une boite en ébène qui reposait sur le manteau, qu'il jeta sur le feu en murmurant le nom de son adjoint. « D'une manière générale, je pense que le directeur doit rester au dessus des questions de discipline… » - précisa-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Professeur Lupin… » - commença alors Malefoy plus fort.

« Vous souhaiteriez peut-être parler aussi à Drago ? » demanda alors Remus avec son air le plus innocent alors que le maître de potion apparaissait dans l'âtre.

+++

« Non, Cyrus, non. »

« Allez ! »

« Il n'en est pas question. »

« S'il te plaît ! »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cyrus, combien de fois devrais-je t'expliquer que tu n'es PAS un Gryffondor ? »

« Je ne suis pas ENCORE un Gryffondor, tu veux dire ? »

« Tu ne seras peut-être jamais un Gryffondor, Cyrus »

« Je l'ai déjà ét ! »

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. Il dut inspirer plusieurs fois pour ne pas hurler : « Je croyais que tu voulais une AUTRE vie, pas une répétition de la première ! » Ca ne les aurait menés nulle part. Et il était censé être l'adulte ici.

« Cyrus, tu as une personnalité différente et … » commença-t-il de sa voix la plus raisonnable.

« JE SAIS ! » hurla le jeune garçon.

« Magnifique » souffla Remus en faisant mine de se replonger dans ses corrections. Si les histoires de paradis des moldus étaient vraies, il devait être en train de gagner des points en ne cédant pas à ses pulsions les plus violentes… Cyrus sembla d'ailleurs réfléchir et Lupin se demanda si ses arguments pouvaient être entrés à son insu dans sa tête de bois – et par ailleurs, un peu trop pleine… Mais comme souvent, la suite prouva qu'il n'était qu'un incurable optimiste !

« Papa… s'il te plaît, laisse-moi être avec les supporters de l'équipe… avec Harry…» - essaya de fait de nouveau l'enfant après un moment.

« Cyrus… »

« Je suis un Gryffondor », plaida encore le garçon, « de corps, d'âme, de mémoire, de fratrie, de… d'adoption !»

« Quand bien même… » - commença Remus avec lassitude.

L'espoir des yeux sombres face à lui manqua de faire chavirer sa résolution.

« C'est non » souffla-t-il néanmoins.

Les yeux noirs s'éteignirent brusquement.

« Je ne vais quand même pas regarder le match assis à côté de toi » bougonna-t-il.

« Merci », répondit Lupin en essayant de rester léger.

« Trop nul », marmonna Cyrus.

Son père adoptif préféra ne pas relever et reprit, pour la troisième fois, la lecture du devoir d'un Serdaigle troisième année sur les Chaporouges.

« Allez…tu peux pas me faire ça », insista encore Cyrus après quarante secondes de silence. Remus eut l'impression d'entendre le bruit que fit sa patience en explosant. Un bruit cristallin comme un verre tombé au sol. Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette discussion cette semaine ? Trop de fois…

« Il y a une autre solution », dit il, avec un calme contenu qui aurait alerté Cyrus s'il n'avait été si centré sur sa propre frustration.

De fait, l'espoir renaquit instantanément sur son visage mince.

« Tu peux aussi passer tout le match à attendre les résultats dans ta chambre », dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fils adoptif. 

« Quoi ! »

« C'est à toi de voir ! » 

« Je… je te déteste ! » hurla Cyrus en partant en courant de son bureau, bousculant Linky qui traversait alors le salon avec une pile de linge, pour s'enfuir dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte avec vigueur.

Lupin se rendit alors compte que ses mains tremblaient. 

« Grands dieux » songea-t-il. Mais que ferait-il quand celui-là aurait seize ans et parlerait, comme son aîné psychique, de charmer une moto pour qu'elle vole… Pour la première de toute sa vie, il eut presque un instant de sympathie pour les parents de Sirius Black… Mais il repoussa vite une pensée si ridicule… Ceux-là n'avaient cherché à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit…juste à le contraindre par la force à se plier au destin qu'ils avaient rêvé pour lui… Il ne prétendait pas être un père idéal mais il savait qu'il s'efforcerait à laisser Harry et Cyrus faire leurs propres choix…

Il avait encore devant lui une haute pile de devoirs à corriger, une réunion à préparer… « Que Cyrus marine donc dans la chambre où il était allé s'enfermer tout seul », décida-t-il.

« Maître Remus… on ne peut pas laisser maître Cyrus… dire des choses comme ça !» commença alors timidement Linky qui s'était approchée sans bruit de lui. « Ce n'est pas bien ! »

Lupin leva les yeux vers l'elfe. Le petit être dépassait à peine de son bureau. Ses oreilles étaient couchées en arrière indiquant la contrariété et ses yeux étaient brillants.

« Linky » soupira-t-il, « il ne le pense pas…vraiment… enfin j'espère… »

« Mais il a dit… »

« Il était en colère parce que je lui disais non », expliqua-t-il toujours très doucement.

« Mais on ne doit pas parler comme cela à ses aînés » dit l'elfe avec obstination.

Remus lui sourit doucement.

« Les humains sont souvent bien moins raisonnables que les elfes… »

Linky hocha la tête et retourna à son travail avec un air songeur. Dans le calme revenu, Remus dut lutter pour arriver à se concentrer sur son travail. Quand il en eut fini avec les devoirs des Serdaigles, il se demanda s'il devait aller parler à Cyrus… Il attira plutôt vers lui la pile des devoirs des Poufsouffles – tous plus long d'un rouleau que ceux de leurs camarades Serdaigle - et s'enfouit dedans en évitant de prêter attention au temps qui passait. Il finit aussi ceux des Serpentards sans avoir entendu le moindre bruit venir de la chambre. Il se leva et tourna dans le salon sans arriver à se décider à faire le premier pas. « Il ne faut pas » se morigéna-t-il. « C'est à lui de s'excuser… » Il ne pouvait plus faire l'économie de l'affrontement avec Cyrus… Il ne le laisserait pas devenir un enfant gâté… Ca aurait été trahir Sirius et son choix…

Il se rassit donc et entama avec peu d'enthousiasme les devoirs des Gryffondors. Il était à la moitié de la pile, et proche de jeter aux orties toutes ses résolutions de fermeté, lorsque il entendit petit clic caractéristique de la porte de la chambre des garçons. C'était fou comme être parent, c'était aussi ça. Reconnaître un pas, un grattement, un bruit de serrure. Savoir l'interpréter, lui donner un sens. Etre parent, c'était comme une histoire d'amour… ça donnait de nouvelles dimensions au quotidien.

Il se força néanmoins à faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Cyrus glissa sans bruit jusqu'à l'entrée de son bureau et se tint là en retrait – exactement comme Harry quand il a fait une bêtise, songea immédiatement Remus.

« Je… je peux venir ? » demanda alors une toute petite voix.

« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais demandé de partir », répondit légèrement Remus. Il calligraphia un 80 en haut de la copie de Alicia Spinnet et leva les yeux vers Cyrus. L'enfant soupira, baissa les yeux et puis les releva pour soutenir son regard. Il ne flancha pas, même si Lupin pouvait en mesurer toute l'angoisse. 

« P… pardon », finit-il par articuler.

« Et bien, ça a l'air difficile à dire… » - commenta Remus avec une certaine acidité.

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Je pourrais… je pourrais quand même voir le match ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais interdit de le faire, Cyrus… »

 De nouveau l'enfant baissa les yeux et s'appuya sur la bibliothèque. Remus décida qu'il méritait sans doute un peu d'aide. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Cyrus… c'est si difficile d'essayer de comprendre ma position ? »

Les yeux noirs le dévisagèrent avec précaution. 

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très drôle…d'être en représentation à côté de moi… Mais je ne peux pas laisser dire que je fais de mes fils des Gryffondors ou quelque chose du même ordre… C'est déjà assez difficile d'avoir Harry en cours… Et puis je ne sais vraiment pas si… »

« Je suis insupportable, hein ? » - demanda brusquement le jeune garçon. Remus avala sa salive, surpris de la violence contenue dans la question. « Je voudrais tant ne pas faire deux fois les mêmes erreurs… mais je veux toujours que le monde soit comme ça m'arrange », conclut-il en secouant la tête avec dépit.

« Et bien… En voilà, une autocritique !» - dit lentement Remus, en attirant le garçon contre lui. « Tu m'autoriseras à être moins dur que toi, Cyrus… Jamais Sirius n'aurait envisagé les choses sous cet angle seul avant Azkaban ! »

+++

Harry se volait. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent printanier. Le terrain de Quidditch était très loin au-dessous de lui. Il n'était jamais monté si haut. Mais le vent forcit d'un seul coup. Des bourrasques de plus en plus violentes le secouaient, entravaient sa course et menaçaient de le faire tomber. Des cris, déformés par le vent, lui parvenaient. Quelqu'un l'appelait… l'appelait au secours ! Alors… il ouvrit les yeux. 

Quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus de lui, emmêlé dans les rideaux de son lit. Il pensa évidemment d'abord à Cyrus mais la silhouette était plus haute.

« Ca y est, tu te réveilles ! » demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« O…Olivier » articula-t-il en se redressant et en cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes.

« Oui Harry… tu DOIS te réveiller ! »

« Olivier… qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? » demanda le plus jeune.

« Isaliacca est malade » dit Dubois d'une voix d'outre-tombe. 

« Malade ? »

« Oui, depuis hier soir… elle a trop de fièvre ce matin… tu la remplaces ». Ca n'avait pas l'air d'une question, ni d'une proposition. C'était un ordre.

« Oh… McGonagall est d'accord ? » - demanda quand même prudemment Harry. Il savait que Remus était nerveux de le savoir dans l'équipe, comme il était toujours nerveux de pouvoir être accusé de favoritisme. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit.

« Elle ne peut pas refuser », affirma immédiatement Dubois, « tu fais partie de l'équipe ».

« Tu as sans doute raison », réfléchit Harry. Il secoua la tête pour finir de se réveiller et sortit de son lit. Il vit que ses quatre camarades de chambre étaient eux aussi réveillés.

« Allez, Harry, du nerf ! » - dit Dean avec un sourire.

« Gryffondor à l'attaque ! » - ajouta Seamus, en étouffant un bâillement.

« Vous allez les écraser ces Poufsouffles », ajouta Ron- Harry sentit l'amertume dans sa voix. Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il savait combien Ron aimait le Quidditch depuis toujours et combien il aurait aimé avoir une place dans l'équipe. Il savait aussi combien il s'était montré d'un niveau insuffisant pour jouer lors de tests. 

« Hum… l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle est loin d'être un fantôme », répondit-il en commençant mécaniquement à s'habiller. Dehors l'aube donnait à la forêt magique une étrange couleur rose.

« Mauvais ça, mauvais ! Il se cherche déjà des excuses ! » - se moqua Dean en enfilant un pull.

+++

Dans les vestiaires, il sentit monter lentement l'adrénaline. Il voyait les autres conjurer, chacun à leur façon, leur nervosité. Fred et George faisaient les pitres. Katie cirait une dernière fois son balai. Angelina nattait les lentement ses cheveux longs en écoutant Olivier qui ressassait des tactiques et des stratégies. Mais lui n'avait pas de rituel. Lui, c'était la première fois. Il se demanda si son père et son frère étaient déjà au courant… s'ils étaient déjà là dans les gradins… Serait-il à la hauteur ?! Sa gorge se serra. Olivier se leva enfin, indiquant qu'il était temps d'entrer sur le terrain et s'approcha de lui.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Je crois », répondit prudemment Harry.

Quand ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain, leur balai à la main, et que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit d'en bas tous les gradins pleins, son cœur reçut une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline. Les cris lui parvenaient déformés, comme une vague de sons sans sens immédiat. Malgré ses lunettes, les tribunes lui semblaient floues et leurs couleurs avaient une tonalité irréelle. Il suivit, dans cet état second, les autres membres de l'équipe au milieu du terrain où les attendaient l'autre équipe et Mme Bibine revêtue de son costume d'arbitre. Il vit les deux capitaines se serrer les mains et tous les joueurs enfourcher leur balai. Il les imita et, sans réfléchir, au coup de sifflet, il donna un coup de talon et s'éleva immédiatement du sol. La sensation de légèreté qui l'envahit le grisa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il volait. Son balai lui obéissait étrangement bien, sans qu'il ait à réfléchir. Il fit plusieurs boucles sans réellement faire attention au jeu. Il vit des souaffles passer, il évita des cognards d'une légère inclinaison du manche de son balai. Des buts furent marqués – les cris dans les gradins le signalèrent, d'autres furent manqués de peu mais Harry aurait été incapable de dire qui menaient. Jusqu'au moment où - un quart d'heure après le début du jeu - Olivier le frôla en hurlant : « Dis Lupin, qu'est-ce tu fous !? » Harry se sentit rougir, remonta ses lunettes et s'arrangea, dans sa course, de se rapprocher du panneau qui indiquait les scores. 40 points partout. Il soupira de soulagement. Muni de cette information de base, il reprit de la hauteur et repéra Summersby, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles. A sa trajectoire irrégulière, il comprit que celui-ci suivait le Vif d'or. « Il ne l'attrape pas parce que le score est encore trop bas », comprit-il. « Et aussi, parce que pour l'instant, je n'ai vraiment pas l'air d'une menace… » - ajouta-t-il plus sombrement. Il descendit un peu, lui aussi, pour repérer la petite boule ailée. A cette altitude, il entendait mieux les commentaires de Lee Jordan.

« Gryffondor à l'attaque ! Spinnet passe le souaffle à Johnson qui… marque ! 60 /40 pour Gryffondor ! »

Harry se rapprocha encore de l'autre attrapeur. Si les attaquants de Gryffondors continuaient de creuser le score, il allait peut-être être tenté d'abréger le match. Harry se tenait prêt à l'en empêcher. Il se rappelait les savants calculs d'Olivier, il leur fallait au moins 80 points… « pour avoir une avance contre les Serdaigles qui seront plus difficiles à jouer ».

Poufsouffle remonta néanmoins rapidement en marquant deux buts d'affilée. Le prochain but serait donc décisif. Harry observa, de loin, la tension monter parmi les joueurs. Les défenseurs de Poufsouffles se firent plus agressifs. Les jumeaux Weasley répliquèrent. Les cognards volaient dans tous les sens. Harry et l'autre attrapeur durent brutalement plonger pour éviter un tir croisé. Ils perdirent tous les deux le Vif d'or des yeux. Harry sentit que l'autre hésitait et ne fut pas dupe quand il soudain accéléra comme s'il venait de le voir au loin. Lui décida de prendre de la hauteur pour avoir une vue plus globale du jeu. Il vit ainsi Katie Bell réussir un nouveau tir et porter le score des Gryffondors à 80. La tribune rouge et or hurla son soutien et Harry sourit. Il chercha à distinguer Ron et Hermione dans la foule, sans succès. Sur la tribune des professeurs, une petite silhouette en robe verte venait de faire un saut en l'air. « Cyrus ! » - pensa-t-il, avec bouffée d'affection. Devant la tribune, au loin, quelque chose brilla. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il chercha Summersby des yeux. Il le vit faire des cercles devant la tribune des Serpentards. Il s'approcha donc, avec des détours pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas trop vite, de la tribune des professeurs. Le Vif d'or reprit soudainement sa course vers le milieu du terrain. Craignant de le perdre, Harry accéléra s'attirant immédiatement les tirs des défenseurs de Poufsouffles et l'attention de leur attrapeur. Il ne s'agissait plus de ruser. « Plus vite, plus vite » murmura Harry en se penchant en avant, à la limite du point d'équilibre de son balai. Summersby arrivait à pleine vitesse lui aussi, le bras en avant. Harry sentit son bras s'étirer à son maximum, même les articulations de ses doigts parurent s'allonger. Il sentit alors comme une poussée douloureuse dans le bas de son dos. Un 'oh' angoissé remplit soudain le stade. Un cognard l'avait frappé par derrière, lui coupant la respiration et le projetant brusquement en avant. Il sentit sa vision se brouiller sous le coup et les sons lui parvinrent comme quand il était au fond de la piscine de grand-père Albus. Mais ses doigts sentirent quelque chose de dur et frais et se resserrèrent dessus.

Tout devint noir juste après. 

+++

Ca devait être un rêve.

Dommage.

Il avait dû rêver ce match de Quidditch puisqu'il était dans un lit… un lit chaud… Il y avait de la lumière autour de lui, ça devait être le matin… Pourtant, il se sentait étrangement fatigué…courbatu. Il s'étira et la douleur augmenta. Il entrouvrit les yeux et perçut immédiatement que la lumière était inhabituellement forte… Il devait être tard… Il se dressa d'un bond malgré les protestations de son dos… Le match ! Il allait rater le match ! Il allait se lever pour de bon quand une main ferme le retint.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? » demanda doucement son père.

« Papa ? »

« Mets donc tes lunettes… » - dit ce dernier d'un ton moqueur en lui posant ses lunettes sur le nez.

Les choses autour de lui prirent immédiatement des contours plus nets. Mais il lui fallut encore un peu de temps pour coller entre elles les informations. Que faisait-il donc à l'infirmerie ? Soudain, le souvenir d'un violent coup dans son dos lui revint – rendant plus compréhensible les sensations qu'il avait eues au réveil. Instinctivement, ses mains se portèrent vers le lieu de l'impact. 

« Oui « confirma son père, avec une petite grimace. « Un cognard… trois côtes brisées…les risques du métier, je suppose… »

« Et…et le Vif d'or ? » demanda Harry, les souvenirs se précisant dans sa tête.

« Popy a dû employer un charme de relaxation musculaire pour te le faire lâcher ! » sourit son père en levant devant lui la petite boule ailée. « Tu lui as vraiment rafler sous le nez… »

« Il avait un balai plus rapide » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Oh », rie doucement Remus, « ça te paraît un bon moment pour négocier un nouveau balai ? »

« Hum… » Harry préféra changer de sujet. « On a gagné alors ?! »

« Evidemment ! Tu comptais quand même pas perdre ?! » - répondit Remus faussement sévère.

« Waou ! »

« C'est aussi ce qu'a dit ton frère », commenta sobrement son père.

+++

Ensuite ? 

Hum…

Des nouvelles de la vengeance des Gryffondors… Un truc qui s'appellerait « L'inspiration des fondateurs » ou quelque chose d'approchant… J'ai pas mal gambergé sur cette blague…

J'espère que je ne fais pas trop durer cette fin de première année… Dites-moi…


	4. Le lieu et l'heure

In Stellis Memoriam 4 

Disclaimer : Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas à moi...

Messages

Alors... pour les puristes, je reconnais : Abélia Nott n'existe pas dans le livre... je l'ai confondu avec son frère virtuel Théodore... Je dois le dire... C'est comme Cédric chez les Serdaigles... c'est le coté UA de l'affaire... Je le dis parce qu'elle revient dans ce chapitre... J'essais d'être cohérente dans mes incohérences...

Spéciale dédicace aux éclats de rire d'Alana Chantelune et aux remarques de fond et de forme avec Alixe… 

**4 – Le lieu et l'heure**

Parvati et Lavande furent les deux dernières à les rejoindre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elles restèrent un instant immobiles, saisies par l'étrangeté du lieu – même aux normes plutôt élastiques de Poudlard. Et Harry les comprenait. A chaque fois qu'il était venu ici la pièce avait été différente et aujourd'hui n'échappait à cette règle peu commune. Ils étaient arrivés par le haut couloir du troisième étage et pourtant la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient pénétrée était basse de plafond. Son côté intime était encore renforcé par les murs couverts de bibliothèques remplies de lourds volumes reliés de cuir. Des lampes à l'huile flottaient dans l'air et projetaient une lumière douce sur les six autres Gryffondors qui étaient assis en cercle sur des coussins moelleux.

« Asseyez-vous », dit doucement Harry qui faisait office de maître des lieux. Les deux filles s'approchèrent très silencieusement.

« Où sommes-nous, Harry ? » demanda presque timidement Lavande.

« Dans un des salles de nécessité de Poudlard »

« Une quoi ? » l'interrompit Seamus.

« On ne peut y entrer que si on en a vraiment besoin... et elle prend automatiquement la forme et le mobilier dont on a besoin... en fait, de nos jours, seuls les elfes s'en servent... ils ont même demandé que Rusard, par exemple, ne puisse y avoir accès... »

Harry vit dans l'ombre les yeux de ces camarades briller et quelques petits rires se firent entendre.

« C'est Linky, l'elfe qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais petit, qui me l'a montrée... Elle a charmé celle-ci pour que je puisse y entrer comme si j'étais un elfe », ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu veux dire que personne... Enfin qu'aucun humain ne peut... » - demanda un peu timidement Neville.

« Mon père et Sev... et Severus Rogue pourraient entrer s'ils le voulaient... mais je doute qu'ils en ressentent le besoin au milieu de la nuit... Ils ont accès à suffisamment de passages et de raccourcis pour n'avoir aucune 'nécessité' de venir ici en pleine nuit... » - expliqua Harry avec une certaine jubilation qui venait du partage de ses secrets d'enfants avec ces camarades.

« Et les elfes ? » - demanda Parvati avec curiosité.

 Harry haussa les épaules. « Les elfes ? Je pense que j'arriverais à négocier leur silence si l'un d'entre eux venait maintenant... » - commença-t-il avec une belle assurance qui butta contre les sourcils froncés d'Hermione, toujours très troublée par le statut des elfes. « La plupart m'aiment bien », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire un peu gêné. « Mais on est là pour partager nos recherches et finaliser notre plan... Hermione, est-ce que tu veux commencer ? »

Son amie s'éclaircit la gorge comme si elle allait commencer un exposé en classe. Elle avait de fait étalé autour d'elle plusieurs parchemins couverts de notes. « J'ai donc fini de collecter toutes les informations disponibles sur Salazar Serpentard et la Chambre des secrets... pas grand-chose en fait... Pour aller plus loin, il aurait fallu avoir accès à la Réserve...»

Un léger frisson d'excitation inquiète parcourut le petit groupe réuni au cœur de la nuit dans ce lieu improbable. « Salazar Serpentard... Chambre des secrets... Réserve», les secrets de Poudlard... Ron secoua la tête comme s'il mesurait pour la première fois où ils étaient en train de mettre les pieds. Harry, qui savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plaider totalement l'innocence, sentit son cœur s'accélérer et une décharge d'adrénaline comme celle qu'il avait ressentie sur le terrain de Quidditch parcourut ses veines.

« Tous les textes sont unanimes », continuait Hermione, très concentrée. « Seul l'héritier de Salazar pourra ouvrir la Chambre des secrets et sera dépositaire de ce qu'elle renferme... Là, les textes diffèrent... Certains parlent d'arme secrète, d'autre de richesse, d'autres de monstre... »

« Et alors ? » l'interrompit Lavande avec un geste d'agacement devant les détails.

« Alors, nous nous proposons de sélectionner nous même l'héritier de Salazar » répondit Dean avec un grand sourire.

+++

Le premier acte eut lieu pendant le dernier cours d'histoire de la magie avant les examens. La chaleur extérieure aurait dû finir d'assommer les élèves qui avaient réussi à résister à la voix monotone et l'amoncellement continuel de dates et de faits du professeur Binns qui tenait à terminer l'année par la lecture de ce que lui aurait écrit à la question qui leur avait été posée à l'examen de fin d'année. Pourtant l'excitation des Gryffondors était sensible en cet après-midi et les Serpentards, qui partageaient ce cours avec eux, leur lancèrent quelques regards curieux. Harry s'en inquiéta et essaya de dissiper cette malheureuse impression en prenant ostensiblement des notes sur la première révolte des Gobelins. Hermione, Parvati, Lavande et Dean l'imitèrent immédiatement. 

Il se prit très vite à penser, pas pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, que c'était une idée bien curieuse de les avoir réunis pour ce cours qui, à son avis, rappelait en permanence ce que leur rivalité avait d'historique et de fondamental. Qu'importaient que les faits aient une dizaine de siècles, Harry sentait qu'à toutes les époques, il n'aurait pas été un Serpentard. « Sans doute », marmonnait Ron à chaque fois qu'il lui soumettait sa théorie. « Tu ne crois pas que tu simplifies un peu ? » avait demandé plusieurs fois Hermione « Rien n'indique qu'à chaque fois, les camps en présence aient été Serpentards ou Gryffondors... » « Qu'importe le nom ! » - avait rétorqué Harry « Je te parle de l'esprit ! » « Binns est déjà un fantôme », avait grommelé Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation. 

Sa posture d'élève attentif dura même après que le premier message ait commencé à apparaître en lettres gothiques noires au-dessus du tableau que le professeur Binns n'utilisait jamais. « Combien de siècles devrais-je encore attendre l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ? » - disait le texte. Harry se rappela le long débat qui les avait agités quant à savoir dans quelle langue les messages devaient apparaître. Hermione et Parvati trouvaient que le latin aurait fait plus authentique. Dean avait rétorqué que personne d'autres que Binns ne serait capable de le comprendre. Parvati avait fait remarquer que Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy, au moins, devaient en être capables. « Comme Harry », avait ajouté Ron qui aimait toujours se moquer de ce qu'il considérait comme un apprentissage inutile. « Tu sais le jour où tu m'as écrit que tu commençais le latin, j'ai regardé mon père d'un autre œil… Moi qui le croyais vieux jeu par rapport au tien ! » - avait-il dit un jour à Harry. Devant le regard interrogateur de ses camarades, celui-ci avait senti qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de donner son avis. « Je pourrais sans doute en écrire un... » - avait-il reconnu avec un haussement d'épaules. « On pourrait aussi en extraire un directement d'un des textes de Salazar... » « Mais ils sont tous dans la Réserve », avait objecté immédiatement Hermione. « On peut aller dans la Réserve », avait répondu Harry sans réfléchir. Devant les yeux écarquillés de ses camarades, il avait un peu rougi. « Enfin... C'est peut-être pas le moment de se faire trop remarquer... D'ailleurs... Ce qui me gêne avec le latin, c'est qu'on est en effet pas beaucoup à être capable de l'écrire... » « Tu veux dire que ton père va penser tout de suite à toi ? » - avait demandé Dean. « Tout de suite, je sais pas... mais ça réduit tout de même le champ des possibles... Parce que, vous savez, même si on fait ça très bien... on ne peut pas espérer que les professeurs pensent longtemps que c'est autre chose qu'une blague ! » Les autres avaient hoché la tête en se rangeant à son avis.

Harry avait vu du coin de l'œil différentes têtes se lever et déchiffrer le message. Les rangs des Serpentards bruissèrent de commentaires excités. Malefoy qui lisait un livre sous son pupitre fut l'un des derniers à s'intéresser à l'inscription. Harry entendit le bruit sec que fit le volume en se fermant brutalement. C'était le moment. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Lavande qui leva alors la main avec insistance. Et, comme le professeur Binns ne levait pas la tête de ses notes, elle l'interpella : « Professeur, professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est la Chambre des Secrets ?» 

Jamais cours d'histoire de la magie n'avait été aussi intéressant. Les explications rationnelles qu'avait données à contrecœur Binns s'étaient perdues dans les commentaires excités des élèves. Les Serpentards ne semblaient pas avoir pensé un instant que ça pouvait être leurs condisciples de Gryffondor qui avaient pu faire apparaître cette inscription. Sans doute n'estimaient-ils pas qu'ils puissent être au courant d'une légende, qu'eux même avaient découverte cette année. Bien sûr, peu prirent cela vraiment au sérieux – ce à quoi les invitait d'ailleurs le professeur Binns qui clamait que cette Chambre n'existait pas - en tout cas, pas avant la fin du cours. En sortant de la salle, en effet, un autre message les attendait.

« Ni Crabbe, ni Goyle, ces deux gargouilles, n'en seraient capables ». 

+++

« Lupin, nous avons le deuxième acte !»

« Le deuxième acte, Severus ? » répéta Remus dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cyrus qui lisait un magazine de Quidditch, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé de cuir, leva la tête avec curiosité.

« Le deuxième acte du pseudo retour de Salazar Serpentard », répondit sombrement Rogue.

« Vraiment ? » répondit un peu mécaniquement Lupin. « Entre », ajouta-t-il en reculant. Le maître de potions s'exécuta et se planta au milieu du salon, le dos à la cheminée. Ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur Cyrus qui se raidit sous le regard inquisiteur.

« Ca va être l'heure d'aller te coucher, Cyrus » dit doucement Remus se méprenant sur le sens de ce regard.

« Si cela ne contredit pas trop tes principes d'éducation » intervint alors Severus avec sa célèbre onctuosité grinçante, « j'aimerais autant qu'il reste encore un peu.... J'ai des questions à lui poser... »

« A moi ? » demanda Cyrus avec surprise. Lupin préféra ignorer son intervention comme il avait ignoré les sous-entendus de Rogue.

« Et bien ? » - demanda-t-il calmement, en se tournant vers son adjoint.

« Hum.... Quand mes élèves ont rejoint leur salle commune ce soir, ils ont trouvé un miroir à l'endroit de leur porte d'entrée... Les préfets n'y ont d'abord rien vu de dangereux et ils ont laissé les élèves entrer avant de me prévenir... Tout en effet semblait leur donner raison jusqu'à ce que Blaise Zabini et Millicent Bullstrode arrivent devant le miroir... »

Lupin se contenta de hausser les sourcils pour marquer son interrogation. 

« Une image est alors apparue DANS le miroir » reprit Rogue, répondant à la question muette. Ses yeux vinrent de nouveau se planter dans ceux de Cyrus, qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. Remus fronça les sourcils alors que l'insinuation de Severus faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

« L'image de Salazar Serpentard... enfin une image d'un Serpentard idéalisé, comme on en trouve dans n'importe quel livre sur Poudlard... une image très mal animée de plus... enfin bref... L'image a dit quand ils ont voulu entrer qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de compter parmi les héritiers de Salazar... Zabini et Bullstrode... franchement... s'ils étaient tous comme eux... »

« Et alors ? » articula Lupin.

« Alors ? Rien de plus... Ils n'osaient pas passer, mais bien sûr la porte n'était pas bloquée... une blague... comme... »

« Personne n'est bless ? » l'interrompit Remus qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre des comparaisons avec les Maraudeurs.

« Non » dit Rogue d'un ton sinistre, presque comme s'il le regrettait.

« Hum...Et donc, tu soupçonnes Cyrus », conclut Remus calmement. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais Lupin le fit taire d'un regard.

« Oui » finit par reconnaître Rogue.

« Comme Minerva a soupçonné Fred et George cet après midi » - commenta Lupin, insinuant à son tour qu'il allait un peu vite en besogne. Cyrus hocha la tête avec satisfaction, s'attirant une nouvelle fois un regard de reproche de Remus.

« Non... je me base sur les faits... pas sur les réputations » répondit le maître de potions avec agacement.

Le directeur de Poudlard soutint un instant son regard, sans doute pour l'inviter à plus de mesure dans ces paroles, avant de se tourner lentement vers son fils adoptif - qui avait un peu pâli en entendant l'accusation, mais ne semblait pas non plus dévoré de culpabilité.

« Cyrus ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Quand et comment voulez-vous que... » - s'emporta immédiatement l'interpellé.

« Les Black savent animer les miroirs ! Et tout le monde sait bien que tu passes ton temps à contourner tous les interdits de ce château ! » - s'énerva tout aussi vite Rogue.

« Mais pourquoi je ferai ça ? Ils m'ont rien fait Zabini et... » - l'interrompit Cyrus.

« ...parce qu'il te faut des raisons maintenant ! » hurla Rogue.

« CA SUFFIT ! » cria Lupin. « Epargnez-moi, l'un comme l'autre, vos provocations et vos enfantillages ! » Son regard sévère alla de l'un à l'autre. « Severus, je veux bien considérer ton hypothèse... mais je te demande de ne pas tout mélanger ! Ni les lieux, ni les époques... ni les personnes !»

Son adjoint inspira et eut un petit acquiescement qui pouvait aussi passer pour un geste d'excuse. « Bien. Cyrus, regarde-moi ». L'enfant obéit en soupirant. Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux bleus pâles de son père adoptif se plongèrent dans les siens de longues minutes. Il ne cilla pas.

 « Est-ce que tu es responsable directement ou indirectement de l'apparition de ce miroir ? » demanda très lentement Remus.

« Non ! » Cyrus allait continuer ses dénégations mais Lupin leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Est-ce que tu SAIS qui est responsable ? » Rogue grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Non, papa, non ! » répondit Cyrus plus calmement.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu ne pourrais espérer aucune clémence de ma part si je me rendais compte que tu m'as menti à l'une de ces deux questions ? » demanda très doucement Remus sans chercher un instant à masquer la menace implicite dans sa voix.

Cyrus avala sa salive mais ne détourna pas le regard.

« Oui » souffla-t-il. Il était visiblement impressionné. Mais Rogue, non. 

« Et ça te suffit ?! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Oui Severus » répondit immédiatement Lupin. « Pour l'instant, oui... Comme je viens de le dire, si je devais me rendre compte que Cyrus m'a menti... »

« Je ne mens pas ! Et je n'ai rien fait ! Et je ne sais pas qui c'est ! » - intervint le jeune garçon en se levant du canapé pour se diriger avec humeur vers sa chambre. « J'en ai assez qu'on m'accuse de tout ici ! Je... je vais me coucher ! Bonne nuit ! » 

Lupin le vit lui jeter au dernier moment un regard en dessous. Comme d'habitude, Cyrus se rendait compte un peu tard que ce n'était peut-être pas à lui de mettre ainsi fin à la conversation... Déjà, il s'en rendait compte, sourit-il intérieurement, c'était plutôt un progrès. 

« Bonne nuit, Cyrus », répondit-il, décidant rapidement qu'il avait fait preuve d'assez d'autorité comme cela pour le même soir. Quelque chose dans son comportement lui disait que ce n'était pas lui... Il savait qu'il ne convaincrait pas Rogue avec de tels arguments mais, lui, ça lui suffisait pour laisser à Cyrus le bénéfice du doute.

« Et j'espère bien que le coupable va vous échapper !» - lança alors son fils en fermant la porte de sa chambre. Remus effaça prestement le sourire qui lui était venu en entendant cette dernière provocation. Pas assez vite pour échapper à l'énervement de Rogue.

« Franchement Lupin ! »

« Je m'excuse, Severus... je m'excuse... Allons donc voir ce miroir... »

+++

Un air de suspicion généralisé flottait dans l'air le lendemain. Fred et George tenaient conférence dans les couloirs sur les qualités et les défauts des deux derniers évènements. Les messages étaient trop courts et pas assez inventifs... L'animation du miroir - en soi une excellente idée - manquait singulièrement de rigueur. Les premières années essayaient de prendre des airs dégagés alors qu'ils savaient le compte-à-rebours du troisième acte enclenché. Les professeurs qu'ils eurent ce matin-là mirent leur nervosité sur le compte des examens qui approchaient.

Ils arrivèrent en ordre dispersé, comme prévu, pour le repas. Harry, qui était allé vérifier en cuisine - sous prétexte de demander à Linky d'aller acheter pour lui à Pré-au-Lard un cadeau pour le très prochain anniversaire de Cyrus - que tout était toujours en place, arriva le dernier. Son frère l'attendait dans le Grand Hall.

« Ah te voila ! Je me demandais si tu venais manger ! »

« Tu m'attendais ? »

« Ouais... tu sais bien... il faut que je vérifie que tu veux bien, avant de m'asseoir avec vous... » - expliqua-t-il avec des airs de martyr.

Harry sourit. 

« Je veux toujours bien ! » 

Même si aujourd'hui je m'en passerais, mais ça paraîtrait justement bizarre, songea-t-il.

« Je sais » répondit Cyrus avec un grand sourire. « Mais tu sais.... Ça fait partie de toutes ces règles qui doivent me persuader que je ne suis... »

« ...pas encore un élève », finirent-ils en chœur. Les règles avaient été les mêmes pour Harry après tout.

Ils gagnèrent ensemble la table des Gryffondors. Les camarades de Harry froncèrent les sourcils quand ils le virent arriver accompagné, mais Harry mit son doigt discrètement sur ses lèvres.

Les plats étaient déjà sur la table. Harry et Cyrus se servirent rapidement. Parvati et Lavande lancèrent, avec un peu d'affectation, une conversation sur les résultats qui plaçaient pour l'instant Gryffondor deuxième. Hermione s'y joignit et Cyrus, de manière prévisible, se détourna pour suivre de loin les commentaires d'Olivier sur la saison de Quidditch irlandaise. C'est à ce moment précis qu'un cri perçant s'éleva de la table des Serpentards. De loin, Harry ne pouvait pas voir qui avait pêché les « serpents » dans le ragoût... Une fille, a priori, pensa-t-il avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même. 

Mais les serpents continuèrent leur petit numéro sans attendre. Avant que Rogue ne soit arrivé à leur table, avant que les préfets n'aient trouvé quelque chose à faire, les deux serpents s'élevèrent dans les airs et prirent une belle couleur verte phosphorescente – Seamus en était à raison très fier ! - et se mirent à parler. 

« Ni Abelia Nott, ni Pansy Parkinson n'y ont leur place ». Le dernier mot prononcé, ils disparurent dans un silence stupéfié qui perdura jusqu'à ce que Pansy s'effondre inconsciente. Une certaine agitation marqua les minutes suivantes. Pompom et Remus se précipitèrent. Les plats furent retirés, sans doute pour être examinés... Les jumeaux levèrent les mains en signe d'innocence dès que Minerva se leva, déclenchant un fou-rire nerveux dans la salle. Beaucoup d'élèves aux autres tables cessèrent de manger et une rumeur persistante et fiévreuse s'installa, où les noms de Salazar Serpentard et de la Chambre des Secrets revinrent de manière récurrente. Lupin finit par remonter sur l'estrade pour dire que « tout cela était une blague - de mauvais goût certes - mais une blague ». Ceci ramena un calme relatif jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Cyrus surprit alors le regard de victoire qui circula entre les Gryffondors première année. Tout c'était passé comme ils l'avaient prévu et c'était tout de même miraculeux ! Ils pouvaient être fiers d'eux ! Le jeune garçon fronça alors les sourcils, les dévisagea un à un avant d'émettre un de ses petits sifflements admiratifs qui agaçaient si bien Harry.

« Alors ça... C'est vous ? Et bien... Dites-moi, c'est le final ou bien vous en avez d'autres comme cela en réserve ? »

Hermione ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de rougir malgré le coup de pied que Ron lui lança sous la table.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » - demanda Harry avec sang froid.

« Tu sais que tu as de la chance... » - dit rêveusement Cyrus. « Hier soir, Papa m'a fait jurer solennellement que je n'étais pour rien et que je ne savais rien à propos du mirifique miroir parlant que vous avez collé sur leur porte... Et franchement, vu sa tête, toi non plus tu n'aurais pas eu envie de mentir... »

« Il a cru que c'était toi ? » - demanda Harry qui sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter que Cyrus paie de nouveau pour lui...

« Lui, je ne crois pas... mais Rogue en était sûr en tout cas... »

« Pourquoi ? » - demanda brusquement Hermione.

« Le miroir... Ca lui a paru signé... 'Toujours pur' » ajouta-t-il sa voix oscillant entre la dérision et l'amertume. Harry se sentit encore plus mal. « Paraît qu'il est plein de défauts d'ailleurs, le miroir, d'après Rogue toujours... moi j'ai pas vu... »

« Je suis désolé, Cyrus », dit précipitamment Harry avant que Hermione pose plus de questions sur les miroirs, leurs défauts ou les devises françaises.

Son frère haussa les épaules avec philosophie.

« Pas de quoi... J'aurais bien aimé devoir mentir, tu sais, Harry... »

L'interpellé comprit que Cyrus se sentait un peu trahi de n'avoir pas été mis au courant.

« Je crois pas que ça en aurait valu la peine... » - répondit-il avec sincérité.

« Cyrus, c'est notre vengeance », murmura alors Dean qui était très pâle.

Tous les autres autour d'eux s'étaient tus et les regardaient. Harry se demanda si leur gravité était perceptible de loin. Il se recula pour observer ce qui pouvait se passer à la table des professeurs. Severus était revenu de l'infirmerie où il avait accompagné Pansy Parkinson. Il discutait maintenant très sérieusement avec Remus et les trois autres directeurs de maison mais à aucun moment leurs yeux ne se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondor, constata Harry avec un certain soulagement. Hagrid se leva et fit un signe auquel Cyrus répondit immédiatement. 

« Faut que j'y aille... hum... faites gaffe quand même... Rogue va vouloir votre tête... »

Harry se sentit blêmir en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à Severus dans tout cela... Il avait très prudemment tenu compte de ce qui pourraient exaspérer Minerva ou son père. Il n'y avait eu aucune violence, rien de physique ou de vraiment humiliant – et il avait dû parfois batailler ferme contre les propositions de Ron ou de Dean en la matière. Et ça venait après bien des provocations qui seraient prises en compte, il le savait - mais... cela serait-il suffisant pour les protéger de Severus... sans doute pas. Pour les autres, l'année s'achevait et dans moins d'une semaine, ils seraient chez eux, loin du maître de potions pendant de longues semaines. Un luxe qu'il ne partagerait pas.

Mais il ne pouvait pas tout arrêter à cause de ça... 

Non.

+++

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« En dehors de son orgueil ? »

« Si ce n'est que l'orgueil... » - commença Minerva mais Lupin leva la main et elle se tût. Il ne fallait sans doute pas trop chercher Rogue dans un tel moment, reconnut-elle.

« Il n'a rien » reconnut Rogue. « J'ai pensé que lui proposer du repos éviterait qu'il cherche à se faire justice lui-même... »

« Merci » dit doucement Remus avec sincérité. Il fallait arriver à finir l'année sans un duel Harry/ Drago maintenant...

« Je ne sais pas si ça empêchera Lucius de revenir », répondit sèchement le maître des potions. « Son fils chéri attiré en pleine nuit par une lettre signée Salazar Serpentard dans des toilettes hantées et enfermé jusqu'au matin...»

La matinée était encore toute fraîche dans la mémoire de Lupin. C'était Mimi Geignarde elle-même qui était venue dans la Grande Salle réclamer qu'on la débarrasse de Malefoy. « Il pleure plus fort que moi » s'était-elle plainte. En arrivant sur place, il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps aux professeurs pour ouvrir la porte. C'était un sort basique qui excluait d'emblée quiconque avait fini sa troisième année d'étude. Mais la piste principale était venue avec la soit disant lettre de Serpentard annonçant à Drago qu'il était l'élu et qu'il devait venir le rejoindre dans la Chambre des secrets dont l'entrée se serait trouvée dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage. « Tu n'auras qu'à réciter mon discours au Wizengamot au deuxième serpent qui te fera face. Ce discours est dans le troisième tome de mes œuvres complètes dans la Réserve. En venant de Serpentards, tu pourras emprunter un passage qui t'y conduira après l'armure du Chevalier à l'Aigle. Le mot de passe est _Arnwald_. Prends soin de détruire ce message pour que personne ne puisse te suivre... » Drago avait suivi scrupuleusement toutes les indications de cette lettre, sauf la dernière... « Harry ? » avait demandé Minerva en levant la tête. « On peut raisonnablement le penser », avait reconnu Remus en repliant la lettre. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pas mis longtemps à reconnaître leur forfait devant leur directrice. 

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Lucius avait adopté une position très progressiste sur la construction de la personnalité des leaders de demain », répondit le plus sérieusement possible Lupin.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

« Je ferai acte de contrition, je promets... »

« Pas très sincère » grinça Severus.

Lupin soupira.

« Honnêtement ? Pas très », reconnut-il. « Drago l'a bien cherché quand même, non ? »

Minerva toussota discrètement

« Severus, je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est Harry et ses copains, OK ? Mais c'était assez bien monté, vu leur âge, pas trop violent, plutôt drôle... ça n'excuse rien mais c'est autant en leur faveur... C'est quand même pas à un Serpentard que je vais dire que les choses sont parfois ni noires, ni blanches !»

Severus le toisa avant de reprendre :

« Qu'est-il advenu de ces règles qu'Harry avait promis de respecter avant la rentrée... je veux dire : ne pas utiliser sa connaissance du château pour faire des blagues, ne pas compter sur l'indulgence de ceux qui l'ont élevé... »

« Severus, ce n'est pas Harry, c'est toute la classe de Gryffondor » l'interrompit Minerva.

« Parce que vous croyez sans doute Minerva que c'est Neville Longdubat qui a trouvé le passage du Chevalier Arn ou qui a pensé à Mimi Geignarde ? » 

« Severus... qu'est-ce que TU veux ? » s'interposa Remus.

« Que tu assumes ton rôle de père et de directeur ! » - s'exclama le maître de potion avec raideur et solennité.

« Ah... Est-ce qu'ils vont avoir un avertissement dans leur dossier, Minerva ? »

« Et bien... c'est à la limite... mais comme c'est la première fois... non »

« Donc je n'ai pas intervenir comme directeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, Minerva fit un petit signe négatif de la tête.

« Bien et les autres parents ne seront donc pas mis au courant officiellement par l'école ? »

Minerva confirma toujours sans un mot. Elle aussi voudrait que je désapprouve publiquement, s'agaça intérieurement Remus qui dit pourtant à haute voix :

« Alors Severus, pourquoi Harry devrait-il être traité différemment des autres ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas dans la même situation, Lupin ! Il a grandi ici. Il connaît des passages que j'ignore et... »

« Severus... Je sais que tu lui en veux... et j'espère que vous arriverez à en discuter ensemble rapidement... mais moi... » - essaya Remus d'une voix raisonnable.

« Mais, Lupin, tu ne peux pas ne RIEN dire ! »

« Remus, le professeur Rogue a raison... » - intervint le professeur de Métamorphose. « Nous avions fait du respect des secrets de Poudlard une des conditions du contrat avec Harry... or... »

« Ok, OK » soupira Remus. « Je l'ai en cours cet après-midi... avec les Serpentards... »

« Je ne te demande pas une explication publique », dit plus calmement Rogue.

« Tu veux que j'intervienne ? Alors j'interviens ! » - répondit avec mauvaise humeur Remus, « Tu permets quand même que je choisisse le lieu et l'heure ? »

+++

Le petit groupe de Gryffondors se dirigeait sans aucune hâte vers la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et Harry avec encore moins d'enthousiasme que les autres. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su qu'ils se feraient sans doute prendre...Comme lui avaient si souvent expliqué les jumeaux Weasley, ça faisait partie du jeu. Mais bon... la perspective de ce cours partagé avec les Serpentards – qui allaient se réjouir publiquement de les voir démasqués - ET avec son père... C'était bien pire que tous les points perdus, que les reproches de Minerva ou que les retenues qui les attendaient pendant les deux dernières soirées qui les séparaient des vacances...

Ils entrèrent silencieusement dans la salle de classe. Les Serpentards étaient déjà installés. Remus, qui lisait quelque chose à son bureau, leva la tête à leur entrée et les regarda s'installer avec un air... un air que Harry ne savait pas trop qualifier. Ce n'était pas de la colère, sans doute pas, non, mais ce n'était pas non plus son sourire habituel.

« Bien, bien, bien » commença-t-il immédiatement. « Vous voilà donc.... » Harry essaya de se faire un peu plus petit sur sa chaise. Hermione et Ron lui jetèrent un regard de commisération. « Les bourreaux et les victimes... votre dernier cours ensemble cette année ou presque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin se leva et descendit dans la classe en les regardant tous longuement avant de continuer. Harry fut un peu consolé de voir que même les Serpentards finirent par perdre un peu de leur crânerie sous ses yeux bleu pâle.

« Commençons par les bourreaux... Le professeur McGonagall vous a sans doute rappelé longuement que le règlement de cette école interdit l'usage de la magie hors des activités scolaires. Elle vous a sans doute aussi expliqué en détails combien effrayer ses camarades et se moquer d'eux était puéril et indigne de sorciers de sa maison... Je lui fais confiance sur ce point. »

Harry essaya d'imaginer les Maraudeurs devant une Minerva jeune...Il dut effacer un sourire malvenu. 

« Je n'ajouterais qu'une chose... » - avait repris son père d'une voix plus froide. « Je n'ai pas de propositions à faire pour un meilleur emploi des capacités de dissimulation, d'emprunts, de détournements, d'intimidation et j'en oublie sûrement, dont vous avez fait preuve depuis une semaine... »

Les Gryffondors baissèrent tous la tête devant l'énumération de leurs méfaits.

« Mais par contre, je SAIS qu'il y a d'autres moyens de faire usage de votre récent et passionné amour pour l'histoire de Poudlard, les charmes, les potions et les métamorphoses, que de se moquer de vos camarades. Et j'espère que vous les trouverez rapidement... »

Sa voix était à peine moins douce que d'habitude. Ses paroles n'avaient rien de très sévères en regard des imprécations du professeur de métamorphoses mais pourtant les Gryffondors hésitaient tous à croiser son regard. « Et bien dis donc », murmura Ron, mal à l'aise. « Il ne fait sûrement que commencer » chuchota Harry résigné, en réponse. 

« Mais je me tourne maintenant vers les victimes... pas pour leur demander de pardonner... pas pour les plaindre vraiment non plus, car après tout, ils savent mieux que moi ce qu'ils ont ajouté à ce cycle stupide de provocations et de ripostes... »

Un vague murmure de protestation s'éleva parmi les élèves de Serpentards, mais Remus l'ignora totalement.

« Non, je me tourne vers eux pour leur demander de bien vouloir réfléchir à pourquoi cette blague a si bien marché. Vous avez une idée ? Non ? Moi, je vais vous livrer la mienne. Ca a marché parce que, vous aussi, vous êtes convaincus de ce dont ils se sont moqués. Vous espérez tous être L'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard....comme eux sans doute s'identifient aussi stupidement au noble Godric Gryffondor... Je sais que c'est en partie de la faute de ce système millénaire de répartition qui souligne vos différences plutôt que vos ressemblances... » 

La surprise avait gagné les rangs des Gryffondors maintenant, mais Lupin continua avec cette persuasion tranquille qui était la sienne. 

« J'ai souvent songé à le modifier... sans trouver quelque chose qui me satisfasse... Et puis je suis arrivé à une conclusion qui m'a fait l'accepter. Ce ne sont pas les images trompeuses véhiculées par cette division en quatre maisons qui sont importantes. C'est que Poudlard existe depuis tant de siècles malgré elles qui l'est. Et, si vous voulez bien y réfléchir,... si vous voulez TOUS bien y réfléchir,... ça veut dire qu'une seule chose... vous avez besoin les uns des autres... vous êtes plus complémentaires qu'opposés... Vous tous ensemble faites Poudlard... »

Les élèves s'étaient tous tus. Le professeur laissa son regard partir au travers des grandes fenêtres ensoleillées par le début d'été avant de croiser de nouveaux leurs regards.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me compreniez tout de suite, ni à ce que vous me croyiez... J'ai passé trop d'années ici pour avoir de telles illusions... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous demander d'y réfléchir... Dans sept ans, dans la VRAIE vie, vous vous rendrez compte qu'on a toujours assez d'ennemis sans avoir à s'en inventer. »

Il eut un petit sourire amer et Harry songea brusquement à combien ses paroles étaient fondées sur sa propre expérience. Sur ce qu'il en savait, mais sans doute aussi sur des choses qu'il ne savait pas... Et, pour la première fois, il eut un peu honte d'avoir été un artisan si acharné de ce projet de vengeance.

« Bien voilà... Ceci est mon dernier cours avec vous... Il n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé... Mais je veux quand même vous dire que j'ai bien aimé travailler avec vous tous... » Son sourire eut une pointe d'ironie. Harry se demanda s'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte. Probablement. Mais son père avait repris son petit discours : « Je ne peux pas vous dire qui vous aurez l'année prochaine... pas moi, je pense... plus exactement, je l'espère... Ca fait vraiment beaucoup de travail ! » Certains élèves osèrent un sourire et il leur répondit. « Nous allons bien trouver un professeur avant la rentrée... mais que cela ne vous empêche surtout pas de passer de bonnes vacances... »

« Bonnes vacances, professeur », répondit un chœur d'élèves assez incertains.

« Vous pouvez partir » ajouta-t-il en se levant finalement de son bureau. Les élèves suivirent son exemple et les premiers avaient déjà passé la porte, Malefoy en tête, quand il ajouta : « Harry, j'aimerais que tu restes un moment ». 

L'interpellé retomba avec un soupir sur sa chaise. Qu'avait-il donc espér ? Les Serpentards qui étaient encore dans la salle eurent tous un petit sourire satisfait. Les autres Gryffondors, eux, se figèrent indécis. Hermione fut la plus prompte à prendre une décision. Elle se rassit avec résolution à coté d'Harry. Ron ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard interrogateur avant de l'imiter. Dean et Parvati, qui étaient près de la porte, revinrent s'asseoir tout de suite après. Lavande, Seamus et Neville les imitèrent avec une seule seconde d'hésitation supplémentaire. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas non plus comment son père allait réagir à cette solidarité. De fait, quand Remus se retourna, ayant sans doute estimé que tous les élèves devaient être partis maintenant, ils purent tous voir la surprise – et un sourire - traverser son visage. Il s'avança vers eux après un instant d'hésitation et s'assit sur une table désertée.

« Et bien... En voilà une grande famille ! » - commenta-t-il doucement.

« Professeur... » - commença Hermione, les joues rosies.

« Ne me dites rien, Hermione », l'interrompit-il en prenant un air inspiré, qu'Harry pensa copié sur le professeur Trelawney. « Vous pensez que vous êtes tous aussi coupable qu'Harry, c'est ça ?» 

Tous - sauf Harry - hochèrent la tête.

« C'est sans doute la vérité.... » - leur répondit-il très sérieusement. « Même si... même si je suis sûr que vous comprenez bien que ça ne me met pas, moi, dans une position facile.... » 

Harry ouvrit la bouche. 

« Chut ! » dit son père, en choisissant un ton moqueur. « Pas de 'papa, je suis désolé', par pitié... »

Harry acquiesça en grimaçant. Il vit Dean et Ron effacer rapidement un sourire. Mais Lupin avait repris plus sérieusement :

« Bien...Alors, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez... je vais vous dire, à tous, ce que je voulais dire à Harry... » Il baissa les yeux pour chercher ses mots et Harry eut l'impression qu'il essayait de cacher un sourire. « D'abord... je voulais lui dire bravo », dit-il en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants. Les huit élèves levèrent eux vers lui des regards étonnés – Harry, peut-être un peu moins étonné que les autres, jugea Remus. « Oui... bravo... vraiment... Pour un coup d'essai, c'est un coup de maître... Nous avons mis longtemps à penser que des premières années - même s'ils étaient des coupables logiques - pouvaient être les auteurs d'un scénario aussi compliqué... Mais je vois qu'ici le nombre a pallié le manque d'expérience... »

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards indécis. Mais Remus reprit d'une voix moins douce :

« Je voulais aussi proférer une mise en garde...et c'est la conséquence même de votre succès... Maintenant que nous savons de quoi vous êtes capables...tous... je ne saurais que vous inviter à mettre votre énergie collective dans autre chose que des vendettas stériles ? Suis-je bien clair ?»

« Tu veux dire qu'on s'en tirerait moins bien une autre fois », traduisit à haute voix Harry.

« Oui » approuva gravement Remus. « C'est un conseil que je vous donne... La prochaine fois, vous auriez affaire à moi... Et toi, tout particulièrement, Harry.» 

Il attendit que tous aient pesé les implications de la phrase et rebaissé le nez pour reprendre :

« J'avais aussi quelque chose à dire A Harry... Quelque chose qui vous concerne moins…encore que… »

Son fils se raidit un peu.

« Comment le professeur Rogue l'a-t-il formulé déj ? Hum… ah oui…. Qu'est-il advenu de ces promesses que tu nous avais faites, Harry, avant la rentrée de ne pas chercher à utiliser ton immense connaissance du château pour contourner le règlement ? »

Harry inspira mal à l'aise. Remus se pencha en avant et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais que je suis un réaliste, Harry… Je ne demande pas de faire comme si tu ne savais pas et je pense même qu'il t'est même sans doute difficile de fixer en permanence la limite entre ce que TU sais et ce que les autres savent… mais…

« Professeur » interrompit Hermione, « On a TOUS cherché... »

«Hermione », dit patiemment Remus, « dites-moi donc dans quel livre se trouve le moyen d'entrée en fraude dans la Réserve de Poudlard que je le retire immédiatement de la bibliothèque… »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. Les autres se raclèrent la gorge.

« Papa…. » - commença Harry qui avait déjà compris que l'intervention de Remus avait été demandée. « Sans doute…. Sans doute Sev… le professeur Rogue est en colère… et j'en suis désolé… mais… ce n'était pas contre lui….et… »

« Harry » interrompit Lupin un peu plus vivement. « Si je pensais UNE seconde que c'est une vengeance personnelle, on ne serait pas là tous les deux en train de discuter avec tout des amis autour de nous ». Harry ne fut pas le seul à entendre la menace. Tous les Gryffondors baissèrent la tête. Lui acquiesça un peu nerveusement. « Mais pour aussi drôles qu'aient été vos blagues, elles méritent d'être sanctionnées d'une part parce qu'elles ajoutent à ce cycle stupide de provocations et de ripostes… et d'autre part parce qu'on n'agite pas impunément les secrets de Poudlard…surtout quand on a promis de ne pas le faire ! »

« Oui Papa » dit Harry qui venait de décider qu'il voulait que cette conversation s'arrête au plus vite. Mais Remus ne fut pas plus dupe que d'habitude.

« C'est ma dernière mise en garde Harry… » - dit-il très doucement. « Et elle vaut pour vous tous… Tous les passages que vous êtes susceptible d'avoir utilisés vont recevoir de nouveaux mots de passe… Et sachez que vous ne rendriez pas service à Harry en essayant de les réutiliser… Suis-je assez clair ? »

Les huit Gryffondors murmurèrent qu'ils avaient compris. Remus laissa venir un sourire.

« La seule chose qui plaide en votre faveur est que vous ayez fait cela tous ensemble... et, qu'à la fin de votre première année, vous soyez déjà tous si unis... » Il sourit plus largement en ajoutant : « Ca m'est personnellement TRES sympathique... Tellement sympathique que je ne résiste pas à vous dire maintenant que après-demain soir... la veille de votre départ, je serais heureux que vous vous joigniez au petit groupe qui célébrera l'anniversaire du petit frère de Harry, Cyrus. C'est une surprise mais je crois que vous saurez tenir votre langue... »

Sidéré était sans doute le seul adjectif qui aurait pu qualifier les visages qui lui faisaient face - même Harry cette fois, pensa-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Rester imprévisible était après tout un des seuls gages qu'il se donnait à lui même de ne pas se prendre trop au sérieux malgré la carrière politique qu'il avait embrassée, de ne pas vieillir trop vite.

« Après votre retenue bien sûr ! » - ajouta-t-il d'un ton ouvertement moqueur.

+++

C'était un long chapitre... ça a failli en faire deux, mais j'ai pas trouvé où couper...

Ensuite, ensuite, ensuite...

Tonks… si, si… Drago…. si, si…. Severus…. Si, si, si… Et ça s'appelles déjà Corps et âmes… si, si, si, si !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours...

Dites le moi !


	5. Corps et âmes

In  Stellis  Memoriam 5

Disclaimer.   5 tomes et beaucoup de rêveries…

Long message à Csame (Parce que la critique, c'est constructif !)

D'abord je suis d'accord que ça peut paraître répétitif – les blagues, les discussions avec Remus etc… Je pourrais dire que je suis quand même dans une histoire de paternité et que c'est normal de donner beaucoup de places à ce genre de scène, mais je ne m'en tiendrais pas là. Pour moi, c'est pas seulement un procédé, un motif, j'essaie, à chaque fois, qu'il se passe autre chose… Là par exemple, il y a l'union de tous les Gryffondors et la question est-ce Malefoy ou les Serpentards l'ennemi… Ensuite, je suis pas du tout d'accord sur le manque de cohérence parce que moi je sais –et oui – ce qui va se passer dans au moins les cinq prochains chapitres et que donc je tricote patiemment mon histoire… Je te demande un tout petit peu de patience avant de ma rayer définitivement de la liste d'auteurs favoris… aïe, aïe, aïe… Quoi d'autre… Ha oui. Je l'ai trouvé « elliptique » pour le coup ta remarque son mon style…. Des exemples, des exemples ! 

Plus courts remerciements à tous ceux qui ont laissé un trace… Ca fait trop plaisir ! On pourrait ouvrir un club de ceux –celles- qui veulent être adoptés par Remus, on dirait…

Spéciale dédicace à Titou… qui s'intéresse aux rapprochements des corps… J'espère qu'elle aimera… Je prends de nouveaux  risques là… mais  bon,  hein… c'est le jeu…

Bien sûr comme d'habitude mercis à Alana et Alixe. 

**5- Corps et âmes**

« Voilà… Je suis tout à  toi »

« Il…  il dort ? »

« Non, mais ça va pas tarder…  Il ne tenait que sur l'excitation à la fin… »

Elle sourit très légèrement.

« C'était une belle fête… »

« Oui… Le plus bel anniversaire qu'il n'ait jamais eu ! Dixit ! »

« Hum… tu sais… Je pense que c'est vrai… »

Remus baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme assise sur le canapé. Elle paraissait si grave, si émue… si belle… Il eut violemment envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je le pense aussi », finit-il par dire beaucoup plus calmement que son cœur ne l'aurait souhaité.

Mais oui, tout avait été parfait. Tous les amis de Cyrus étaient venus et il avait reçu de tous des cadeaux sincères et précieux… Comme la magnifique montre d'Albus -  qui faisait bien  plus que donner l'heure ! -, le set de blagues des incorrigibles Fred et George ou le raffiné nécessaire d'écriture de Ginny  - pivoine au moment du  don… Le seul point noir avait été l'humeur de Severus qui était parti avec fracas à l'entrée de Minerva et des Gryffondors… Non, sans doute, Cyrus avait reçu plus de preuves d'affection de sa famille adoptive que  Sirius en avait accumulé pendant les seize premières années de sa vie de ses parents de sang.… 

Il se rendit compte que ses pensées étaient parties bien loin de sa toute aussi songeuse compagne et il s'en voulut. Il avait ressenti une timidité heureuse, comme il n'en avait plus connue depuis qu'il avait eu seize ans, quand elle avait accepté de rester après l'anniversaire… C'était un pas de plus dans cette étrange danse qu'ils exécutaient depuis des mois. Quelques timides pas en avant et beaucoup de pas en arrière… Les obstacles étaient sans nombre : le statut de loup-garou, le procès de Peter Pettigrow, l'amitié de Dumbledore, la différence d'âge… Il fallait beaucoup de courage à une jeune Auror qui finissait tout  juste sa formation pour entrer si directement et si violemment sur la scène médiatique et politique. Ils savaient tous deux qu'une liaison secrète serait illusoire. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait plus à perdre que lui dans cette histoire… Et savoir tout cela finissait de le faire se sentir très vieux. Il se retourna vers elle avec la ferme intention d'aborder des sujets de conversation moins intimidants, mais elle ouvrait déjà la bouche : 

« Remus… »

« Tonks… »

Elle battit des cils, prête visiblement  à l'écouter.

« Non… toi  d'abord… » - décida-t-il le cœur battant. Il avait toujours l'impression que dans leur relation, il était celui qui parlait… Il avait envie qu'elle dise ce qu'elle attendait, ce  qu'elle espérait… La jeune femme hésita un peu avant d'expliquer :

« C'est…  Je me souviens du départ de Sirius… Ses parents ont cru qu'il s'était réfugié chez nous… » 

Elle s'interrompit visiblement très émue par l'évocation de sa famille.

« C'est difficile pour toi ? » demanda-t-il très doucement.

Tonks se leva et observa les photos sur la cheminée, avant de répondre tout aussi doucement.

« Non… non, ça me fait plaisir… pour lui… Il méritait une seconde chance… »

Remus osa, au prix d'un effort incroyable, s'approcher pour poser une main tremblante sur son épaule.

« Tonks… Je… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prise au piège… par des choix qui ne sont pas les tiens…»

« Cette photo, tu l'aimes ? » dit-elle, en montrant le portrait de Laelia. Instantanément, elle en prit les traits. Remus retira sa main en secouant la tête.

« Non ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un peu d'agressivité.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire… Tu te trompes… Je ne cherche pas Laelia… je ne cherche pas un fantôme… Je ne cherche pas non plus de mère adoptive pour mes  enfants… Je… Je te veux toi… uniquement toi… »

Une nouvelle fois, les traits de Tonks changèrent : de longs cheveux blonds pâles, un visage mince, des yeux bleus…

« Comme ça ? »

Remus essaya un sourire tremblant. Lui dire que son apparence comptait moins pour lui que sa légèreté et son énergie ? Sans doute ne comprendrait-elle pas…

Des cheveux roux, des yeux verts, des pommettes hautes s'installèrent aussi rapidement en face de lui…

« Ou comme ça ? A moins que tu n'es pas peur de quelque chose de moins classique »

Ses cheveux et ses yeux prirent immédiatement l'exacte tonalité violette de sa robe. La même que celle de la broche qui retenait un châle sur ses épaules nues… De ses paroles à sa posture, elle n'était qu'un défi, un défi qu'il ne pouvait que relever.

« Les moldus ont une légende… » - commença-t-il dans un murmure. « Quand un chevalier au cœur pur embrasse une princesse transformée en laideron ou en grenouille par une vilaine sorcière… elle retrouve son vrai visage »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Tonks dans un souffle. Remus ne voyait plus ses yeux ou ses cheveux. Il ne voyait que la bouche entrouverte qui venait de laisser échapper ces paroles.

« Mais le conte ne dit rien sur ce qui arrive si… si un…un loup-garou embrasse la sorcière » -ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant tout près d'elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et ses yeux se fermèrent comme un assentiment. Doucement, il la fit pivoter vers lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant d'oser. Ses mains descendirent sur ses bras fragiles et fermes, sur son dos, sur sa taille souple, pour l'enlacer étroitement. Sa bouche se posa sur la sienne. Il ne sut pas si c'était lui qui tremblait ou elle… Il sut simplement qu'il aurait dû le faire plus tôt…

« J'ai toujours adoré les expériences avec vous, professeur » - murmura la jeune femme  quand ils reprirent leur souffle. Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs, comme ses cheveux.  Elle n'aurait pas dépareillé dans une photo de famille des Black…  Elle  ressemblait à l'élève indocile dont il se souvenait si bien… Elle avait laissé tomber les masques et Remus décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'en faire autant.

« Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais une assistante aussi…enthousiaste » - dit Remus la gorge nouée mais avec un sourire. Il la souleva ensuite facilement dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre…

+++

Cyrus sortit lestement de cet étroit passage qui l'amenait auprès de l'escalier du premier  étage. Il ne lui resterait  plus qu'à le descendre pour se mêler aux élèves qui se pressaient pour leur dernier petit-déjeuner de l'année à Poudlard.

« Cyrus ! »

L'enfant se tourna très lentement. Il avait reconnu la voix traînante. « Ca n'allait quand même pas recommencer ! » Malefoy n'allait pas encore s'en prendre à lui ! Pas le dernier jour !  Pas le lendemain  de son anniversaire ! Et dire que Remus avait promis qu'ils iraient lui chercher une baguette demain…  Il se prépara à essayer de bloquer un sort mentalement. Ca limiterait toujours les dégâts….

« Cyrus… je t'attendais » - dit d'une voix étonnamment douce l'héritier des  Malefoy.

« Il m'attendait ?  Il savait que je passerai par l ? Même Harry ne le sait pas… Il m'a espionn ? » Cyrus ne savait pas quoi penser d'une telle idée. Elle lui faisait plutôt froid dans le dos…

« Vraiment ? » finit-il par répondre, sans essayer de cacher sa méfiance. Il vit le garçon blond grimacer en face de lui.  

« Cyrus… je  sais…  je … je me  suis trompé  de vengeance… Mon père »  Il fit un petit geste de la main comme pour repousser une pensée peu plaisante. « Tu ne m'avais rien fait… et  nous avons plus en commun… »

« En commun ? » - l'interrompit en grondant Cyrus.

« Oui…  le sang des Black est un sang puissant », commença  Drago, « un sang qui nous unit ».

Oh c'est donc ça, pensa Cyrus. Mais cette compréhension ne l'aidait en rien à décider d'une marche à suivre. Il se sentit très fragile et démuni dans cette conversation. Finalement, il aurait préféré un sort.

« Drago… je sais que ta mère s'est mise en tête que je suis… »

« Parce que tu n'y crois pas ? »

Cyrus haussa prudemment les épaules. Après tout, Remus n'avait jamais pris réellement la peine de contredire cette version. Il l'avait même utilisée  plusieurs fois, avec toute l'ambiguïté que cela pouvait avoir. Pouvait-il lui changer de stratégie ? Il ne le pensait pas.  N'avait-il pas choisi de le laisser justement décider ce genre de choses pour lui ? N'avait-il pas promis de ne pas les discuter ? De laisser les adultes le protéger ?

« Tu vois ? Tu SAIS que tu es un Black… Si ça se trouve, Lupin te l'a même dit… Il en est fier, non ? Elever les deux fils de ses deux amis… du  sang pur ou presque… pour un demi-humain comme lui ! »

Cyrus sentit la colère l'envahir et il eut beaucoup de mal à la contenir. Pouvait-il laisser  insulter les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui ?

« Malefoy », gronda-t-il.

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers lui, visiblement peu impressionné par la colère de l'enfant aux  yeux noirs.

« Ca aussi », continua-t-il, « correspond tout à fait à ce que ma mère m'a raconté de ton  père… Ton vrai père, je veux dire… Cette colère  permanente…Elle pense d'ailleurs que tu  voudrais en savoir plus… »

« Plus », répéta un peu automatiquement Cyrus qui luttait toujours contre la colère qui  menaçait de la submerger.

Drago leva alors ses mains qui tenaient un paquet pas très volumineux mais assez lourd visiblement.

« L'histoire de la famille Black…  et un journal… un journal un peu particulier… un  journal qui pourra répondre à bien des questions… Je te l'aurais bien donné hier soir… mais je n'étais  pas invit »

Cyrus ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Les souvenirs et l'expérience de Sirius ne donnaient pas d'autres indications que la plus extrême prudence.

« Je n'en veux pas », grogna-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

« Je te jure… très solennellement… qu'il n'y  a aucun  risque…pas de portoloin... pas de  miroirs… Juste quelques  informations pour rétablir l'équilibre avec ce qu'on a  dû te dire depuis ta naissance… » - dit Drago de sa voix traînante.

Cyrus avala sa salive. Refuser serait sans doute peu diplomatique. Accepter était sans doute dangereux. Les Malefoy n'allaient pas oser un deuxième portoloin dans le contexte tendu de cette fin d'année… Sans doute pas… Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que le paquet ne contenait que des livres…

« Et bien…  quelle prudence ! Ce pourrait-il que tu sois autre chose qu'un autre stupide Gryffondor ? Rien ne me ferait… »

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Cyrus venait de lui arracher sans plus réfléchir le paquet des mains. Il avait voulu lui faire peur, le faire taire… et il se rendit compte, un peu tard, qu'il avait été manipulé… comme un gosse… Il n'était toujours qu'un sale gosse impulsif…

Le jeune Malefoy esquissa un sourire plus qu'ironique.

« Etonnamment prévisible, Black… » - dit-il en s'éloignant.

« Lupin ! » - hurla Cyrus. Le nom rebondit sur les murs du couloir comme une balle de tennis  moldue.

« Bonne lecture », répondit Malefoy sans se retourner.

Une fois de plus, Cyrus dut lutter contre son instinct qui lui commandait de se jeter sur le jeune garçon et le rouer de coups. « Il est armé et moi pas… Papa me tuera si j'en rajoute dans ces histoires avec les Malefoy… » Il ne savait pas ce qui l'arrêtait le plus…  Le risque  rationnel que représentait Drago ou la potentielle colère de Remus ? Il haussa les épaules en se forçant à respirer profondément pour se calmer, sans beaucoup de résultat. De frustration, il jeta le paquet cadeau contre le mur avec fureur. Le papier gris métallisé se déchira sous le choc et  deux volumes glissèrent sur le sol. Le plus gros, il le connaissait. C'était un exemplaire  de « L'Histoire Perpétuelle et Edifiante de la Noble et Pure Famille Black » … la  crête de faucon, la devise… tout  était lŠ comme dans ses souvenirs… Pas  besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'il contenait…  Le second volume était plus petit, relié de cuir lui aussi,  avec des enjolivures métalliques. Un joli objet. Après un instant d'hésitation, il l'ouvrit et fit tourner rapidement les pages… elles  étaient toutes  vierges  « Un journal qui pourra répondre à de nombreuses questions » avait dit Drago… Il haussa les épaules. S'ils croyaient apprendre ses secrets comme cela ! Il n'était peut être qu'un gosse, mais il n'était  pas tombé de la dernière pluie !... 

Soudain un sourire féroce lui vint… Il venait d'avoir une idée rigolote… « Ouais, horriblement rigolote »… Narcissa allait sans doute 'adorer' ! Il rouvrit le  passage qu'il avait emprunté et cacha rapidement les deux volumes sous une pierre…  Il valait mieux que Remus ne tombe pas dessus… Non, il allait régler ça à sa façon… entre « sorciers au sang pur… »

+++

« Alors… tu va faire quoi pendant les vacances, Harry ? » - demanda  Hermione, la bouche pleine de toasts. C'était toujours tromblant pour Harry combien Hermione semblait combiner la plus exacte rigueur intellectuelle avec un profond désintérêt pour l'apparence et le qu'en dira-t-on.

« T'as entendu mon père… en juillet pas grand-chose… On va rester par ici… avec lui…», répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Lui-même savait qu'il serait heureux d'être à Poudlard 'comme avant', de retourner de l'autre coté du miroir après cette année plus qu'agitée.

« Il a dit que vous pourriez peut-être venir au Terrier une semaine », rappela Ron.

« Oui… sans doute celle de la pleine lune », répondit Harry un peu machinalement. Il enregistra inconsciemment que Remus venait d'entrer – plus tard que d'habitude. Sans Cyrus.

« C'est Ginny qui va être contente ! » - dit Ron les yeux moqueurs. « T'as vu le cadeau qu'elle lui a fait ? Toutes ses économies ont dû y passer ! Tu voudras venir aussi Hermione ou tu as peur de la concurrence ? »  

« Et au mois d'août ? » demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'agacement. Ron n'arrêtait pas d'insinuer qu'elle était vraiment très intéressée par Cyrus et après avoir nié des jours durant, elle semblait avoir opté pour le mépris…

« Sais pas », articula Harry la bouche pleine.

« Amazonie », souffla Cyrus en se glissant au parmi d'eux avec un grand sourire.

« Cyrus ?! » demanda Ron

« Quoi ? » articula Harry.

« Hum, ne criez pas comme ça… Déjà que je suis en retard… ! » dit le jeune garçon en tirant vers lui une pile de toasts et ne se mettant à les beurrer avec ardeur.

« Amazonie ? » demanda Ron le front plissé.

« Ouais… au Brésil…trois semaines… avec Tonks… »

« Au Brésil ! » dit Hermione rêveuse. « C'est là que tu as grandi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tonks ? » demanda Ron. « Nymphadora Tonks ? C'est pas le garde du corps de Dumbledore ? »

« On peut savoir où tu as 'entendu' ça ? » - intervint Harry assez sèchement.

Cyrus le regarda sans ciller. Il ajouta une couche de marmelade d'oranges  sur son toast avant de répondre très calmement :

« Ce matin… en allant aux toilettes, si tu veux tout savoir… Elle était encore là… Elle a passé la nuit à la maison, en fait. »

Harry leva instinctivement les yeux vers la table haute. Remus discutait, le sourire aux lèvres avec le professeur Chourave. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment s'interroger sur ses sentiments, Cyrus reprit :

« Ca va, Harry, hein ! Commence pas... »

« Tais-toi ! » - gronda Harry. Il sentit les trois regards converger sur lui, mais il décida qu'il s'en fichait. « Un jour, il te trouvera derrière une porte et crois-moi, je penserai que tu l'as bien mérit », continua-t-il, à peine moins véhément.

Cyrus le dévisagea en silence, reposa sa tartine sur la table, puis se leva très lentement. 

« Finalement, je crois que je vais aller déjeuner avec Justin… »

« Vous allez vraiment en Amazonie ? » - demanda Hermione précipitamment pour le retenir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Harry t'écrira », répondit Cyrus sarcastique.

Harry sentit, sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête, que Remus les regardait. Il soupira et  souffla entre ses dents.

« Rassieds-toi !  IL nous regarde ! »

Cyrus plongea des yeux brûlants dans les siens.

« Je m'excuse… rassieds-toi ! » ajouta précipitamment Harry.

Son frère se rassit.

« Je n'ai rien contre Tonks ! » ajouta encore Harry.

« Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir avant toi, Harry », répondit Cyrus très lentement. « Jur »

« Vous êtes vraiment… trop bête », dit doucement Hermione des larmes aux yeux. Ron secoua lentement la tête. Les filles uniques, c'étaient vraiment de drôles d'oiseau !

+++

Le train s'éloignait rapidement et bientôt ils ne purent plus distinguer qu'un nuage de fumée. 

« Putain… » - jura tout bas Cyrus  avec  envie. « Vivement l'année prochaine ! »

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur.

« Nul ne sait si tu vas recevoir une lettre… »

Il était moins bon que son frère en imitation mais Cyrus avait reconnu les paroles. 

« Je me rappelle qu'il avait dit ça pour toi aussi » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Harry leva les mains en signe de trêve.

« On rentre ? »

Ils se retournèrent sur le quai déserté et aperçurent tout de suite Remus et Severus qui discutaient à son entrée. Des bribes de conversation leur parvenaient.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont avaler ça, Lupin ? » croassait Rogue – qui avait toujours l'air de grande humeur, songea amèrement Harry.

« … pas le choix… équipe…raisonnable… qualifiée… sécurité…pas de raison de refuser…. » - fut ce qu'ils captèrent de la réponse beaucoup plus posée de leur père. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre que lui arriverait à bosser avec Severus » commenta Cyrus. Harry approuva d'un sourire.

Les deux hommes se turent en les voyant arriver. Harry crut un instant que Severus allait même partir – comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait depuis une semaine, comme il l'avait ignoré pendant le dernier cours de potion… Et c'était pire que tout ça, être celui qui était « ignor » quand Rogue s'en prenait à toute une classe… Et les deux garçons virent très bien le regard insistant de Remus sur son adjoint. Il resta.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour porter des livres qui sont arrivés pour moi à Pré-au-Lard… Cyrus, tu viens avec moi », dit immédiatement Lupin, posant une main autoritaire sur l'épaule du garçon qui protesta vigoureusement.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu te fais pas livrer ? Pour… »

« Parce que ça me fait plaisir de faire une petite promenade avec toi » rétorqua aussi vite Lupin avec un regard qui le mettait clairement au défi de refuser. « Allez, montre à Severus que tu es capable d'obéir quelque fois ! » ajouta-t-il. Cyrus fronça les sourcils mais se tut. Il venait de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre issue. « Harry, tu rentres avec Severus ? »

« Oui papa » répondit Harry sans chercher en faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Ce n'est pas que ça allait être facile, mais il semblait que ce soit la philosophie de Remus dans ce genre de cas. Moins c'était facile, moins il fallait attendre… Rogue ne s'y trompa pas lui non plus car il leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant des imprécations où il semblait être question de « dieu qui l'avait abandonné « et de « loup-garou ».

« A tout à l'heure », dit joyeusement Remus en s'éloignant avec un beaucoup moins joyeux Cyrus.

Harry décida de rire.

« Il ne nous laisse pas le choix… n'est-ce pas… professeur ? »

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il prit le chemin de Poudlard à grandes enjambées et en silence. Harry dut courir pour le rattraper.

« Professeur ? Professeur…. Vous voulez bien m'écouter ? » - essaya encore Harry.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses, Harry… Elles ne changeront rien… » - lâcha Severus entre ses dents. « On ne peut pas grand-chose contre certains caractères… »

L'adolescent trouva encourageant qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom.

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment m'excuser… » - dit il en luttant pour rester à sa hauteur. Le maître de potion lui lança un regard qui aurait pu faire bouillir un glaçon, mais Harry s'était préparé à pire. « Tu… tu sais que ce n'était pas contre toi… ni même réellement contre Serpentard… » Rogue s'arrêta cette fois et le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

« Fascinant… Harry, fascinant… et quel type de message subtil était-ce donc ? »

« Severus… on voulait juste montrer qu'il ne fallait pas nous chercher… C'est tout… Et Drago était le plus facile à piéger… C'est tout… On peut pas toujours attendre que les professeurs nous défendent… Non ? »

Rogue repartit de plus belle en maugréant quelque chose où le nom de Lupin revenait souvent avec aussi le qualificatif de présomptueux. De nouveau, Harry dut courir pour le rattraper.

« Severus… » - essaya-t-il.

L'homme fut brusquement volte-face dans une envolée de robes. 

« Tu sais quoi, Harry… Ton… ton loup-garou de père… il peut toujours tempêter contre Dumbledore mais il est exactement comme lui… exactement !»

« Quoi ? » balbutia Harry qui avait dû mal à suivre les chemins de la colère du maître de potions.

« Oui… cette façon de forcer la main des autres, d'exiger qu'on le pardonne, d'imposer des alliances, de balayer le passé, de le changer quand il ne leur plait pas… ! Cette bonne conscience en toute chose ! » Il se retourna avec colère fit quelques pas de plus avant de se retourner de nouveau : « Et toi ! » ajouta-t-il en dressant un doigt accusateur vers Harry qui ne put faire autre chose que reculer. « Toi… toi, tu seras bientôt comme eux ! »

Et sur cette phrase aussi accusatrice que sibylline, il abandonna Harry au beau milieu du parc. 

+++

Ensuite j'hésite entre une pause au Terrier… histoire de voir Ginny et Cyrus à l'œuvre,  Molly parler de différence d'âge et Arthur de voiture volante… mais je ne sais pas si ça va pas m'ennuyer… sans parler de ce qu'en dirait sans doute Csame sur mon manque de cohérence… dans ce cas, on partira plus loin tout de suite et ça s'appellera « Brûlures »… 

Vous pouvez bien sûr donner votre avis !


	6. Le détail des cicatrices

In Stellis Memoriam 6

Disclaimer – voir chapitre 1.

Petits messages :

Bon alors, finalement, ce n'est pas le même titre, mais c'est bien ce que je supposais. Ca m'amusait pas les Weasley... 

Merci pour leur soutien inconditionnel à Mystick, Alinem, Miya…et j'en oublie sûrement

Et Louloute et Titou, les perspicaces, devront attendre le prochain chapitre pour en savoir plus !

Et Csame… Non pas vexée, non… je serais bien bête… Dis comme ça, je comprends mieux... Tu vas voir, c'est pas mieux dans celui-là…Disons que je profite lâchement du fait que tout le monde connaît l'histoire…

Bravo à Alana et Alixe qui relisent, commentent, critiques et influent…

Ah si, aussi, parce qu'on m'a redemandé … Non, pour l'instant _Entre Lune et Etoile_ est terminé….

Dédicace à Sandrine qui voulait savoir « comment elle le vit »…. Je vous préviens qu'en même, Alana a dit que ça changeait d'ambiance…

**6- Le détail des cicatrices**

Quelque chose bougea à sa droite. Au plus profond de la forêt. Un vol de perroquets criards confirma son intuition : un prédateur venait d'exercer sa fonction naturelle. Et le loup en lui se réveilla, presque à son insu. Tous ses sens furent en alerte et il l'entendit bien avant qu'elle n'entre sur le porche de paille de la maison. 

« Aesthelia ? »

« Tu ne dors pas ? » 

Sa voix était incroyablement grave et chaude.

« Comme tu le vois »

Elle s'assit, pas très loin de lui, sur la rambarde du porche.

« Il fait si chaud cette nuit » dit-elle.

Il ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il ne pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre que son profil étrangement éclairé par sa simple robe de coton blanc.

« Elle arrive quand ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Elle est déjà arrivée… »

« Tu n'es pas allé à sa rencontre ? »

« Elle souhaitait faire la fin du voyage seule… » - expliqua-t-il avec quelques difficultés.

« Hum… Elle a toujours des choses à te prouver »

« Sans doute… » - souffla-t-il, pas certain qu'il avait envie de parler de cela maintenant avec cette femme-là. Une des plus grandes ethnomages du Brésil, une des plus belles femmes qu'il connaissait, une vieille amie, une femme que Sirius avait aimée… la vraie 'Laelia'… Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle aussi se mette à juger sa relation avec Tonks.

Elle sentit sans doute sa réticence.

« Remus… j'aime beaucoup Tonks… Elle m'a impressionnée, il y a deux ans, quand elle est débarquée ici… Sa capacité à apprendre, à comprendre, à réagir… Ce n'était pas un rôle facile celui que vous lui aviez demandé… et elle n'a pas failli… »

Lupin ne répondit rien. Il savait que très peu de choses des détails de l'exécution du plan de Dumbledore. Pour de simples raisons de sécurité… C'est Albus qui avait pensé à Tonks pour jouer le rôle de Laelia et implanter des souvenirs crédibles dans la tête de Cyrus… Pas lui…Lui n'avait fait que fournir des éléments : le lieu : l'Amazonie, le modèle : Aesthelia Sylva da Marin.

« C'est si difficile ? » demanda l'ethnomage avec beaucoup de sympathie.

Il soupira. « Non c'est… c'est merveilleux… être amoureux… c'est merveilleux…Mais il y a le regard des autres… »

« Je croyais que tu avais appris à t'en moquer Remus ? »

« Pour moi, oui… mais pour elle… » Il se leva et vint à côté d'elle. « Ecoute, quand je suis allé chercher les garçons avant de venir ici chez des amis proches… les Weasley… des sorciers purs mais très ouverts… Et bien, la mère, Molly, n'a pas pu s'en empêcher… 'Je me rappelle de Nymphadora, Remus, elle n'était pas dans la classe de Charlie ?' – Charlie, c'est son fils aîn »

« Et le fils aîné, il habite toujours chez elle et il lui demande la permission d'aimer ? » répondit immédiatement Aesthelia avec cette emportement latin que Remus lui enviait.

« Le problème est que Tonks est plus jeune que Charlie » répondit très doucement Remus.

« Et alors ? Tu ne l'as pas violée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non » répondit Remus, en riant. Aesthelia avait toujours été comme cela – directe et logique. Comme Sirius en quelque sorte, une sorte de jumelle féminine, juste plus prudente…

« Tu ne couchais pas avec elle quand elle était ton élève ? » continua-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non »

« La regardais-tu même comme un être sexué à cette époque ? »

« Non », reconnut encore Lupin. « Non… elle m'amusait beaucoup… comme beaucoup d'autres élèves… Enfin, un peu plus que d'autres mais… mais je n'avais plus pensé à elle avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse dans l'entourage d'Albus… »

« Tu vois ? » dit Aesthelia triomphante.

Il sourit dans la pénombre.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Hum, hum… »

« Moi… moi Remus… Moi, je n'ai pas ta chance… Moi, personne ne me rajeunit… au contraire… » L'émotion faisait remonter son accent brésilien dans l'anglais très pur qu'elle parlait. Lupin n'eut pas trop de difficulté à décrypter le message.

« Sirius ? » souffla-t-il.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

Il ne sut que répondre et elle explosa d'un coup.

« Te rends-tu compte que je l'ai attendu tant d'années… que j'ai refusé de croire qu'il pouvait être coupable… »

« Et tu avais raison » coupa Remus - sans effet sur le chagrin de sa compagne.

« J'ai attendu… et un jour j'ai cru que j'avais eu raison… Tu m'as écrit et il est arrivé… Mais ce n'était pas Sirius, c'était... c'était un cauchemar… Un cauchemar d'un mètre quarante… Je n'étais rien… plus rien pour lui… »

Remus la prit dans ses bras – que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? 

« Je suis désolé… je ne savais pas que ça c'était passé comme ça… je n'aurais jamais dû revenir avec eux aujourd'hui… »

« Non… non Remus… Je suis contente de vous voir… de LE voir enfin sauvé… de connaître enfin Harry… de te voir, toi… si…si…si heureux…Bravo Remus… tu peux être fier de toi… J'aurais sans doute aimé avoir une si grande tâche à accomplir… »

« Aesthelia… » - soupira-t-il, désolé. « Aesthelia… Tu es encore si jeune… Ne dis pas non ! Tu es une des ethnomages les plus réputées au monde… Tu sauves des savoirs magiques inestimables de la pression moldue et de l'indifférence du monde magique… tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne fais rien de ta vie… » 

La jeune femme ne répondit rien à tout cela et continua à pleurer sur son épaule. Sans doute retenait-elle ces larmes depuis si longtemps. Il attendit qu'elle se fut un peu calmée pour reprendre.

« Cyrus t'a reconnu lui » lâcha-t-il, très doucement.

Elle le repoussa pour scruter ses yeux dans la faible lumière renvoyée par le fleuve.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« L'autre jour, il m'a demandé si tu étais bien l'Aesthelia des souvenirs de Sirius… » -expliqua-t-il. « J'ai dit oui… »

Elle encaissa mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment dans sa tête Remus ? »

Lupin avait attendu cette question depuis dix jours, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés chez elle, avec armes et bagages. Elle n'était curieusement pas venue et il s'en était étonné sans oser faire le premier pas pour autant. Il avait pressenti une muraille de protection, une division acharnée entre le passé et le présent. Il n'avait pas voulu l'ébranler.

« Hum… Sirius a cessé d'avoir une pensée séparée de lui… » - commença-t-il prudemment.

Il la sentit se tendre.

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est… mort… ou qu'il a même disparu » - ajouta-t-il, un peu précipitamment sans doute. « C'est plus compliquée que cela…Il est présent… mais il est présent au travers de Cyrus… Il fait parti de ses souvenirs, de ses expériences, de ses connaissances. Il peut même a priori émettre des jugements et… comment dire… des désirs, des ambitions… Il a d'ailleurs de très grandes ambitions pour Cyrus… des désirs d'excellence…une sorte de revanche sur tout ce qu'il croit avoir mal fait….qui me fait un peu peur parfois… »

Il se tut. C'était la première fois qu'il livrait ses angoisses à quelqu'un. Ils en avaient bien discuté avec Severus mais en se limitant aux aspects « techniques » de cette évolution. Il soupira et reprit.

« Il est présent aussi par ses pouvoirs… encore que pour en être totalement munis, Cyrus doit être capable de les maîtriser…Comme tout jeune sorcier... finalement »

Son amie s'assit à coté de lui sans rien dire. Il la sentait peser ses paroles avec sa rigueur toute scientifique. 

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu voir Don Leandro ? » - demanda-t-elle enfin.

« On ne peut rien te cacher… » - sourit-il. Je pense en effet qu'il ne faut pas ignorer les pouvoirs potentiels de Cyrus… Il faut plutôt lui apprendre à les maîtriser… le plus tôt possible…et puis Harry aussi doit augmenter ses capacités de concentration… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il souhaite devenir un Animagus… et je pense que c'est en effet indispensable pour toute personne vivant près de moi… »

Un nouveau vol de perroquets indiqua que la chasse continuait dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

« Tu n'as pas changé, hein, Lunard ?» -dit Aesthelia dans le silence revenu. « Tu portes toujours autant d'attention aux détails, hein ? »

« Ai-je d'autre choix ? » demanda Remus dans un souffle.

+++

Elle s'étira avec des gestes de chat avant de reposer ses deux bras sur la table métallique. Il faisait si chaud que, même à l'ombre, le contact du métal n'avait rien de rafraîchissant. Le serveur arriva alors, avec sa veste blanche tâchée, son pantalon noir déformé et ses chaussures poussiéreuses. Un indien déguisé en serveur chic de ce bar oublié de Manaus. Sur un petit plateau, il lui apportait sa deuxième cachassa de l'après-midi. Et elle devait reconnaître que l'alcool de canne à sucre servi sur des glaçons et des feuilles de menthe était sans doute adapté à la chaleur moite et lourde. Et à ses angoisses, lourdes et moites elles aussi.

Le serveur dit quelque chose où elle crut comprendre que « son mari n'allait plus tarder ». Elle sourit. Tout le monde sur cette petite place, toute entière dans l'ombre de cette improbable église baroque mangée par la végétation et l'humidité amazonienne, la connaissait depuis ces dix jours qu'elle venait, tous les jours, attendre Remus et les garçons quand ils rendaient leur visite quotidienne à Don Leandro. 

Elle y était allée avec eux la première fois seulement. Et le souvenir de cette étrange maison, à deux pas de cette petite place, avec sa façade elle aussi baroque et dévorée, avec ses volets tirés à toute heure du jour, son patio où une petite forêt vierge avec sa flore et sa faune les attendait, allait compter parmi les plus vibrants de son deuxième séjour au Brésil. Il y avait aussi ce vieil homme, assis dans un grand fauteuil en osier, parcheminé, presque squelettique, vêtu d'un costume indien blanc traditionnel. Cet homme silencieux, si vieux qu'il ne se déplaçait plus. Ce regard qui vivait pour lui. Ce regard noir qui l'accompagnerait partout désormais elle le savait. Don Leandro avait pris un temps incroyablement long pour prendre la parole. Elle avait été sidérée de la patience de Remus et des garçons. Elle s'était sentie désespérément incapable de la même attention et de la même humilité qu'eux. Finalement une main incroyablement décharnée s'était tendue vers Harry.

« Alors te voilà…Harry Potter… Approche… »

Avec un regard pour Remus qui l'avait encouragé de la tête, Harry avait obéi. L'homme avait pris sa main très délicatement et avait fermé les yeux.

« Hum… Je le sens… oui, je le sens ce pouvoir… cet amour qui t'a déjà sauvé… et qui t'accompagne… Prends en bien soin ».

Harry avait lentement acquiescé.

« Ton père… oui, ton père... m'a dit que tu voulais devenir un Animagus… » Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et avaient plongé dans ceux du jeune garçon. « Tu t'en crois capable ? »

Harry répondit très doucement.

« Je… je ne sais pas… Je veux essayer… de tout mon cœur… »

« Le cœur », avait gravement approuvé le vieux sorcier. « Le cœur sera toujours le plus important pour toi… »

Il avait lâché la main d'Harry qui avait senti qu'il en avait pour l'instant fini avec lui. Il était revenu aux cotés de Remus qui lui avait souri. Tonks, elle, s'était sentie incurablement inutile. Le sorcier avait alors appelé Cyrus à ses cotés.

« Toi, c'est la deuxième fois que je te vois… La première fois, tu avais un corps…mais ton âme trouvait ce corps trop petit… T'es-tu réconcilié avec elle ? » Le garçon avait pâli. Mais le sorcier n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il avait pris sa main et fermé les yeux : « Oui je la sens… ton âme… Elle est bien en toi… contente d'être là finalement… Elle est très ambitieuse cette âme… Malgré tout ce qu'elle sait, elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre… Elle doit apprendre quoi faire de cette ambition gigantesque…. La tête, Cyrus… siège de la mémoire et de l'âme… Il faudra que cette tête sache discipliner ce corps et cette âme… » 

L'enfant avait hoché la tête avec une hésitation visible, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr du sens de ces paroles.

« Je vous verrai tous les jours… Tu seras là, Remus… Ils auront besoin de toi »

Remus avait acquiescé, avait salué respectueusement le vieil homme qui l'avait remercié d'un geste. Ils étaient ensuite ressortis du sanctuaire, raccompagnés par une jeune sorcière qui avait précisé à Remus le rendez-vous. Tonks s'était sentie particulièrement transparente pendant toute cette entrevue, mais au moment où ils allaient rejoindre la lumière crue de la rue, la jeune fille l'avait tirée en arrière et lui avait glissé subrepticement.

« Le maître m'a demandé de te dire que tu dois d'abord choisir quel rôle tu veux jouer dans leur destiné avant qu'il puisse te parler ».

Et là était bien la question, toute la question, dix jours plus tard. Quel rôle voulait-elle ? Quel rôle pouvait-elle jouer ?

Certaines choses étaient simples. Les nuits étaient simples. Les corps semblaient s'être apprivoisés bien plus vite que les âmes… Les nuits à elles seules justifiaient qu'elle soit venue au fond de la forêt amazonienne. Les journées, elles, hésitaient.

Construire des cabanes, nager dans le fleuves, dîner au restaurant, écouter Aesthelia leur expliquer le sens des sanctuaires et des rituels indiens étaient simple. C'étaient des moments où elle croyait avoir trouvé sa place… Les garçons aimaient bien qu'elle partage leurs jeux ou qu'elle autorise, par sa seule présence, des explorations un peu plus longues que d'habitude. Généralement, elle n'avait pas à insister beaucoup pour qu'ils l'écoutent. Et elle supposait, sans avoir osé demander, que Remus avait dû rendre clair le fait qu'il fallait l'écouter. 

Mais il y avait d'autres moments où elle se sentait moins à sa place. Lors de la seule colère de Remus contre les garçons – pour une sombre histoire de hiboux utilisés sans son autorisation et qui risquait de donner leur localisation exacte – par exemple. Elle avait fini par aller rejoindre Aesthelia sous le porche… Que dire aussi lorsque l'ethnomage et Remus parlaient de leurs souvenirs de jeunesse ? Comment réagir avec justesse lorsque des marchands avaient demandé à Remus si elle était sa fille ? Surtout face aux garçons avaient explosé de rire… Devait-elle aussi apprendre à se méfier d'elle-même comme quand, ce matin, elle lui avait demandé comment avançait leur travail avec le vieux mage. Remus avait expliqué longuement qu'il était content des résultats, que Cyrus était plus conscient de ses pouvoirs et de ses limites et que Harry n'était pas loin d'un niveau de concentration qui rendrait possible le lancement d'une quête intérieure de son Animagus. 

« Comment vas-tu continuer cela à Poudlard ? » avait-elle demandé un peu par politesse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver un peu dangereux et inutile le projet de faire d'un garçon d'à peine douze ans un Animagus…

« Je vais demander à Minerva de travailler avec lui » avait-il répondu avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Elle accepte un truc pareil ? » s'était étonnée plus franchement la jeune femme.

« Pas encore » avait reconnu Remus. « En fait, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé… mais je saurai la convaincre, j'y mettrai le temps qu'il faut… »

« Et bien ! » avait-elle commenté avec un petit sourire. « Et pour moi aussi, tu as comme ça des projets dont tu ne me parles pas ? »

« Hum » avait-il répondu avec le même sourire « hum… cinq enfants ? »

Un peu à sa propre surprise, elle s'était sentie se raidir et les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse peser leur pouvoir de destruction.

« Cinq ? Une vraie meute ! »

Douze heures plus tard, son cœur battait encore la chamade en songeant à l'éclat glacial qu'avaient instantanément pris ses yeux et à la sécheresse de sa voix quand il avait sombrement répondu, avant se plonger pendant de longues heures dans son travail. « Exactement ».

Elle soupira encore agacée contre elle-même. Et contre lui aussi… Ne pouvait-il pas voir que ce n'était pas sa lycanthropie le problème ? N'avait-elle pas été son élève ? Ne savait-il pas ce qu'il lui avait appris ? Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un, et un seul, moyen de devenir loup-garou, c'était d'être mordu. Il n'y avait pas de « lignée » de loup-garou. Et pendant ses études d'Auror, le professeur de Londres qui venait leurs parler des créatures du Mal l'avait encore répété. Tout le reste n'était que légendes, préjugés et sottises… Elle avait juste voulu dire qu'elle n'était pas prête…

Ils arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Les trois silhouettes, avec leurs légers vêtements moldus. La haute silhouette blonde et les deux plus petites silhouettes brunes – les deux garçons avaient quasiment la même taille maintenant, malgré l'année qui officiellement les séparait. Cyrus serait sans doute très grand… Elle leur fit un léger signe de la main, un signe auquel seuls les garçons répondirent immédiatement. Son cœur se serra jusqu'au moment où elle croisa les yeux de Remus et qu'elle se sut pardonnée.

++++

Ce soir là, les garçons sortirent visiblement épuisés de chez Don Leandro. Remus avait presque dû les soutenir pour arriver jusqu'à la petite place. Tonks n'avait pu s'empêcher, en voyant leurs traits tirés et leurs yeux vides, de penser à sa fatigue qu'elle ressentait après les longues journées de ses entraînements d'Auror.

« Je ne sais pas s'ils sont capables d'utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette pour rentrer », murmura-t-il. « Tu te sens d'en emmener un ? »

Elle s'empêcha de trouver la question désobligeante.

« Oui… Qui veut venir avec moi ? »

« Moi » dit immédiatement Cyrus, avec qui les choses restaient plus simples.

« Moi aussi » finit par ajouter Harry, qui semblait le plus fatigué des deux.

« La prochaine fois » décida Remus pour couper court à toute surenchère.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar tenu par une vieille indienne – presque aussi vieille que Don Leandro lui-même. Elle leur prêtait quotidiennement son feu pour leurs déplacements. Dans la salle poussiéreuse mais fraîche, ils prirent chacun l'un des garçons par la main fermèrent les yeux. Ils murmurèrent en même temps l'incantation qui les projeta dans l'espace. Tonks avait senti la main de Cyrus se crisper dans la sienne et elle aussi avait resserré son étreinte. Il n'était pas question qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

Les deux garçons s'effondrèrent plus qu'ils ne s'allongèrent, à peine arrivés, dans les hamacs qui se balançaient doucement sous le porche d'Aesthelia.

« Hum… » - dit Remus en les regardant avec un air moqueur. « Vous allez dîner tout de suite et aller vous coucher…. »

« On devait aller au restaurant » protesta faiblement Cyrus.

« On ira demain » répondit Remus en rentrant dans la maison, sans doute pour mettre sa décision en exécution.

« Pff… trop nul » murmura Cyrus. Et Tonks n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Dis lui, toi » avait immédiatement plaidé le jeune garçon. Elle avait secoué la tête pour toute réponse. Comme il fronçait les sourcils, elle avait ajouté « Je ne crois pas que mon avis compterait beaucoup en la matière… » Elle avait senti le regard d'Harry sur elle du fond du hamac – cet incroyable regard vert qui lui venait disait-on de sa mère - mais il n'avait rien dit. Elle s'était une fois de plus demandée ce qu'il pensait de sa relation avec son père, ce que cachait sa perpétuelle réserve polie. Remus, la seule fois où ils en avaient parlé, lui avait conseillé de laisser faire le temps… Elle s'était alors, une fois de plus, interrogée sur ce que serait sa réaction quand il la découvrirait parmi ses professeurs à la rentrée – Remus avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir cela pour l'instant. « Pour l'instant, ils doivent apprendre à te connaître en tant que personne, le professeur Tonks sera quelqu'un d'autre… » - avait-il expliqué. Sans doute, savait-il mieux qu'elle. Mais Harry passerait-il ses cours à la dévisager ainsi de ses yeux verts ? Elle en frissonnait presque.

Les garçons s'étaient donc couchés tôt. Ils avaient, eux, attendu Aesthelia pour dîner. Tout semblait si parfait, ce soir là. Le poisson grillé, le manioc, les cris des perroquets, le clapotis du fleuve, les étoiles... A la demande de l'ethnomage, Remus leur expliqua que Harry était aujourd'hui arrivé au terme d'un voyage intérieur qui lui avait donné accès à tous ses souvenirs, même aux images de ses parents biologiques et aux évènements de ce sombre Halloween qui l'avait fait orphelin. Don Leandro avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru obtenir un tel résultat en si peu de temps.

Aesthelia s'était interrogée à voix haute. Ne demandaient-ils pas trop de si jeunes garçons ? Remus avait pris son temps pour répondre. « Je me suis posé la même question… Je ne sais pas si nous ne sommes pas allés un peu trop loin, un peu trop vite mais… mais les résultats sont exceptionnels parce que… parce que les capacités d'Harry sont au-dessus de la moyenne… Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas bossé pour y arriver… mais bon, ça ouvre des possibilités incroyables… » Les deux femmes avaient souri de sa nervosité. Qui aurait osé prétendre que Remus n'avait pas tout fait pour faire du Survivant un garçon normal ? Ce n'était pas Harry qui était différent, c'étaient les circonstances.

Ils étaient ensuite partis marcher le long de fleuve à la lisière de la forêt, continuant leur conversation légère et amicale. Ils étaient revenus lentement vers la maison. Les cris de Cyrus leur étaient parvenus alors qu'ils montaient les escarpements rocheux qui séparaient la maison du village indien.

« PAPA ! PAPA ! TONKS ! PAPA ! »

Remus s'était mis à courir le premier. Quand les deux femmes étaient arrivées à la maison, ils avaient déjà disparus à l'intérieur. Elles s'étaient hâtées vers la chambre des garçons où Harry hurlait, hurlait des mots sans suite, les deux mains collées contre son front.

« Harry, Harry », répétait Remus en le secouant doucement pour le faire sortir de ce qui ressemblait à un cauchemar. « Harry, je suis là… Parle-moi, parle-moi »

Il avait fallu de longues minutes au garçon pour ouvrir très lentement ses yeux verts, exorbités. Sa cicatrice parut étrangement visible à Tonks, quand ses mains se décollèrent de son front pour serrer son père contre lui. Elle eut l'impression fugace qu'elle rougeoyait comme une braise.

« Harry… Harry, ce n'est qu'un rêve… »

« Non… Il est là… il va venir… il va tuer… »

« Qui Harry ? » avait demandé Remus avec sérieux et patience.

« Le serpent » avait soufflé le garçon. Les deux femmes avaient échangé un regard surpris.

« Le serpent » avait répété Lupin toujours très sérieux.

Harry avait hoché la tête. 

« Le serpent… le serpent… il est énorme… énorme… Il me parle… à moi… Il veut que je vienne… Il veut se venger »

« Ca, c'est la culpabilité… Fallait pas s'en prendre aux Serpentards ! » - lança Cyrus avec dérision.

D'un simple regard, Remus le fit plus que taire.

« J'ai dit ça pour rire », bougonna l'enfant en battant en retraite physiquement pour venir presque se cacher derrière Tonks. Instinctivement, elle posa la main sur son épaule et il lui sourit faiblement. Mais ce sourire lui rappela un Sirius oublié, ce jeune homme qui avait défié la famille Black du haut de ses seize ans – avec cette même incapacité à se taire quand il l'aurait fallu, se rappela la jeune femme.

« Harry », souffla Remus. « Il n'y a pas de serpent ici… »

« Il n'est pas ici…Il est… il est dans une cave… »

Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel. Tonks lui fit signe de se taire.

« Papa, c'est vrai ! » - cria alors Harry.

« C'est un rêve, Harry » répéta très doucement Remus.

« Non » répondit Harry avec obstination. « Il va se venger si je ne viens pas… Se venger contre ceux que j'aime… »

« Bien » dit Remus, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui ne va pas s'en laisser conter plus longtemps. « Ce rêve a l'air très impressionnant… mais, Harry, ceux que tu aimes sont presque tous dans cette pièce et donc il n'y a pas de danger immédiat… » Tonks vit le garçon lui lancer un regard lourd, mais ne pas oser répliquer à cela. « Donc, le mieux qu'il y ait à faire est de se recoucher et de prendre des forces pour demain… et tout ce qui pourrait réellement se passer », ajouta-t-il en raccompagnant Harry jusqu'à son lit et remontant ses draps sur lui. « Toi aussi, Cyrus ». Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa, et obéit. Remus le borda lui aussi avant de se retourner vers les deux femmes.

« Je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendorment » expliqua-t-il très calmement. Tonks ne sut qu'hocher la tête devant ce nouveau moment où elle se sentait mise de côté.

« T'es pas obligé » dit Harry avec un peu de confusion – comme s'il venait de réaliser la présence des deux femmes et la scène à laquelle elles avaient assisté.

« Essaie un peu de me faire changer d'avis » répondit légèrement son père adoptif.

« Moi je serais toi, Harry, je garderais mes forces pour autre chose » commenta Cyrus en se blottissant contre son oreiller.

+++

Bon là… je crois que tout y est… On va pouvoir attaquer l'année scolaire… Ca va s'appeler « Secondes fois… » Et ça n'attend que vos reviews pour être mis en ligne…


	7. Secondes fois

In Stellis Memoriam 7

Rien a moi sauf une dizaine d'élèves aux noms improbables mais fallait quand même bien que je lui invente des camarades à ce pauvre Cyrus…

Hum...

Merci bien sûr à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment et qui le disent…

Il semble que vous soyez nombreux à avoir noter le changement d'ambiance… Je reconnais que la relation Tonks/Remus, je ne la vois pas « légère et facile »… Devenir à 25 ans (un truc comme ça), mère adoptive d'adolescents de douze élevés par un loup-garou… je crois pas que ça puisse être facile… Attention, j'ai pas dit impossible… juste difficile… Je reconnais aussi que je suis pas sûre de suivre le canon pour son caractère… hum… je vais faire plus attention…

Contente que Csame y voit plus clair… Je pense qu'il était difficile de continuer sans expliquer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pour Sirius/Cyrus. 

Louloute… Hum, aïe… tu vas être déçue… je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire concernant Harry et son animagus… c'est pour l'instant une possibilité que je me laisse… même si j'ai peur qu'il soit trop jeune… Pour le reste, tu vas voir…

Merci encore et toujours à Alana, qui surveille étroitement la cohérence entre Sirius et Cyrus, et à Alixe, spécialiste es Ginny – d'ailleurs si vous ne connaissez pas son _Journal de Ginny la furie_, je vous invite vivement à le lire !

**7 – Secondes fois…**

Quelqu'un qui aurait vu entrer Harry et Cyrus dans la gare de King's Cross ce matin là n'aurait pu rater leur sourire ou leur bronzage brésilien. Et ils étaient en cela plus visibles que par leurs vêtements ou leur petits sacs à dos qui n'auraient pas dépareillés dans une école moldue. 

Il aurait aussi pu les trouver un peu jeunes pour être là tout seuls. Mais Remus les avait laissés juste à l'entrée de la gare. « Vous faîtes bien attention l'un à l'autre, hein ? » s'était-il contenté de leur dire avec un petit sourire d'autodérision. Mais s'ils avaient trouvé ça ridiculeusement parental, ils n'en avaient rien laissé paraître. Ils savaient combien leur sécurité était un souci permanent pour Remus. Les laisser ainsi prendre seuls le Poudlard Express relevait de la profession de foi. Ils avaient gravement promis.

Ils traversèrent la gare directement, sans trop se laisser distraire par l'agitation. Harry pouvait dire que Cyrus était impressionné. Il imagina que le présent se surimposait aux souvenirs de Sirius. 

« Ca a beaucoup changé ? » demanda-t-il, décidé à ne pas se laisser intimidé par cette double mémoire.

« Non » répondit calmement son frère. « C'est par là, non ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant du doigt des quais au loin.

« Oui », confirma Harry.

Ils étaient plutôt en avance mais en se rapprochant ils repérèrent de nombreux élèves avec leur famille, reconnaissables à l'étrangeté de leurs vêtements et au chargement hétéroclite de leurs chariot. Ils hésitèrent à se rapprocher des uns ou des autres. Mais une voix légère les interpella derrière eux.

« Cyrus ? Harry ? »

« Cho ! » répondirent-ils ensemble.

La jeune fille était là avec ses parents.

« Ce sont les fils du professeur Lupin » leur expliqua-t-elle. « Vous êtes seuls ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers eux.

« Papa nous a laissé à l'entrée » - expliqua Harry. 

« Toutes façons, on a rien à porter » - ajouta Cyrus en haussant les épaules. « On va pas se perdre ! »

Harry vit le père de Cho froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu es Cyrus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sentit son frère se raidir et il craignit qu'il réponde avec son insolence habituelle. Mais finalement, et sans doute fallait-il remercier Don Leandro pour cet récent self-contrôle, il se contenta d'acquiescer lentement de la tête. Mais ses yeux auraient appris à quiconque qu'il le mettait au défi de lui parler de Sirius Black ! Et Harry sentit que M. Chang avait reçu le message.

« C'est ta première rentrée », dit l'homme sobrement, « bonne chance pour la répartition ».

« Harry ! Cyrus ! » - cria alors une autre voix féminine.

« Hermione ! » dit Harry en se tournant immédiatement vers la jeune fille et sans remarquer le regard sombre de Cho. Hermione n'avait pas pu venir à son anniversaire, car elle était en vacances avec ses parents sur le continent, et Harry était vraiment content de la revoir.

« Ca avait l'air génial le Brésil ! » dit elle avec un sourire.

« Vous êtes allés au Brésil ? » demanda Cho.

« Oui... » commença à répondre Cyrus.

Mais M. et Mme Chang intervinrent alors pour dire qu'il vaudrait mieux garder leur conversation pour le train et d'arrêter de discuter au beau milieu d'une gare moldue. Cho acquiesça, les embrassa rapidement et passa la première la barrière. Quelques secondes après, Cyrus, Harry puis Hermione firent de même. Mais la jeune eurasienne avait déjà disparue. Sans doute avait-elle rencontré des amis en passant, songea Harry. 

Tous les trois trouvèrent facilement un compartiment libre où ils s'installèrent en espérant voir bientôt arriver les Weasley. Ils virent bien passer toute la maison des Gryffondors avant de voir émerger de la muraille de briques, au dernier moment, en courant, Percy maugréant... - comme d'habitude… - la tribu rousse. Hermione et Harry crièrent à Ron de les rejoindre par la fenêtre.

Le rouquin les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, une Ginny un peu intimidée sur les talons.

« Vous avez tout un compartiment, super ! » dit Ron en entrant. « Et ces vacances au Brésil alors, vous avez vu des crocodiles ? »

« Entre Ginny » avait alors dit Cyrus avec un grand sourire. La jeune fille avait un peu rosi mais s'était exécutée.

« Oui entre Ginny…. Non pas de crocodiles, Ron… mais des singes, des perroquets, des serpents, oui » avait répondu Harry. Il observa machinalement Ginny hésiter puis s'asseoir carrément en face de Cyrus qui fouillait dans son sac.

« Et vous avez vu des trucs intéressants » demanda Hermione, qui visiblement ne classait pas les animaux dans cette catégorie. « Moi, en Italie, j'ai vu... »

« Tiens, c'est pour toi » avait alors dit Cyrus en tendant vers une Ginny, brusquement tétanisée, un paquet assez imposant. Les trois autres se turent.

 « Pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, gênée du cadeau comme des regards curieux des autres.

« Oui » confirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle dégrafa délicatement le papier et un sachet de tulle que Harry reconnut s'échappa. Dans le sachet un fin collier de perles multicolores. 

« C'est un porte bonheur » expliqua Cyrus. « Les indiennes du village d'A.. »

« Hem » coupa Harry.

« Heu d'un village... les font et les portent... autour de la taille » ajouta-t-il, un peu gêné à son tour.

« C'est magique ? » demanda Hermione avec un air un peu pincé.

« Ca peut » répondit presque sèchement Cyrus en soutenant son regard. 

« Et c'est quoi l'autre cadeau ? » demanda Ron qui avait senti la tension montée d'un cran.

La jeune fille sortit un petit livre relié de cuir avec des incrustations métalliques. Harry se demanda où et quand Cyrus avait trouvé cela.

« C'est un journal » répondit le jeune garçon, avec un clin d'œil à la sœur de Ron. « Tu te souviens ?»

Ginny acquiesça doucement.

« C'est ton anniversaire ? » demanda Hermione, presque aimable.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard nerveux. Harry et Ron se consultèrent des yeux. Mais Cyrus fut le plus rapide.

« Non, c'est juste comme ça. On laisse les 'vieux' entre eux, Ginny ? » 

Il était déjà debout et Ginny acquiesça, les joues de nouveau un peu roses. Elle rangea soigneusement le journal et le collier dans son sac et le suivit dans le couloir. Ils sortirent sans ajouter un mot, ni fermer la porte derrière eux.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, cachant assez mal son désarroi devant cette évolution de ses relations avec Cyrus. Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Harry acquiesça, soupira avant de prendre la parole pour eux deux.

« Hermione… il faut que tu saches qu'ils sont… très amis… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils couchent ensemble ? » demanda alors une voix traînante, qui lui avait très peu manqué – il s'en rendit brusquement compte - pendant les vacances.

Harry se tourna vers Malefoy qui s'encadrait dans la porte avec ses deux sbires qui semblaient avoir encore grandi et grossi depuis juin. Leurs robes se gonflaient à cause du vent encore chaud qui s'engouffrait dans le couloir par les fenêtres ouvertes. On entendait le ronflement du train. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils ne les avaient pas entendu venir...

« Malefoy », demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible, « on peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« De ce qui te sert de père et de sa soit disant nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… » - expliqua Drago d'une voix forte, sans doute pour ameuter du public. « Ha Lupin, ce vampire, prenez moi dans vos bras de loup-garou » ajouta-t-il avec une voix tremblante. Crabbe et Goyle rirent. Evidemment.

Harry fut content que Cyrus ne soit pas là, il était sûr qu'il leur serait déjà sauté dessus. D'ailleurs, Ron s'était empourpré. Harry lui lança un regard de mise en garde, genre : « Là, c'est ma bataille, d'accord ».

«Je croyais que Nymphadora Tonks était plus ou moins une cousine à toi », décida-t-il de répondre très calmement. Il sentit la surprise de ses amis et des témoins qui commençaient à s'agglutiner devant leur compartiment. Mais après tout, lui-même ne le savait que depuis deux jours, ça n'allait pas être dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ quand même ! « Ca devient une mauvaise habitude de commencer l'année en m'empaillant avec Malefoy dans le train », songea Harry, en s'efforçant de garder l'air le plus dégagé possible.

Drago afficha en réponse ce mépris hautain qu'il réussissait si bien – il fallait bien le reconnaître.

« Il y a dans les meilleures familles des branches qu'il aurait mieux fallu éviter de voir se développer ». Quelle phrase, songea Harry, ça ne peut pas être de lui un truc comme ça ! On l'a dit devant lui !

« Oui, tu en es un bon exemple » commenta-t-il à haute voix en faisant mine de se tourner vers Hermione pour reprendre leur conversation.

« Potter » gronda immédiatement Malefoy « un jour, tu te rendras compte que ce que tu crois être une famille n'en est pas une… »

Harry se retourna très lentement vers lui. Le plus lentement possible. Bien plus lentement qu'il n'en avait envie. Mais presque aussi lentement que Remus l'aurait fait – enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

« Malefoy » dit il en détachant les syllabes « Il y a certaines familles qui consolent d'être orphelin… »

Drago blêmit et repoussa ses deux sbires qui avaient fait un pas en avant. Harry se leva pour lui faire face et il sentit immédiatement Ron et Hermione faire de même. Il y eut un mouvement dans la foule compacte du couloir et Seamus, Dean, et Parvati en sortirent pour se mettre au premier rang derrière les trois Serpentards. Lavande et Neville apparurent peu de temps après.

« T'as pas compris un truc, Malefoy… On touche un Gryffondor, on les a tous sur le dos » expliqua Dean.

« L'esprit de famille, en quelque sorte » ajouta Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry vit Drago compter ses partisans et arriver à la conclusion qu'il n'avait aucune chance. On pouvait faire confiance à un Serpentard pour battre retraite quand il le fallait. Il prit donc un air plus hautain encore et fendit la foule en lançant :

« Un loup-garou comme directeur, une gamine amoureuse comme professeur… une meute d'élèves protégeant le survivant… mon père a raison, la communauté magique est tombée bien bas… »

+++

Dans les barques sur le lac, Cyrus se retrouva avec Ginny et deux autres élèves qu'il avait croisés avant dans le train : un garçon très excité, Colin Crivey, et une fille très mystérieuse, Luna Lovegood. Les trois autres échangèrent de brefs murmures sur le lac, le calamar géant et ce qui les attendait dans le château.

Il avait senti le regard interrogateur de Ginny se poser plusieurs fois sur lui, mais avait gardé le silence. Bien sûr, il savait. Pouvait-il faire autre chose que savoir ? Il avait déjà été réparti… dans une autre vie, qui revenait à ce moment-là avec la force tranquille mais inexorable d'une marée montante. Et si le rituel avait connu des modifications techniques au cours des ans, il avait tout de même passé les deux dernières années à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait pas envie de déflorer ce qui allait se passer. Quelque part, il était sûr que ce serait différent… pas le rituel mais ses émotions… Ca ne pouvait pas être exactement la même chose puisque trop de choses avaient changé… Il sentit très loin, comme un courant sous-marin dans son cerveau excité, l'onde d'un sourire, sa mémoire validait ces pensées….

Hagrid aida les élèves à sortir des barques et sa grosse voix bourrue faisait des merveilles pour bousculer les craintes et les appréhensions. Quand Cyrus passa devant lui, il lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence. Il les mena de passages en escaliers jusque dans le Grand Hall où il leur annonça que le sous-directeur allait venir les chercher. « Tiens » songea Cyrus « pas de Minerva cette année… »

Le maître de potions apparut avec toutes les envolées de robes et l'assurance hautaine qu'il fallait pour impressionner les enfants réunis dans le Hall. 

« Je suis Severus Rogue… sous-directeur de cette école, directeur de la noble maison de Serpentard et … comme vous l'apprendrez très vite… votre futur maître de cet art difficile que sont les potions… Vous avez été jugés dignes de commencer vos études de sorcellerie à Poudlard et nous espérons que vous mettrez tout en œuvre pour ne pas démériter de cette confiance qui a été mise en vous… »

Cyrus sentit la gêne de ses condisciples quand Severus accompagna son discours intimidant d'une longue pause pendant laquelle il les dévisagea un à un. Pour soutenir ce regard, il dut lui-même faire appel à toute cette force intérieure que Don Leandro lui avait appris qu'il possédait. Il sentit Ginny baisser les yeux à coté de lui quant à Colin, il fronça les sourcils. Luna n'avait pas l'air intéressé.

« Vous allez entrer dans la Grande salle, où vous aînés vous attendent… Là, vous serez répartis, selon un rite millénaire, entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard… Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle… Ces maisons seront votre famille ici à Poudlard… Vos succès, comme vos échecs, feront leur réputation… Cette famille vous suivra bien plus que dans vos sept années d'études, alors préparez bien vos cœurs pour être bien répartis… »

C'est un groupe complètement soumis qui entra dans la Grande salle, dont la splendeur ne fit que les écraser plus encore. Cyrus fit de son mieux pour ne pas chercher ni le regard de Remus, ni le regard de Harry. « Préparez bien vos cœur… » L'angoisse venait sourdement. « Etre bien réparti… » Non, ce n'était pas parce que c'était la seconde fois que c'était plus facile. 

Au milieu de la travée centrale, Rusard installait un tabouret et posait dessus un vieux chapeau déformé. Rogue s'en approchait et expliquait d'une voix forte. « Voici le Choixpeau… celui qui sait lire dans les cœurs, percer les intentions et trouver la maison à laquelle vous appartenez… votre sort lui appartient ». Après ces paroles rassurantes – qui avait envie de confier son sort à un vieux chapeau défraîchi ? – il commença à appeler lentement les nouveaux élèves.

« Armadillo, Alyssia »

Cette minuscule brune fut accueillie en triomphe chez les Poufsouffles.

« Crivey Colin » Le petit blond qui l'avait bombardé de questions – il venait d'une famille moldu - pendant toute la traversée s'avança d'un pas étonnamment enthousiaste. Le chapeau couvrait presque tout son visage mais il ne resta pas longtemps sur sa tête. Il hurla presque immédiatement « Gryffondor ».

Hum, songea Cyrus. Celle-là j'aurais pu la trouver tout seul ! 

Il regarda ensuite avec un certain détachement passé une dizaine d'élèves sous le Choixpeau.

D'une certaine « Elfwood, Donna » qui aboutit chez les Poufsouffles, en passant par un « Gingle Herman » qui rejoignit Colin à Gryffondor, une « Hope Esperanza » partie à « Serdaigle » ou un Johanson, Terry à « Poufsouffle », jusqu'à « Lovegood, Luna » qui atterrit à son tour chez les Serdaigles.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination mais il eut alors l'impression que le temps se suspendait. Il atteint presque un deuxième niveau de conscience, un peu comme quand Don Leandro leur faisaity boire ce maté si particulier qui accélérait le cœur et semblait les détacher de leurs corps. Il sut que Remus le regardait. Il sut que Harry le regardait. Il sut que Drago Malefoy le regardait. Il sut que Severus prenait une inspiration imperceptiblement plus longue. Il sut, sans voir la liste, que c'était son tour.

« Lupin, Cyrus ».

Un silence religieux tomba sur la Grande salle. Quelque soit les avis individuels sur le caractère naturel ou non de la filiation entre Remus et Cyrus, ce dernier était le fils du directeur. Un fils connu pour son indiscipline, ses colères et son grand cœur. Le frère adoptif du Survivant. Bref, un sacré curriculum vitae pour ses onze ans ! 

Il s'avança, soutint le regard impassible de Severus et s'assit un peu gauchement sur le petit tabouret. Il sentit le Choixpeau être déposé sur sa tête, la douceur presque irréelle de son tissu encore plus usé que dans ses souvenirs. Mais la voix commença à chuchoter. 

« Hum… une vieille connaissance… hum… pas plus sage pour autant… ou à peine plus…. Hum… une ambition… une ambition incroyable… que faire d'une telle ambition !? »

Cyrus sentit son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. « Non » murmura-t-il « non… vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela… je ne veux pas ! »

« Mais toi qui veut régler tes comptes, toi qui veux faire une différence… où pourrais-tu mieux le faire qu'à Serpentard ! C'est là qu'il faut changer les choses, pas ailleurs ! »

« Non » supplia l'enfant « non ! Vous vous trompez… je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Quel insolent ! Moi, le Choixpeau, me trompez ! »

« Pardon, pardon… Mais pas Serpentard ! Pas Serpentard ! »

« Hum… il ne servirait à rien de t'y envoyer si tu ne t'en sens pas capable… c'est dommage Cyrus… vraiment très dommage…. »

Et le Choixpeau dit à haute voix « Gryffondor ! »

Les applaudissements explosèrent immédiatement et Cyrus revint brutalement à la réalité. Il se demanda combien de temps cette conversation avait duré. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il lui avait fallu des siècles pour convaincre le Choixpeau. Serpentard… Que serait-il allé faire à Serpentard… ?

Il sentait ses joues en feu et ses yeux brillants. Il inspira profondément pour chasser l'émotion qui le submergeait. Severus n'eut pas un regard pour lui quand il gagna la table de Gryffondor où Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux se disputèrent le privilège de l'accueillir. Ce n'est qu'assis à coté de Harry qu'il leva les yeux vers Remus qui lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête. Tonks un peu plus à droite, leva son verre dans sa direction. Il se sentit brusquement incroyablement léger. Il accueillit avec un sourire un peu lointain un McLeish Archibald et une Morgan Lorna qui vinrent s'asseoir à coté de lui et de Colin. Il enregistra de très loin qu'un Mulciber, Gordon partait à Serpentard, un Nelson, Peter, à Serdaigle. Une Olliver Sinead aux boucles incroyablement rousses vint ensuite s'asseoir à leur table sous les applaudissements. Hermione choisit ce moment précis pour lui demander s'il était allé sur la tombe de sa mère au Brésil mais Harry répondit à sa place et il lui en fut reconnaissant – Il ne savait ce qui n'allait pas avec Hermione, mais il avait tout le temps l'impression qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui ou qu'elle cherchait à le prendre en défaut… Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry. Quand son attention revint vers la cérémonie, une Saltegg, Elsa partait à Serpentard, suivie de près par un Stillwater, Egon. Il pensa à Frank et Draven, leurs aînés, qui les avaient attaqués, Harry et lui, deux ans avant. Mais Weasley Virginia vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et sa légèreté redevint incroyable !

+++

Les élèves ne retinrent que deux choses du discours de Remus.

D'abord, ils n'allaient pas avoir un mais deux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Deux Aurors. Le plus âgé s'appellait Alastor Maugrey – et il avait l'air d'avoir vécu des choses si difficiles que personnes n'avaient envie de les connaître. Le seconde, ou plutôt la seconde, était plus jeune – autant dire très jeune – et beaucoup plus agréable à regarder. Elle s'appelait Nymphadora Tonks – et les insinuations de Drago Malefoy prirent tout leur sens pour ceux qui les avaient entendues.

Mais la curiosité que pouvait provoquer la venue de deux nouveaux professeurs – dont un était soupçonnée d'avoir une liaison avec le directeur ! - ne fut rien à côté de l'excitation que provoqua la deuxième grande nouvelle : le Tournoi des Trois sorciers allait bien reprendre cette année, après Noël. Il commencerait en France, à l'Ecole de Beaux-Bâtons et les candidats de Poudlard seraient choisis après Halloween. C'était même la reprise du tournoi qui expliquait le choix de deux Aurors comme professeurs. Un de deux accompagneraient les élèves en France et l'autre aurait à charge la sécurité de Poudlard – qui, comme on l'avait vu l'année dernière était moins solide qu'on l'aurait crûe. 

Pendant le festin qui suivit et qui fut tout aussi riche et étonnant qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, Ron maugréa que c'était bien la peine d'être l'ami du fils du directeur pour savoir tout ce qui était intéressant après Drago Malefoy. Ce qui fit rire tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Harry décida de lui répondre devant tout le monde.

« Ron, tu savais avant Malefoy que mon père et Tonks partaient en vacances ensemble, non ? Et le Tournoi, tout le monde en a parlé l'année dernière, c'était quand même pas un secret d'Etat ! »

Le rouquin avait fini par l'admettre. Hermione avait haussé les yeux au ciel. Lavande avait demandé très doucement.

« C'est donc vrai pour ton père et … et le professeur Tonks ».

« Oui » avait répondu Harry sans ciller. L'appellation de « professeur Tonks » le faisait presque sourire et il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir se faire violence pour l'adopter – plus qu'il n'avait dû le faire pour Minerva ou Severus ou son père… Sans doute parce qu'elle était si jeune… Il comprit brusquement ce qui le gênait depuis le début. Il ne la prenait pas vraiment au sérieux… Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait semblé oser en demander plus.

Les préfets avaient battu le rappel des premières années mettant fin au festin et aux bavardages. Les autres élèves les avaient suivi plus doucement, continuant le récit de leurs vacances respectives. Ron brilla particulièrement sur le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor en racontant tout bas que les jumeaux et lui avaient emprunté la voiture volante de leur père – « la Ford Anglia qui était dans le jardin, tu te rappelles, Harry » - pour faire un petit tour pendant une nuit… Neville l'avait écouté la bouche ouverte. « Et tes parents n'ont rien dit ? » avait-il fini par demander. « Mes parents n'en savent rien, évidemment… Ils étaient sortis et Percy… Percy s'était enfermé dans sa chambre…. » Finalement, c'est ce qui fit le plus rire tous les Gryffondors qui entendirent cette histoire – le donneur de leçons Percy floué par ses propres frères !

En montant dans leur dortoir, Harry vit Cyrus qui s'installait avec trois autres garçons dont il ne se rappela plus le nom. Il résista à l'envie d'entrer lui parler… Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait apprécié à sa place… Il continua donc de monter dans son propre dortoir. Il se sentait plutôt fatigué et le dortoir lui parut plus que familier, il s'y sentit accueilli, à sa place. Il ne prit que quelques minutes pour ranger quelques affaires – deux photos de vacances, quelques livres, que les elfes n'avaient pas déballés et il s'étendit avec plaisir sur son lit aux rideaux rouges… Il s'endormit aussitôt.

_La caverne était humide et froide… de l'eau sur le sol… il avançait, il devait avancer, il devait se dépêcher mais il ne savait pas pourquoi…Une voix parlait sans sa tête… une voix de serpent… « Ainsi tu es revenu ? Tu voulais donc voir ma gloire ? Tu ne seras déçu ! Trop tard, tu comprendras… Trop tard, tu arriveras… »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, étouffant un cri. Sa cicatrice le brûlait…exactement comme chez Aesthelia, songea-t-il. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand une main le toucha dans l'obscurité. 

« Ca va, ça va, Harry, c'est moi, Ron » dit son ami d'une voix apaisante.

« Lumos » dit une autre voix. Et Harry distingua bientôt quatre silhouettes qui l'entouraient.

« Je… je vous ai réveillés ? » demanda-t-il en comprenant avec un peu d'embarras que ces camarades de dortoir étaient tous autour de lui.

« Tu hurlais » expliqua Seamus.

« Des trucs sur un serpent » - ajouta Neville.

« Ca va aller, Harry ? Tu veux en parler ? » - demanda Ron.

« Non, non, désolé » répondit Harry très gêné. Par pur réflexe, il tendit la main vers ses lunettes et les chaussa. En se faisant, il souleva sa frange et ses camarades laissèrent échapper un cri collectif.

« Harry, Harry, ta cicatrice ! »

« Quoi ma cicatrice ? »

« Elle est rouge » dit Seamus

« Ecarlate » précisa Neville.

« Ca te fait mal ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, non, ça va passer… » - répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on aille chercher Minerva, qui irait sans doute chercher Remus… qui l'obligerait à aller à l'infirmerie ou pire à aller dormir dans son ancienne chambre pour qu'il puisse le surveiller ! Et quand il protesterait, il dirait de sa voix tranquille, « Essaie donc de me convaincre de faire autrement, Harry ». Il secoua la tête en songeant à l'humiliation que cela serait. Il se rendit compte que ces quatre compagnons continuaient de le dévisager avec inquiétude. Il devait les rassurer, comprit-il.

« Enfin je pense », ajouta-t-il. « La dernière fois, ça a fini par passer… »

Finalement, Dean demanda les sourcils froncés.

« Ca t'arrive souvent ? »

« Non » souffla Harry. « C'est la seconde fois ».

+++

Bon, bon, bon… Ca prend forme, non ?

La suite est un peu évidente – pourtant j'ai bien du mal à l'écrire… - c'est la première semaine de cours… Cyrus, Harry, Remus, Tonks et Minerva... Ca pourrait s'appeler « Sérieusement » mais bon… 

J'ai besoin de vos avis et de vos encouragements. Evidemment !


	8. Réorganisation des défenses

In Stellis Memoriam

Disclaimer – Vous avez déjà la choix entre huit formulations... et vous en voudriez une autre ?

Messages

Sandrine... D'où sort le journal ? Mais du chapitre 5 enfin...Pour le reste, on va voir...

Lunenoire... Contente que ça te plaise autant...Joli rattrapage...

Titou... Quelle longue review... et quelles fleurs... pfff... j'en suis pivoine... Cho ? Et bien faudrait déjà qu'Harry soit un peu  moins maladroit avec elle... Ginny et Cyrus ? B'en ça va être plus qu'un couple... mais j'en dis déjà trop...

Louloute... C'est un peu normal que Cyrus commence une vie un peu « à lui », non ? Personne ne m'a dit que Harry grandissait pourtant moi je trouve....

Alixe... Cyrus a Serpentard ? Pfff... J'ai pas eu le courage.... Un peu trop 'alternatif' pour le coup m'a-t-il semblé... 

Mais si vous voulez avoir une assez bonne idée de Harry à Serpentard au temps des Maraudeurs, allez lire la fic de Tobby « un passage où le passé ressurgit »... 

Csame... heu... heu.... merci ?

D'ailleurs merci à tous ceux qui aiment, à Alixe qui veut bien traquer les fautes d'orthographe et de scripts html – si il y a de nouveau tous les accents, c'est grâce à elle ! Vive Alixe ! -  et à Alana qui est en vacances... si, si...

Quoi encore ? 

Ah si, encore, ça s'appelle pas « _sérieusement _» mais sans que je sois ravie de mon « _Réorganisation des défenses_ » pour autant... 

Et puis j'ose dire maintenant que mon autre fic « _Ruptures d'un processus linéaire_ » est repartie – deux nouveaux chapitres ! Pas du tout le même sujet mais justement moi ça m'amuse bien...

**8 – Réorganisation des défenses**

Harry trouvait toujours incroyable combien Poudlard changeait par la simple présence des étudiants. Il l'avait toujours remarqué – même quand il n'était pas encore un élève, mais ce matin-là, en descendant pour son premier petit-déjeuner de deuxième année, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Sans eux, Poudlard était infiniment plus mystérieux, intimidant et solennel. Même pour lui qui en connaissait les moindres recoins. Les élèves en faisaient un lieu de vie, presque normal – aux normes élastiques de la sorcellerie, bien sûr. 

Hermione s'amusa de son air songeur.

« Alors quoi, Harry, toi aussi t'es amoureux ? »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla son ami.

« Et bien le père, le frère… et toi ? »

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûr que Cyrus soit amoureux » répondit prudemment Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ah non ? » 

Non, il ne fallait pas compter sur Hermione pour laisser tomber.

« Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec papa et Tonks ! » crut-il utile de préciser.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais ne le quitta pas des yeux. Harry songea un instant à la réponse que lui avait fait Remus quand il lui avait raconté le rapprochement de Cyrus et Ginny au Terrier. « Hum... Il semble que Cyrus puisse légitiment revendiquer un certain héritage génétique en la matière... »' « Ca veut dire quoi » avait demandé Harry. « Qu'il devrait savoir s'y prendre aussi bien avec les filles qu'avec la métamorphose... » - avait répondu Remus avec ce sourire en coin de celui sait. Vaste programme, avait songé Harry.

« Enfin... Hermione... Ils ont le même âge... ils sont amis... comme toi et moi »

« Comme toi et moi ? » insista Hermione sans cacher son sourire ironique.

« Non... enfin... Hermione... » - soupira Harry. Il se tut. Au bout de la table Cyrus et un de ses nouveaux camarades de classe – Archi quelque-chose, se rappela Harry – discutaient avec animation. Ginny parlait avec une fille plus rousse qu'elle ! « Sinead » se souvint Harry. 

Fallait pas exagérer ! Ils n'allaient pas se marier ou... Ils étaient juste très complices... Il repensa brusquement à cette histoire de journal et une angoisse inexplicable prit racine dans sa gorge. Mais il se raisonna. Ce n'était qu'un journal, un livre, du papier, du carton et du cuir... 

« Hermione... je sais qu'hier, il a été inutilement agressif... mais je crois qu'il était juste un peu inquiet pour sa rentrée... » - proposa Harry.

Sa camarade leva les yeux de son emploi du temps.

« Ca lui fait pas bizarre ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Et bien de se retrouver en première année avec des élèves qui ne savent rien faire » répondit Hermione d'un air négligent. Comme si elle ne mesurait pas ce que ses paroles avaient d'explosif. Harry déglutit avant de répondre très lentement.

« Tu sais... tu ne dois pas juger sur une situation... comment dire... particulière »

Hermione se contenta de hausser les sourcils. Harry soupira de nouveau. Non, Hermione ne laissait pas tomber facilement. Il dut se rappeler que c'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie l'année dernière.

« Papa t'a déjà expliqué.... c'est des choses qu'il ne peut faire qu'en situation d'urgence... il ne maîtrise pas entièrement ces pouvoirs... comme nous tous », répondit-il essayant de minimiser l'importance de la particularité de Cyrus.

Son amie le dévisagea longuement avant de répondre, insensible aux aller et venues de leurs camarades autour d'eux.

« Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, Harry Potter Lupin ? »

Harry inspira. Son coeur battait dans sa poitrine. Qu'était-il censé répondre à quelque chose comme ça ? Il était lui-même tellement enclin à occulter totalement la complexité de l'identité de son petit frère. Et il n'était pas loin de penser que c'est ce que Cyrus voulait. Mais pouvait-il mentir plus longtemps à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie ? Il choisit d'hausser légèrement les épaules.

« Cyrus t'a dit lui même tout ce qu'il y a à dire » répondit-il. Qu'elle en fasse ce qu'elle veut ! Si elle voulait se creuser les méninges, c'était bien son problème, après tout !

Hermione sembla peser ses paroles avant de se pencher vers lui et de murmurer.

« Tu veux dire... »

« Hé Harry, tu l'as quand Tonks ? »

Harry se tourna vers son frère qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui. 

« Hum... ce matin, je crois » répondit-il après avoir vérifié sur son emploi du temps.

« La chance ! » s'exclama Cyrus. « Nous, c'est que demain… »

« Tu l'appelles comme ça tout le temps ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Tonks ? B'en oui, elle aime pas son prénom… » - répondit Cyrus en haussant les épaules.

« Toi aussi ? »

« Oui, mais... » - commença Harry.

« Et vous allez l'appeler comment en cours ? » insista Hermione, sur son ton de bonne élève.

« T'inquiète pas... je l'appellerai comme tout le monde... 'Professeur Tonks' » répondit patiemment Harry.

« Hum »

« Hé Hermione, y a pas que toi qui a un cerveau » intervint Cyrus les sourcils froncés. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours faire confiance à Cyrus pour rajouter de l'huile sur le feu ! D'ailleurs, le visage de la jeune fille se ferma immédiatement.

 « T'as vu Harry... on commence avec ta... » - dit alors Parvati qui venait d'étudier son emploi du temps. Elle s'interrompit presque rougissante. « Avec le... »

« Avec le professeur Tonks » compléta l'interpellé moqueur.

« Elle va être géniale, j'en suis sûr ! » affirma Cyrus en refaisant sa queue de cheval.

Harry l'envia profondément d'arriver à être si décontracté et si affirmatif dans ses rapports avec Tonks. Il soupira presque à son insu. 

« Et fais pas cette tête l » lui lança immédiatement son frère. « On dirait que tu préfèrerais avoir Rogue ».

Tous les Gryffondors – sauf Hermione qui le dévisagea de nouveau - pouffèrent.

« Tiens et toi, tu l'as quand Rogue ? » contre-attaqua Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Heu… »

« Tout à l'heure… après Métamorphoses » le renseigna Ginny. « J'ai trop hâte de commencer la métamorphose » ajouta-t-elle. Harry surprit le regard appréciateur de Hermione qui s'était levée pour partir. Mais Ron qui venait juste d'arriver et avalait ses céréales sur un rythme effréné, intervint alors, la bouche pleine.

« Pff, en attend pas trop la première fois ! Des heures de copie avant de pouvoir toucher une baguette ! »

« Bon et bien, en attendant », annonça Hermione d'un ton décidé, « moi, j'y vais, on va pas être en retard à chaque fois que c'est quelqu'un de ta famille, hein Harry ! »

+++

Elle entendit les murmures et les pas avant de voir leurs jeunes visages curieux l'observer depuis l'entrée de la classe. Elle leva la tête de sa liste d'élèves – _2e année : Gryffondors et Serpentards_ – et leur fit signe d'entrer. Elle songea un instant à se lever pour aller à leur rencontre mais elle sentit la faiblesse de ses jambes et décida d'attendre qu'ils soient tous installés. Elle savait que ce groupe allait être un test. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle devrait s'imposer aux sixième et septième années qui la trouveraient sans doute trop jeune et qui se penseraient capables de se passer de son enseignement Mais ça, ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. Elle savait qu'elle était capable d'apporter ce qu'on lui avait demand : de la pratique dans la lutte contre les forces du mal. 

Mais là, l'enjeu serait ailleurs. Dans ce groupe, il y aurait Harry – le fils de l'homme autour duquel elle envisageait de construire sa vie – et Drago – ce cousin plus dangereux que bien des manticores... Hum. Elle n'avait rien osé dire quand elle avait vu la répartition. Elle savait que les classes étaient identiques l'année précédente. Elle savait que les autres professeurs géraient le même groupe. Objecter aurait été utiliser sa relation avec Remus et ça, elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire. 

L'image de la réunion de rentrée lui revint. Tous ses collègues avaient demandé des aménagements. Même Maugrey avait demandé qu'on lui change son emploi du temps. Mais elle, non. Au point que Severus Rogue, dans son rôle de sous-directeur, lui avait directement demandé si elle n'avait pas des questions ou des demandes. Avec ce ton doucereux qui l'avait brutalement ramené à ses pires souvenirs de potions. Elle s'était retenue de chercher du regard l'aide de Remus – il était resté incroyablement impassible pendant cet échange. Attentif et distant, comme si elle avait été Sinistra ou Chourave, avait-elle pensé avec une pointe d'amertume. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour ne pas se contenter de secouer la tête et répondre par une longue phrase. « Non merci, professeur. Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour juger de cet emploi du temps. J'imagine que ça viendra ». « Nous pourrons toujours le modifier au deuxième semestre » avait répondu très doucement Rogue – avec un regard interrogateur à Remus qui avait acquiescé des yeux. Tous les autres professeurs avaient eu l'air de se retenir de tourner la tête. Joyeuse augure !

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'être à la hauteur, se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Cette pensée suffit à lui rendre ses jambes et elle se leva au moment même où Harry s'asseyait entre Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. 

_« Le premier est un gentil garçon, pas toujours assez concentré mais très volontaire » avait dit Remus. « Quant à la seconde, méfie-toi, elle a une logique et une mémoire redoutables. Si tu te contredis, elle le saura ! »_

_« Et Harry ? » n'avait-elle pas pu s'empêcher de demander._

_« Harry ? Hum... il en sait plutôt plus long que les autres mais généralement il ne cherche pas trop à se mettre en avant... Et pas seulement parce que c'était moi » avait-il insisté. « Si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais plus de ce que Drago pourra avoir en tête »._

_« Oh ça.... je ne pense qu'à ça » avait-elle dit avec une inquiétude si sincère que Remus avait ri et l'avait pris dans ses bras._

_« Tu vas t'en sortir, Tonks... je sais que ça peut paraître difficile mais tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis sûr... Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais proposé ça ! »_

Harry lui fit un petit sourire amical en croisant son regard. Elle le lui rendit mais tourna immédiatement la tête en sentant les yeux de Drago sur elle. Des yeux gris méprisants qui la jaugeaient avec un aplomb incroyable. Elle soutint son regard et fut satisfaite de le voir baisser les yeux. Non mais.

« Bien, vous semblez être tous l » commença-t-elle alors, heureuse d'entendre sa voix claire et ferme faire cesser les derniers bavardages. « Alors bonjour ! »

« Bonjour professeur » lui répondit un murmure.

_Professeur_ se répéta-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction incrédule.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute tous, je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks et je suis Auror détachée... »

« Vous êtes Auror depuis quand ? » l'interrompit Drago en faisant comme si sa main levée suffisait à lui donner la parole. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, visiblement curieux de voir comment elle allait réagir. Elle inspira.

« M. Malefoy, je ne crois pas que les règles en vigueur dans cette école vous donnent le droit de m'interrompre comme cela » dit-elle.

Le jeune garçon ne se cacha même pas pour lever les yeux au ciel. Ses voisins eurent des sourires à peine plus discrets.

« Mais je vais tout de même vous répondre. Ma formation s'est achevée il y a un an. Depuis j'ai été en stage dans différents postes qui peuvent être occupés par des Aurors. C'est le Ministère qui m'a envoyé ici, de même que Alastor Maugrey, pour la protection de Poudlard et de la délégation qui se rendra en France pour le tournoi au printemps prochain ».

Malefoy ajouta à mi-voix un « et pour la satisfaction des besoins sexuels du directeur » qu'elle décida d'ignorer. Il fallait choisir ses batailles. Elle imaginait assez bien les histoires qui devaient courir les couloirs. Harry avait fait comme elle mais ses yeux verts lui paraissaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Saleté de Malefoy !

« Mais je pense que vous êtes plus intéressés par ce que nous allons faire ensemble » continua Tonks, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter de trahir son agacement. La robe professorale voleta autour d'elle et elle songea à combien ce costume ressemblait à celui des Aurors. Une pensée positive sur laquelle elle décida de s'accrocher pour aller de l'avant.

« Comme vous le savez, jusqu'au printemps, vous allez avoir deux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Le professeur Maugrey souhaite aborder la théorie et l'étude des créatures du mal... »

« Va-t-on enfin étudier les loups-garous ? » demanda alors Malefoy sur le même ton que la première fois. Les Serpentards pouffèrent, les Gryffondors se crispèrent. Tonks inspira.

« M. Malefoy, vous cherchez quoi exactement ? A faire perdre des points à votre maison dès la première heure de cours ? »

« Parce que je pose des questions » demanda d'un ton innocent Drago.

« Parce que vous êtes irrespectueux » répondit Tonks sans se démonter. « Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois » ajouta-t-elle. Elle attendit que le garçon ait baissé, sans doute hypocritement, les yeux pour reprendre.

« Avec moi, nous allons surtout travailler la pratique de la défense contre les forces du mal.... » - reprit-elle. « Et nous allons commencer tout de suite, prenez vos baguettes et levez-vous ! »

D'un coup de sa baguette qui avait soudainement jailli de ses robes, elle fit disparaître les pupitres. Un second sortilège les remplaça par deux séries de matelas de plume jaune vif. Elle lut dans les yeux des enfants qu'elle avait réussi à bousculer la mauvaise impression qu'avait essayé d'établir Drago.

« Nous allons commencer par un sortilège simple mais aux multiples possibilités... je suis sûre que vous l'avez tous déjà essayé un jour... pour une bonne ou une mauvaise raison... c'est le sortilège de Désarmement... Qui peut me rappeler la formule ? »

Hermione fut évidemment la plus rapide et Tonks lui donna la parole avec un sourire.

« Expelliarmus »

« Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor... Je reviendrais à la fin de l'heure sur la théorie... pour l'instant je veux juste vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de désarmer votre adversaire et non de le repousser... D'autres sortilèges plus spécifiques sont plus efficaces pour cela... Mettez vous par deux... Nous allons essayer à tour de rôle ».

Les paires se formèrent rapidement. Parmi les Gryffondors, Neville attendait patiemment qu'un des élèves veuillent bien faire équipe avec lui. En voyant qu'il ne resterait bientôt que Milicent Bullstrode ou Tonks comme partenaires, Harry se décida brusquement et vint avec un sourire se placer devant son camarade sidéré.

« Mais... tu sais déjà le faire, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et alors ? »

« Je vais jamais y arriver contre toi ! » gémit Neville.

Harry eut un sourire patient.

« Mais si, mais si... »

Pendant ce temps, Tonks s'était mise face à Millicent Bullstrode et elle demandait le silence. 

« Bien. Ma ligne va commencer. Attention, à 3 »

Les éclairs fusèrent mais seules trois baguettes rejoignirent les mains de Tonks, Harry et Dean. Goyle avait réussi à faire tomber la baguette de Crabbe, Hermione, celle de Ron. Lavande avait projeté Parvati par terre, Le même sort avait attendu Abelia Nott, partenaire de Blaise Zabini. Pansy face à Drago n'était arrivée à rien. 

« C'est pas mal, c'est pas mal... A l'autre ligne, maintenant... je vous rappelle de vous concentrer sur la baguette, non sur votre adversaire »

Nouvelle explosion. Les résultats furent encore moins nets. Seul Ron et Drago avaient récupéré la baguette de leur partenaire. Parvati avait fait tomber celle de Lavande et les autres n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat.

« Ce n'est pas grave... recommencez tout de suite » ordonna Tonks.

Cette fois, Parvati, Goyle et Nott avaient eux aussi réussi à désarmer leur opposant. La baguette de Tonks était à ses pieds et la jeune professeur félicitait une Millicent Bullstrode sidérée de ce qu'elle avait réalisé. Seul Neville avait de nouveau totalement échoué. Harry n'avait senti qu'un vent léger qui ne l'avait même pas ébranlé.

La ligne de Harry lança une nouvelle fois le sortilège avec des résultats meilleurs quoique un peu excessif puisque Zabini avait envoyé sa partenaire contre le mur. Tonks se précipita pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Harry croisa alors le regard inquiet de Neville.

« J'y arriverais jamais » murmura celui-ci.

Harry ramassa sa baguette et lui tendit.

« Mais si... Neville... Pense à cette baguette, la mienne... Tiens touche-la, prends-la en main, garde cette sensation dans ta tête... Quand tu lanceras le sortilège, cherche à la reproduire... »

Neville fit ce que Harry lui disait mais son regard restait incrédule.

« Pense à ma baguette... ma baguette dans ta main...C'est comme ça que mon père m'a appris » ajouta-t-il espérant lui donner confiance par cette confidence.

Tonks demanda le silence. Elle demanda à Bullstrode de remplacer Nott face à Zabini et compta jusqu'à trois. Cette fois Harry sentit plus qu'un vent léger, il sentit la baguette qui lui échappait et s'envolait très nettement dans la main de Neville. Il sourit. Neville eut l'air abasourdi et Lavande, qui était à coté d'eux, s'écria « Professeur, professeur, Neville a réussi ! »

Tonks s'avança le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Longdubat... tu verras, n'a aucune confiance en lui... sans doute à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents... Mais c'est un travailleur et je pense que de la pratique pourrait lui donner un peu plus d'assurance » avait dit Remus._

« Bravo M. Longdubat... »

« Oh professeur, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Harry ! »

Ce dernier leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel. Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, c'était à vous décourager de vouloir aider les autres. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir l'air de marcher sur les plates-bandes de Tonks – qui s'était plutôt révélée efficace dans sa gestion du groupe. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Il m'a expliqué comment son père lui avait appris » ajouta Neville sans se rendre compte de la gêne de Harry.

« Vraiment » dit Tonks sans se départir de son sourire. Harry lui jeta un regard suppliant comme une lettre d'excuse. Puis comprenant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela, il expliqua à voix basse.

« Je lui ai juste conseillé de penser à la sensation... la sensation de ma baguette dans sa main »

« C'était un bon conseil. Cinq points pour Gryffondor », répondit Tonks avec légèreté. « Je pense que nous avons eu assez de pratique aujourd'hui, allons nous rasseoir... et essayer de formaliser tout cela par écrit ».

En s'asseyant aux cotés de Ron et Hermione devant le pupitre que Tonks avait fait réapparaître, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il se compliquait peut-être beaucoup la vie...

+++

Evidemment ce n'était pas exactement la même chose.

Evidemment elle n'était plus une jeune professeur.

Evidemment il était la preuve vivante des épreuves qui avaient secoué la communauté magique depuis une longue dizaine d'années.

Mais quand même.

Le voir entrer dans sa classe, avec ses cheveux noirs nettement noués dans le cou, ce sourire inimitable, à l'aise dans son uniforme de Poudlard qui lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quinze ans...

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour revoir le frondeur James Potter, le réfléchi Remus et le timide Peter... Elle avait trop pensé à eux pendant ces dix dernières années pour avoir besoin de faire un effort pour faire revenir leur image dans son esprit. Mais aujourd'hui, Cyrus, si semblable physiquement à Sirius, entrait accompagné de deux garçons et d'une fille. Archibald McLeish, Herman Gingle et Ginny Weasley. Ses souvenirs étaient ramenés à l'état de fantôme. Mais Remus ne l'avait-elle pas mise en garde ?

_« Minerva, je sais que vous désapprouvez... que tout ceci vous semble peu naturel... Je vous demande seulement d'oublier ce que vous savez pour offrir à Cyrus une seconde chance... juste une seconde chance... »_

.

Elle se secoua et invita les élèves à s'asseoir.

« Bienvenus dans cette classe de Métamorphose. Comme vous le savez je suis aussi la directrice de votre maison et donc votre principal interlocuteur dans cette école. Vous trouverez toujours auprès de moi une oreille attentive. Je sais aussi me montrer exigeante et ferme quand l'honneur de notre maison est en jeu ».

Les élèves eurent l'air suffisamment impressionnés et Minerva McGonnagal décida de sourire.

« Bien... parlons maintenant de métamorphose »

Tous les élèves prirent leur plume en main et Cyrus fit comme eux. Un élève parmi les autres...

_Que sait-il vraiment faire ? se demanda _brusquement McGonagal. Pour la première fois, elle regretta d'avoir toujours refusé de s'occuper de lui, de ne pas mieux le connaître... Techniquement il avait tous les pouvoirs de Sirius au moment de sa transformation – et il n'aurait eu que ceux que Sirius possédait à onze ans en métamorphose, que ça aurait déjà demandé une certaine attention. Remus était récemment revenu à la charge en lui demandant de travailler avec Cyrus et Harry pour que le premier maîtrise mieux sa transformation et que le second recherche avec elle son animagus. Elle avait refusé - sûre qu'elle serait incapable de gérer la complexité de Cyrus. Même si elle comprenait plutôt le souhait de Remus concernant Harry, son respect inné des règles l'avait là encore pousser à le refuser.

Mais, elle s'en était rendue compte la veille au soir pendant la répartition, qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. _On n'échappe peu à son destin_ lui avait dit Dumbledore le jour où il avait accepté la présidence du Wizengamot – non par ambition personnelle mais parce que son incessant souci pour la communauté magique l'exigeait. Et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait fait que repousser l'inéluctable.

Elle déroula doucement les concepts de base de la métamorphose toute en arpentant la classe. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour voir McLeish proposer sous le pupitre quelque chose à Cyrus qui s'arrêta une fraction de seconde d'écrire. Elle posa un regard insistant sur les deux jeunes garçons et Cyrus rougit le premier. Elle le vit indiquer par gestes à McLeish de ranger quelque chose. _Une Bombabouse_, sans doute, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire intérieur. _Lui donner une seconde chance_, répéta-t-elle avec une sérénité nouvelle. Elle prit le temps de répondre à deux questions un peu naïves sur les usages de la métamorphose posée par un minuscule élève blond. _Colin Crivey_, se rappela-t-elle, _Né dans une famille moldue_.

En reprenant le fil de ses explications – ça faisait combien d'année qu'elle répétait les mêmes choses ?-, elle pensa soudain à Remus, à ses combats incessants, à son ambition pour les deux garçons dont il s'occupait si bien... Elle pensa ensuite à cette jeune femme parfois un peu maladroite et inexpérimentée, mais plutôt courageuse, qui devait être en train de donner ses premiers cours. Elle dut se retenir de secouer la tête. 

Non vraiment.

Elle s'était trop protégée en refusant d'aider Remus, Albus et Severus.

De quoi avait-elle peur, elle qui s'enorgueillissait de diriger la maison des courageux ?

Quand les élèves se levèrent, elle demanda à Cyrus de rester.

+++

Bon.... J'ai un peu l'impression que je devais l'écrire pour qu'on ne m'accuse pas de sauter des étapes, mais je n'en suis pas très contente... un peu remplissage facile non ?

La suite tend à s'appeler « Beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs »... à  moins que j'opte pour « Bombabouse, serpent et autres cauchemars »... Ca devrait plus 'bouger'...


	9. Beaucoup de bruits dans les couloirs

In Stellis Memoriam

Hum... Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'ordinateur et FFnet non plus...

**Cholera...** RIEN... je dis bien RIEN ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que ta review... Moi aussi ça me passionne... ce que ces personnages auraient pu être avec des changements infimes de l'histoire…

**Alixe... **Est-ce que Minerva suffisait à sauver ce chapitre, je ne sais pas..., 

**Sandrine, Mystic** et **Lunenoire ... M**erci de votre confiance, 

**Csame...**c'est bien ça le problème... moins bon que d'hab... je le sais bien..., 

**Miya** ...de la psycho oui – je serais bien hypocrite sinon – mais je continue de trouver qu'il manque quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi d'ailleurs... Mais je vais arrêter de faire mon Hermione...

D'ailleurs, oui **Titou**, Hermione voudrait bien comprendre... et elle en a les capacités ! Tu as bien aimé mon Drago ? Moi aussi...

**Tobby**...D'abord j'ai mélangé le titre de sa fic, aïe... Ensuite, elle a tout relu et elle a mieux aimé que la première fois. J'ai décidé que c'était plutôt flatteur ! Elle aime bien Cyrus... Moi aussi, de plus en plus, en fait... Mais quelque chose la gêne et elle ne sait pas quoi... Diable ! Zut, encore un cheveu blanc !... J'essaie surtout de ne pas trop me disperser entre le serpent et la petite famille... le tournoi, tu vas le voir bientôt, est juste un truc pour éloigner à dessein certains personnages à certains moments... Ca y est, j'en ai encore trop dit...

Dois-je encore répéter que sans **Alixe** et **Alana,** ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est ? D'ailleurs Alana a un bon sous-titre pour ce chapitre : « la bande à Cyrus »… spéciale dédicace !

**9- Beaucoup de bruits dans les couloirs**

« Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? »

« Si tu continues à t'entraîner, oui » répondit chaleureusement Harry.

Ron et lui revenaient d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Les tests d'entrée dans l'équipe allaient avoir lieu la semaine prochaine et Ron voulait y participer.

« Cyrus se présente ? » demanda encore le jeune Weasley.

« Je sais pas... je pense oui »

« Pfff... il est meilleur que moi » remarqua sombrement Ron.

« Ecoute, c'est pas la question... y'aura des tas de candidats... et Olivier veut remodeler l'équipe alors, tu as toutes tes chances... ».

Une explosion interrompit leur conversation. Rien de gigantesque mais quand même. L'odeur leur parvint tout de suite après. Une bombabouse. La cavalcade arriva sur eux le seconde suivante. Trois jeunes élèves apparurent au fond du couloir : un blond, un brun et une rousse. 

« Ginny » dit le premier Ron, médus

« Cyrus » soupira Harry.

« Restez pas là » répondit l'interpellé « Rusard est à nos trousses ! »

« Génial » répliquèrent sombrement les deux deuxièmes années en les suivant précipitamment dans les dédales de couloirs. Mais les pas de Rusard continuaient de retentirent derrière eux.

« Passage du Soleil » souffla brusquement Cyrus.

« Ca, ce serait signé » répondit sur le même ton Harry.

« Alors quoi ? »

« La sorcière bossue » répondit l'aîné en accélérant encore. « Il ne le connaît pas.... »

Les cinq ne ralentirent que devant la statue. Harry qui était arrivé le premier murmura le mot de passe « Dissendium »

« Mais... » objecta Ron « Ton père avait dit... »

« Il ne le connaît pas non plus » répondit sèchement Harry en faisant signe à Ginny de se glisser derrière la statue.

« Si » répliqua Cyrus en poussant Archibald derrière Ginny.

Le regard de Ron alla de l'un à l'autre.

« Ah » répondit Harry froidement. « Et bien je prendrais pour tout le monde.... cette fois»

Ron hésita une seconde puis se glissa à son tour dans le sombre boyau, et Cyrus le suivit. Harry eut juste le temps de refermer le passage quand ils entendirent Rusard jurer en passant devant leur cachette.

« On a eu chaud » commenta Archibald.

« Archibald, mon frère Harry et le frère de Ginny, Ron » dit Cyrus très mondain tout d'un coup.

« Tu... tu es Harry Potter » demanda Archibald avec une curiosité non dissimulée. 

Mais rien a voir, dieu merci, avec l'air idiot que prend cet autre camarade de Cyrus, Colin je crois, à chaque fois qu'il m'entrevoit, pensa Harry qui répondit pourtant d'un ton à peine aimable :

« Sans doute ». Il ajouta ensuite les sourcils froncés : « Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez à jeter des Bombabouses devant Rusard. ? »

« On visait Percy » expliqua Ginny doucement. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais Rusard est arrivé », compléta Cyrus. «  Pourquoi vous avez vos balais ? »

« Entraînement » répondit toujours aussi sèchement Harry.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda timidement Archibald.

« On attend » répondirent les frères Lupin d'une même voix. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard amusé. Se cacher de Rusard les ramenait à leur passé commun de 'fils du directeur'. Leur complicité revint, intacte.

« Il risque de revenir sur ses pas » expliqua Cyrus.

« D'ailleurs, le mieux serait de ressortir ailleurs » compléta Harry – oubliant sa mauvaise humeur..

« Où ça ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est en mauvais état mais un passage mène au troisième étage... allons-y... Lumos » décida Harry. Cyrus et Ron le suivirent immédiatement. Ginny et Archibald échangèrent un regard indécis puis les rejoignirent.

Ils progressèrent en silence un moment. La galerie était en partie effondrée et il leur fallut escalader des blocs et ramper sous d'autres. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une section presque intacte du passage.

« Tu sais Harry, je trouve que ton frère a une mauvaise influence sur ma soeur » dit soudain Ron faussement sérieux.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry amusé.

« Hé Ron, je fais bien ce que je veux ! » s'insurgea immédiatement Ginny.

« Jeter des Bombabouse n'est pas une activité convenable pour une jeune sorcière » rétorqua Ron en contrefaisant si clairement  Mme Weasley que tout le monde rit – même Archibald qui voyait bien que c'était une blague.

« Bon sang ne saurait mentir » grommela Ginny faussement fâchée à son tour.

« Chut » dit alors Harry. « On n'approche de la sortie... y'a jamais personne par là mais quand même... »

« Dommage qu'on ait pas LA carte » grommela Cyrus.

« Cyrus » soupira Harry.

« Oh... le GRAND frère » grogna l'interpellé en réponse. Ron pouffa.

« Bon, vous allez vous taire ? » demanda Harry en collant son oreille contre la porte de sortie du corridor.

« Momentum » murmura-t-il avoir soigneusement écouté. Le clic qui lui répondit leur apprit que le mot de passe n'avait pas changé. Il se glissa précautionneusement dehors, vérifia que personne n'était en vue, puis fit signe aux quatre autres de le rejoindre.

« On est où ? » demanda Ginny.

« Troisième étage » répondit Cyrus.

« Super alibi » reconnut Archibald avec un sourire malicieux. « Vous en connaissez beaucoup comme ça ? »

Cyrus consulta Harry du regard avant de répondre – et ce regard ressemblait bien à un renouvellement de son allégeance, quoiqu'il ait pu dire quelques secondes plus tôt, à son GRAND frère.

« Oui mais on est pas censé faire partager... » - répondit-il finalement, avec une grande honnêteté.

« Ok » répondit gravement Archibald.

« Bon, ben y reste plus qu'à se taper tous les escaliers en sens inverse » soupira Ron. 

Le petit groupe se dirigeait doucement vers le Grand Escalier quand soudain Harry se figea.

« Vous entendez ? »

Les quatre autres partagèrent des regards d'incompréhension.

« Vous entendez ? » répéta Harry devenu très pâle. « Il est là... »

« Rusard ? » demanda Ron un peu nerveusement.

« Le serpent... Il est là... Il s'en va... » Il se mit brusquement à courir, comme s'il suivait un son, d'un couloir à l'autre.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Archibald. Les trois autres le foudroyèrent du regard avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Harry qui venait de s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement.

« Je... je l'ai perdu » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Cyrus posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Le serpent, Cyrus... il est à Poudlard ! »

Cyrus sembla ravaler les premières paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Je vais t'accompagner chez Pompom » murmura-t-il finalement.

« NON ! » cria Harry. « Non... elle va prévenir Papa, tout le monde va me regarder comme une bête curieuse... non... »

« Mais Harry tu peux pas continuer à entendre des serpents » dit presque timidement Ron. « Les rêves sont une chose mais là... »

« Il a fait d'autres cauchemars ? » demanda abruptement Cyrus.

Ron acquiesça.

« Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, ce ne sont pas des hallucinations... Il y a un serpent et il me parle » répliqua sèchement Harry.

« C'est ça » commenta Archibald s'attirant une nouvelle fois des regards furibonds des autres.

« Alors, va voir Papa » reprit Cyrus très sérieux.

Harry le toisa, secoua la tête mais Cyrus le prit par le bras. Les yeux noirs ne lâchèrent pas les yeux verts jusqu'à que ceux-ci cèdent.

« OK » souffla Harry. « Ok, je vais aller le voir... »

+++

A la fin du dîner, Harry resta assis à sa table, visiblement indécis quant à la marche à suivre. Ron et Hermione, qui avaient déjà commencé à partir, l'interrogèrent du regard. Cyrus remarqua leur manège et ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Harry avec insistance. Il aurait été illusoire d'espérer que Cyrus laisse tomber, pensa ce dernier. Et au fond de lui, Harry reconnaissait qu'à sa place il aurait fait pareil. Il se leva donc très lentement. 

« Je vais voir mon père » expliqua-t-il à ses amis sur le ton de quelqu'un qui projette de sauter par la plus proche fenêtre.

Ron acquiesça et Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'expliquerai après Hermione » ajouta Harry.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry se dirigea alors vers la table des professeurs avec des sentiments partagés. D'un coté il avait très envie de s'en remettre aux certitudes de son père et d'un autre il détestait ce statut de fils du directeur qui va voir son papa dès qu'il fait un cauchemar. Il continua pourtant, convaincu que ni Ron, ni Cyrus ne le laisseraient tranquille sinon.

La plupart des professeurs, dont Tonks, étaient déjà partis. Remus discutait avec Severus et Minerva. Harry se sentit un peu intimidé. Pourtant enfant, il allait et venait entre les deux mondes sans y penser. Mais maintenant, ça lui paraissait plus difficile. Surmontant cette nouvelle inhibition, il avança cependant jusqu'à la table, conscient des regards curieux que lui lançaient quelques élèves. Comme aucun des trois professeurs ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, il monta même sur l'estrade et vint tout à coté d'eux.

« Potter-Lupin ? » dit brusquement Minerva en levant la tête.

« Heu... professeur... je ... je voudrais parler à mon père » dit Harry bien plus gêné face à eux qu'il l'aurait jamais imaginé. Les trois professeurs le dévisagèrent mais seul Remus lui répondit.

« Bien sûr, Harry »

« N'est-ce pas un peu... exagéré ?» grinça alors Rogue.

« Je suis sûr que Harry ne viendrait pas me voir s'il n'y avait rien d'important » intervint immédiatement Remus. Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre, arrêter d'entendre des serpents, arrêter de connaître ses professeurs autrement que comme ses professeurs... Mais son père posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Allons »

Ils rejoignirent le passage qui derrière la table menait directement aux appartements des professeurs. Une fois dans le passage, Harry ajouta précipitamment

« Je suis désolé... je ne serais jamais venu te déranger mais Cyrus pense que je dois... »

« Cyrus » répéta Remus sans cacher sa surprise.

« Hum »

Ils arrivaient devant leur appartement et Harry attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour reprendre.

« Je... je suis désolé »

« Tu l'as déjà dit » remarqua légèrement Remus. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi, sauf évidemment, si tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.. » Harry secoua la tête. « Tous les élèves peuvent contacter leurs parents... Tu n'allais quand même pas m'écrire ! » insista son père. 

Harry sourit faiblement, regrettant de n'avoir pas plus tôt envisagé les choses sous cet angle.

« Alors ? » demanda Remus.

« Hum... c'est que... c'est que tu voulais savoir si j'avais d'autres cauchemars... »

« Tu as eu d'autres cauchemars ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement son père.

« Oui »

« Quand ? »

« Presque toutes les nuits depuis la rentrée » avoua Harry, avant d'ajouter précipitamment « mais ce n'est pas tout ! »

Un haussement de sourcil blond l'invita à continuer.

« Je...J'ai....j'ai entendu le serpent encore... la journée... cet après-midi en fait... dans un couloir.... » Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle à la fin de la phrase. Il attendit avec fatalisme les questions de son père. Où, quand, comment, pourquoi... Hum... ça allait être génial !

« Et il dit quoi ce serpent ? » demanda Remus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Oh... un peu toujours la même chose... il parle de mort, de tuer des gens qui me sont chers... »

« Il précise qui ? » intervint encore Remus. Harry secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux. 

« Il... il dit seulement que j'arriverai trop tard... »

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes.

« Trop tard ? » répéta son père.

« Oui ».

« Et aujourd'hui c'était la première fois ? »

« Oui »

« Tu étais seul ? »

« Non »

Remus attendit qu'il complète mais comme Harry restait obstinément silencieux, il eut un petit rire.

« Ok Harry, j'ai bien compris que tu devais être à un endroit où tu n'avais rien à y faire... Est-ce que je peux quand même savoir avec qui tu étais ? Cyrus, n'est-ce pas ? D'autres ? »

« Ron, Ginny et Archibald »

« Archibald ? »

« Un copain de Cyrus » expliqua Harry.

« Hum »

Lupin se leva, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Observant les silhouettes des arbres qui commençaient à se dénuder avant de reprendre :

« Ca ne peut pas être une blague, n'est ce pas ? » demanda encore Lupin.

« C'est la même voix que dans mes rêves » répondit faiblement Harry. « Oh papa... est-ce que je deviens fou ? »

Remus se retourna brusquement et courut presque jusqu'à lui.

« Non, Harry, non... Regarde- moi ! Je suis sûr que non... Tu n'es pas fou ! C'est normal que tu sois le seul à entendre un serpent...puisqu'il n'y a que toi qui soit Fourchelang... Peut-être que les expériences de Don Leandro t'ont rendu plus réceptif qu'avant à des prémonitions ou des messages magiques... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Nous savons déjà que tu as des pouvoirs importants Harry, ça peut être effrayant, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la folie ! »

Harry se blottit contre lui, rassuré par le contact physique avec celui qui l'avait toujours sorti d'affaires depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Oui Cyrus avait eu raison, se confier à Remus était la seule chose à faire.

« Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais là où tu l'as entendu ? » demanda encore Remus.

Harry hésita. 

« Je promets de ne pas demander ce que vous faisiez là » dit très sérieusement son père. « Enfin... je promets d'essayer »

Harry sourit.

« Je peux te dire si tu veux » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

«Vraiment ? Et bien ça nous occupera en chemin ! » commenta son père presque joyeusement.

+++

« Remus ! »

« Bonsoir professeur ! »

« Hum.... je reste pour toujours votre élève, maître » répondit Tonks avec une fausse humilité.

« Idiote » répondit Remus en riant.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se voir plus d'une fois par semaine ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Hum... besoin de conversation... je peux aller voir Severus si tu préfères »

Elle préféra ne rien répondre et le conduisit au milieu de la pièce, devant la cheminée, là où deux fauteuils – un jaune et un violet – se faisaient face. D'ailleurs, l'ensemble de la décoration n'avait rien de victorien et Remus soupçonnait que Tonks concentrait ici toute la fantaisie qu'elle ne pouvait pas afficher dans la vie quotidienne de l'école. Il avait déjà essayé de lui dire qu'elle se compliquait inutilement la vie mais il savait aussi que ce genre de liberté ne vient qu'avec l'âge et la reconnaissance...

« Ce soir, Harry est venu me voir... » - dit-il à haute voix, revenant au vrai motif de sa visite.

Son regard lui indiqua qu'elle l'écoutait.

« Il a eu de nouveaux cauchemars.... Le même serpent est revenu plusieurs fois dans ses rêves... disant qu'il détenait des gens qu'il aimait et qu'il allait les tuer et qu'il arriverait trop tard... »

« Oh » Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout... Aujourd'hui, il a entendu la même voix au troisième étage...Je viens d'y retourner avec lui... mais il n'a pas entendu de nouveau la voix... »

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il termine.

« Je voudrais que Alastor et toi, vous alliez y jeter un œil... »

« Bien sûr » articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il soupira.

« J'ai écrit à Albus... il connaît ce château mieux qui quiconque... »

« Ca ne peut pas.... »

« Harry a des dons que peu de personnes peuvent comprendre » coupa abruptement Remus. « Lui le premier »

Génial, songea amèrement Tonks. Je l'ai encore braqué. 

« Je ne remets pas en cause Harry... mais il est si jeune...si... émotif » finit-elle par dire.

« Emotif ? »

« C'est peut-être pas le bon mot mais... Il veut tellement te plaire, être un bon élève, un bon fils, un bon frère, un bon copain... Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en met un peu trop sur les épaules... »

Remus la dévisagea longuement, impressionné par sa clairvoyance. Et dire que les gens la pensaient frivole...

« Je sais »  souffla-t-il finalement. « C'est un angoissé.... Malgré tous mes efforts... ou peut-être est-ce ma faute... après tout, JE suis un angoissé ... Mais là, c'est plus que de l'angoisse.... » Il eut un petit sourire. « Ecoute, la dernière fois qu'il a entendu des voix, on a retrouvé Peter... Alors, fais moi plaisir, va y faire un tour ! »

« J'irai » répondit-elle calmement. Ca va être facile, tiens d'embarquer Maugrey dans une histoire pareille, déjà qu'il est complètement parano ! « On cherche quoi ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Un serpent, j'imagine... sous toutes ses formes possibles... »

Tonks réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

« Tu crois pas que c'est à cause des expériences de Don Léandro... Le serpent est peut-être son Animagus ! »

Remus hocha la tête.

« J'y ai pensé... mais pourquoi le menacerait-il ? Ni James, ni Sirius, ni... Peter... n'ont raconté des choses pareilles... Ils en rêvaient... Ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars... De toutes façons, tant qu'il est dans cet état, il n'est pas question qu'il y travaille... Dommage, Minerva venait d'accepter... »

Il revint vers elle et l'enlaça. 

« Je suis désolé de t'envahir avec mes soucis de père » murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Oh » dit-elle. « Moi qui avait pris ça pour une réunion de prof... »

« Idiote » répéta-t-il en la poussant doucement vers son lit.

+++

Hum... ensuite.... ensuite.... Je crois que ça va être Halloween... oui c'est ça... halloween...


	10. Un tournoi de légende

**In Stellis Memoriam**

Ce qui est à moi ?

Trois fois rien !

C'est toujours ça !

**Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des traces...** C'est pas rien ça non plus et vous le savez....

**Tobby**... Alors comme ça, tu es suffisamment sadique pour être contente que personne ne croit Harry... remarque que ça, JKR l'a brillamment utilisé ça avant moi... je ne fais que continuer...

**Skyblack****...** Merci pour tes compliments et tes questions – j'adore les questions....

Où est Sirius – dans la tête de Cyrus ? Oui... 

Retrouvera-t-il un corps.... heu, je ne crois pas mais il se passe parfois quand j'écris des choses que j'anticipe pas... 

Harry a-t-il honte de son père. ?... NON ! Il est juste un ado de 12 ans qui n'arrive pas toujours à tout assumer... mais cette deuxième année est, pour moi, celle où il grandit alors patience... 

Et 'In Stellis Memoriam' – celle-là je l'attendais depuis le début... - ça veut dire 'En souvenir de l'Etoile', de Sirius donc...

**Louloute....**Merci pour ton soutien.....Comprends pas le bout « on ne parle jamais de Remus dans cette fic »... tu veux dire qu'on n'a pas assez son POV ? C'est vrai que moins que dans Lune et Etoile... Tiens d'ailleurs...

**Lunenoire****....** Oui. 

**Sandrine....**Bonne remarque... Heu... Est-on sûr qu'Harry ne puisse entendre le serpent que quand le journal est ouvert ? Et ben on va dire que non, hein. On va dire que le serpent a déjà gagné une certaine autonomie.... UA, je rappelle... UA....

**Petite Etoile Jaune...** Moi je dis que quelqu'un qui lit 50 chapitres – en 8heures ! Performance, performance... – et laisse une SEULE review... ne mérite pas le titre de bavarde ! Encore heureux qu'elle soit longue cette review, non mais des fois... Remus s'occupe pas des deux en même temps ? Mouais... c'est surtout moi qui m'efforce de leur faire vivre des choses différentes... Tonks maman ? Hum sans doute un jour... mais il faut neuf mois pour faire un bébé... Harry amoureux ? Hum pas encore décidé....

Coucou à Godric 2, qui nous rattrape plus doucement mais tout aussi sûrement. Donc quand tu entres dans cette fic, on en est là...

Si vous saviez en plus tout ce que vous devez à **Alana** et **Alixe**, à leur attention, leur patience, leur enthousiasme et leur savoir-faire.... pfff.

D'ailleurs si vous voulez des accents, des gras, des espaces, etc... allez lire les fiches techniques d'Alixe et Liseanne : 

**10 – Un tournoi de légende**

Un très léger clic, le frôlement de la soie et un toussotement caractéristique. Remus sourit sans lever les yeux de sa plume qui courrait sur le parchemin. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il fallait être reconnaissant au Loup....l'audition, l'odorat et l'instinct.

« Severus ? »

« M. le directeur » reconnut le maître de potions en s'asseyant très silencieusement en face de lui.

Lupin leva les yeux cette fois.

« Tout est prêt » déclara laconiquement son adjoint.

« Merveilleux ! » se moqua ouvertement Remus. Le maître de potions leva les yeux au ciel de manière prévisible mais Lupin insista : « Vraiment tout ? »

Un bref signe de tête lui répondit que oui.

« La forêt ? »

« Oui »

« Le puits ? »

Acquiescement silencieux.

« Les citrouilles ? »

Soupir et hochement de tête.

« Les lapins ? » - insista Lupin, avec un sérieux en contradiction totale avec ses yeux bleus.

« Les lapins ? » - s'étrangla Rogue.

« Allons Severus, dans toute forêt, il y a des lapins » répondit doctement Remus.

Son adjoint le gratifia d'un long regard noir avant de répondre.

« Il n'a certainement pas échappé à M. le directeur que le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid ont eu de longs et intensifs débats sur la faune... Je pense donc qu'on peut raisonnablement s'attendre à voir des élèves chevaucher de dociles centaures, d'autres se faire dévorer par de gentilles acromentulas... » - lança le maître de potions en se drapant avec acidité sans sa dignité. Mais Remus n'était pas le genre à laisser tomber une blague en cours de route.

« Sans compter les loups-garous ... » - ajouta -t-il très sérieusement

Severus le contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il depuis près de dix ans sous les ordres de Gryffondors qui semblaient toujours tenir à ce qu'il trouve la vie aussi merveilleuse qu'eux. Pour ce qu'elle lui avait donné la vie !

« Ca a l'air parfait alors, Severus »

Le maître de potion resta silencieux.

« Tu désapprouves ? »

« Je trouve étonnant cette énergie mise dans une gaminerie... »

« Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Severus ! » dit Remus sur un ton de reproche.

« Donne-moi cinq minutes et je te sélectionne sur des critères bien moins fantaisistes au moins trois candidats potentiels... même des Gryffondors, si tu y tiens ! »

Lupin sourit légèrement.

« La magie, Severus ! »

« Les arts magiques n'ont rien à voir avec cette pitrerie » asséna le maître de potions avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit encore.

« Mais les traditions de Poudlard, Severus ? »

« Venant de toi qui cherche chaque année un moyen de jeter au feu le Choixpeau. ? »

Remus leva les mains en signe de défaite.

« Ok, je me rends... je reconnais, ça m'amuse ! »

« Fascinant » répondit sombrement Rogue.

Les deux hommes se turent se mesurant du regard. Ce n'était pas vraiment un affrontement mais plutôt la recherche d'une confirmation mutuelle de leur différence et de leur engagement réciproque, la preuve qu'ils faisaient bien toujours équipe au-delà et peut-être à cause de leurs différences. La pendule calendrier céleste qui ornait le mur face au bureau sonna alors les sept heures. Le dîner serait bientôt servi. Remus se leva et ajouta :

« Nos invités vont bientôt arriver ».

Avec un hochement de tête, Severus l'imita et tout deux commencèrent une lente descente vers le grand Hall. Un murmure excité leur parvenait et Remus imagina la surprise des premiers élèves qui allaient entrer dans la Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion en forêt.

« Ils vont adorer » dit-il doucement.

« Enfin Lupin, comment peux-tu accorder tant d'importance à cela alors que... alors que ton fils ne dort plus la nuit ? » s'agaça soudain le maître de potions.

Remus s'arrêta et soutint le regard de Severus.

« Tu as vu comme il est pâle ? » demanda-t-il sans chercher à minimiser sa propre angoisse.

Le maître de potion acquiesça puis, sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de Lupin, il demanda :

« Ca donne quoi votre recherche ? »

« Rien » soupira Remus. « On y est encore retourné hier, tout le troisième étage... pas l'ombre du moindre reptile... sous quelque forme que ce soit...J'espère qu'Albus aura une idée... »

Son adjoint hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge pour ajouter

« Je lui ai préparé une potion pour améliorer son sommeil »

« Merci » dit Remus avec sincérité. _Sacré Severus, toujours incapable de reconnaître que les garçons étaient importants pour lui, mais toujours là pour s'occuper d'eux !_

« C'est aussi ce qu'il a dit » grommela Severus pour cacher son embarras.

Remus sourit.

« Il grandit, hein ? »

Le maître de potions haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que pour les Gryffondors, jeter les bombabouses avant ou après les cours est une preuve de maturité... » - grinça-t-il.

« Des bombabouses ? Harry ? » -s'étonna ouvertement Remus en tenant une porte à son adjoint. Ce genre de blagues n'allait pas vraiment avec la distance respectueuse qu'Harry qu'avait choisi d'entretenir avec les professeurs.

« Non... pas lui... Il préfère dire aux autres comment échapper à Rusard... hum.... au pire il envoie son frère... »

Remus eut un petit signe de tête entendu. _Cyrus...Oui.... Cyrus a plus besoin de confrontation..._

« Quoi qu'on puisse penser que ce dernier n'ait besoin d'aucun encouragement dans ce domaine », reprit le maître de potions.

« Severus... deux ans... deux ans ne peuvent pas entièrement changer la nature profonde d'un être humain... » - répondit patiemment Lupin. « Je crois quand même qu'il est plus raisonnable, non ? »

Le maître de potion eut un haussement d'épaules méprisant mais un sourcil blond lui demanda très poliment de vider son sac.

« Ce n'est tant les bombabouses, Lupin... qui sont sans doute moins nombreuses qu'on aurait pu le craindre.... Et peut-être doit-on t'en remercier ! C'est.... c'est plutôt de vieux réflexes qui remontent... sans doute à son insu... son coté... petit chef... avec Weasley et ... »

« Ginny est amoureuse de lui et je crois sincèrement que c'est réciproque... Ils se sont écrits tout l'été... » - intervint Remus qui pensait vraiment que cette amitié là devait être encouragée.

« Sans doute... je pensais surtout à McLeish »

« Minerva m'en a parlé »

« ...et tous les autres aussi, Lupin... Il joue au petit chef, au petit prince... comme jamais Harry ne l'a fait... »

« Harry et Cyrus sont différents » répondit machinalement Remus pour cacher son trouble. Il savait que Cyrus portait en lui une aura, un savoir-faire et une confiance en lui qui ne pouvait qu'en faire un leader. Tous les leaders n'étaient pas à Serpentard... heureusement. Bien sûr il y avait le risque qu'il retombe dans les travers qui les avaient, James et lui, conduit à croire un temps qu'être des chefs leur donnaient tous les droits. Il inspira pour chasser cette nouvelle angoisse. « OK, je vais ouvrir l'oeil » dit-il enfin.

« Grand projet » grinça Severus pour mettre fin à la conversation. Le dernier passage s'ouvrait en effet devant eux sur le Hall d'entrée et ils virent que leurs efforts de mise en scène n'avaient pas été vains. C'était comme si, d'un seul coup, il y avait eu trop d'élèves et que les gigantesques portes de chêne ouvragées n'avaient plus été assez larges. En s'approchant davantage, ils purent entendre les préfets qui essayaient désespérément de remédier à la situation. Rogue rejoignit rapidement McGonagall, Sinistra et Chourave pour faire se résorber l'engorgement de l'entrée de la salle. 

Lupin, lui, se recula pour observer les étudiants qui arrivaient. Chaque groupe se figeait en atteignant le seuil de la Grande Salle, renforçant encore l'effet de la mise en scène. Bien sûr, le jour d'Halloween tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que la Grande Salle reçoive une décoration spéciale – surtout cette année, puisque le directeur avait annoncé le jour de la rentrée que la sélection du candidat pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se ferait le jour d'Halloween... Mais pourtant les élèves n'en revenaient pas....

Et il y avait de quoi. Sous le ciel étoilé de la Grande salle, ce n'étaient pas les habituelles sombres boiseries ouvragées qui accueillaient les élèves mais une forêt. Une forêt dense de feuillus mordorés. Une forêt un peu sombre sans doute, où les arbres avaient des troncs gigantesques et noueux... Une forêt bruissante de glissements entre les feuilles et le sol moussu et de murmures non identifiés. Et l'inhabituel silence des élèves en était d'autant plus assourdissant.

Lupin les vit arriver bien avant qu'ils ne le voient. Chacun avec sa paire d'amis. Harry les cheveux en bataille, Ron le nez en l'air et Hermione le sien dans un livre. Cyrus tenant Ginny par la main et expliquant à grand renfort de gestes de l'autre main quelque chose à un garçon solide et blond qui explosait d'un rire sonore. Mais ces six-là n'échappèrent pas comme les autres à la surprise et à la pétrification sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Et de son poste d'observation, Remus sourit. Sans doute était-ce aussi pour eux qu'il avait tant plaidé pour quelque chose de spécial et d'impressionnant.

« Ils ont refait la Forêt interdite ! » entendit-il Cyrus s'exclamer.

« T'as vu ça ! » répondit Harry à son petit frère.

« Ils ont quand même mis des citrouilles » remarqua Ginny, et l'on pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre d'apprécier la nouvelle décoration.

Archibald et Ron se contentèrent de rester bouche bée en découvrant les dizaines de lanternes creusées dans des énormes citrouilles qui se balançaient aux branches qui surplombaient les quatre grandes tables.

« C'est un travail gigantesque ! » apprécia Hermione.

 « Merci » répondit Remus d'une voix grave et tranquille.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard qui leur souriait.

« Ah ça, vous avez dû vous amusez ! » lança Cyrus.

Remus rit doucement.

« Pas mal oui, et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu ! »

« Mais quel rapport avec Halloween, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

Le regard de Lupin déjà malicieux s'alluma encore un peu plus.

« Chère Hermione » commença-t-il, « accepterez-vous d'attendre comme vos camarades que nos invités spéciaux soient arrivés pour le savoir ? »

La jeune fille, les sourcils froncés, allait insister mais Cyrus la devança.

« Laisse tomber Mione, il est encore plus têtu que moi ou Harry ! »

Les Weasley pouffèrent ouvertement – et Remus et Harry se joignirent à leur gaieté. Seul Archibald garda une prudente réserve.

« Vous devez être M. McLeish ? » lui demanda alors très directement Remus « celui qui supporte si bien Cyrus aux dires du professeur McGonagall ».

« Oui, c'est Archi » confirma Cyrus en attirant son nouvel ami – plutôt impressionné – au premier rang. « Sois pas si nerveux, c'est juste mon père ! »

Harry sourit à la remarque de son frère mais il sentit aussi toute l'émotion que Remus semblait contenir au plus profond de ses yeux bleus, alors que le reste de son visage souriait. Voir Cyrus et ses amis devaient obligatoirement ramener des souvenirs, comprit-il. L'adolescent fut pris d'un léger vertige comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de saisir ce que les ramifications exactes des sentiments de son frère ou de son père pouvaient être. Remus allait pourtant reprendre quand une ombre se posa sur le petit groupe.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre cette charmante réunion familiale, mais nos invités arrivent, M. le Directeur », dit le professeur Rogue de sa voix la plus onctueuse. Archibald et Ginny se pétrifièrent, Ron blêmit, Cyrus soupira, Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Seuls Harry et Remus se sourirent mutuellement. Severus serait toujours Severus.

« Vraiment professeur Rogue ? » demanda Lupin d'une voix tranquille. « Alors, je crois en effet que nous devrons continuer plus tard cette conversation... un très prochain dimanche, par exemple... Hum, Harry, Cyrus, restez quelques secondes. Je veux que vous saluiez Albus avant le festin ... »

Les Weasley, Archibald et Hermione s'éloignèrent avant que le professeur Rogue ne le leur demande – son regard semblait déjà assez clair.

« Quand il dit 'Albus'... » - commença Archi, rêveur.

« Oui, il veut dire Dumbledore » confirma Ginny.

« Les Lupin connaissent pleins de monde » ajouta Ron sur un ton où l'envie n'était pas absente. « En fait, Dumbledore est une sorte de grand-père pour eux... »

« Ca c'est sûr qu'il est vachement vieux » commenta Ginny – visiblement beaucoup moins impressionnée.

« En tout cas s'il est là, c'est qu'on va vraiment choisir le champion de Poudlard » réfléchit Hermione à haute voix.

« Je me demande bien comment ils vont faire ? » murmura Ron.

« Il n'a pas voulu te le dire, Hermione », remarqua Archi en s'asseyant le premier sur les bancs de leur table.

« Tu verras aussi que les Lupin ne sont jamais à court de secrets » répondit Hermione avec un soupir en se laissant tomber à coté de Ginny.

+++

« Je suis vraiment heureux d'accueillir ce soir, notre ancien directeur, le président du Wizengamot, et dont je ne me risquerais pas à citer tous les titres de peur d'en oublier... J'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore » annonça avec le sourire Lupin une fois sur l'estrade. « Il servira de parrain au champion de Poudlard qui sera désigné cette nuit... »

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut l'assistance.

« Il est accompagné comme vous le voyez par un autre très haut personnage du Ministère... »

« Ludo Verpey » murmura Ron à qui voulait l'entendre juste une seconde avant le directeur de Poudlard – mais personne ne lui accorda vraiment son attention.

« En tant que délégué à la coopération magique, il a en charge le suivi de ce Tournoi. Il sera aussi le garant du respect des règles adoptées par les trois écoles de magie qui ont décidé de ranimer cette institution.... Comme je l'ai déjà dit au début de l'année, les épreuves commenceront en janvier et elles auront lieu cette année en France à l'Ecole de Beaux-Bâtons. Ce soir - comme les deux autres écoles - nous allons choisir nos champions. Et ceci veut être un signe fort d'amitié entre les peuples sorciers européens. Mais je vais laisser la parole à Albus Dumbledore qui va vous expliquer comment le champion de Poudlard va être sélectionné. M. le Président ».

Albus Dumbledore s'avança d'un pas et sa voix fut immédiatement amplifiée par un charme de sonorus.

« Mon cher Remus, merci de me donner autant d'importance dans VOTRE école...  et de m'avoir choisi comme parrain de cette promotion... hum... quand nous nous sommes réunis il y a plusieurs mois pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de choisir un champion pour Poudlard... nous avons d'abord pensé à la Coupe de Feu qui tenait se rôle il y a trois cents ans... Je ne chercherais pas à faire concurrences au professeur Binns... »

Les rires attendus s'élevèrent.

« ...en vous relatant ce que le Tournoi était à cette époque mais sachez seulement qu'il était bien plus dangereux que ce que nous avons l'intention de faire... Ceci ne veut pas dire que les épreuves qui attendront notre champion seront faciles. Son courage, son audace, ses connaissances et son savoir-faire seront mis à forte contribution... mais sa sécurité sera notre principal souci, comme la présence de deux Aurors dans l'école cette année veut le montrer... Hum... votre directeur a pensé – et je lui ai donné raison – que puisque nous voulions que le Tournoi soit quelque chose de différent, le mode de sélection du champion de Poudlard devait lui aussi être différent... »

Le vieux sorcier s'avança alors un peu plus jusqu'au bord de l'estrade et sortit sa baguette de ses robes. D'un geste ample, il fit apparaître une colonne de lumière au centre de la grande salle – faisant s'enfuir les oiseaux et les écureuils qui avaient fini par se montrer sur les branches les plus basses, attirés par le pain que leurs proposaient certains élèves. Quand la lumière se dissipa, un "oh !" unanime monta de la salle. Un puits ancien et moussu était apparu en son centre.

« Le complément naturel du feu étant l'eau, nous avons pensé demander l'aide du Puits des Désirs – qui lui aussi est un vieux compagnon des lecteurs de _l'Histoire de Poudlard... »_

A la table des Gryffondors, six paires d'yeux au moins – constata Harry avec amusement – mirent immédiatement Hermione au défi de leur citer tout ce que ce livre pouvait dire du Puits des Désirs. Son amie les ignora avec une indiscutable dignité.

« Comme ce puits ne peut apparaître que dans une forêt... la décoration de cette salle a été revue en conséquence » continua Dumbledore avec une évidente satisfaction amusée pour le travail accompli. « Il ne vous reste donc qu'à exprimer vos désirs.... de participation. Que chacun et chacune, s'il est sûr de vouloir être le candidat de Poudlard au Tournoi, prenne une pièce d'or et la jette dans le puits. Lui saura qui, dans son coeur et dans son esprit, est le plus apte d'entre vous tous à représenter Poudlard... »

Cette fois ce ne fut pas un frisson ou un murmure qui secoua la Grande Salle. Les conversations explosèrent sur un rythme effréné. Lupin et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard satisfait et prirent plusieurs minutes avant de décider d'intervenir pour rétablir l'ordre. De nouveau, Remus s'avança et amplifia sa voix.

« Je sais que tout ceci ne peut vous laissez indifférents.... mais avant de laisser place au festin d'Halloween et à vos supputations sur qui va ou devrait se présenter, je voudrais juste préciser quelques points. D'abord, le Tournoi est une chose sérieuse et difficile et il nous semble impossible que des élèves de premier cycle puissent y participer. Il paraît de même trop prenant pour être compatible avec la préparation des ASPICs. Seules les candidatures des cinquièmes et sixièmes années seront donc considérées.... »

Il y eut bien sûr un mouvement de protestation que Remus arrêta d'un geste ferme.

« Les plus jeunes auront l'occasion de participer dans les années à venir, laissez donc ceux qui vont bientôt nous quitter une chance de concourir. Je veux juste encore préciser que celui ou celle qui sera choisie le saura demain matin... »

De nouveau, des voix s'élevèrent et toutes demandaient la même chose.

« Comment ? »

« Il ou elle le saura » répéta avec une fermeté moqueuse le directeur de Poudlard avant de laisser la parole à Ludo Verpey.

+++ 

Bien sûr, on se coucha très tard cette nuit là dans tout Poudlard. Outre la fête d'Halloween, il y eut de nombreux allers et venues, surveillés par un Rusard renfrogné, entre les différentes tours et la Grande Salle. Certains y allèrent en groupe, d'autres s'y glissèrent plus discrètement. Si certains allaient vraiment poser leur candidature, d'autres y allèrent seulement par curiosité ou pour soutenir leur candidat. Quoi qu'il en soit, au petit matin, on pouvait dire au nombre des pièces d'or qui luisaient dans le Puits des Désirs qu'un nombre certain d'élèves de cinquième et de sixième années s'étaient risqués à se porter candidat.

Harry et Ron furent rejoints en chemin par Lee Jordan, Fred et George qui leur apprirent qu'ils avaient vu Percy et son amie, Pénélope Deauclair, se glisser très tard dans la nuit dans la Grande Salle. 

« Si le Puits de ton père et ton grand-père sélectionne un des deux, je renonce à penser qu'aucun adulte n'a de sens commun » commenta Fred.

Harry sourit.

« Qu'a dit Albus.... de l'audace, du courage, des connaissances et du savoir-faire.... si ce sont vraiment les critères.... »

« Tu veux dire qu'il n'a aucune chance ! » s'esclaffa George. « Tu es pire que nous, Harry, quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Hum sa Pénélope m'a l'air beaucoup trop réservée, elle aussi » ajouta Ron.

« Tu ne savais vraiment rien de ce qui se préparait ? » insista Lee.

« Non » dit Harry en secouant la tête. « Et avant que vous le demandiez, Cyrus non plus. On n'est pas allé voir papa depuis la rentrée, en fait ».

« Tu y es allé l'autre soir, non ? » demanda Fred.

Harry retint l'agacement qui l'aurait conduit à demander quand pour la dernière fois Fred avait écrit à sa mère... et se contenta d'un laconique.

« J'allais quand même pas lui envoyer un hibou... »

Les trois autres apprécièrent la réponse d'un hochement de tête.

« Ca valait le coup, non, Harry... depuis...depuis, tu sembles faire moins... » - commença Ron avant de se rendre compte que son ami ne souhaitait dans doute pas que l'histoire de cauchemars soit répétée. De fait, Harry soupira.

« Oui je fais moins de cauchemars », reconnut-il néanmoins. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ron, ni aux jumeaux... mais il savait aussi que la cause de l'amélioration de son sommeil n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son père avait pu dire ou faire... S'il ne rêvait plus du Serpent, c'est qu'il se couchait plus tard – ayant bizarrement remarqué que les cauchemars n'arrivaient qu'en tout début de nuit. Il songea qu'il devrait sans doute en parler à son père. _Plus tard, plus tard... _se promit-il.

« On dit que Tiberius Wind et Katie Bell ont jeté une pièce » dit alors Fred, un peu comme on s'excuse.

« Je voterais pour Katie, moi, si le Puits demandait mon avis », déclara Harry – sur le ton de celui qui accepte ces excuses.

Ils arrivèrent alors parmi les premiers dans la Grande Salle. La pièce était étrangement sombre. Le soleil d'hiver se perdait dans les feuilles et les hautes branches et seule une faible lumière froide arrivait jusqu'au table. Les lapins et les écureuils regardaient les élèves revenir avec une évidente curiosité. Harry se demanda si les créatures moins courantes » - comme les centaures ou les araignées - étaient aussi représentées dans les fourrés. La raison aurait voulu que non, mais il n'était pas très sûr que la raison ait vraiment été ce qui avait allumé ainsi les yeux de son père et de son grand-père la veille. Et c'était sans doute tant mieux.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table parmi les premiers mais ils furent vite rejoints par leurs camarades tant l'excitation de la veille semblait loin d'être retombée. On pouvait deviner les candidats à leur teint livide et leurs mâchoires serrées. Les professeurs arrivèrent petit à petit – plus nombreux que généralement. Sans doute voulaient-ils savoir eux aussi.

« Ca, ça veut dire qu'on va le savoir maintenant » remarqua Ron.

Tous ses voisins le dévisagèrent avec surprise.

« Oh ça va, hein, c'est pas parce que je ne suis pas Hermione que je suis complètement crétin ! », s'énerva immédiatement le rouquin pour le plus grand fou rire de Fred et George.

Un silence suspicieux s'installa avec l'entrée du Lupin et de Rogue, en grande discussion avec leurs invités – Dumbledore et Verpey. Mais aucun des quatre ne prit la parole et l'énervement monta encore d'un cran.

« Ils jouent à quoi ? » lança Dean Thomas à Harry, les sourcils froncés. L'interpellé haussa les épaules, prit le temps d'avaler ses céréales avant de dire. « T'inquiète pas s'ils ont dit que le champion serait prévenu, il le sera... »

Un dernier groupe d'étudiants entra dans la Grande Salle et quand ils s'assirent à leur table respective, ils semblèrent avoir déclancher un signal secret. Des hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle, émergea souda une forme aérienne et gracieuse qui tournoya longuement entre les arbres. Les élèves tordirent le cou pour distinguer ce que c'était et un murmure qui s'amplifiait à chaque seconde apporta la réponse à ceux qui doutaient encore : un phénix.

« Fumseck » murmura alors Cyrus et Harry expliqua à ses voisins.

« C'est le phénix de Dumbledore... »

L'oiseau descendit lentement entre les branches, tournoya au dessus des tables avant de s'orienter résolument vers une fille de sixième année de Poufsouffle : Aethel Weald qui se figea instantanément. Aethel était une des plus brillantes élèves de Poudlard, venant d'une longue lignée de médicomages et de savants. Préfète depuis sa cinquième année, elle était relativement populaire bien que assez discrète. Harry se rappela soudain que son père lui avait un jour raconté qu'en première année, elle s'était laissée entraînée par d'autres dans la Forêt magique et que, confrontée aux enfants d'Aragog, elle avait réussi à ramener tout le monde sain et sauf. Sans doute combinait-elle bien les qualités citées par Albus la veille. 

Fumseck s'était maintenant posé sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et se mit à chanter – mettant immédiatement fin aux murmures qui s'étaient élevés. Aethel sursauta quand à son poignet apparu un fin bracelet d'argent qui reprenait les motifs des armes de Poudlard. Sur l'invitation de Remus, Dumbledore se leva alors – faisant se tourner toutes les têtes.

« Mlle Weald, le Puits des Désirs semble avoir choisi une bien intéressante ambassadrice pour Poudlard cette année et je suis très honoré d'être votre parrain pour cette aventure. Venez donc nous rejoindre à cette table.... »

La jeune fille sembla d'abord se statufier un peu plus avant d'acquiescer lentement et de se lever sous les applaudissements nourris de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, rejoints très rapidement par toute l'école. Ce n'était pas courant pour les élèves de cette maison d'être mis en avant pour autre chose que leurs excellents résultats scolaires et tous semblaient vivre la nomination d'Aethel comme une victoire personnelle. Les autres maisons, une fois dépassées la surprise et la déception, se trouvaient plutôt rassurées que des personnalités plus arrogantes n'aient pas été choisies. Non Aethel était un choix que même les Serpentards pouvait soutenir. 

Le triomphe d'Aethel dura plusieurs jours. Elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer sans une cohorte d'admirateurs qui prenaient des airs avantageux. Harry ne fut pas le seul à penser qu'elle semblait bien résister à ce traitement qui lui l'aurait mis hors de lui. Elle gardait son sourire et sa simplicité. Certains commençaient sans doute à trouver cela exagéré – après tout, pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien accompli de particulier. Pourtant la seule chose qui réussit à éclipser la championne de Poudlard des conversations fut suffisamment inquiétant pour qu'un certain nombre d'élèves en viennent à regretter que son innocent triomphe n'ait pas duré plus longtemps....

++++

Oui, oui, je sais, je suis méchante, sans coeur, agaçante, etc... mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas recouru au bon vieux suspense... et je trouvais qu'il était temps... Des questions, peut-être ?


	11. Aux limites du hasard

**In Stellis Memoriam**

Pas à moi... pas à toi.... à elle....

Remarque générale : ce n'est pas le tome 2 le tome 4... non, non...

Autocritique : Je dois vraiment aller trop vite sur certaines choses... parce que Ginny et Cyrus  (Sandrine), ça a commencé il y a longtemps... la première fois qu'ils ont été au Terrier... Ron l'a dit après qu'ils ne se sont pas quittés... et puis il y a eu le cadeau... la jalousie d'Hermione... mais pas de PoV de Ginny... vrai.... pas sûre de bien le sentir celui-là mais ça viendra peut-être... Sinon rappel quand même, ils ont onze ans... hein...rien de torride à en attendre non plus....

Petite Etoile Jaune....Où aura lieu le Tournoi ? Mais as-tu lu le discours de Dumbie ? Je sais c'est chiant à lire les discours mais quand même... Il aura lieu à Beaux-Bâtons ....Mais quelle est cette 'spirale' que tu n'aimes pas ?

Louloute... Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as en permanence un chapitre de retard ?

Csame... J'ai vu pour le résumé... ça me gonfle... merci de lire toujours...

Médaille pour Godric qui est maintenant avec nous... Merci pour tous tes compliments... Ce qui c'est passé au Brésil ?.... hum.... OK, j'essaierais d'y revenir....

Médaille pour Cérulane qui s'est enfin « décidée à me laisser une review... » C'est elle sui le dit... 

Sky Black... trop d'honneur... pourvu que la suite te plaise autant...

Alixe... Imaginons Rogue avec une petit lapin dans les bras... va-t-il l'éviscérer ? Suspens total... Merci à Alana pour ses éclats de rire – faire rire plusieurs fois ces béta-readers, moi je dis que c'est ça le bonheur...

**11- Aux limites du hasard...**

« T'as trop de chance d'être remplaçant quand même ! »

« Hum », répondit Cyrus en haussant les épaules. 

« Il finira dans l'équipe », affirma Archibald péremptoire.

« En tout cas, je t'ai pris plusieurs fois en photo en vol », ajouta Colin avec un certain contentement, « et ton frère aussi... Tu lui as demandé alors ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu sais... l'autographe... »

Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta. 

« Colin... je vais être très clair... Jamais je ne ferai ça. Un : parce que c'est débile, deux : parce qu'il me rirait au nez... au mieux ! »

Cyrus ressentit une certaine satisfaction en voyant Archibald appuyer ses paroles d'un signe de tête catégorique. Colin rosit.

« Mais c'est juste... »

« Colin ! », gronda Cyrus. « C'est RI.DI.CU.LE, OK ? Si t'es en mal de célébrité, demande donc un autographe à Malefoy! C'est un vrai prince de sang, lui ! »

Le blondinet hocha la tête, visiblement impressionné par l'autorité de Cyrus. Ils reprirent leur descente du Grand Escalier en silence jusqu'au moment où ils virent un attroupement inhabituel au bout du couloir du premier étage. _Juste vers ces toilettes des filles qui sont hantées par Mimi Geignarde_, remarqua Cyrus. Archi le consulta du regard et ils changèrent de direction pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Colin sur leurs talons.

Cyrus se rappela soudain du Drago Malefoy en larmes qui y avait passé une nuit, l'année dernière, à cause de Harry et ses copains... _Ils avaient fait vraiment très fort ! Hum il faudrait que je réfléchisse à un truc à faire avec Gin et Archi...d'aussi fort... et peut-être Herman aussi... Pas Colin en tout cas !_ _Un truc marrant... Parce que le coup du journal, c'était pas mal mais pas très drôle. En tout cas pas pour l'instant_. 

Ginny lui avait assuré qu'elle écrivait tous les deux jours en prenant soin de raconter méticuleusement ses journées et de demander des conseils débiles sur les cours, les profs, etc... Elle lui avait dit que le Journal lui répondait... des trucs bien Serpentard... que les sorciers purs méritaient plus que les autres, qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de naître dans une famille qui reconnaissait ses mérites mais qu'elle pouvait changer cela par ses choix... Cyrus sourit... Trop gentille cette Ginny vraiment parce que lui aurait sans doute déjà jeté ce journal au feu... Hum... C'était quand même curieux que Narcissa n'ait pas encore reproché à Drago que le journal soit tombé dans des mains si banales... Peut-être que Ginny y parlait de lui et que Narcissa avait décidé d'être patiente....

« Je sais que c'est toi ! » - hurla soudain Rusard « Toujours toi ! Sept ans maintenant que je te supporte ! T'en prendre à une pauvre et douce créature comme elle ! »

_Bizarre ce tutoiement,_ pensa Cyrus en accélérant – il adorait voir Rusard enrager, surtout si c'était pas dirigé contre lui ! Les deux autres lui emboîtèrent automatiquement le pas.

« Non ce n'est pas moi ! », répondit une voix plus jeune mais tout aussi véhémente. « On l'a juste trouvée ! »

_Harry ? Qu'est-ce que Harry a encore invent_ _!_ Cyrus accéléra encore et atteint rapidement le groupe qui, très curieusement, s'écarta immédiatement pour le laisser passer. Et ça... ça figea le sourire de Cyrus... _Pourquoi ont-ils tous l'air d'avoir si peur_ ?

« Comme par hasard ! J'espère que cette fois ton père te punira comme tu le mérites cette fois ! » -fulminait Rusard. « Miss Teigne... Miss, réponds-moi... Tu l'as tué ! »

« Non ! » 

« M. Rusard » commença une autre voix, des larmes dans la voix. « Il faut nous croire, on y est pour rien ! »

_Hermione ?_

Cette fois, Cyrus se glissa au premier rang.

Ce qu'il vit alors était si invraisemblable qu'il ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

Miss Teigne gisait raid,e comme morte, au milieu d'une flaque d'eau sombre où se reflétaient des lettres rouges... comme du sang... peintes sur le mur blanc.... Ces lettres proclamaient... « La Chambre est ouverte.... Sangs impurs prenez garde ! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient face à Rusard qui se tournait alternativement vers eux et vers sa chatte. Tous trois étaient très pâles. _Une nouvelle blague qui a mal tournée ?_ - s'interrogea Cyrus. _Hum, Remus va les écorcher vifs ce coup là !_

« C'est quoi ce délire », murmura Archibald dans son dos. « La Chambre ? Quelle chambre ? »

« La Chambre des Secrets bien sûr » proclama alors Justin à haute voix – et en surveillant sa réaction du coin de l'oeil. Cyrus nota qu'une partie de l'assistance hochait la tête. _Justin, Justin, allez, pas toi... Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Une putain de vieille légende toute moisie !_

« Et ouais » ajouta une voix traînante qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre. « A force de lire la biographie de Serpentard, Harry s'est reconnu... un parent moldu, un don de Fourchelang... un destin hors du commun ! »

Cyrus sentit la moutarde qui lui montait au nez comme à chaque fois que Malefoy s'en prenait à lui ou à sa famille. _Heureusement que je ne suis jamais en cours avec lui, je l'aurais déjà transformé en soupière !_ - ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Mais il y eut un autre mouvement de foule dans son dos et deux professeurs entrèrent en scène. _Severus ET Minerva_... _Hum ça va chauffer_ !

« Que ce passe-t-il ici !? » aboya de manière prévisible Rogue.

« M. le sous-directeur, ces élèves, ces élèves ont tué mon chat », accusa immédiatement Rusard d'une voix geignarde.

« Jamais de la vie ! » s'insurgea Harry.

« Ca suffit ! » l'interrompit McGonagall dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs de mauvais augure. « Vous parlerez quand on vous interrogera, Potter-Lupin ! »

Cyrus sentit la frustration de son frère et il dut se forcer à ne pas intervenir. Il ne supportait jamais de voir Harry malheureux. C'était plus fort que lui...

Le concierge recommença ses plaintes, expliquant qu'il était parti à la recherche de sa chatte qui avait disparu et qu'il avait surpris le trio sur les lieux encadrant l'animal mort...

« Et ces peintures infâmes, ce sont eux aussi ! C'est sûr ! Ils recommencent, comme l'année dernière ! M. le directeur est trop gen... »

« Cet animal n'est pas mort » le coupa alors sèchement Rogue qui s'était accroupi pour examiner Miss Teigne. « Elle est pétrifiée....profondément pétrifiée...mais elle vit... Il faut l'emmener à l'Infirmerie pour voir ce que l'on peut faire... »

Ces nouvelles informations furent avidement commentées parmi les élèves mais elles ne détournèrent pas Rusard de sa colère.

« Il faut demander à ses trois démons ce qui lui ont fait ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau. 

McGonagall consulta du regard Rogue qui s'était relevé et époussetait ses coûteuses robes de soie. 

« M.  Rusard » commença alors le maître de potions avec son habituelle dangereuse onctuosité. « Autant je suis tout prêt à considérer que ces élèves puissent être les auteurs de ce stupide message... »

« Non ! » hurla Ron avec colère.

« Weasley ! », aboya McGonagall. Harry posa la main sur le bras de son ami.

« ...autant je serai étonné qu'ils aient pu se révéler capable d'un acte magique aussi compliqué » termina Rogue, imperturbable.

Cyrus vit un certain soulagement dans le regard de son frère.

« Néanmoins, tout ceci mérite une enquête... et je pense que M. le directeur voudra la mener lui même... Nous allons donc aller le prévenir tous les deux et conduire Miss Teigne à l'infirmerie...Professeur McGonagall, ces élèves appartiennent à votre maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Comme si tu en doutais, vieux renard,_ ne put s'empêcher de sourire Cyrus.

« Oui, M le sous-directeur » répondit Minerva. « Vous direz à M. Le directeur qu'il pourra les trouver dans mon bureau... »

« Bien... » Le redouté maître de potions se tourna alors avec les élèves assemblés et gronda « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là, vous tous !? »

Et ces quelques mots furent plus efficaces que le vent glacé de l'hiver pour vider le couloir.

« Bien, j'espère que vous avez des explications ! »

La phrase leur tomba dessus sèche et froide dès qu'ils eurent posé une fesse sur les chaises qui faisaient face au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Harry grimaça. Il surprit alors le regard insistant de ses amis. _En plus, ils veulent que je parle pour eux ! _

« M. Potter Lupin, puisque Melle Granger et M. Weasley semblent penser que c'est à vous d'expliquer, je vous écoute... » - confirma leur professeur de Métamorphose. Harry leva des yeux désespérés vers celle qui lui avait si souvent raconté des histoires, avait si souvent plaidé en sa faveur quand il faisait des bêtises... mais cette Minerva là semblait bien avoir disparu...

« Professeur... » - commença-t-il tout doucement - « quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux... la peinture et Miss Teigne y étaient déjà... »

Harry n'aima pas l'éclair des yeux de Minerva.

« Commençons donc par le commencement, M. Potter-Lupin, que faisiez-vous là ? »

Harry déglutit.

« J'avais... j'avais entendu... une... un bruit » articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Un bruit ? » répéta McGonagall sur un ton presque ironique. « Quelle sorte de bruit ? »

Harry se retint de chercher l'aide de Ron ou Hermione. Il était après tout celui qui les avait amenés dans cette histoire. Il s'obligea à penser rationnellement. Remus allait venir et il devrait bien le dire. Minerva le connaissait ; elle allait le croire. Ca ne servait à rien de s'enfermer dans le silence ou de cacher la vérité.

« Un serpent, professeur »

Un étrange silence suivit cet aveu.

« Un serpent ? Comme c'est commode, n'est-ce pas ? » - siffla soudain McGonagall. « Qui d'autre l'aurait entendu sinon vous, n'est-ce pas, M Potter-Lupin ? Vous espérez que je croie un mensonge pareil ! »

Elle frémissait de colère et Harry sentit ses amis rétrécir à ses cotés. Elle se leva et arpenta le sol derrière son bureau comme une lionne en cage. 

« Jamais, jamais....jamais, tu m'entends, Harry... » - reprit-elle, abandonnant brusquement tout formalisme. « Jamais on avait osé me prendre ainsi pour une imbécile ! Pas même ton père, Harry... je veux dire James – qui n'était pourtant jamais à court d'un mensonge, - ne m'a ainsi prise pour une imbécile ! » 

Elle hurlait maintenant. Comme jamais Harry ne l'avait vu hurler – ni contre lui, ni contre quiconque. Et les discrets coups qui résonnèrent alors à la porte passèrent inaperçus.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes responsables pour Miss Teigne... » - reprit-elle à, peine plus bas, « le professeur Rogue avait l'air d'en douter... Je ne sais pas si vous avez peint ce message indigne... 'Sangs impures, prenez garde'.... Harry ! » 

Elle darda un regard brillant et accusateur sur l'adolescent qui n'osait pas bouger... _Me croira-t-elle si je lui jure que non ?_

« Mais je suis dans le regret de partager l'opinion de M. Rusard... M. le directeur a été trop gentil avec vous l'année dernière ! » 

Elle tapa sur son bureau pour ponctuer cette dernière phrase, masquant sans le vouloir le bruit de sa porte qui s'ouvrait. Un toussotement poli la fit soudain sursauter.

« M. le directeur », reconnut-elle, pâlissant d'un coup.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, pour ce qui peut ressembler à une intrusion » dit Remus avec une certaine légèreté, « mais vous étiez si... concentrée... que vous n'avez pas semblé entendre mes coups sur la porte. »

McGonagall faillit presque rougir. Et Harry songea que c'était une autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'observer auparavant.

« M. le directeur » répéta-t-elle une seconde fois, visiblement troublée.

Lupin finit d'entrer et referma calmement la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança sans rien ajouter jusqu'au bureau. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Minerva qui ne dit et ne fit rien. 

« Vous permettez ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, il s'assit d'une fesse sur le bureau et dévisagea longuement le trio qui semblait, depuis son entrée, partagé entre la crainte et l'espoir. Il soupira.

« Vous serez sans doute heureux d'apprendre que le diagnostic du professeur Rogue a été confirmé par Mme Pomfresh... Miss Teigne est pétrifiée... une pétrification totale et puissante qui semble totalement hors de portée de tout élève de cette école... et j'ose ajouter de la plupart de ses professeurs... Cette pétrification ressemble en effet  à un acte de magie noire... » 

Les trois enfants ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Il sentit la surprise de Minerva sans avoir besoin de se retourner.

« C'est bien de la peinture, et non du sang – comme le rumeur l'a un moment voulu, qui a servi à écrire ce message... Rien de bien sorcier, comme diraient nos amis Moldus... »

Personne ne sourit pourtant.

« C'est un vrai mystère donc... » - conclut-il sur un ton presque rêveur. 

Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Lupin reprenne : 

« Harry, Ron, Hermione... qu'est-ce que vous fichiez là ? »

Une fois de plus, Harry comprit qu'il allait devoir parler pour eux trois.

« J'ai... j'ai déjà essayé d'expliquer au prof... »

« Harry, je te préviens que je ne souhaite pas entendre de telles sottises une seconde fois ! » l'interrompit sèchement McGonagall.

« Minerva » intervint doucement Lupin. « J'ai bien entendu ce que vous pensiez de ses explications au travers de votre porte... comme sans doute quiconque qui passait par là... » 

Le professeur de Métamorphoses entendit visiblement le reproche. 

« Mais j'aimerais néanmoins me faire ma propre opinion, si vous le voulez bien ».

« Bien sûr, M. le directeur » murmura-t-elle.

Harry hésita. Il avait rarement vu Remus donner tort à un de ses collègues en public - et certainement pas à Minerva. Mais rien, aujourd'hui, ne semblait habituel.

« Harry » insista encore son père.

« Je... Nous descendions... comme tout le monde... le Grand Escalier... et.... et j'ai entendu... » Il hésita encore et plongea des yeux suppliants dans ceux de son père. « Je L'ai entendu » dit-il simplement.

« Le serpent ? »

« Lupin ! » s'insurgea Minerva. « Vous n'allez tout de même pas accorder un quelconque crédit à... »

« Minerva » répondit aussi vivement Remus, se tournant vers elle pour la première fois, « Harry rêve de serpent depuis cet été... Il en entend un dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis la rentrée... Maugrey et Tonks ont déjà cherché par deux fois des explications à ce phénomène sans résultat... »

Le professeur ouvrit et ferma la bouche puis elle demanda d'une voix étonnamment timide.

« C'est donc là le sens de votre question de l'autre soir ? Les prémisses d'un Animagus ? »

Harry reçut cette hypothèse en plein coeur. _Animagus__ ? Animagus ?_ Pourrait-il être un... serpent ? Après tout, il était Fourchelang ! Mais un serpent.... La tête lui tourna.

« Comme vous me l'avez répondu l'autre soir et comme les évènements d'aujourd'hui tendent à le prouver... tout ceci n'a rien à voir malheureusement avec un Animagus... » - répondit très doucement Lupin.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche – sans doute pour demander des détails sur tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre – mais Harry lui marcha sur le pied pour la faire taire. 

« Donc tu as entendu le serpent », reprit Remus en se retournant vers les trois jeunes gens, comme si cela était une conversation tout à fait normale, « et que disait-il ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il disait... Comme d'habitude... il parlait de sang... de mort... Il a aussi dit que maintenant rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter... » 

Son coeur battait dans ses oreilles.

« Tu crois... » - commença-t-il.

« Non Harry, le serpent n'est pas ton Animagus » répondit Lupin avec un sourire triste. « Malheureusement ou heureusement... je ne sais pas.... N'est-ce pas, Minerva ? »

Minerva déglutit et dit doucement.

« Harry, ce que tu sembles vivre ne ressemble en rien aux prémisses d'un Animagus »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, chacun semblant ruminer toutes les informations qui venaient d'être échangées et de nouveau c'est Remus qui le rompit.

« Ecoutez-moi bien vous trois... Quelque soient les explications qui je vais tenter de donner ce soir au repas, nombreux sont ceux qui vont penser que vous êtes les coupables »

Il avait détaché les derniers mots et le trio échangea des regards sombres.

« Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour vous et je vous demande de ne pas répondre aux provocations... »

Les trois hochèrent la tête.

« Hum... je vais aussi imposer de nouvelles mesures de sécurité.... qui pourront aussi être comprises comme une punition collective en attendant que le 'coupable' ne se dénonce.... »

Harry leva des yeux surpris, Ron fronça les sourcils et Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

« Tout le monde... je dis bien tout le monde... sera consigné dans les salles communes en dehors des heures de cours. Les entraînements de Quidditch sont suspendus et pour se rendre à la bibliothèque il faudra avoir l'autorisation d'un préfet qui consignera les allers et venues des uns et des autres... »

« Mais si tout le monde croit que c'est nous... » - objecta Harry.

« Si quoi que ce soit se produit avant Noël et que vous êtes clairement hors de cause, ces rumeurs cesseront d'elles même », répondit son père. Harry soupira. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant... Je veux aussi que tu me tiennes au courant des tes cauchemars et de ce que tu entends... tous les jours, Harry, OK ? Mais je t'interdis formellement d'essayer de savoir d'OU vient cette voix ! Tu m'entends, Harry, ça ressemble trop à un piège qui te serait destiné... Pas deux fois, Harry hein ? » 

Les amis d'Harry pâlirent plus que lui. Lui se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait bien compris. Il n'y aurait pas toujours quelqu'un – un frère, une amie, un parrain... – pour partir à sa recherche...

« Et je compte sur vous deux pour lui faire entendre raison » ajouta Remus. Ron et Hermione promirent dans un murmure. Lupin leur offrit son premier sourire : « Allez, filez directement dans votre salle commune... directement, hein ! Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver de nouveau dans mon bureau !»

Les trois amis acquiescèrent de nouveau et quittèrent la pièce avec un regard nerveux pour Minerva qui n'avait pas ouvert de nouveau la bouche.

« Pardon Minerva », dit tranquillement Lupin une fois que la porte se fut refermée.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » demanda doucement la vieille dame – balayant du même coup l'idée même qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir.

« Harry veut tellement être comme 'tout le monde' » répondit Remus comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Cette histoire de serpent », commença Minerva, une note d'incrédulité dans la voix.

« C'est une histoire très sérieuse, Minerva » répondit le directeur de Poudlard en se levant du bureau et en lui faisant face. « Albus pense que quelqu'un a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets... » 

« Je vais descendre... »

« Ils connaissent le chemin ! »

« S'ils tombent sur Rusard... »

« Je croyais que tu l'avais prévenu... »

« Oui. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! »

« Le pauvre... ça ira mieux quand Miss Teigne sera guérie ! »

« Melle Tonks ! Vous étiez bien moins sensible à ses malheurs quand vous étiez élève ici », se moqua Remus.

« Dans combien de temps les plants de mandragore seront-ils prêts ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant superbement sa dernière pique.

« Des mois ! » - regretta franchement Remus.

La jeune femme soupira, ratura le parchemin qu'elle corrigeait avec une certaine lassitude et demanda :

« Tu les as invités tous les six ? »

« Ouais... Je me suis dit qu'Archibald se sentirait plus à l'aise comme ça... »

Elle posa sa plume et se tourna à demi pour demander.

« C 'est dur ? »

Remus leva les yeux au plafond comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, soupesa sa réponse et finit par murmurer.

« Je crois que ça va. »

Elle se contenta de continuer à le regarder. Elle aussi, elle pouvait se taire. Il reprit d'ailleurs assez vite, sans doute content qu'elle insiste :

« Les premières fois que je les ai vus ensemble, j'ai trouvé ça aussi étrange que quand j'ai vu Cyrus dans cet aéroport moldu... mais ... comment dire... je sais à quel point Cyrus n'est pas Sirius... enfin... qu'il est PLUS qu'un Sirius rajeuni.... tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors... aucune jalousie aurait de sens... ou alors il aurait fallu que je prenne la même potion.... Ce que je n'ai  jamais eu aucune envie de faire... Si ça se trouve, on ne serait même pas ami ! »

Elle pouffa.

« Mon dieu, Remus mais tu peux pas arrêter trente secondes de couper les cheveux en quatre ! Bien sûr que vous seriez amis ! »

« Pas si sûr... » - grommela Lupin. 

Mais des coups retentirent contre la porte qui s'ouvrit aussi tôt. Cyrus entra le premier et se jeta dans les bras de son père avec sa légèreté habituelle. Harry se laissa sans doute plus facilement embrasser que bien des fois – mais Remus savait combien cette fin d'année était difficile pour lui. C'était difficile d'être soupçonné par la moitié de l'école, c'était difficile de faire presque chaque nuit des cauchemars, c'était difficile d'entendre des voix de serpent.... Au moins, cette fois, il acceptait son aide... et une fois de plus, il pria qu'il était à la hauteur ! Les autres le saluèrent avec une once de timidité pour Hermione et Archibald.

« Et bien finalement Rusard ne vous a pas embêté », dit joyeusement Tonks en se levant à son tour pour leur dire bonjour.

« Tu parles ! » grommela Harry. « Il m'a encore dit que Papa était trop gentil et trop crédule, que lui s'il était à sa place... »

« Un truc qui a vachement de chance de se produire », commenta Cyrus avec acidité. Ron pouffa.

« ....je verrais ce que je verrais... »

Remus soupira. 

« On ne peut pas vraiment lui reprocher, Harry »- dit il doucement.

« Oh moi, je m'en fiche, si y'avait que lui.... » - répondit Harry, avec amertume.

Tonks et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu. Il était temps que le trimestre se termine. Il n'y avait eu aucun autre incident à regretter... à part les cauchemars de Harry... et Lupin avait dû accepter de réduire les règles imposer quelques semaines plus tôt. Pourtant les professeurs se relayaient pour faire des rondes la nuit. Pourtant l'ambiance restait explosive. Les accusations volaient – et pas seulement contre Harry... Remus avait dû recevoir dans son bureau les protagonistes d'un nombre sans précédent de duels toujours basés sur des accusations infondées et des soupçons incroyables. Les étudiants d'origine moldue se méfiaient des sang purs, les sangs purs se méfiaient les uns des autres...les plus jeunes accusaient les plus vieux... les plus âgés soupçonnaient les plus jeunes... les différentes maisons ne se parlaient plus...Tout le monde semblait avoir oublier l'union qui avait un instant saisit l'école avec la nomination d'Aethel Weald.

« Saleté de serpent ! » grommela Cyrus. Ginny sembla alors se pétrifier. Et Ron et Hermione lancèrent au frère d'Harry un regard qui apprit à Remus que cette scène n'était pas la première.

« Arrête » grommela Ron en venant prendre sa soeur par les épaules. « Tu sais bien combien toute cette histoire impressionne Ginny ! »

Archibald intervint pour la première fois – et Remus comprit tout de suite qu'il soutenait toujours Cyrus quoi qu'il arrive.

« On peut quand même bien en parler, non ? »

Tonks prit la parole avant lui.

« Moi je crois que justement vous ne faites tous que cela... Je vous entends dans les couloirs... et si je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de se cacher la face, c'est tout aussi inutile de ruminer les quelques informations que vous avez encore et toujours... Vous vous pourrissez la vie... Laissez-nous donc ce soin » dit-elle doucement et Lupin ne put qu'apprécier l'assurance qu'elle avait prise en quelques mois. 

« Oui » confirma-t-il. « Le serpent et Miss Teigne se sont pas invités à ce goûter ! »

Mais aucun des adolescents ne sourit vraiment à sa boutade. Ron continuait de tenir la main de sa soeur qui semblait toujours plus blanche que d'habitude. Cyrus boudait – soutenu par Archibald et Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. _Géniale ambiance !_ - songea Remus.

Seule Hermione semblait être passée à autre chose. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait dans cet appartement, elle examinait avec curiosité les différentes photos disposées au dessus de la cheminée.

« C'est Aesthelia Da Sylva y Marin, là avec vous tous ? » demanda-t-elle soudain en désignant une photo de groupe. Sa petite voix sembla remplir toute la pièce et agir sur tous ses occupants. Tonks se figea un battement de seconde. Cyrus et Harry échangèrent un regard indéfinissable. Les Weasley sentirent la tension et se tournèrent vers elle et Archibald haussa les épaules.

« D'où te vient cette connaissance des ethnomages brésilens ? » demanda Remus sur le ton de la conversation.

« Et bien... l'autre jour... à la bibliothèque... je... » Elle rosit et jeta un regard furtif en direction de Cyrus. « Hum... je me suis demandé... ce qui c'était passé... quand...pourquoi ta maman... était morte... Mais j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose... seulement qu'elle avait écrit des dizaines d'articles... sur les magies amazoniennes traditionnelles... toujours avec la même personne... Aesthelia Da Sylva.... qui elle même avait l'air très très connu... j'ai trouvé une photo d'elle dans un livre... Pas de Laelia Coelho Lupin... »

Tonks toussota. Remus sourit.

« Quelle enquêtrice cette Hermione... » - commenta-t-il. « Et donc ? »

« Rien... professeur » dit la jeune fille en évitant les yeux bleu pâle.

Harry et Ron vérifièrent qu'ils pensaient bien la même chose. Hermione mentait, elle en avait sans doute déjà tiré une théorie.

« C'est juste étonnant qu'elle... qu'elle ait si peu écrit seule... Non ? » reprit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Remus sourit de nouveau.

« Si » répondit-il calmement. « Je pense qu'il doit manquer certaines de ses publications à la bibliothèque... »

« Aesthelia » ajouta alors Cyrus d'une petite voix émue, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Aesthelia était... était son amie, son professeur.... son modèle »

Le regard perçant de Hermione ne résista qu'une minute aux grands yeux noir brillant.

« Excusez-moi... j'en avais fini par... »

« Je crois même que j'ai un volume brésilien où elles sont en photos ensemble ! » ajouta brusquement Remus. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. « Tu veux le voir ? Viens avec nous Cyrus... tu sais moi, le brésilien... »

Pour une fois, l'enfant aux yeux noirs obéit dans la seconde. Tonks ne laissa à personne le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit alors que Remus, Hermione et Cyrus passait dans l'alcôve qui servait de bureau.

« Vous m'aidez à dégager cette table ? Linky va arriver avec le thé ! » - lança-t-elle aux quatre adolescents restés dans le salon. Harry s'empressa d'entrer dans son jeu et les autres se secouèrent.

Dans l'alcôve, Remus prit un volume au hasard et murmura un charme qui les enferma tous les trois dans une bulle de silence. Hermione pâlit légèrement mais on sentait une certaine excitation au fond de ses yeux. Le comportement même de Remus semblait confirmer tous ses raisonnements les plus fous.

« Hermione... » - commença Remus après un bref regard à Cyrus comme on cherche une approbation. « Hermione tu es, me semble-t-il, allé assez loin toute seule pour que nous t'aidions à faire le dernier pas... »Cyrus fit un geste brusque d'assentiment. « Malheureusement je ne peux pas le faire maintenant... Tout le monde n'est pas prêt à cela... Ce soir, à la fin du dîner, traînez dans la Grande Salle, je viendrais vous chercher. Ce serait bien si Harry était avec vous. »

De nouveau Cyrus hocha seulement de la tête. Une gravité peu commune alourdissait son regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé, professeur » murmura Hermione, soudain moins sûre de vouloir tout savoir.

« C'est trop tard Hermione... bien trop tard pour l'innocence... » - dit Remus plutôt gentiment. Il se sentait incapable de cacher la fascination teintée d'amertume qu'il ressentait pour cette petite sorcière de douze ans qui était allée seule plus loin que les Malefoy et le Ministère réunis...

Après ? On semble notamment parti pour les souvenirs de Cyrus...et quelques nouvelles du serpent.... Pour l'instant ça s'appelle « trop tard pour l'innocence.... » 


	12. De Stellis Memoriae

**In Stellis Memoriam**

Les personnages et l'intrigue générale sont bien connues et donc pas à moi. Je garde sous le coude deux ethnomages brésiliennes –dont une virtuelle – et une elfe de maison complaisante... Je rendrais, après usage, le sortilège de Gorge coupée à Tobby à qui il appartient...  
Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses et gentilles reviews... si, si...

Alana...mais moi aussi, je l'aime bien Hermione... quelle idée ! Je me sers juste de fameuses capacités d'analyse pour faire avancer tout le monde...  
Sandrine... Mais pourquoi les Weasley seraient-ils mécontents que Ginny soit avec Cyrus ? A cause de Tonks ?  
Cérulane... Qui a dit qu'on ne reparlerait pas d'Aethel ? Mais tu as un peu raison aussi... je me suis un peu laissée emportée...  
Encore un chapitre « en spirale »... juste pour Petite Etoile Jaune...  
Dédicace à Vert, qui ne passe pas assez souvent, grands mercis à Alixe et Alana qui soignent mes angoisses...

**12 - De Stellis Memoriae**

« Que voudrais-tu savoir, Hermione ? », lui demanda doucement Lupin en s'asseyant à son tour autour de la table basse.

La jeune fille avala péniblement sa salive sans arriver à trouver la réponse juste. Elle songea à la longue attente qui avait précédé cette question. A ces longues heures, où elle s'était agacée de voir Harry et Cyrus si décontractés, Ron si peu soupçonneux et tous les autres si indifférents à son excitation interne. Elle s'était demandée si le repas n'arriverait jamais et, plus encore, si le dîner finirait... Jusqu'au moment où le professeur Lupin était venu vers elle – Harry et Cyrus avaient déjà mystérieusement disparu –, elle s'était attendue à que des préfets lui demandent de se dépêcher ou que Rogue ou McGonagall l'interceptent. Mais rien de cela ne s'était passé. Elle avait traînée – ce qui pouvait paraître inhabituel, mais personne n'avait relevé – à la table des Gryffondors, et le directeur de Poudlard, qui comme à son habitude avait répondu à des sollicitations d'élèves et de professeurs, était tranquillement venu vers elle quand le dernier groupe d'élèves sortait de la Grande Salle pour lui annonce tout aussi calmement :  
« Allons-y »

Elle l'avait suivi sans un mot de passages en escaliers dérobés jusqu'à un dernier passage qui les avait amenés directement dans le bureau directorial – une haute salle boisée, couverte de rayonnages, seulement entrecoupés par les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. La plupart dormaient à leur entrée. Visiblement insensibles à la solennité de l'endroit, Harry et Cyrus, affalés sur un profond canapé de cuir, discutaient à mi-voix mais avec enimation du contenu d'un sac de papier posé entre eux. Ils venaient d'éclater de rire à leur entrée.

Et Hermione se demanda une fois de plus si elle ne s'était pas montée la tête. Si la moindre de ses théories était vraie, comment pouvaient-ils blaguer ainsi ? Car il n'y avait pas à se poser de questions vu la manière précipitée dont Cyrus avait fermé le sac quand ils étaient entrés. Ça devait être sa fameuse commande de chez Zonko - celle dont il parlait depuis des semaines... annonçant "les meilleures blagues de l'année" pour très bientôt. Mais quel gamin, songea-t-elle pas pour la première fois. Et ses questions n'en étaient que plus pressantes.

« Hermione ? », insista Lupin.

La jeune fille revint au présent avec difficulté pour balbutier : « Excusez-moi, professeur »

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Harry sourire avec compréhension de son embarras. Mais Cyrus fut comme toujours plus direct : « Allez Hermione ! On est là pour ça, non ? »

«OK », répondit-elle avec nervosité. « OK... Eh bien, une nouvelle fois, Cyrus, qui... Qui es- tu ?»  
Maintenant, constata Hermione avec une certaine satisfaction, Cyrus et Harry étaient plus que sérieux.

« Cyrus ? », dit Lupin avec un regard plein de protection et d'attention pour son plus jeune fils que ne manqua pas Hermione. Le garçon leva ses grands yeux gris vers lui et répondit d'une voix assez aiguë.  
« Moi ? »

« Ça te parait trop difficile ? », demanda Lupin très gentiment.

« Je peux moi... », commença Harry avec un regard protecteur pour Cyrus qui ne répondait pas.

Hermione en était à penser que rien n'allait finalement avoir lieu quand le professeur Lupin intervint

« Je crois pourtant que seul Cyrus peut répondre à la question d'Hermione. J'ai une idée...pour lui faciliter la tâche... »

Il se leva soudain et marcha jusqu'à une armoire ouvragée qui s'ouvrit à son approche – comme si elle l'avait reconnu... Et c'était sans doute le cas, pensa Hermione. Il en sortit un objet... Un objet assez plat et argenté... Quand il se rapprocha de la table Hermione vit que c'était une sorte de bassine... Et que sur ses bords plats des runes étaient gravées... Quand il la posa, elle s'aperçut que le fond était couvert d'un liquide translucide.

« Bien... Ceci... Ceci est une Pensine », expliqua alors Lupin, ce qui déclencha un acquiescement commun à ses deux fils.. Hermione retint un soupir, comme à chaque fois que le monde magique révélait quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. Elle avait beau lire à s'en user les yeux, elle était encore et toujours prise au dépourvu devant des choses qui semblaient évidentes à tous les enfants sorciers. Lupin eut un sourire comme s'il avait lu en elle comme un livre ouvert.  
« Une Pensine, Hermione, est un objet magique très rare», expliqua-t-il. « Très peu connu, mais très utile... Un sorcier ou une sorcière peut y placer un ou plusieurs de ses souvenirs... Soit pour mieux se les rappeler – la Pensine leur rend tous leurs détails..., soit pour les protéger d'une intrusion quelconque – du Sérum de vérité jusqu'à la légilimancie, soit pour les donner à partager à quelqu'un... Et c'est l'utilisation qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui... Es-tu d'accord Cyrus ? »

Le jeune garçon sembla hésiter puis il murmura :« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui montre ? »

« Hum», réfléchit son père. « Elle doit comprendre pourquoi... donc Peter... Azkaban aussi, sans doute... Et aussi la forêt ? »

Les yeux gris s'agrandirent devant l'énumération, et Hermione crut y lire de la crainte. Elle- même sentait son cœur cogner contre ses côtes. Peter ? Azkaban ? La Forêt ? C'étaient ses plus folles suppositions qui prenaient corps... Cyrus avait baissé la tête sans répondre. Après un regard d'interrogation pour Lupin qui acquiesça, Harry prit alors la parole et son amie sentit toute son émotion.

« Tu sais, Cyrus... Tu... tu m'as raconté... Et puis, je sais... Mais... mais je crois que moi aussi je voudrais bien voir... Voir cela... Voir ce qui t'es arrivé... Par tes yeux...»

Cyrus releva la tête puis les dévisagea tous les trois :  
« Toi aussi ? », demanda-t-il à son père.

« Pourquoi pas... Harry a raison de dire que c'est l'occasion de se mettre à ta place...», répondit celui-ci en tendant le bras pour lui prendre la main. « Seulement si tu t'en sens capable...Uniquement si ça te rend plus fort. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça un peu nerveusement. Puis avec une décision nouvelle, il sortit sa baguette de ses robes et l'approcha de sa tête. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien. Cyrus ouvrit et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il cherchait parmi ses souvenirs ceux qui lui paraissaient les plus adaptés. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir et tout son visage sembla prendre une gravité nouvelle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit des sortes de fils de fumée venir s'enrouler autour de la baguette – un peu comme un long fil de sucre épais chez le confiseur. Harry lui chuchota :  
« Ce sont ses souvenirs... »

Puis Cyrus baissa une main un peu tremblante vers la Pensine et les fils se dissolvèrent dans le liquide. Il murmura alors avec une gravité qui lui ressemblait peu : « Eh bien, voilà... »

Lupin acquiesça d'un geste sec de la tête et inspira avant de dire sur un ton étonnamment proche de celui qu'il pouvait utiliser en classe :  
« Nous allons tous prendre nos baguettes et les approcher du liquide... Les souvenirs que Cyrus a choisi de partager avec nous viendront alors à nous... Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire...»

Hermione imita les autres et sortit sa baguette. Quand elle effleura la surface du liquide, elle se sentit happée comme par un siphon et projetée dans l'espace. Elle atterrit un peu durement dans un jardin au lever du jour. Le sol était jonché de gravats et d'éclats de verre et de bois. Quand ses yeux se furent mieux habitués elle vit que devant elle se dressait les ruines encore fumantes de ce qui avait dû être une importante maison. Un jeune homme se tenait de dos devant elle et hurlait : « NON ! »

Sa voix lui disait quelque chose et elle chercha autour d'elle Harry, Lupin ou Cyrus mais elle se trouvait seule. Elle avala sa salive et inspira pour se donner du courage.

« NON ! », hurlait encore l'homme en escaladant les ruines « James... Lily... James ! »

« Holà, holà... qui va l ? », questionna alors une profonde voix bourrue que Hermione reconnut cette fois sans peine – mais sans trouver de sens à sa présence pour autant. Hagrid ? De fait, la haute stature du Garde-chasse de Poudlard se découpa dans l'aube et pointa vers le jeune homme qui avait hurlé une arbalète chargée. « Oh ! Mais c'est vous... Sirius », dit-il en baissant immédiatement son arme.

SIRIUS, songea Hermione. Si c'est le souvenir de Sirius, alors...

« Hagrid, Hagrid... Dites-moi que... », suppliait le jeune homme dont le visage était caché par de grandes mèches noires.

« J'aimerais, Sirius ! J'aimerais », regretta le Garde-chasse avec des quasi-sanglots dans la voix.

« James ? », souffla le jeune homme

Le garde-chasse se contenta d'abaisser son énorme tête couverte de cheveux hirsutes.  
« Lily ? », ajouta alors le jeune soricer. C'est Sirius, se rappela Hermione. Sirius Black ?

« Oui... », répondit aussi doucement Hagrid.

« Non... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Sirius », commença le Garde-chasse, « Dumbledore m'a envoyé dès qu'il a su... Avant que le Ministère et les moldus ne viennent... Nous devons sauver Harry. »

« Harry ? », répété Sirius, visiblement sidéré. « Il est vivant ? Mais... comment ? »

« A priori, il a... Il a fait disparaître... Celui... Celui-dont-il-faut-taire-le nom », lâcha Hagrid comme s'il en doutait lui-même.

« Voldemort ? Il a fait disparaître... », répéta Sirius en secouant la tête. « Mais comment ? Comment ? »

Le garde chasse secoua la tête et retourna dans les ruines.  
« Il faut poser les questions à Dumbledore, pas à moi... »

« Harry... Harry est vivant... Il est blessé ? » - demanda le jeune homme en le suivant dans les ruines.

« Légèrement... Au front... Dumbledore arrangera sûrement ça... » Le demi géant souleva sans peine une énorme porte, et Hermione vit alors le dénommé Sirius se jeter à genoux et éclater en sanglots.

« Harry, oh Harry... Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

Le jardin se mit alors à vaciller autour d'Hermione et il fut remplacé par une rue de Londres, une rue commerçante et animée. Une rue moldue. Instinctivement, la jeune fille se sentit gênée de porter son uniforme d'apprentie sorcière et se recula pour se cacher mais elle se rendit vite compte que personne ne lui prêtait attention. En fait, personne ne semblait même la voir. Une fois à demi rassurée, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua immédiatement un homme - un homme grand aux cheveux noirs mi- longs. Cyrus aurait pu lui ressembler dans quelques années, une fois les rondeurs de l'enfance envolées.

Il portait une robe de sorcier ouverte sur des vêtements moldus et de loin, ça pouvait paraître comme un pardessus. Il était mal rasé et son visage était tendu. Appuyé contre une imposante moto, il semblait sur le qui-vive. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Et soudain il dut voir cette chose. Il partit presque en courant vers le bout de la rue, avec de longues foulées qu'Hermione eut du mal à suivre. En chemin, il bouscula de nombreux passant sans une seule fois se retourner. Soudain, il se mit à crier – et elle reconnut la voix désespérée qui hurlait dans le souvenir précédent. Cette voix maintenant était pleine de colère :  
« Queudever ! Queudever ! Arrête ! Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer ! »

Un jeune homme blond, pas très grand, à quelques mètres devant eux, s'arrêta. Il hésita une fraction de seconde et se retourna très lentement :  
« Sirius », souffla-t-il, puis secouant la tête : « Tu n'aurais jamais dû... »

« Quoi ! »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix », répondit sombrement le blond avant d'inspirer et d'hurler : «Lily et James, Sirius, comment as-tu pu ? »

Au même moment, la rue explosa littéralement, et Hermione fut surprise de ne pas être projetée par le souffle. Au milieu de la fumée et des cris, elle entendit un rire. Un rire profond et désespéré...

Quand la fumée se fut dissipée, elle eut froid, incroyablement froid. Elle sentit dans son dos un mur humide et glacé. En écarquillant les yeux, elle distingua d'autres murs dans la pénombre. Et peut-être aussi une forme, une forme avachie dans un angle, une forme qui gémissait.  
« Ce n'est pas moi... ce n'est pas moi... »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Cette voix, cette fois, elle la reconnut. Cette voix était celle de Sirius Black. Et si c'était Sirius Black, et si ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant était bien l'affrontement avec Peter Pettigrow, ils ne pouvaient être qu'à un seul endroit... Azkaban. Sa sensation de froid augmenta. Son esprit butait toujours sur le lien entre tous ces évènements et Cyrus... Avait-il mal compris sa question ? Comment cela pouvait-il être SES souvenirs... Tout cela s'était passé au moment de sa naissance...

Mais l'image changea et Sirius était maintenant assis tout contre la grille, regardant le couloir. Il était maigre et nerveux mais pas prostré. Soudain, des pas retentirent dans le couloir et des voix se firent entendre. Trois sorciers et deux chiens passèrent ainsi devant Hermione avant de s'arrêter devant la cellule de Sirius qui sembla ne pas les voir.

"Ah, vous avez mis Black ici", remarqua le plus âgé des trois sorciers. Ils s'étaient sont tous arrêtés, les chiens essayaient de passer leur museau au travers de la grille.

"Il est tellement calme et absent", se justifia un des deux hommes plus jeune.

"Il sait toujours lire pourtant !", ajouta le second. "Renley lui a donné un journal au printemps."

"Intéressant", estima le premier homme, visiblement un chef pour les autres. "Black !"

"Black, répond à Monsieur l'inspecteur", ordonna le deuxième garde.

"Je suis l'inspecteur Bellame", annonça l'homme. "Je fais une enquête sur la santé mentale de nos prévenus... Accepteriez vous de répondre à mes questions ?"

"Bien sûr", répondit le deuxieme garde à la place de Sirius, sortant avec empressement un énorme trousseau de clés de sa robe bleu marine.

Le troisième homme installa chaise en face de Sirius pendant que l'inspecteur confiait sa baguette au garde aux clés.

"Soyez prudent inspecteur", ajouta le garde de la chaise.

"J'ai mes chiens", répondit l'inspecteur en s'installant . Les deux labradors se mirent à renifler Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il les rappelle et les fasse asseoir à ses pieds.

La porte se referma avec un grondement sinistre et les pas s'éloignèrent rapidement. L'image sauta et Hermione se demanda ce que Cyrus avait jugé préférable de ne pas montrer. Maintenant l'inspecteur demandait : "Pouvez-vous vous transformer seul ?",

"Pas longtemps", reconnut Sirius penaud.

"On va arranger ça", commenta l'homme en lui tendant un flacon que Sirius avala sans plus réfléchir.

"Ensemble", ordonna alors l'inspecteur sans que Hermione comprenne l'ordre.

L'homme ouvrit de force la gueule du labrador noir qui l'accompagnait qui, devant la jeune fille médusée, prit la forme de Sirius au même moment où le jeune homme se transformait en labrador noir - Un Animagus, réalisa Hermione, il est un Animagus, comme le professeur McGonagall. D'un sortilège, l'homme nettoya alors le Sirius-chien puis plaça sur lui le collier et la laisse qu'avait portés l'autre animal.

Une nouvelle fois, le décor changea, mais cette fois Hermione se surprit à ne pas s'en étonner. Elle se demanda juste si Lupin, Harry et Cyrus vivaient les mêmes souvenirs qu'elle au même moment...

Cette fois, la pièce était haute et claire... Confortable... Un lit à baldaquin en occupait le centre et en se déplaçant Hermione vit qu'un homme grand et brun y était allongé. Ses cheveux et son visage avaient été nettoyés, mais on voyait encore à quel point il était maigre et pâle. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais immobiles et, un instant, Hermione le crut mort. Cyrus lui montrait la mort de Sirius ? Elle eut l'impression d'étouffer mais l'homme bougea de manière imperceptible, lissant le drap propre de sa main maigre, et elle respira.  
Il était vivant.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et deux hommes entrèrent. Hermione se retourna pour les dévisager. Le premier respirait l'autorité tranquille malgré son âge avancé comme seul Albus Dumbledore savait le faire... Le second était grand et brun, portait de coûteuses robes de soie noire et semblait encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Hermione attendit mais la troisième personne, celle qui aurait pu tout expliquer n'entra pas. Remus Lupin ne vint pas.  
Rogue ferma la porte derrière eux et s'appuya contre le mur. Seul Dumbledore s'approcha jusqu'au lit et s'assit. Black se tourna très légèrement vers lui.  
« Sirius... »  
« Professeur... »  
Cette reconnaissance mutuelle sembla suffire aux deux hommes qui, pendant de longues minutes, ne dirent rien de plus.

« Sirius, Severus est là avec moi... il a la potion», reprit Dumbledore.

« Remus ? », souffla Sirius en se laissant de nouveau aller contre les coussins.

« Remus aurait aimé être là mais, malheureusement encore, c'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre..Mais vous allez pouvoir les rejoindre, Harry et lui... Très bientôt » dit alors Dumbledore un peu comme on promet une récompense à un enfant.

Sirius se redressa sur le lit et regarda le professeur Rogue sans aucune anémité.

« Jaurais dû penser que tu ne pouvais pas te tenir très loin du chaudron où bouillonne une potion qui pue la magie noire et qui me ridiculise ! » Cette fois, Sirius était debout mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui quand il voulut aller plus loin.

« Regarde-toi », lâcha Rogue avec une animosité que Hermione ne comprit pas. «Tu ne tiens même pas debout ! Je me demande comment quelqu'un comme Lupin peut encore espérer sauver quoi que ce soit de toi... »

« Severus ! », s'énerva alors Dumbledore. « Je ne vois pas quel contentement vous pouvez tirer de vous acharner sur un homme à terre et sans défense !»

« Excusez-moi, Albus», articula le professeur Rogue sans que Hermione puisse juger s'il était sincère. « Je serai honnête, Black. Jouer sur le temps est toujours dangereux, jouer sur l'âge physique, sur l'âge mental, et pendant une durée de temps relativement longue, est pire... Nous sommes aux frontières de l'acceptable..."

"Tu dois y être bien", persifla Sirius avant que tout devienne noir autour d'Hermione.

L'image suivante fut tellement décalée qu'elle pensa un instant qu'elle rêvait. Elle se trouvait dans une maison sombre et propre. Il y faisait incroyablement chaud et elle transpirait dans sa robe d'hiver. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un lit bas et deux femmes minces et brunes que Hermione reconnut sans problème : Aesthelia Da Sylva et Laelia Coelho.  
Elles parlaient doucement en anglais - et si l'une avait un léger accent brésilien, l'autre n'en avait aucune trace... Sa voix disait même quelque chose à Hermione.  
« C'est pour quand ? », demandait la plus âgée.

« Demain... »

« Il n'est pas prêt »

« C'est le plan... »

« Ça va ajouter un autre traumatisme... pourquoi cette nouvelle mémoire devrait-elle subir cela?»

« Je ne sais pas... Aesthelia... Je ne sais pas... Je dois juste suivre le plan... J'aimerais... J'aimerais beaucoup le protéger plus moi aussi... Mais je DOIS mourir...»

A cet instant, des cris s'élevèrent du lit et Hermione y vit un jeune garçon brun qui hurlait :  
« Je suis innocent ! »

La voix ne lui laissa aucun doute sur son identité. Cyrus... Cyrus... Elle vit les deux femmes se précipiter et tenter de calmer l'enfant mais, de nouveau, le décor vacilla et Hermione se retrouva brutalement dans l'aéroport d'Heathrow - et elle y était assez souvent allée avec ses parents pour en être certaine. Elle tourna la tête de tous les cotés pour comprendre pourquoi elle était là. Soudain dans son dos, elle entendit une hôtesse de l'air qui bougonnait : «Attends un peu, toi, attends un peu que je lui raconte à ton père tout ce que tu m'as fait subir...»

Elle tenait à la main un petit garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs, curieusement vêtu et traînant des pieds. Mais l'enfant - Cyrus !- tourna soudain la tête dans sa direction et une flamme incroyable illumina ses yeux. Hermione rougit se demandant pourquoi il ne la reconnaissait que maintenant, mais l'enfant échappa alors agilement à l'emprise de l'hôtesse et courut vers des gens qui se trouvaient derrière Hermione. En se retournant, elle vit Lupin, très ému, et Harry, un peu intimidé, accueillir un Cyrus en larmes...

Le retour au présent n'avait pas été difficile que pour elle. En essuyant ses larmes, elle vit Harry prendre un Cyrus assez pâle dans ses bras et lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des encouragements. Lupin lui s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre.

« Alors tu sais maintenant... », commença soudain Cyrus en se tournant vers elle – sa voix n'avait rien d'agressif, c'était juste une constatation.

« Je ne sais pas », objecta Hermione. « Je crois juste savoir... »

« Non Hermione », intervint alors Lupin gravement. « Tu as eu la confirmation de ce que tu avais compris et si je n'avais pas pensé que tu étais si près de la vérité, je n'aurais jamais demandé cela à Cyrus... »

La jeune fille déglutit et acquiesça. Harry lui prit la main et la serra.  
« Cyrus est Sirius mais il est aussi, comme grand-père l'a dit... Il est aussi Cyrus, pleinement Cyrus... C'est tout »

C'est tout ? Ces Lupin étaient incroyables... Mais Hermione n'osa pas leur faire part de son désaccord sur leur jugement. Elle comprenait maintenant combien ils étaient liés, combien ils avaient choisi de vivre les uns avec les autres et combien leurs secrets - et il y en avait peut-être d'autres, étaient lourds à porter...

Mais Lupin reprit : « Tu as quand même peut-être des questions ... »

Hermione dut inspirer profondément pour trouver le courage de formuler les doutes qui persistaient encore dans son esprit.  
« Quels sont les pouvoirs de Cyrus ? »

« Il a en lui tous les pouvoirs de Sirius... même s'il ne sait pas obligatoirement les mobiliser. »  
Il fallut une nouvelle dose de courage à la jeune fille pour insister.

« Même l'Animagus ? »

« Oui »

Se rappelant les propos échangés entre McGonagall et Lupin quelques semaines auparavant, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry. Comme les autres fois, elle le vit demander à son père du regard l'autorisation de lui répondre. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir la poids de ses secrets.

« Je voudrais devenir un Animagus... Pour pouvoir... Pouvoir être avec mon père les nuits de pleine lune... C'est long et difficile et...Et pour l'instant je n'ai juste travaillé que sur la concentration... » - expliqua Harry sur le ton de quelqu'un qui s'excuse.

« Je comprends », répondit-elle gravement. Elle se demanda si elle aurait eu envie d'être un Animagus – comme Minerva McGonagall... Mais une nouvelle question s'imposa. « Et Laelia...?», demanda-elle plutôt timidement.

Remus sourit.  
« Allons Hermione, tu as bien compris qu'elle n'existe pas... Enfin, pas en tant que telle... Comme Cyrus te l'a dit Aesthelia est son modèle... Et une très vieille amie... En fait, tout ceci n'ajoute pas grand-chose à ce que tu savais déjà ... Et j'espère que tu ne regarderas ni Harry, ni Cyrus, différemment maintenant...Dans tous les cas, tu n'auras plus à mener l'enquête maintenant, seule ou devant d'autres personnes... »

La voix de Remus était égale mais Hermione entendit la mise en garde. Harry avait toujours dit que son père ne criait pas et que c'était sans doute pire... Hermione entrevit les raisons de ce point de vue.  
« Merci de votre confiance », glissa-t-elle doucement.

Immédiatement les yeux du Directeur de Poudlard se durcirent et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
« Je ne PEUX pas te faire confiance, Hermione... Il ne s'agit pas que de moi... Il s'agit de mes fils... Il s'agit d'autres personnes... Tu as entrevu certaines d'entre elles... Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que tu laisses d'autres suivre les pistes qui t'ont menée jusque là. »

La jeune fille blêmit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais quand même...  
« Un sortilège d'Oubliette ?», demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Ce serait beaucoup... Je pensais juste à un sortilège de Gorge coupée », répondit Remus. La jeune fille se retint de poser ses mains sur son cou. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Lupin ajouta : « Malgré son nom, il s'agit simplement d'un sortilège qui fait perdre la voix à celui qui a juré de se taire et risque de se parjurer... »

« Oh », dit Hermione presque rassurée.

« Ce sortilège a une durée temporaire... Mais je pense que c'est suffisant... J'ai plutôt confiance, Hermione... », conclut-il avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça très doucement et ne ferma pas les yeux quand Remus leva sa baguette.

ooo

«On connaît le chemin », grommela Cyrus une demi-heure plus tard.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de voir Rusard vous ramener et me proposer la réhabilitation des châtiments corporels », répondit Remus d'une voix égale, mais son regard dansait à la simple évocation de la scène, et les trois adolescents sourirent. Mais Lupin reprit d'un ton très sérieux : « A ce propos, es-tu bien sûr, Cyrus, que le contenu de ce sac devrait sortir de ce bureau ? »

Cyrus se figea et jeta un regard suppliant à son père. Hermione nota que Harry préférait regarder ailleurs.  
« Papa... »

« Oui, je sais... On ne peut pas être sérieux tout le temps », commença apparemment légèrement Lupin, mais Hermione ne vit aucun sourire sur le visage de Harry et Cyrus. « Et Linky est trop contente de vous faire plaisir pour refuser de faire vos commissions... »

« Je veux juste... »

« Cyrus », l'interrompit son père abruptement, « je ne compte pas vraiment te les prendre, mais je te conseille fortement de bien choisir tes cibles. Dans l'ambiance où l'on est aujourd'hui, une Bombabouse contre les Serpentards, c'est une guerre entre les maisons, une Plume Baveuse contre Malefoy, c'est Fudge dans mon bureau... ou pire... l'inverse.»

« D'accord », répondit sombrement Cyrus.

« Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Une autre blague contre Severus et je te préviens, ce n'est pas à Minerva que tu auras à faire... »

« Compris », soupira Cyrus qui parut alors à Hermione plus jeune et plus petit que jamais.

« Et surtout - Cyrus, regarde-moi ! - il n'est pas question qu'une autre fois Archibald McLeish soit puni à cause de toi, comme la semaine dernière », indiqua Lupin. Hermione remarqua avec un certain soulagement que Harry était aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Mais !», s'insurgea, cette fois, Cyrus.

« Mais quoi Cyrus ? », demanda Lupin d'une voix égale mais Hermione commençait à sentir la différence entre "égale vraiment" et "égale, potentiellement dangereuse".

« Je... je ne lui avais rien demandé », répondit très doucement Cyrus. Tous notèrent qu'il ne cherchait pas un instant à nier le fond de l'accusation.

« Et, ça te suffit comme excuse ? » Cyrus haussa les épaules et détourna la tête mais Lupin lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder. « On est JAMAIS obligé d'accepter que les autres prennent des risques pour vous, Cyrus. C'est aussi ça les aimer. Tu dois apprendre à refuser ça, Cyrus ! Quand on a, comme toi, de réelles qualités d'entraînement, on est responsable des autres, en particulier de ses amis. »

Hermione vit les yeux gris de Cyrus lutter pour rester secs et perdre.  
« D'accord », articula-t-il finalement.

« J'ai ta parole ? », insista Lupin, très gentiment mais sans le lâcher.

« Oui... Oui, je promets de...De prendre une cible qui ne soit ni un Serpentard, ni un professeur...»

« Et de laisser personne s'accuser à ta place », compléta Lupin sans ciller.

« Et de laisser personne s'accuser à ma place », répéta Cyrus. Son père le lâcha alors, avec un furtif sourire d'encouragement que le jeune garçon essaya de rendre tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Bien, alors, nous sommes partis », dit tranquillement Lupin en leur ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Le petit groupe fut plutôt silencieux sur le chemin du retour. Hermione était encore pleine des images entrevues. Elle sentait plus que jamais le lien fort qui unissait cet homme et ces deux enfants, qui au-delà de toutes leurs évidentes différences physiques formaient une vraie famille, aussi soudée que les Weasley. Elle repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées... Elle fut heureuse qu'ils l'aient jugé digne de garder ces souvenirs...

« On fait quoi pendant les vacances ? », demanda soudain Cyrus qui semblait sortir de la bouderie où l'avait mis la mise en garde de son père.

« Hum... Je ne sais pas encore », répondit Remus avec franchise. « Nous devons absolument être là pour les voeux du Ministère le 1er janvier... »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête des garçons.

« Oh non », souffla Cyrus avec un air catastrophé.

« On y a coupé l'année dernière », essaya Remus, « mais cette année, avec le Tournoi, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »

« Nous aussi ? » - se risqua Harry.

« Oui Harry, vous aussi. » répondit très calmement Lupin mais Hermione sentit le peu de place qu'il y avait là pour la discussion. Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Même si on est sûr que ce sera tellement dur qu'on sera insupportable ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent. Harry explosa de rire.

« Insupportable ? », demanda Remus avec un léger sourire de défi. Cyrus secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté.

« C'est si dur que ça ? », questionna Hermione.

« Oh, que le gratin, chère Hermione, que des Sangs purs... A part nous, les célèbres demi humains... Que des Malefoy, des Nott et compagnie... Un délice... » - répondit Cyrus en prenant une voix hautaine et traînante qui ressemblait assez bien à celle de Drago Malefoy.

Harry ajouta : « On espère chaque année que M. Weasley ait enfin la promotion qui fasse qu'il y soit invité... En vain... »

Remus sourit plus largement : « Voilà ce qu'il faut demander à votre grand- père pour Noël ! »

Harry et Cyrus échangèrent un regard exalté.  
« Tu crois ? » demandèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer ! Si lui ne peut pas, personne ne peut... »

« Alors là, alors », s'enthousiasma Cyrus, « s'il fait ça, je jure que... Que je serais très sage au moins, au moins... Tout un mois ! »

Cette fois, c'est Remus qui rit ouvertement.  
« Je me demande bien ce qu'une telle promesse peut recouvrir ! » lança-t- il.

Cyrus prit un air fâché, mais continua à discourir sur ce qu'une promotion d'Arthur Weasley aurait de positif et de mérité. Cette ambiance légère fut brusquement mise à mal lorsque Harry se figea, portant violemment ses deux mains sur son front.

« Harry ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement son père en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Il est là », souffla son fils. « Il dit... Il dit... Il dit qu'il recommencera... Qu'il se vengera... »

Hermione instinctivement regarda autour d'elle mais le Grand Escalier était ...Le Grand Escalier. Ni plus, ni moins bizarre que les autres fois...

« Est-ce que tu peux dire de quelle direction vient cette voix ? », interrogea Lupin, les sourcils froncés.

« De partout... Enfin, plutôt de par là... » Et il montra la direction où l'on avait retrouvé Miss Teigne quelques semaines plus tôt. « Oh Papa ! »

« De partout », répéta Lupin tout en lui caressant le dos. « De partout... »

« On le suit ? », demanda Cyrus visiblement partagé entre la perplexité et l'excitation.

« Non », dit gravement Lupin.

« J'en étais sûr » grommela Cyrus, immédiatement déçu.

« De toutes façons, à chaque fois que tu as essayé, tu l'as perdu, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Donc ça ne sert à rien... 'Il' n'est pas dans les couloirs... Visiblement... »

« Où alors ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione.

« Si je savais », répondit Lupin d'un ton las. « Peut-être très loin d'ici... Peut-être sous nos pieds... La question est plutôt de savoir ce qui déclenche ses paroles... »

Les trois jeunes gens pesèrent ce jugement en silence. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se décider à reprendre leur progression vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Remus restait en alerte, jetant en permanence des regards devant et derrière lui. Harry semblait éteint comme si cette dernière aventure l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Cyrus et Hermione restèrent chacun dans leurs pensées. C'est assez tristement qu'ils dirent bonne nuit à Remus et passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame – qui sembla très fière de la visite du Directeur.

Il ne restait pas grand monde dans la salle commune à cette heure là et Percy fronça les sourcils en les voyant arriver.  
« Vous étiez où tous les trois ? » demanda–t-il avec autorité.

« On parlait avec mon père », répondit Harry d'une voix atone. « Il est encore dehors d'ailleurs... Il a dit que tu pouvais lui demander si tu avais besoin d'une confirmation...»

Cyrus observa avec amusement les hésitations préfectorales de Percy – amusement partagé par Ginny qui avait levé la tête de ses devoirs en les voyant entrer. Quand il fit mine de la rejoindre, il la vit fermer et mettre dans son sac le Journal de Narcissa Malefoy...

(version corrigée en novembre 2010)  
ooooo

Ensuite... Ensuite, logiquement, Tonks, Noël et ce fameux Nouvel an... A moins que ça ne m'ennuie...et qu'on rentre directement dans la vif du sujet... Surtout que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire...


	13. Préjugés et Allégresse

**In Stellis Memoriam  
**  
Disclaimer... Hum... En doutez-vous ?  
  
Messages complémentaires au sincère MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS Oui Alixe, pas toujours très cool d'être les fils du directeur... Lulu... Cyrus/Sirius légèrement 'inconscient', ça t'étonnerait tant que ça ? Réponse plus directe, ne pourrait-il se tromper sur la vraie nature du journal ? Lunenoire... Merci... C'est pratique une Pensine, non ?  
  
Dédicace à Alixe qui voulait un chapitre « plus léger »... Essayons de relever ce défi...  
  
**13- Préjugés et Allégresse**  
  
« Mais que vous êtes chics ! »  
  
Harry et Cyrus échangèrent un regard lourd d'embarras mais celui du plus jeune fut le premier à s'éclairer d'une lueur moqueuse.  
  
« Tant qu'à faire de la représentation ! » - lança-t-il à Tonks qui sourit, elle aussi. Remus, qui avait levé la tête de ses 'sempiternels parchemins' comme disait Cyrus, choisit d'ignorer le reproche latent de son plus jeune fils.  
  
« Vous êtes magnifiques... » - commenta-t-il à son tour avec une sincérité affectueuse. Et effectivement, les deux garçons étaient inhabituellement « chics » avec leurs robes de soirée gris pâle, presque identiques et leurs écharpes de soie, vert émeraude pour Harry, orange pour Cyrus. « Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas sortir comme cela »  
  
Deux froncements de sourcils lui répondirent et il expliqua avec un clin d'œil complice à Tonks.  
  
« Le taxi serait étonné, non ? »  
  
« Oh », répondirent du même élan les deux garçons. Cyrus se frappa le front tandis que Harry remontait ses lunettes.  
  
« On va tout mettre dans un sac, on se rhabillera à la Croisée des Chemins », ajouta Lupin en replongeant dans ses papiers.  
  
Les deux garçons allaient repartir dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient dans le petit appartement que Remus venait d'acheter dans Londres – son vieux studio devenait singulièrement trop petit pour accueillir sa tribu grandissante... mais son besoin de dépaysement Moldu, lui, ne disparaissait pas - quand Harry se retourna pour demander à Tonks :  
  
« Alors toi, tu ne viens vraiment pas ? »  
  
« Pas invitée », répondit Tonks avec une feinte légèreté. _Bienvenu au royaume des préjugés, mon amour_, pensa amèrement Remus sans lever la tête.  
  
« Et tu vas faire quoi ? » - demanda Cyrus avec un air sincèrement désolé.  
  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules et laissa son regard se perdre dans le feu de la cheminée.  
  
« Le pub au coin de la rue propose une 'soirée magique', j'ai pensé... » - commença-t-elle.  
  
« La chance ! » - l'interrompit Cyrus. Harry sourit mais ses yeux disaient qu'il partageait l'avis de son frère. Tonks rit doucement avec un regard complice pour Remus qui sentit son embarras croître.  
  
« Non... c'est une blague... je suis invitée à un petit réveillon de copains Aurors... rien de bien délirant mais des gens que j'aime bien... » - expliqua-t-elle tranquillement en regardant les garçons bien en face cette fois.  
  
« Ça a l'air bien aussi », dit Harry avec beaucoup de délicatesse.  
  
« Merci », répondit Tonks avec sincérité.  
  
Remus sentit toutes les émotions mêlées l'assaillir.  
  
Harry et Tonks avaient pendant ses vacances fait d'énormes pas l'un vers l'autre... à moins que ce soit à mettre au crédit du professeur Tonks... Il ne savait pas vraiment. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry, Cyrus et Tonks avaient passé leurs vacances moldues ensemble pendant que lui finissait tout ce qu'il devait finir à Poudlard pour pouvoir partir, une semaine après la rentrée, accompagner Aethel Wind et les huit préfets qui allaient lui tenir compagnie à Beaux-Bâtons pour le Tournoi. C'était Tonks qui avait proposé cet arrangement quand elle avait vu que, sinon, ils allaient passer l'intégralité des vacances à Poudlard.  
  
« Tu te sens de les gérer dans un monde totalement moldu, de leur parler de devoirs, d'heure de coucher et de légumes ? » - avait-il demandé légèrement incrédule. « Aussi incroyable que ça ait l'air de te paraître... oui... Encore que moi, je les emmène en vacances, pas en séjour pédagogique », avait-elle rétorqué, ouvertement moqueuse. « Tu sais... faire du shopping, hanter les salles de jeux vidéo, les parcs et les cinémas... Et si je ne peux pas cuisiner magiquement, on risque d'aller tous les jours au restaurant, je te préviens », avait-elle ajouté en ajoutant une chevelure parme à ses paroles pour bien marquer, qu'elle aussi, avait besoin de changement.  
  
Evidemment, les garçons avaient adoré.  
  
Evidemment il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.  
  
Evidemment il s'était senti seul et vieux.  
  
Et toutes les questions qu'il repoussait vaillamment nuit après nuit, Tonks à ses cotés, étaient revenues l'assiéger. Ne demandait-il pas trop à sa jeune compagne ? Avait-il même le droit de lui faire passer les plus belles années de sa vie auprès d'un loup-garou presque vieux ? Pourrait-elle jamais être plus qu'une sorte de 'grande sœur' pour Harry et Cyrus ? De toutes façons, combien de temps durerait encore cette relation ? Et cette invitation non partagée ne pouvait que lui rappeler que le monde magique était bien loin d'accepter qu'un loup-garou épouse qui que se soit... Et le moindre revers politique aurait sans doute pour conséquence de faire disparaître la tolérance tacite dont ils bénéficiaient pour l'instant.  
  
Mais elle glissa alors ses bras autour de son cou, brisant sa douloureuse inquiétude de sa chaleur et de son parfum, et lui glissait à l'oreille :  
  
« Ils seraient trop contents... »  
  
« Qui ça ? » - grommela-t-il pas sûr de vouloir être si vite rassuré.  
  
« Fudge... Lucius aussi... s'ils voyaient combien ça t'affecte... Ne les laisse pas m'utiliser pour t'affaiblir », expliqua-t-elle et le sérieux de ses paroles tranchait nettement avec l'excentricité de ses cheveux bleus pastel assortis aux poissons de sa minijupe rose.  
  
« Je ne te savais pas Légilimens », répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
« Tu oublies mon père moldu, très cher... psychologie, on appelle ça... »  
  
Remus se détendit un peu et se laissa aller contre elle.  
  
« Et laisse donc tous ces satanés parchemins et occupe-toi un peu de nous... » - ajouta-t-elle encore. « Harry, Cyrus, venez, on sort ! »  
  
« Tonks, faudrait presque qu'on parte pour le Ministère... » - essaya-t-il de se défendre.  
  
« Vous y serez bien assez tôt pour entendre Fudge discourir sur 'le Futur Radieux de la communauté magique' », rétorqua-t-elle péremptoire.  
  
« Sédition ? » - sourit-il, tandis que les garçons passaient des têtes curieuses par la porte du salon.  
  
« Non, révolution ! » - dit-elle en emprisonnant ses mains sous son bras gauche alors que sa main droite commençait à le chatouiller dans le cou. Harry et Cyrus ne furent pas très longs à venir lui prêter main forte...  
  
oO  
  
Les deux Aurors qui montaient la garde près de l'entrée du Ministère furent surpris et soulagés de les voir arrivés si tard.  
  
« Professeur Lupin », commença l'un d'entre eux – _Oliver Forrest, Serdaigle, pas mauvais batteur_, se souvint Remus. « M. Le Ministre s'inquiétait... »  
  
Remus se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil pour marquer son incrédulité.  
  
« Allons vite rassurer ce cher Cornelius... » - répondit-il en tendant sa cape d'hiver à sa collègue - _Tania Kolyakov, Gryffondor...Particulièrement bonne en charmes._ Harry et Cyrus se débarrassèrent de même de leurs vêtements.  
  
« Nous n'avions même pas votre adresse... » - ajouta quand même Forrest, le chef de l'équipe et Remus sentit qu'on avait quand même dû sérieusement s'interroger sur leur retard. Arriver à près de onze heures était pour le moins cavalier... _Tonks, Tonks, Tonks..._ soupira-t-il intérieurement.  
  
« Vous avez demandé au professeur Dumbledore ? » - répondit-il très poliment. L'Auror se rembrunit.  
  
« Il nous a répondu que vous finiriez bien par arriver... »  
  
« Il avait raison comme toujours », conclut Lupin très professoral. L'Auror ne manqua pas le sourire en coin de ses fils et se rembrunit. « Vous êtes Oliver Forrest ? » reprit alors Remus bien plus gentiment.  
  
« Oui », répondit le jeune homme sans cacher sa surprise.  
  
« Tonks m'avait dit que vous seriez sans doute là »  
  
L'expression de l'Auror s'adoucit.  
  
« Elle est allée chez Dawn et Carley, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec une certaine envie.  
  
Remus confirma d'un sourire.  
  
« Elle ne rate rien, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
L'Aurors qui les accompagnait vers le grand auditorium où avait lieu la fête prit un air gêné.  
  
« C'est un moment important politiquement » répondit-il finalement.  
  
« Vous avez tout compris Oliver », répondit Lupin avec bienveillance en ouvrant la porte de l'auditorium. Ils ne firent pas trois pas dans le large auditorium, où pour l'occasion les sièges avaient été remplacés par de petites tables et une piste de danse, que Ludo Verpey leur fondait dessus :  
  
« Lupin ! Enfin ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait ! » - s'exclama-t-il - et ce fut clair pour tous les nouveaux arrivants que le ministre de la Coopération magique avait déjà abusé du Whisky de Feu ou de toute autre substance mise à la disposition des convives. « Cornelius se demandait même si vous n'aviez pas été arrêté par la police moldue... Ah, ah, ah... Savent- ils seulement qu'il faut des balles en argent ? »  
  
Cyrus et Harry se figèrent, incrédules, osant à peine regarder comment Remus allait réagir. _Il ne peut pas bien réagir à une provocation pareille !_ - estima Cyrus. Pourtant Lupin était à peine plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire à la fin de cette tirade qui avait pourtant fait s'arrêter net les conversations environnantes.  
  
« Je ne sais pas Ludo », répondit Remus avec une certaine légèreté. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils croient autant que nous à de pareilles sornettes... »  
  
Verpey fronça les sourcils pendant que son cerveau embrumé faisait le tri parmi ces informations. Avant qu'il n'ait décidé d'une interprétation, Fudge s'avança, Diggory et Umbridge dans son sillage.  
  
« Mon cher Remus », s'exclama le Ministre avec un entrain marqué. « Nous sommes si contents de vous voir enfin vous joindre à nous ! Harry ! Cyrus ! » - ajouta-t-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule de chacun des garçons qui grimacèrent un sourire de circonstance.  
  
« Bienvenu professeur, bienvenus les enfants », les salua à son tour Amos Diggory tandis que Umbridge se contentait d'un signe de tête un peu brusque et d'un sourire crispé.  
  
_Quelle belle brochette d'hypocrites !_ - songea Cyrus avec colère. _Je me demande comment Remus peut encore les supporter tous autant qu'ils sont !  
_  
Mais Lupin n'avait pas l'air si prêt que cela à se montrer aimable. Il se contenta d'un bref sourire pour répondre à toutes ces salutations.  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais manqué un moment aussi important pour notre communauté ».  
  
« Vous, hum, arrivez pourtant bien tard », remarqua la secrétaire à l'Education avec une certaine acidité.  
  
« L'important est d'arriver », intervint immédiatement Diggory se posant, à son habitude, en gardien de l'entente cordiale. Lupin le récompensa d'un sourire fugace.  
  
« D'autres engagements... » - ajouta-t-il laconiquement.  
  
_Ouais, te laisse pas impressionner !-_ le soutint mentalement Cyrus en accompagnant cette pensée secrète d'un vigoureux et moins secret acquiescement.  
  
« Bien sûr, bien sûr », commenta Fudge visiblement peu soucieux de créer un conflit le soir où il allait célébrer l'union de la communauté magique britannique. Seule Umbridge sembla s'offusquer de cette tentative d'apaisement. Mais le Ministre reprit sans lui laisser l'occasion d'exprimer son désaccord : « Allons donc rejoindre l'héroïne de cette fête et notre ami Albus », dit –il en prenant le bras de Lupin qui ne lui résista pas.  
  
Ils avancèrent donc sans rien ajouter vers le centre de l'Auditorium et Cyrus vit d'assez loin la robe violette étoilée et l'immense barbe blanche de Dumbledore qui s'entretenait avec un petit groupe au centre duquel se tenaient la jeune et timide championne de Poudlard, Aethel Wind, et ses parents. Mais une nouvelle fois leur marche fut interrompue par une envolée de robe vert-de-gris et de mains chargées de bagues, dont l'éclat rappela un peu douloureusement à Cyrus ses mésaventures dans le Chemin des Embrumes, un an et demi auparavant.  
  
« Notre grand directeur ! Nous ne l'attendions plus ! Rien de grave j'espère ? » - demanda Lucius Malefoy avec une expression qui suggérait le contraire. « Et ma jeune et charmante cousine par alliance ? Elle ne vous accompagne pas ? Quel dommage ! Narcissa tenait tellement à la féliciter ! »  
  
Une fois de plus, toutes les conversations s'étaient éteintes autour d'eux. Cyrus sentit la rage monter dans son corps en vagues brûlantes. _Les Malefoy, toujours les Malefoy ! Et leur malveillance. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas nous laisser un peu tranquille !_ Il sentit aussi l'énervement de Harry, comme un écho au sien. Mais seul le durcissement du regard de Remus témoignait d'un quelconque agacement.  
  
« Mon cher Lucius... Je transmettrais vos regrets familiaux à Nymphadora... Elle appréciera, soyez-en sûr... » - répondit-il, la voix froide et sèche.  
  
Et toc.  
  
Diggory grimaça, hésita, puis sembla se décider à porter une partie de la responsabilité dans cet affrontement.  
  
« Melle Tonks ne pouvait être officiellement invitée à cette réception », commença-t-il d'un ton contrit.  
  
Lupin se contenta de le fixer avec insistance. _C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé en même temps un motif pour ne pas inviter les Malefoy,_ songea amèrement Cyrus.  
  
« Elle n'est pas officiellement votre... » - essaya d'expliquer le Chargé de la sécurité du Ministère, de plus en plus rouge.  
  
« Et elle ne pourra jamais l'être », intervint Umbridge.  
  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle mais elle ne sembla y prêter aucune attention.  
  
« Ceci va trop loin », énonça sévèrement Dumbledore.  
  
« Oui », l'approuva nerveusement Fudge. Cyrus remarqua la curiosité inquiète de la famille Wind. _Vous avez raison, c'est une belle bande de dingues !  
_  
« Aucune, hum, dérogation durable à la, hum, loi de Protection de la Communauté magique contre, hum, les créatures du mal, hum... n'est... hum... envisageable », asséna Umbridge avec un regard pour Malefoy dont elle cherchait visiblement l'approbation. « N'est-ce pas maître ? »  
  
_Et bien en voilà une qui cache de moins en moins son jeu_ - s'agaça Cyrus qui laissa presque s'échapper un petit grondement.  
  
Mais avant que Dumbledore, Fudge, Diggory ou Lupin n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, la voix coléreuse de Harry s'imposa :  
  
« C'est donc vraiment impensable qu'un jour la loi reconnaisse ce que la science a établi ? »  
  
Sa question jeta un silence stupéfié sur l'assistance. Cyrus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry, son réservé Harry, intervenait dans une conversation d'adultes sans y être invité et pas du tout pour calmer le jeu ! Si les conséquences ne menaçaient pas d'être cataclysmiques, Cyrus en aurait hurlé de joie ! Il dévisagea chacun des protagonistes avec un intérêt mêlé de crainte.  
  
Harry luttait pour ne pas trop rougir sous les regards désapprobateurs conjugués de Malefoy, Umbridge et Diggory. Dumbledore avait pris un regard rêveur. Et Fudge hésitait entre le rire et la colère. Mais Lupin s'autorisa, contre toute attente, son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le Ministère. _Toujours compter sur Papa pour trouver des raisons incompréhensibles de sourire ! _- constata Cyrus avec une certaine admiration.  
  
« Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair », commenta Lupin avec calme. Harry lui jeta un regard éperdu de reconnaissance.  
  
« En effet », confirma gravement Dumbledore dont le regard pétillait.  
  
« Belle déclaration d'amour filial », grinça Malefoy. « A se demander... »  
  
« Je pense que maintenant que vous avez fait la preuve de votre bonne éducation, les garçons, vous pouvez partir à la recherche de compagnons et de sujets de conversation de votre âge », l'interrompit Remus en poussant légèrement Cyrus et Harry dans le dos.  
  
oOO  
  
« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire », soupira Harry.  
  
Son frère haussa les épaules : « Je crois pas qu'ils aient eu besoin de toi pour s'empailler... »  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas ça dégueulasse ? » s'emporta de nouveau Harry.  
  
« A ton avis ? » demanda sombrement Cyrus.  
  
« Merde Malefoy... le fils ! »  
  
« Juste ce qui nous manquait » confirma Cyrus.  
  
Harry le poussa derrière une tenture juste avant que Drago et Pansy Parkinson ne les voient.  
  
« Je crois qu'on va adopter un profil bas », expliqua-t-il sa voix pleine de colère contenue.  
  
« Parle pour toi », bougonna Cyrus.  
  
Harry soupira. Cyrus avait raison : il était bien le seul responsable... Et pourtant, c'était encore Remus qui allait devoir réparer son manque de sang- froid... Harry se détesta pour ça. Tout à ses regrets, il ne remarqua pas Cyrus qui s'était mis à fouiller dans les caisses rangées derrière le rideau.  
  
« Regarde ça ! »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Whisky Pur Feu, Vodka enchantée, Gin des Elfes... »  
  
« Les réserves du buffet », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
« Notre chance de s'amuser un peu », corrigea Cyrus.  
  
« Cyrus », soupira son frère, « tu crois que c'est le moment qu'on nous trouve ivres ? »  
  
« Hé, Grand Frère » répondit Cyrus en insistant sur les majuscules comme à chaque fois que Harry l'agaçait, « qui a parlé de se mettre minable ? Y'a aussi du jus de fruits... On se fait juste un petit cocktail... léger... »  
  
Harry voulut protester mais ne trouva pas les mots. Et puis l'idée était quand même tentante...  
  
« T'es pas obligé d'en prendre », ajouta Cyrus qui venait de trouver une bouteille vide et commençait son mélange.  
  
« T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry, partagé entre la mauvaise conscience et la curiosité.  
  
« Fais donc confiance à mon IMMENSE mémoire », lança son jeune frère, très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.  
  
« Intéressant cas de mémoire sélective » s'amusa Harry contrefaisant Severus Rogue.  
  
Cyrus haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il reboucha soigneusement la bouteille où il avait fait son cocktail et secoua. Le liquide prit une belle couleur orange fluo. Cyrus dévissa doucement le bouchon, en prenant garde qu'aucune goutte ne tombe sur sa robe neuve, et porta le goulot à ses lèvres.  
  
« Huuum... Harry, tu devrais essayer ! Ca te ferait oublier Umbridge ! »  
  
Harry se dit que cette méthode risquait plutôt de finir de faire dégringoler rapidement leur côte de popularité auprès des adultes. Il secoua la tête.  
  
« On va pas rester là toute la soirée ! » objecta-t-il.  
  
« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas voir notre ami Drago... » Cyrus prit une deuxième gorgée.  
  
« Cédric doit bien être quelque part... »  
  
Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Faut-il être tombé bien bas pour penser s'amuser avec un type comme lui ! »  
  
« Hé ! C'est MON copain ! » - protesta Harry. _Depuis plus longtemps que tu n'es mon frère_, songea-t-il encore, sans aller jusqu'à le dire à haute voix. Cyrus ne méritait pas ça.  
  
« Oh oui ! Le noble, le franc, le parfait Cédric ! Gentil avec les dames, sérieux avec les professeurs et même bon au Quidditch ! » - se moqua Cyrus. « Avec lui, c'est sûr, on ne risque que des bonnes notes ! »  
  
« C'est sûr que ça te changerait ! » constata Harry dégoulinant de sarcasme.  
  
« Hé ! » protesta Cyrus, visiblement blessé. « Même Papa a dit que ça allait ! »  
  
« Un autre cadeau de ton IMMENSE mémoire.... Allez, viens », insista Harry avec un sourire protecteur. Cyrus le fusilla un instant du regard, puis décida de laisser courir et emmena la bouteille.  
  
Ils reprirent leur exploration et montèrent les escaliers menant aux loges au-dessus de l'Auditorium. Harry se demandait où pouvait en être la conversation des adultes. _Heureusement que Grand-père est là..._ Cyrus posa brusque sa main sur son bras.  
  
« Tiens regarde ! Ton Serdaigle préféré ! »  
  
Cédric était en effet affalé dans le profond canapé pelucheux qui tenait de siège dans une loge de l'auditorium, en pleine discussion amicale avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Il leva des yeux surpris mais bienveillants à leur approche :  
  
« Harry ! Cyrus ! On ne pensait plus vous voir ! »  
  
« On a déjà entendu ça ! » répliqua vivement Cyrus et Harry lui lança un regard qui disait clairement : « arrête un peu ! ».  
  
« Ton frère est toujours aussi aimable, Harry », constata alors une voix féminine et sèche.  
  
« Marietta ! » répondit Harry ignorant la remarque, « Félicitations pour la promotion de ta mère ! »  
  
« Merci », dit la jeune fille avec une fierté visible.  
  
_Moi aussi j'aurais préféré que ce soit Arthur Weasley mais il paraît que ça va se faire_, songea Harry en voyant Cyrus leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Oui », confirma Cédric. « Comme ça, on se sent moins seul au milieu de toutes ces longues et vieilles lignées magiques... Je ne parle pas pour toi, Harry », ajouta-t-il précipitamment.  
  
« T'inquiète pas », répondit l'interpellé avec un sourire, « ils ne me considéreront jamais comme l'un des leurs, quelle que soit la partie de mon nom de famille que j'utilise... »  
  
Cyrus s'approcha du balcon et lança :  
  
« Bon ça à l'air d'aller mieux en bas... Papa parle avec les Wind et Fudge... Umbridge a disparu... Ah non, elle est là-bas... C'est ta mère, non, Marietta avec elle ? »  
  
Cédric lança un regard interrogateur à Harry.  
  
« Elle s'en ait pris à ton père, hein ? C'est sa nouvelle croisade, mes parents m'ont dit »  
  
« Rien de très nouveau », répondit sombrement Harry.  
  
« Ce qui était nouveau, c'est que Harry la remette à sa place ! » commenta joyeusement Cyrus.  
  
Harry grimaça sous les regards inquiets des deux Serdaigles.  
  
« Je... » - commença-t-il.  
  
« 'C'est donc vraiment impensable qu'un jour la loi reconnaisse ce que la science a établi ?' Je cite ! Trop fort ! » - continua Cyrus, très fier de son grand frère.  
  
« Harry ! » - s'exclama Cédric avec une surprise admirative. « Trop bien vu ! »  
  
Harry rosit.  
  
« Et ton père... ? » demanda Marietta d'un ton beaucoup moins admiratif.  
  
« Il a dit 'ça a le mérite d'être clair, non ?' et il nous a envoyé jouer ailleurs », exulta Cyrus. Marietta le regarda comme s'il était fou.  
  
« Tu seras moins content demain » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« Je crois qu'il le pensait... » - intervint Harry. « De toute façon, c'est moi qui ait dit cela... pas Cyrus... »  
  
« Désolé, chère Marietta... » - la défia le garçon aux yeux noirs, avec une petite révérence.  
  
Cédric sentit, comme Harry, qu'il ne fallait pas laisser ces deux là continuer longtemps à s'envoyer des piques.  
  
« C'est quoi ta bouteille, Cyrus ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Gin des Elfes, jus de citrouille, airelles et suc de fleurs... composition maison » expliqua fièrement l'interpellé.  
  
« Non ?! Où t'as eu ça ? Je peux goûter ? On a eu juste un demi verre de Bièreaubeurre par le père de Marietta tout à, l'heure... »  
  
Cyrus fut très content de partager son œuvre avec Cédric et Harry décida qu'il devait, lui aussi, y faire honneur. Marietta commença par refuser mais elle accepta quand Cédric insista. La bouteille tournait et les quatre jeunes gens eurent bientôt tous le regard plus brillant.  
  
« Au moins, ça a fait un peu d'action... C'est triste à mourir cette fête... Regardez les têtes d'enterrement qu'ils font tous ! » - lança Cédric après avoir jeté un nouveau regard par-dessus le balcon.  
  
« Ils attendent le discours de Fudge... pas qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il va dire... » - commenta une Marietta étonnamment moins réservée qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
« Le Futur Radieux de notre communauté » complétèrent les trois garçons dans un rugissement.  
  
« Ca vous fait pas peur ? » demanda soudain Cédric « vous croyez qu'on sera un jour comme nos parents à écouter de telles conneries ? »  
  
Cyrus rit. Marietta soupira. Harry se contenta de demander : « Pas sûr que tout le monde partage son avis, en bas ».  
  
« Oui, mais votre père et votre grand-père sont minoritaires... les Malefoy s'en moquent tant qu'on leur fiche la paix et mon père et la mère de Marietta songent d'abord à leur carrière... »  
  
« Oui, c'est pas très brillant comme avenir », reconnut Harry.  
  
« Dommage que le père Weasley n'ait eu qu'une si petite promotion... les jumeaux auraient su remédier à ça !» - grommela Cyrus.  
  
Le regard de Cédric pétilla soudain davantage.  
  
« Oui... mais et vous les Lupin, hein, vous manquez pas de compétence non plus, hein ? Une petite idée pour décoincer l'ambiance ? »  
  
« Décoincer, Cédric ? » demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas vraiment ses oreilles.  
  
« Ouais... rigoler un coup ! » explicita le jeune Serdaigle.  
  
« Un sortilège d'Allégresse ? » - demanda Cyrus le regard tout aussi alerte.  
  
« Cyrus... » - commença Harry, « si... »  
  
« J'prévois pas qu'on se fasse prendre », rétorqua son jeune frère.  
  
« Ah oui ? » se moqua Marietta avec acidité.  
  
« Oui... faudrait que... que ça se déclenche... quand on est sagement avec les parents à écouter le discours... »  
  
« Cyrus », essaya encore Harry en fermant les yeux.  
  
« Oui... un sortilège de Déclenchement... On vient de voir ça avec Flitwick... Faut un objet situé près de là où Fudge va parler... et faut trouver un mot qu'on est sûr qu'il va dire... » - s'échauffa Cédric.  
  
« Ca paraît évident, non ? »  
  
« Le Futur radieux de notre communauté » s'esclaffèrent Harry et Cédric en même temps. Même Marietta ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
OOO  
  
« Vous n'allez pas être malades au moins ? » - demanda assez sèchement Remus quand ils s'engouffrèrent tremblants de froid dans le taxi. Harry et Cyrus échangèrent un regard furtif.  
  
Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais envisagé que Remus ne leur pose PAS de questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Comme l'avait dit Cédric, ils avaient une 'réputation' – pas celle des frères Weasley mais quand même... Même si, devant Fudge, leur père s'était rallié à l'avis de Diggory et avait douté que des 'enfants' – les siens compris - aient pu concevoir si rapidement une blague si compliquée...  
  
Même si Grand-père avait invité le Ministre à la plus grande clémence : « Commencer l'année par une blague me paraît de très bonne augure, Cornélius ! »   
  
Même si le ministre leur avait accordé qu'une enquête donnerait à des gens comme Skeeter de nouvelles munitions pour une campagne contre le Ministère...  
  
Même si le pire avait été évité, oui, il fallait au moins s'attendre à des questions...  
  
« Malade ? » - s'étonna Harry qui pensait plus ou moins qu'en tant qu'aîné officiel, il se devait de prendre la responsabilité.  
  
« J'ignorais que vos estomacs étaient aussi habitués que ça au Gin », expliqua Remus tout bas, après avoir donné l'adresse au chauffeur.  
  
Harry grimaça – cette question là, il ne l'avait pas anticipée...  
  
« C'est moi, ça », se dénonça très loyalement Cyrus.  
  
Le regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé de Remus le laissa dans l'expectative.  
  
« Puisqu'on y est, c'est toi aussi le... » Il retint le mot 'sortilège' par respect pour les oreilles moldues et murmura : « l'Allégresse ? »  
  
« L'idée... oui », répondit presque timidement Cyrus.  
  
Remus tourna la tête vers le paysage sans répondre.  
  
« Tu es en colère », constata Harry.  
  
Son père haussa les épaules.  
  
« Je devrais... Imaginez que vous vous soyez faits prendre ! » Il soupira plusieurs fois comme pour leur laisser le temps 'd'imaginer'... Les deux garçons échangèrent une grimace embêtée. «...C'est toi, Cyrus qui a fait le... le Retardement... » - demanda-t-il encore sans les regarder.  
  
Le garçon déglutit avant de répondre.  
  
« Non... enfin.... Non »  
  
«Tu sais déjà faire ça toi, Harry ? », demanda Lupin, l'étonnement tempérant l'agacement.  
  
« Non... enfin... Maintenant, si »  
  
Le silence qui suivit ces explications tronquées était plus profond que la nuit  
  
« Qui ? »  
  
Les deux frères hésitèrent mais Remus insista plus sèchement : « Qui ? »  
  
« Cédric et Marietta », chuchota Harry en fermant les yeux.  
  
Remus tourna brusquement la tête vers eux et les étudia comme pour se convaincre qu'il avait bien entendu.  
  
« Cé... et MARIETTA ? »  
  
Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en silence, le cœur battant, attendant avec fatalisme l'explosion qui allait suivre condamnant leur irresponsabilité et les inévitables sanctions qui l'accompagneraient. Et, contre toute attente, lorsque Remus explosa...ce fut le rire qui l'emporta. Son corps tout entier était secoué de hoquets. Pendant de longues minutes, il sembla incapable de réprimer un fou rire bien plus violent que celui qu'avait déclenché le sortilège quelques heures plus tôt – de fait, Harry et Cyrus avait été un peu déçus car seuls les premiers rangs avaient vraiment réagi... Ce fou rire était aussi violent que la fois où Hagrid et Harry s'étaient lancés dans la fabrication de crêpes, et qu'ils avaient recouvert toute la cabane de garde-chasse de farine et de coquilles d'œufs... Devant les garçons médusés, il essuya des larmes aux coins de ses yeux pâles avant d'arriver à articuler :  
  
« Cédric ET Marietta... Mais comment avez-vous pu les convaincre de s'embarquer dans un truc pareil ? »  
  
« Hé ! », s'éleva Cyrus, « c'est eux qu'ont demandé ! »  
  
« Enfin... presque », corrigea Harry.  
  
A peine plus sérieux, Remus secoua la tête et conclut :  
  
« Vous êtes des monstres... Umbridge a sans doute raison... je ne suis bon qu'à... qu'à engendrer des monstres... !»  
  
oOOOO  
  
Dédicace à mon cousin Anthony et à nos découvertes des cocktails - au même âge que Cyrus et Harry... Dommage qu'on n'ait pas connu le sortilège d'Allégresse ! On s'était contenté de raser le chat angora des voisins... enfin à moitié... il s'était échappé... Bref...  
  
Ensuite... L'état des sentiments de chacun en ce début d'année... Ca s'appelle « Hautes Résolutions » pour l'instant... J'aimerais bien de vos nouvelles... 


	14. Confidences et résolutions

**In Stellis Memoriam**

**Disclaimer**: In JKR Honorem...

Bon !

Alors comme ça, vous aimez les blagues !?! Je sais que j'aurais pu raconter LA blague en elle-même (Tobby), mais je crois que c'est encore plus drôle de l'imaginer... Marietta est-elle réhabilitée (Vert, Lulu, Titou...) ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aurait fait sans la présence de Cédric et du cocktail... Umbridge ? Verpey ? Hum... est-il nécessaire de confirmer que je ne les aime pas beaucoup ? Vous aimez bien quand Harry 's'en mêle' (Godric...) ? Ca tombe bien...

**14 – Confidences et résolutions**

_Ne plus m'énerver bêtement contre Cyrus_

_Ne plus avoir peur de mes cauchemars_

_Ne plus me mêler des histoires des adultes_

_Ne plus attendre le dernier moment pour faire mes devoirs_

La plume d'Harry s'arrêta sur le parchemin. Est-ce que ça suffisait comme résolutions ? Tonks avait dit que, depuis qu'elle savait écrire, tous les premiers janvier elle établissait une liste et qu'à la fin de l'année suivante, elle la ressortait pour voir si ça avait porté des fruits.

« Et alors ? » - avait demandé Cyrus visiblement dubitatif.

« Alors, ça dépend... J'ai longtemps demandé à être moins maladroite mais... comme mes œufs brouillés le montrent encore ce matin, ça n'a pas totalement marché ! »

Ils avaient tous ri. Mais l'idée avait quand même plu à Harry. Il s'était dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il devait mettre dans le journal que Tonks lui avait offert pour Noël.

« C'est un truc de fille ça ! » - s'était exclamé Cyrus avec sa délicate franchise quand Harry avait écarté le papier cadeau.

« Hé, c'est toi qui as offert son journal à Ginny, je te rappelle ! » - avait-il immédiatement répliqué, il s'en souvenait, avec ce même agacement épidermique qu'il venait de décider de bannir de leurs relations.

« Tu lui as offert un journal ? » - avait souri Tonks. _Pas besoin de lui demander_, avait songé Harry, _elle trouve ça 'trop mignon' ! Les filles alors !_

Cyrus, lui, avait eu l'air plutôt embêté de cette révélation. Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il lançait un regard furtif vers Remus et Grand-père, comme pour vérifier qu'ils discutaient toujours bien ensemble des capacités du Scrutoscope persan que le second venait d'offrir au premier, avant de répondre.

« Juste parce que je trouvais l'objet joli », avait-il marmonné, baissant la tête et laissant ses longues mèches noires pendre et cacher son visage.

« Tu sais Cyrus », avait répondu Nymphadora gentiment. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte... De très grands sorciers ont tenu des journaux et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous permet de mieux connaître encore aujourd'hui leurs travaux... »

« C'était une pratique très courante jusqu'à la fin de la Renaissance moldue », avait alors précisé Albus, qui avait capté l'essence de leur conversation. « Souvent les sorciers préféraient transmettre leur savoir par leur journal plutôt que par d'autres moyens... Certains journaux ont ainsi été le dépositaire de très grands pouvoirs... De tellement grands pouvoirs qu'ils ont fini par être considérés comme des objets de magie noire... »

« ...et, comme à chaque fois, interdits... » - avait terminé Remus, avec un sourire désabusé qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de ce type de loi. « Remarquez que certains ne doivent pas constituer des lectures bien édifiantes... Arthur Weasley m'a dit une fois que le Ministère soupçonnait Lucius Malefoy d'avoir hérité de la bibliothèque de Voldemort... Il détiendrait ainsi le journal de Tom Jedusor... »

« C'est qui ça ? » - s'était intéressé Harry.

« Allons Harry... » - s'était moqué son Grand-père. « Tu ne connais pas cette histoire ? »

D'un geste souple du poignet, il avait fait apparaître dans l'air des lettres de feu qui formèrent les mots : « Tom Elvis Jedusor » puis, d'un deuxième geste, il les avait fait se mélanger pour former une autre phrase : « Je suis Voldemort ».

« Il avait déjà trouvé ce surnom à Poudlard... Tom a toujours eu un côté potache... » - avait-il commenté avec son inimitable regard moqueur.

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant songé que Voldemort pouvait avoir eu une enfance, avoir été élève – à Poudlard ! – avoir eu un surnom... toutes des choses banales et peu effrayantes... Il avait voulu voir si Cyrus était aussi troublé que lui par cette révélation, mais son frère était toujours caché derrière son rideau de cheveux.

« Ils n'ont pas que celle de Voldemort », avait-il soudain lancé, de derrière sa muraille capillaire. « Ils ont celle des Black et sans doute des autres... Lestrange et compagnie... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » - avait demandé Tonks avec une curiosité franche, mais Harry avait pu voir, dans la légère crispation des mains de Remus et dans la concentration du regard de son grand-père, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser ce genre de question. Cyrus avait eu l'air plus embêté encore.

« Il... Drago... Drago s'en est... s'en vanté auprès de moi... une fois... »

Les trois adultes avaient échangé des regards lourds et finalement Remus avait demandé très simplement : « Cyrus, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ? »

« Comme quoi ? » - avait répliqué le jeune garçon, en ramenant brusquement ses mèches derrières ses oreilles – et Harry avait pensé que cette question ressemblait à un aveu.

« J'ignorais que tu discutais à cœur ouvert avec Drago », avait répondu Remus, le sarcasme dans sa voix témoignant de son agacement.

« Je... nous... on a failli se battre... » - avait finalement reconnu Cyrus. Harry n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles ! Cyrus lui avait caché un truc pareil !? Qu'il le taise à Remus, il pouvait le comprendre, mais à lui ! Et le soupçon diffus était revenu, Cyrus lui cachait des choses...

Remus avait soupiré : «OK, je ne crois pas que je veuille en entendre plus... Cyrus, combien de fois, t'ai-je dit d'éviter TOUS les Malefoy, en toutes circonstances, hein ? »

Cyrus, penaud, avait acquiescé en murmurant : « Pleins de fois... Désolé... »

Remus et Albus avaient échangé un autre regard et le vieux sorcier avait pris la parole : « Je pense que maintenant que nous avons tous déballé nos cadeaux, nous pourrions retourner à table pour voir si ce pudding est aussi bon qu'il en a l'air ! » Tout le monde avait souri à la gourmandise toute aussi légendaire que les pouvoirs manifestes du Président du Wizengamot et l'avait suivi. En chemin vers la table, Remus s'était arrangé pour se retrouver à côté de Cyrus et le prendre dans ses bras comme pour bien l'assurer que l'incident était clos pour lui. Harry avait surpris le sourire de Tonks devant cette scène et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que, même si sa famille était entièrement faite de pièces rapportées, il n'en aurait désiré aucune autre...

Il sourit à ce doux souvenir dans la pénombre du dortoir de Gryffondor. Il s'était assis sur la fenêtre et écrivait à la lueur de la lune montante. Dans deux nuits, elle serait pleine... Dans deux nuits, son père retrouverait la solitude glacée des caves de Poudlard – sans doute une autre que celle où ils l'avaient rejoint six mois auparavant ou peut-être pas... Il songea une énième fois à ce combat mensuel, à ce cauchemar répété lune après lune... sans espoir de rémission... et au courage que Remus montrait face à cette souffrance et aux préjugés qui l'accompagnaient, mois après mois... à ses efforts infinis pour faire « comme si tout était normal ». Il relut sa deuxième résolution : « _Ne plus avoir peur de mes cauchemars ». _

Oui, sans doute, était-ce le moins que lui, le fils du Loup, pouvait faire... Et cette idée–là aussi était à mettre au crédit de Tonks.

Un soir à Londres, elle lui avait demandé très doucement : « Alors ces cauchemars ? »

Harry avait haussé les épaules, un peu gêné de la voir comme cela assise sur le bord de son lit. «Pas un depuis le début des vacances... »

«Sûr ? »

Il avait opiné.

«Tu ne te gênerais pas avec moi, hein Harry ? » avait-elle insisté.

«Non, non... Promis. »

Sa promesse lui avait valu un large sourire.

«Tu sais, Harry, c'est peut-être parce que tu penses à autre chose, ici, loin de Poudlard, que tu n'as plus de cauchemars... » - avait-elle repris, un peu hésitante, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Mais... » - avait immédiatement objecté Harry. « C'est pas des cauchemars quand j'entends le Serpent, c'est... »

« Sans doute pas, non... » - avait-elle répondu d'une voix douce qui l'avait étrangement apaisé. « Peut-être est-ce quelqu'un qui cherche à te perturber en t'envoyant ces messages... C'est ce que pense ton père... Mais les cauchemars Harry, moi, je crois que plus tu y penses, plus tu les redoutes, plus tu as de chance d'en faire... »

Il n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à cela. Elle avait de nouveau souri et l'avait embrassé sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Et il s'était endormi incroyablement vite après ça...

_Tonks..._ Il écrivit ce nom sur le journal... _Tonks n'est pas comme je croyais, _écrivit-il encore. Il ne trouva pas les mots pour dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il l'avait regardée avec méfiance entrer dans sa famille, mais maintenant il sentait que si elle en repartait, une partie de son cœur repartirait avec elle. Il repensa à ces vacances moldues, au temps qu'elle leur avait donné... Bien sûr, elle n'était pas toujours très conventionnelle dans sa façon de s'habiller et souvent on se retournait sur eux, mais Harry savait qu'on se retournait souvent sur les familles de sorciers dans les rues moldues – même si lui en avait peu l'habitude tant Remus mettait un point d'honneur à se fondre dans la masse... Elle était sans doute moins précise que ce dernier dans ses explications devant les momies du British Museum, mais les histoires qu'elle connaissait étaient toutes drôles ou insolites... Que ce soit au restaurant ou dans l'appartement, chaque repas - son contenu, son horaire ou sa forme - avec elle était en soi une aventure... Ils avaient aussi pu vérifier à leurs dépends que, à l'image de la professeur Tonks, on ne jouait pas impunément au plus malin avec elle...

Non, sans doute. Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas non plus l'espèce d'espion de leur père que Harry avait parfois imaginé. Elle n'avait pas, par exemple, rapporté leurs frasques chez Harrod's, l'incroyable grand magasin de jouets moldus. Sur l'impulsion de Cyrus, qui lui avait dit que Sirius avait toujours rêvé de le faire, ils avaient tenté de donner vie à une dizaine de poupées et peluches... Mais elle les avait retrouvés avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de mettre le projet à exécution et, avec un calme déterminé, elle les avait privés de leurs baguettes - pour ne leur rendre que deux jours plus tard avec un regard qui valait bien des discours. Harry grimaçait encore au souvenir de ses yeux noirs pleins de froide détermination. Mais, quand Cyrus avait timidement demandé si elle allait en parler à Remus, elle s'était contentée de leur répondre avec son air le plus ingénu : « Je devrais ? Vous avez envie de recommencer ? »

Et puis, n'était-ce pas elle qui avait été capable de sortir Remus de son sacro-saint travail ? Elle seule avait su le décider à aller faire un tour dans la ville pour voir les préparatifs moldus pour le Nouvel an, au moment même où ils auraient dû se préparer pour le Nouvel an magique officiel. Il avait même cru un instant que grâce à elle, ils n'iraient pas du tout au Ministère...

Non, Tonks apportait des tas de choses avec elle. De la douceur, de la fantaisie et de l'optimisme... Et eux, les trois garçons, soudés par leurs blessures, en avaient plus que besoin. Il le sentait.

Et il savait aussi – pour avoir écouté la discussion avec Cyrus, pour une fois, derrière la porte de leur chambre – qu'elle était aussi pour beaucoup dans le peu de suite que Remus avait donné à l'Allégresse qu'ils avaient imposée aux vœux du Ministère.

« Bah, qu'importe si on les soupçonne... Il n'y a aucune preuve n'est-ce pas ? » - avait-elle répondu, avec un bâillement ensommeillé, au compte-rendu plus inquiet qu'amusé que Remus lui faisait de la soirée après les avoir mis au lit.

«Mais Tonks, quand même ! » s'était exclamé ce dernier. «D'abord, Harry renvoie à Fudge ses contradictions, puis ils trouvent le moyen de dévergonder deux des plus sages élèves de Poudlard... pour se moquer du ministre de la Magie en personne ! Sans parler de leur cocktail... J'ai l'air de quoi, moi ? »

« Mais de quoi voudrais-tu avoir l'air, Remus ? » - avait-elle demandé sans cacher son amusement. « Tu veux te montre aussi raide et compréhensif que Diggory ? Prive-les de Quidditch pour le reste de l'année scolaire... Mieux, demandes à Umbridge de fixer la punition et tu seras aussi lèche-botte que la mère de Marietta... Tu peux aussi la jouer Malefoy : tempête en surface et félicitations en privé... Alors ? »

Remus avait mis du temps à répondre un faible : « Alors quoi ? »

« Alors, tu as l'air de Remus Lupin. Tu reconnais que leur blague était bien trouvée, tu leur fais quand même savoir que tu n'es pas dupe, mais tu les protèges parce qu'en fait tu es fier de Harry quand il met sur le feu la question épineuse du statut des loups-garous... Tu es indépendant, lucide et courageux... Et là, je t'aime ! »

« Doux Merlin », avait-il soupiré.

Ensuite ils l'avaient entendue s'approcher de lui et aux sons qui leur parvenaient, ils avaient compris que la suite ne les concernait plus.

Ceci l'amenait à sa dernière résolution. _Ne plus se mêler des affaires des adultes_. Parce que bon... Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir prendre à chaque fois des responsabilités pareilles... Les conséquences étaient trop impossibles à prévoir. Il avait voulu défendre son père et dénigrer les préjugés du Ministère et maintenant il était indirectement responsable de la mise à pied de Ludo Verpey... Remus lui avait expliqué pourquoi, mais il trouvait toujours cela incroyable.

« C'est d'abord une question de forme, Harry... Fudge voulait que ses vœux soient un moment de communion au sein de la communauté magique et un de ses bras droits me provoque publiquement – à dix jours du début du Tournoi, sur une question sur laquelle le Ministère est lui-même divisé... Il le fait parce qu'il est saoul, ce qui n'arrange rien... »

Harry avait hoché la tête, pesant ces différents éléments avant d'objecter :

« Oui... Bien sûr mais... Umbridge aussi en rajoute après... Pas qu'un peu....C'était même plutôt pire parce qu'elle n'était pas saoule et qu'elle mijote ça depuis un certain temps... Cédric me l'a dit... »

« Ça Dolorès ne m'aime pas c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... » - avait reconnu Remus avec cet amusement détaché qu'il affectait devant les épreuves qui attendaient le Loup dans chaque recoin de la communauté magique. « Mais elle est trop maligne pour tomber comme ça ! Et puis elle n'a fait que faire référence au droit tel qu'il est.... C'est indélicat, malvenu, tout ce que tu veux, mais c'est pas un crime en soit, or Fudge veut un coupable.... »

« Et Verpey ? »

« Verpey est moins malin et surtout il a d'autres choses à se reprocher. On le savait sans doute avant, remarque... mais bref, on découvre le lendemain qu'il a pris de l'or dans la caisse de son département pour éponger ses dettes de jeu... Il est totalement discrédité... »

« Tout ça à cause de moi ? »

« Mais non, Harry... Tu as juste rendu l'affrontement un peu plus visible... Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être défendu par Le Survivant ! » - avait-il conclu en lui passant une main moqueuse et affectueuse dans les cheveux.

«Je m'en fiche, moi, d'être le Survivant ou pas... Je veux juste que tu puisses te marier avec Tonks», avait-il rétorqué avec colère.

Remus l'avait longuement observé avant de répondre.

«Harry... Ne mélange pas tout, d'accord. Le statut des Loups-garous est un archaïsme intolérable mais, avec l'aide d'Albus et sans doute cette petite crise du Nouvel An, qui va jouer paradoxalement en notre faveur - d'ailleurs Malefoy reconnaît lui-même que les restrictions britanniques n'ont d'égales qu'en Russie - on va sans doute pouvoir avancer... Ensuite, il y a moi et Tonks, Harry, et la question n'est pas seulement légale... On ne se marie pas seulement parce qu'on en a la possibilité... Il faut... il faut de l'amour, un projet commun... Et si nous nous aimons, nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs d'avoir les mêmes rêves d'avenir... »

Il avait eu l'air très ému en expliquant cela, mais Harry avait froncé les sourcils sans pitié.

«Mais tu l'aimes ? »

«Oui »

«Alors ?! »

«Alors, ça ne suffit pas, Harry... Aimer les gens, c'est aussi les vouloir libres... de choisir ce qui est le mieux pour eux... »

Ça avait été au tour de Harry de le dévisager pour essayer de percer le sens de ces paroles. Cette histoire d'amour qui s'arrêtait à la liberté lui paraissait plus qu'obscure ! Non, que les adultes s'amusent entre eux à couper les cheveux en quatre !

Il relut ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Les quatre résolutions et cette phrase sibylline : _Tonks n'est pas comme je croyais._ On ne pouvait pas dire que les mots soient venus facilement... Tout ça tenait sur une demi-page. Il referma le journal, posa dessus le sortilège que Tonks lui avait appris pour le verrouiller et rejoignit silencieusement son lit en se demandant ce que Ginny Weasley pouvait bien écrire dans le sien...

oO__

Comme toujours il l'avait entendue arriver bien avant qu'elle frappe à sa porte. Mais il avait continué à préparer ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Parce que, deux jours après sa transformation mensuelle, ses capacités auditives et olfactives lui étaient exactement ce qui le séparait du reste de l'humanité. Trop exactement pour qu'il les utilise. Il ne s'était tourné qu'au son de sa voix l'interpellant.

« Alors, prêt M. Le Directeur ? »

« Non », répondit-il avec un sourire las. « Enfin si, presque ».

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Je les ai vus », avait-elle lancé soudain.

«Et ? »

«Tu ne t'es pas moqué d'eux... Ce sont des animaux magnifiques ! »

«J'ai laissé carte blanche à Hagrid... et, tu le connais, il leur a pris ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ce sont deux espèces de chouette rares... J'ai oublié les noms mais je suis sûr qu'il leur expliquera tout ça en détails... »

«C'est toi qui as décidé que la noire irait à Cyrus ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna et la regarda les sourcils légèrement froncés en répondant :

«Non, je les ai laissés choisir, pourquoi ? »

«Tu sais qu'il l'a baptisée Black ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle EST noire, Tonks... Harry a appelé la sienne, Neige... Pas beaucoup plus original ! »

« Tu crois pas que... »

« Non. Tout le monde pense qu'il EST un Black de toutes façons... »

Elle haussa les épaules.

«Tu as sans doute raison... Au pire, ça agacera Narcissa... »

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de la malle ouverte et le regarda faire entrer vêtements et livres – toujours faire confiance à Remus pour se charger en livres. Son visage portait encore les traces de sa récente métamorphose et elle trouvait cela émouvant... même si elle n'osait pas lui dire cela... Arriverait-il à croire qu'elle l'aimait non malgré sa lycanthropie, mais sans doute à cause d'elle ? A cause de cette fragilité, de cette brèche dans son indéniable force ? Elle en doutait. Il se tourna alors pour prendre sur une commode un coffret de flacons qui, elle le savait, l'aiderait à passer sans trop de souffrances les prochaines lunes. Elle sentit qu'il évitait son regard alors qu'il calait le coffret dans la malle au milieu des vêtements.

« Tu ne comptes pas revenir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu faible.

« Pour les pleines lunes ? » demanda-t-il. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Non... On a prévu un wagon blindé », ajouta-t-il. « Et puis tu connais Maugrey... il ne laissera personne s'en approcher... »

Elle confirma d'un sourire. Elle aimait bien l'idée de Remus d'emmener en France une réplique plus courte du Poudlard express pour permettre aux élèves d'avoir et un moyen de locomotion et des appartements confortables pendant leur séjour à Beaux-Bâtons. Pour elle, comme pour tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard sans doute, le train faisait partie intégrante de l'école et, comme tel, constituait un très bon emblème.

« Vous partez toujours demain ? »

« Oui, après le petit-déjeuner... Attendez-vous à avoir du mal à mettre les autres au travail après... »

Elle rit franchement avant de lâcher :

« Ca va être long trois mois sans toi... »

Il sourit doucement.

« Toi aussi, tu peux m'écrire... Tu veux une chouette ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il s'assombrit immédiatement.

« On peut pas se permettre que les gens pensent que... » - commença-t-il.

« ...que tu m'emmènes pour d'autres raisons que la sécurité des élèves, je sais ! » le coupa-t-elle avec une sécheresse inhabituelle.

« Tonks... » - soupira-t-il malheureux.

« Ca va aller » répondit-elle, se forçant à sourire. « T'inquiète pas, amuse-toi bien là-bas, écris-nous et reviens vite... Avec la coupe ! »

oOO

« Alors c'est là que tu te caches... » - souffla Cyrus en se laissant tomber en face d'elle, tout sourire.

La jeune fille se crispa légèrement avant de répondre tout aussi bas.

« Salut »

Comme Cyrus ne disait rien, elle ajouta un peu sèchement.

« Je ne me cache pas ... je fais mes devoirs... »

Cyrus hésita un moment puis demanda.

« Gin... qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Ginny se raidit et leva les yeux sur le plus jeune fils Lupin. Ses grands yeux sombres firent fondre toutes ses résolutions.

« Rien, Cyrus... rien... »

Son regard lui confirma qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle savait que malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait plus à cacher sa nervosité et son malaise. Percy lui avait déjà fait des remarques ce matin... et ses camarades de dortoir la regardaient en biais depuis la rentrée... Pouvait-elle s'ouvrir à Cyrus de ses terreurs ? Il allait la prendre pour une folle, se détourner d'elle à tout jamais... non jamais... _Mais à qui d'autre alors ? _Comme elle se contentait de se mordiller les lèvres, il changea de sujet avec cette délicatesse qu'il lui réservait :

« Tu as fait quoi pendant les vacances ? »

Elle haussa les épaules

« Rien de spécial, Bill et Charlie sont venus... Maman était contente... On a cru un moment que Papa allait enfin être nommé chef de service... et puis non... Mais il est maintenant directeur du bureau des détournements d'objets moldus... C'est déjà quelque chose... »

Cyrus confirma d'un sourire et elle lâcha la question qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui poser depuis la rentrée – d'ailleurs elle savait qu'elle avait fait son maximum pour l'éviter depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait que l'avoir remarqué - même s'il avait pris un air détaché et continué à hanter les couloirs avec Archibald.

« Mais toi, hein... Papa nous a dit que... que Harry et toi, vous... » Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant d'ajouter. « Vous vous êtes bien amusés au Nouvel An ? »

Cyrus retint un sourire encore plus large.

« Si je te dis non, tu me croiras ? » demanda-t-il avec un air suffisamment content de lui pour que la réponse soit claire. Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de s'esclaffer trop bruyamment. Ils étaient tout de même dans la bibliothèque.

« Non », admit-elle.

« Alors je te jure solennellement que nous n'y sommes pour rien », confirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec admiration. _Cyrus..._

« Et ton père ? » murmura-t-elle encore plus bas. Elle nota un nuage dans les yeux noirs de Cyrus qui répondit avec un détachement qu'elle jugea forcé :

« Bon... il allait pas nous féliciter... mais... mais il l'a plutôt bien pris... sans doute parce qu'on ne s'est pas fait prendre d'ailleurs... »

« Fred et George étaient sûrs que c'était vous... » - confia Ginny. « Mais Percy disait que vous ne pouviez pas savoir faire un sortilège de Retardement... »

« Oh », dit Cyrus en détournant la tête pour la première fois. Son regard se perdit sur un groupe de Serdaigles qui travaillaient à deux tables d'eux et il eut un petit sourire. « En fait, on ne savait pas... » - reconnut-il.

« Mais alors comment ? » souffla Ginny un peu plus fort et Mme Pince se racla la gorge en signe d'avertissement. Cyrus attendit un peu que la bibliothécaire soit occupée par la requête d'un élève pour répondre.

« Disons qu'on a pas fait ça tout seul. »

« Qui ? »

Cyrus hésita et puis la tentation du partage parut être la plus forte. Il sortit de son sac un parchemin et dessina dessus une flèche qu'il orienta vers la table des Serdaigles. Elle leva les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Voyons... qui était là... Cédric ? »

Cyrus ferma les yeux en signe d'assentiment. Ginny sentit son cœur s'accélérer_. Ils avaient réussi à mêler Cédric Diggory à une blague pareille, le parfait Cédric Diggory, celui qui était déjà candidat désigné pour le poste de préfet... Même les jumeaux qui étaient ses amis depuis l'enfance n'avaient jamais réussi un truc aussi fort !_

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Deuxième clignement d'yeux. Ginny laissa les yeux vagabonder sur le groupe.

« Je ne vois pas... La seule qui devait être là c'est... »

Cyrus acquiesça avant qu'elle ne prononce le nom.

« Non ?! » s'exclama-t-elle mais Cyrus mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« NON ?! » articula-t-elle sans un bruit. Les yeux de Cyrus dansèrent.

« Vous êtes incroyables... »

« Papa a dit qu'on était des monstres », confirma son ami avec un petit rire silencieux.

« Tu m'étonnes ! »

Ils se sourirent encore un moment puis Cyrus déplaça deux lourds et épais volumes de Métamorphoses pour glisser sa main vers la sienne et la serrer.

« J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là... »

Elle résista à l'envie de retirer sa main. _Je suis un monstre Cyrus, tu ne le sais pas mais c'est moi le monstre..._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gin, Ca fait quinze jours qu'on est revenu de vacances et tu es plus pâle qu'avant Noël... »

Son souci sincère pour sa santé la prit au ventre.

« Je dors pas bien » dit-elle avec un geste évasif de la main. « Cauchemars »

« Cauchemars ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à faire des cauchemars ? » - s'étonna Cyrus. « Toi aussi un serpent te parle ? » - lança-t-il sur le ton de la boutade. Mais Ginny perdit d'un seul coup le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait et des larmes brûlantes remplirent ses yeux.

« Ginny », souffla-t-il désemparé.

« Cyrus... je... je sais pas... Tu vas peut-être me croire folle mais... » De son bras libre, Ginny ouvrit son sac et en sortit d'une main tremblante le journal qui lui avait donné en septembre. « J'ai... j'ai l'impression que... que c'est à cause du journal. »

« Quoi ?! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard suppliant avant de continuer, d'une voix faible et hachée :

« Parfois, je sais plus... je sais plus ce que j'ai fait... parfois je... j'ai l'impression que JE suis le serpent qui parle à Harry... »

* * *

Bon, bon, bon... hein... Fallait quand même bien y arriver... Mais est-ce que la suite est plus évidente pour autant... ? Gniark, Gniark, Gniark... Je me demande bien comment vous voyez ça... Un indice ? Pour l'instant, ça s'appelle « Intuitions et aveuglement ».


	15. Intuition et aveuglement

In Stellis Memoriam

Disclaimer : In JKR Honorem

Remerciements à la toujours disponible Alixe et à Alana, pour Rogue sera toujours Rogue…

Grands remerciements à tous les lecteurs qui aiment toujours…et qui le disent… Parce que les autres, hein, on sait pas.

Je suis un peu contente d'avoir aiguiser votre curiosité. J'avoue…

Allons donc voir….

15 - Intuition et aveuglement

« Tu penses donc que c'est toi qui l'as... ouverte... »

Ginny se serra un peu plus contre son compagnon pour arriver à murmurer :

« Je crois... Qui d'autre ? J'ai... Cyrus, j'avais des tâches de peinture sur ma robe... le soir où... où tout le monde a cru que c'étaient Harry, Hermione et Ron qui... »

Sa voix se brisa de peur, d'émotion et de remords mélangés.

« J'aurais dû... » - reprit-elle après quelques instants.

« T'aurais dû quoi ?! » - l'interrompit abruptement Cyrus. «Te livrer comme victime expiatoire à la paranoïa de Rusard ? »

« Mais... au moins... le dire... » - insista la jeune fille en repoussant les mèches rousses qui se mêlaient à ses larmes.

Le vent soufflait fort dans la volière où ils s'étaient réfugiés pour continuer leur conversation. Les nuages de pluie s'avançaient rapidement par l'ouest. Les entraînements de Quidditch allaient être peu agréables... Comme Cyrus ne répondait rien, Ginny continua :

« Maintenant... à cause de moi, Harry a des cauchemars et tout le monde le regarde d'un drôle d'air... A cause de moi... » Elle chercha sans doute les bons mots pour parler de Miss Teigne mais ne les trouva pas. Personne, à part son maître, ne pleurait vraiment l'absence momentanée de la chatte du concierge.

« Tu sais quoi, Gin... » - commença doucement Cyrus sur un ton résolu qui le faisait paraître étrangement plus mûr que d'habitude. « Si c'est vraiment le journal la clé... la clé des cauchemars, de la pétrification de Miss Teigne, des voix dans les couloirs... » Il accompagna d'un geste de la main l'énumération interrompue. « Alors, ce n'est ni ta faute, ni la mienne. C'est celle de Malefoy... enfin de sa mère... »

« Tu crois ? » chuchota Ginny vaguement rassérénée.

Cyrus hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

« Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle a derrière la tête, Narcissa », continua-t-il comme pour lui-même. « M'attirer dans cette pièce ? Pour m'enlever ? Pour me faire pétrifier ? » Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, dubitatif. « Mais pourquoi ces messages en Fourchelangue alors ?... J'comprends pas »

« Pourquoi voudrait-elle t'attirer ? » - se risqua Ginny presque timidement.

Cyrus haussa les épaules. « Ce serait pas la première fois... Pour elle... Pour elle, je suis... je suis un Black, le dernier. Un capital génétique en quelque sorte... sur lequel elle aurait des droits... »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite de s'entendre confirmer brutalement des rumeurs que Cyrus avait toujours semblé mépriser.

« Tu veux dire... » - commença-t-elle.

Mais son camarade reprenait les sourcils froncés :

« Tout ça, ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans... Si on en croit Harry, y'a au moins un serpent bavard... T'as vraiment aucun souvenir ? »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et fit visiblement un effort pour retrouver des images ou des sensations. Mais elle finit par secouer la tête d'un air désolé.

« Non... non Cyrus... je... je me rappelle... je me rappelle seulement d'une... d'une grande sensation de froid... »

Cyrus lui prit la main et la serra dans les siennes, visiblement peiné de ce qu'elle avait enduré seule par sa faute.

« C'est pas grave Gin... C'est pas grave... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » le pressa à son tour Ginny, reprise par une bouffée d'angoisse. Elle se corrigea presque immédiatement. « Enfin, je veux dire qu'est-ce que JE dois faire à ton avis ? »

Cyrus la gratifia d'un regard courroucé :

« Qui t'a collé ce sale journal entre les pattes ? Hein ? Tu crois que je vais aller me cacher et attendre que tout soit fini ? »

Ginny le gratifia d'un sourire timide.

« Je voulais pas que... »

Mais Cyrus ne la laissa pas poursuivre :

« Ce qui est clair, c'est que ça peut plus durer... Si mon père était là, on saurait quoi faire... En plus Tonks est à Londres jusqu'à ce soir, je crois... »

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

« Si on va voir Minerva en lui disant qu'on a trouvé la Chambre des secrets, elle va jamais nous croire... on peut parier si tu veux... trop rationnelle... Même quand Grand-père lui en parle, elle ne le croit pas vraiment. Quant à Severus... » Ginny grimaça au prénom du Maître de Potions. « Rogue nous écouterait peut-être », reconnut Cyrus après avoir pesé le nom sur le bout de sa langue. « Mais après... après il nous laissera jamais venir avec lui. » Ginny prit un air inquiet, mais Cyrus ne la regardait pas.

« Il va parler de sécurité, de responsabilité... » - continua le jeune garçon sur un ton dédaigneux - « et nous, on verra même pas la tête de ce fameux serpent... Non... si on veut qu'ils nous écoutent, tous autant qu'ils sont, faut qu'on en sache plus. Faut d'abord qu'on aille voir par nous même», conclut-il.

« Cyrus », souffla Ginny. « Cyrus mais... mais, c'est dangereux... regarde... regarde Miss Teigne ! »

« Peuh ! Je suis bien plus dur à cuire qu'un chat, moi ma chère ! » - rétorqua Cyrus avec assurance. Il se leva et plongea ses yeux noirs flamboyants dans les yeux marrons de Ginny. La jeune fille sut immédiatement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, qu'elle serait totalement incapable de résister à ce regard-là. Surtout, quand ces yeux prirent un air protecteur pour ajouter :

« Si tu as peur, ne viens pas... c'est sans doute mieux comme ça, d'ailleurs... » Il s'empara du journal et demanda : « faut juste que tu me dises comment on fait ça... »

Ginny déglutit avec difficulté, secoua la tête et se leva à son tour - une ombre de défi au fond des yeux_. Il croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait l'attendre sagement en se rongeant les sangs !_

« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûre mais... mais je crois qu'on peut commencer par les toilettes des filles au premier étage... »

La nouvelle ne leur parvint qu'en début de soirée, après un dîner plutôt normal, des heures de devoirs et une après-midi très pluvieuse. « Vivement le printemps ! » - n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry à ses amis.

En point d'orgue de cette journée grisâtre, McGonagall leur était apparue brusquement au détour d'un couloir – plus tard, Harry se souviendrait que ni elle, ni Rogue n'avait été présents au dîner. Et, à son air particulièrement tendu, Harry ne put que murmurer aux Gryffondors qui l'entouraient : « Lequel de d'entre vous à fait quelque chose ? » Mais ni Seamus, ni Dean, ni Hermione – quelle idée ! -, ni Ron – il l'aurait su de toute façon –, ni Neville ne lui répondit.

« Potter-Lupin, Weasley ! » - avait appelé sobrement le professeur de métamorphose avec un petit signe de tête. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris mais obéirent à leur directrice de maison. Un autre signe de tête tout aussi sec indiqua aux autres qu'ils devaient partir.

oO

« Professeur ? » - s'enquit poliment Harry.

« Harry, Ronald, où sont-ils ? » demanda abruptement McGonagall. Ron fut tellement surpris d'entendre le professeur l'appeler par son prénom qu'il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Qui ? » - osa Harry après une demi-seconde de réflexion.

« Vous ne savez pas », en conclut leur professeur avec un soupir navré.

« On ne sait pas quoi ? » - se risqua son camarade.

Le professeur soupira de nouveau et leur murmura tout doucement :

« Cyrus...Cyrus et Ginny sont introuvables. Ils n'ont paru à aucun cours de l'après-midi. La dernière fois que quelqu'un les a vus c'était ce matin à la bibliothèque... »

Harry se rappela soudain qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère ni au déjeuner, ni au dîner. En y réfléchissant mieux, Ginny non plus n'y était pas. Il se souvint aussi qu'Archibald lui avait demandé dans la salle commune avant le dîner, s'il avait vu Cyrus... Il n'y avait pas fait très attention sur le moment...

« Non, Minerva », répondit-il enfin, sûr qu'elle ne lui reprocherait pas un manque de formalisme puisqu'elle avait commencé. « Je n'ai pas vu Cyrus depuis ce matin moi non plus... »

Ron ajouta : « Percy... Percy m'a demandé à midi où était Ginny... je lui ai dit de la laisser tranquille. » Il y avait une note de regret dans sa voix.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

« Les camarades de dortoir de Ginny disent qu'elle était très renfermée depuis la rentrée. Elles pensaient qu'elle s'était disputée avec Cyrus... » Elle accompagna cette affirmation d'un coup d'œil interrogatif à Harry qui haussa les épaules avec franchise. Ginny n'était pas à proprement parler un sujet de conversation entre Cyrus et lui. McGonagall reprit sur un ton fataliste : « Le professeur Rogue pense qu'ils se sont peut-être lancés dans une exploration d'un passage et qu'ils sont restés coincés ».

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

« Je sais... je sais ce que vous... ce que vous tous pensez de Cyrus mais... mais je ne crois pas... D'abord, franchement, il ne nous reste pas grand-chose à explorer... »

« Il aura peut-être voulu briller devant Ginevra », suggéra McGonagall – résistant stoïquement à la franchise provocatrice d'Harry.

« Vous croyez ? » - s'étonna d'abord Harry. « Enfin... enfin, j'en sais rien », finit-il par admettre, se rappelant brutalement cette impression fugace qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois depuis le début de la rentrée. Cyrus lui cachait bien des choses. Et lui aussi avait remarqué qu'il était moins avec Ginny... _Mais de là à disparaître !_ Ron lui en semblait moins sûr.

« Tu sais comme moi Harry que Ginny ferait n'importe quoi s'il lui demandait... » - murmura le rouquin.

McGonagall soupira.

« J'ai bien peur, Harry, que nous soyons obligés de prévenir ton père si on ne les retrouve pas avant le couvre-feu. S'il vous vient une idée... » - ajouta telle « une cachette que Cyrus aime particulièrement... un endroit qu'il voulait montrer à Ginny... » Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête de manière peu encourageante. « En attendant, gardez ça pour vous... Ce n'est pas la peine de semer la panique ou des rumeurs supplémentaires », conclut la professeur de métamorphose.

Les deux garçons promirent d'être discrets et reprirent lentement le chemin de leur salle commune. Ils ne firent pas cinquante mètres avant que Harry ne se tourne vers Ron avec un air décidé :

« Tu crois qu'ils sont partis en exploration, toi ? »

Ron hésita.

« Tu crois quoi ? Qu'ils ont fait une fugue ? »

Harry pesa l'hypothèse mais secoua la tête

« Tu sais Ron, tout le monde pense que Cyrus est un inconscient doublé d'un irresponsable, mais franchement... Faire une fugue ? Pour aller où et pourquoi ? Et Ginny l'aurait suivi ? Ils n'ont aucune raison de faire ça... Se cacher pour inquiéter les profs et se faire traîner par Rogue et Minerva devant Papa ? » Harry secoua la tête. «Franchement, moi, j'y crois pas... Il se ferait assassiner, j'ose même pas y penser... Non... S'il a disparu... »

« Et bien ? »

« S'il a disparu, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose... qu'on l'a forcé ou... ou attiré ou je ne sais pas moi... mais quelque chose de grave ». Harry frissonna après avoir dit cela.

« Et... et ma sœur ? » articula son ami tout aussi grave.

Harry haussa les épaules et soupira.

« Je sais pas... » - reconnut-il avant d'ajouter avec une lueur de décision dans les yeux : « je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi... moi je me vois pas aller sagement me coucher... »

Ron se contenta de le fixer du regard.

« Moi... moi, j'ai un pressentiment... un truc... un truc qu'aurait à voir avec ces voix... ces rêves bizarres... Papa et Grand-père ont toujours dit que ça ressemblait à un piège... Je sais pas... Ils ont peut-être trouvé quelque chose... ou peut-être que le piège était pour Cyrus et pas pour moi... »

Ron articula très prudemment :

« Et donc ? »

Harry lui lança un regard suppliant.

« On peut pas ne pas essayer... ne pas essayer de les trouver... s'ils sont en danger... c'est peut-être... »

« Le serpent ? » - compléta Ron.

Harry remercia tous les dieux existants et à venir que Ron fut depuis si longtemps son ami, son presque frère. Devant tout autre, il aurait sans doute rougi.

« Oui... » - lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, avant d'ajouter très honnêtement « Mais je peux me tromper ! »

Ron ne cilla pas et ses pensées semblèrent se refléter dans ses pupilles brillantes : Harry avait des pouvoirs que personne ne pouvait anticiper... Ses intuitions s'étaient rarement révélées totalement fausses... Dangereuses parfois mais justes dans le fond... Sa résolution prise, il opina gravement : « Allons faire un tour... »

oOO

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Pas la peine de chercher à qui appartenait cette voix. Harry et Ron se retournèrent très lentement, saisis du même sombre pressentiment. Harry nota du coin l'œil la pâleur de son camarade s'en sentit péniblement responsable. Il espéra que sa propre angoisse n'était pas aussi visible.

« Et bien ?! Pas très loquaces tout d'un coup ! » - commenta avec acidité le Maître de potions s'avançant dans la lumière des torches du troisième étage – là où Harry avait entendu le serpent pour la première fois. Devant le regard éperdu de Ron, Harry se sentit très démuni. Ca n'allait pas être une partie facile, sans doute.

« J'attends », insista Severus Rogue.

« On cherche », essaya Ron d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous QUOI ? »

Harry fit un pas en avant.

« On essayait de... de trouver... une piste ou... d'entendre quelque chose », reconnut-il avec fatalisme. « Mais rien pour l'instant » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la fureur envahir par vagues les yeux de Rogue.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que le Maître de potions allait prendre calmement cette initiative mais la réalité dépassa ses pires anticipations.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ?! » rugit Severus Rogue. « Vous cherchez à entendre des voix de serpent au moment même où tout le château cherche vos frère et sœur disparus ?! Vous vous moquez de moi ?! »

Les deux garçons eurent un geste silencieux de dénégation sans endiguer un instant le flot des reproches de Rogue.

« Etes-vous donc totalement inconscients ? Moi, qui avait failli accorder à ton père, Harry, que tu avais plutôt mûri ces derniers temps…»

Ron ouvrit de yeux comme des soucoupes. Harry se contenta de secouer très prudemment la tête. Maintenant que Severus s'était laissé aller à exprimer ses sentiments devant Ron, il s'attendait au pire. Il ne fut pas déçu

« Non ? Vraiment ? » - reprenait le maître de potions avec une feinte douceur. « Alors, vous êtes complices ? Oui c'est ça une nouvelle et grandissime blague lupinesque ?! »

« Mais non », essaya Harry, inquiet des flammes que lui jetaient maintenant les yeux noirs en face de lui.

« Non ? » demanda Rogue faussement sur le ton de la conversation, avant de reprendre avec beaucoup plus de vigueur : « Crois-tu vraiment Harry que je suis quelqu'un dont on peut impunément se moquer ? Crois-tu donc qu'il n'y a aucune limite à se que je peux tolérer ? Je ne sais pas quelles excuses vous trouvera encore ton père mais.... »

« MAIS QUOI ? » - explosa alors Harry. « CE N'EST PAS UNE BLAGUE ET TU LE SAIS SEVERUS ! ET JE SUIS SANS DOUTE LE À POUVOIR LES RETROUVER ! A...A POUVOIR FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE DEVRAIS FAIRE QUOI ? ALLER ME COUCHER ?»

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda très lentement le Maître de potions.

La phrase sèche et méprisante tomba sur Harry comme un seau d'eau glacée. _J'aurais jamais d l'appeler par son prénom… jamais d le provoquer…_Severus n'allait pas l'écouter. Non pas un mot de ce qu'il dirait ne changerait sa petite théorie... Il prenait sa sincère inquiétude pour Cyrus et Ginny pour un caprice de gamin gâté... Ses yeux devinrent brûlants. Et l'homme qui avait aidé à l'élever depuis son arrivée Poudlard, celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte de son laboratoire, continuait avec une raideur mortelle que le tutoiement rendait pire encore :

« Toi et ton petit ami, c'est exactement ce que vous allez faire : aller vous coucher », articula Rogue. « Vous allez laisser les adultes régler ça et je vous souhaite que je ne découvre pas que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans cette prétendue disparition… Tonks est en chemin et je vais de ce pas écrire à ton père, Harry... Prie donc le ciel pour que j'oublie cet incident avant d'avoir trouvé ma plume et mon encrier... »

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas terminer. Incapable d'en entendre plus, il le bouscula et s'enfuit dans le couloir du troisième étage en direction du Grand Escalier.

« Tu rentres directement Harry ! Tu m'entends ?! Directement !» - ajouta encore Severus Rogue dans son dos avant de se tourner vers Ron pour lui jeter : « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le suivre Weasley ? »

oOOO

Ron courut longtemps pour rattraper Harry. Il lui fallut descendre quatre à quatre tout un étage pour juste entrevoir la robe noire de son ami. Un deuxième étage fut nécessaire pour qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

« Harry » appela-t-il à bout de souffle. « Attends ! »

Il le rattrapa sur le palier du premier étage. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi frémissant de rage.

« Tu l'as entendu ? » gronda-t-il. « Il croit que c'est une blague... »

Ron hocha la tête. Il partageait la colère d'Harry même s'il n'avait jamais atttendu de compréhension du Maître de Potions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-il. Harry haussa les épaules, visiblement indécis. « On va pas laisser tomber, hein Harry ? On n'avait même pas fini d'inspecter le troisième étage... »

Les yeux brillants de son ami le dévisagèrent.

«S'il nous retrouve, Ron...» commença-t-il dans un soupir.

«Si on LES retrouve, il sera bien content», répliqua Ron. «Tu l'as dit ! Si c'est le serpent...Y'a que toi qui puisse essayer.... Et je pense comme toi qu'ils ne sont pas assez fous pour faire une blague pareille... On va se planquer quelque part... attendre qu'il parte et y retourner... de toutes façons, on n'a plus grand-chose à perdre... soit on a raison et ils oublieront... soit...»

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

«Soit il y aura quatre Anglais l'année prochaine à Beaux-Batons » termina-t-il sur un ton plus détaché que ses propres sentiments. « Au mieux »

Ron haussa les épaules avec fatalisme mais Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

«Tu as raison... allons par là... y'a les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde... personne ira nous chercher là-bas... »

Quand ils poussèrent les portes des toilettes désaffectées, Ron eut une impression bizarre comme si ce lieu avait eu des pouvoirs magiques propres. Il se surprit à déglutir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander à Harry s'il ressentait la même chose que lui, une voix aiguë et pleurnicharde s'éleva.

« Et en voilà d'autres ! Des garçons en plus ! Les garçons ne doivent pas venir ici !! Bande d'impolis ! Et puis surtout ne vous excusez pas hein ! Tout le monde se fiche de déranger la pauvre Mimi !!! »

Ron, éberlué, se retourna pour voir flottant devant la porte d'entrée des toilettes un fantôme de jeune fille, elle avait dû mourir en troisième année... - estima-t-il. Il eut beau la reconnaître - elle était venue dans la grande salle prévenir de la présence de Drago Malefoy dans SES toilettes, presque un an auparavant - il fut quand même un peu impressionné. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fantômes aussi jeunes !

« B'jour » articula-t-il péniblement.

« Bon-jour ? » - répéta la jeune fille. « Comment pourrais-je jamais plus avoir UN bon jour ? » Elle sanglota de plus belle et Ron se sentit rougir d'embarras.

« Tu sais bien que moi je suis toujours content de te voir, Mimi ! » - lança alors Harry.

Le fantôme leva la tête de ses mains et son visage s'illumina instantanément.

« Harry ! Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir ! » Elle s'assombrit tout aussi vite. « Qui aurait envie de venir voir Mimi-Geignarde ? »

Harry sourit et Ron ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son sens de la diplomatie.

« Mimi... tu sais bien que ce sont des toilettes pour les filles... je peux pas venir tout le temps... et puis je t'ai envoyé de la visite, hein ? On a bien rigolé avec Malefoy, non ? »

Le fantôme sourit doucement.

« Oui », reconnut-elle « c'était plutôt drôle... Mais tu as un drôle d'air Harry... ça va ? »

L'interpellé grimaça.

« Disons que je me suis disputé avec le professeur Rogue... » - commença-t-il, la colère marquait encore sa voix.

« Ah lui, je le déteste ! » lança Mimi avec hargne et elle entonna une longue litanie de ses griefs contre le Maître de potions qui finit de lui accorder la sympathie de Ron. Harry sourit lui aussi. Le fantôme continua longtemps un portrait de l'ensemble de l'équipe enseignante dont il sortit qu'elle ne supportait que le professeur Lupin -« parce qu'il avait toujours un sourire en la voyant » et Sibille Trelawney « parce qu'elle ressentait sincèrement son malheur éternel ».

Harry laissa ensuite diplomatiquement entendre qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer avant le couvre-feu. Ron opina vigoureusement. Ils allaient partir quand Harry posa innocemment la question : « quand on est entré, tu as dis 'encore d'autres ' !? » Qui d'autre est venu t'embêter récemment, Mimi ? Ce fouinard de Rusard, non ? »

« Mais non Harry, ton frère... et une rouquine en larmes... » - répondit le fantôme avec l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent interdits. Le dernier demanda très doucement :

« Cyrus ? Tu as vu Cyrus ? Aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, ils sont entrés ici vers midi. Ils m'ont à peine parlé. » Le fantôme prit un air boudeur. « Cyrus a dit qu'il n'était pas là pour socialiser ! Ton frère est vraiment sans cœur, Harry ! »

Comme la digression menaçait une fois de plus, Harry surmonta son excitation et demanda le plus fermement possible.

« Quand sont-ils partis ? »

« Ils ne sont pas partis », répondit assez mystérieusement le fantôme. Et, assez paradoxalement, elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Mimi ? » - demanda doucement Harry « Tu veux dire qu'ils sont toujours... ici ? »

« Enfin... ils ont disparu dans le trou là-bas » dit-elle en désignant d'une main vague le fond des toilettes, après la première rangée de lavabos.

« Dans... dans le trou ? » répéta Ron.

« Oui... comme la première fois... Parce qu'elle est déjà venue la fille... je m'en souviens... elle avait lu quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans un livre et le trou était apparu... ensuite... ensuite elle a pleuré pendant des heures, qu'elle était folle... Et puis aujourd'hui elle est revenue avec ton frère... 'Cyrus par ci, Cyrus par l'... 'Fais bien attention'... 'Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire'... 'On devrait laisser un message pour expliquer'... » - se moqua le fantôme.

« Un message ? » - intervint abruptement Harry.

Mimi prit un air embarrassé, puis haussa les épaules.

« Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un… »

Ron fronça les sourcils mais Harry posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras. Et s'avança vers Mimi.

« Ils ont écrit ce message Mimi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à l'innocence forcée.

Le fantôme lui jeta un regard de biais et bailla.

« Je devrais aller me reposer si je veux pouvoir hanter convenablement le château cette nuit… »

« Mimi ? » insista Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Où est-il ce message… »

« Quel message ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais Mimi, tout le monde les cherche… si on apprenait que tu as caché des informations… » - commença-t-il.

« Des menaces ?! Toujours des menaces !? Pauvre Mimi, même morte on la menace !? » - pleurnicha instantanément le fantôme.

Ron grinça : « Harry, retiens-moi… »

Harry lui souffla : « Tu connais des sorts contre les fantômes, toi ? » Après une inspiration, il reprit : « Mais moi, Mimi, je veux justement te protéger… »

LaLe fantôme lui lança un regard de biais et finit par désigner les premières toilettes derrière elle.

« Ils pourraient avoir laissé quelque chose là…. » - admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

« Là ? »

« Peut-être que je devais l'apporter à quelqu'un s'ils ne revenaient pas… » - ajouta encore Mimi d'un ton boudeur. Comme Harry avait visiblement du mal à garder son calme, le fantôme conclut : « Contente de t'avoir revue, Harry ! A bientôt ! » - et disparut aussitôt.

Ron qui s'était précipité dans les toilettes, revint livide, un morceau de parchemin déchiré à la main.

« Harry… »

Sans un mot, celui-ci prit le message dans ses mains et lut à son tour cet appel au secours :

« Nous avons ouvert la chambre à 12h30. Nous allons juste voir ce qu'elle contient. Si nous ne sommes pas revenus pour dîner, venez à notre recherche. C et G. »

Harry, le premier, se précipita alors vers le fond des toilettes. En dessous, d'un lavabo en marbre, une trappe était apparue. Il y passa la tête mais il y faisait plus noir que dans un four. « Cyrus », murmura-t-il avant de crier à pleins poumons : « CYRUS ! »

oOOOO

Alors je sais c'est une fin de feuilleton… et en plus n'attendez aucune suite avant le 25 juillet… Allez, la suite s'appelle « Le temps des proches… »


	16. Le temps des miens

In stellis memoriam

Disclaimer : In JKR honorem.

Les reviews et les réponses….

C'est bien les vacances (merci Alana), ça fait connaître de nouvelles têtes. Bienvenus donc à Ypsilon, Parvus Lupus, Shiriliz, Juliette D…. Et puis à ceux qu'on voit pas souvent (Fraisou) et puis à ceux qui aiment et le disent… Sinon :

« plus tu te rapproche du scénario du tome 2, moins tu t'en approche et plus tu nous embrouille »… b'en ouais Vert, c'est mon petit challenge perso… et puis c'est pas fini… Gniark, gniark…

« mais les garçon ne devrait-il prévenir kelk'1 ou kelke chose comme sa? » Parvus Lupus (OUI ça veut dire petit loup, bravo… ) Et JKR elle ferait quoi, hein ? Moi je crois que je suis bien plus gentille qu'elle en fait… preuve dans quelques lignes…

« je me demandais si on aurait pas , par hasard, la chance d'avoir un jour une suite ( tout aussi alternative ) de "entre lune et étoile" mais cette fois avec notre Sirius adoré... » Hem…. Fénice très embêtée, regarde un peu ses sandales et ose dire d'une toute petite voix. « Non … ? » Désolée Juliette. Mais j'ai en tête une autre fic qui tournera autour de Sirius… c'est dans s ma bio d'ailleurs…

« dans ta bio, j'ai pas pigé le jeu de mot avec "Fénice" et "Fénoire »… Super Juliette d'avoir essayé de comprendre ma bio… Fénice est le nom d'une héroïne de la table ronde et veut dire Phénix en italien… Fénoire – « Fée noire » - est née pour « Les sentiments d'un jouet » fic très différente de tout ce que j'ai bien pu écrire ici… Mon côté punk on va dire…

La suite du feuilleton (Mystick, Godric, etc.) ? Tout de suite !

**16- Le temps des miens**

« Alors ? » - demanda le rouquin avec une certaine excitation. « On y va ? »

Harry leva des yeux curieux et pensifs vers lui.

« Où ça ? »

« B'en là-dedans », répondit Ron en désignant le trou béant d'un geste furtif.

« Ron… tu crois vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de nous jeter tête baissée dans un trou noir sans avoir aucune idée d'où il mène ?» - demanda-t-il calmement.

Son ami lui lança le regard scandalisé qu'il attendait :

« Il serait content Rogue de te voir aussi 'raisonnable' ! » - grinça-t-il.

« Ron… Regarde Cyrus et Ginny… Ils sont là-dedans depuis plus de huit heures a priori et ils ne sont toujours pas ressortis… »

« C'est peut-être très grand », se risqua son ami.

« Moi, je crois plutôt qu'ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu'eux… » - répondit Harry de sa voix la plus sincère. « Et nous, on est pas bien meilleurs qu'eux, tu sais… »

Ron se rappelait des compétences parfois curieuses de Cyrus et il n'ajouta rien.

« Alors ? » - demanda-t-il sur un ton bougon.

Harry prit le temps de répondre. Un peu comme il savait que Remus l'aurait pris avant d'annoncer une décision difficile.

« Alors… on va aller chercher de l'aide… » - répondit-il simplement. N'était-ce pas ce que ses propres mésaventures lui avaient appris l'année dernière ?

Ron fut plus véhément qu'il ne l'avait pens

« Quoi ? De l'aide ? A qui ? Tu crois que Rogue va t'écouter cette fois ! On ne fera que perdre plus de temps ! »

« Non, pas Severus, non », admit Harry avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il était encore loin d'avoir digéré la réaction violente du maître de potions. Il était presque sûr que Remus, lui, les aurait écoutés. _Papa,_ soupira-t-il intérieurement, _pourquoi es-tu si loin…_ Et pendant tout ce temps, Cyrus et Ginny étaient sans doute en danger !

« Alors qui ?! » - insista Ron avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable. « McGonagall ? Percy peut-être ?! »

« Non, non » - reconnut de nouveau Harry. « On peut être sûr qu'à défaut d'avoir écrit à mon père, il est déjà allé prévenir Minerva contre nous… Non, je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui ait la compétence et qui soit disposée en notre faveur… » Intérieurement, il se surprit à espérer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

« Et c'est qui ta perle rare ? »

« Tonks », dit Harry simplement.

Ron se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer. Puis il objecta avec vigueur :

« Mais elle n'est pas là… »

« Severus a dit qu'elle rentrait… il faut juste que je la vois avant lui… »

« Vaste programme », grinça le jeune Weasley.

« Ecoute… On va pas mettre tous nos œufs dans le même panier… » - le coupa Harry. « Toi, tu restes ici… »

« Génial ! »

« Ecoute-moi ! J'irai plus vite seul et j'aurai moins de chance de me faire prendre… et puis tu seras mon moyen de pression… si elle ne vient pas, je lui dirais que tu vas y aller seul ! »

«Quoi ! »

«Y a trente secondes tu voulais y aller tout de suite »

« Mais pas tout seul ! »

Harry soupira mais se leva, décidé à passer outre.

« Et bien n'y va pas…. Moi, je m'occupe de ramener Tonks »

Quand il atteint la porte, il se retourna et ajouta :

« Si jamais je ne reviens pas dans trois-quarts d'heures… »

« J'aurais le choix entre me jeter seul dans ce trou ou aller me faire pendre par MacGonagal… » - compléta sombrement son ami. Mais Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter son amertume. Il referma la porte derrière lui sans plus tergiverser.

Mais quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta indécis. Même si Tonks paraissait une bonne idée, il n'avait aucun moyen pour savoir où elle pouvait être à cet instant précis… et si même elle était déjà arrivée ! Il se sentait passablement démuni. _Ce n'est pas le moment de douter…_ s'encouragea-t-il.

Pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose, il continua d'avancer prudemment vers l'aile des professeurs, se cachant derrière chaque armure… Il arriva alors devant le portrait de Bonny, une elfe connue pour avoir sauver les douze enfants de ses maîtres pendant le 6e révolte des Gobelins. L'elfe dormait paisiblement et Harry lui trouva – pour la première fois - une ressemblance frappante avec Linky….

_Linky__ ! _

Il se serait donné des gifles de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. _Voilà quelqu'un qui saurait si Tonks est rentrée et où elle est !_ Il se glissa immédiatement dans la pièce munie d'une cheminée la plus proche et trouva sans difficulté sur son manteau une boîte de poudre à communication. Il en prit une pincée et murmura : « Linky ? »

L'elfe se matérialisa immédiatement.

« Maître Harry ? Mais que faites-vous… »

« …à cette heure loin de mon dortoir », compléta Harry avec un certain fatalisme. « S'il te plaît Linky, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Ecoute-moi !»

Il vit l'elfe hésiter entre la méfiance et la bonne volonté.

« S'il te plaît », insista t-il de sa voix la plus humble. Il vit les oreilles de Linky frémir et se coucher en arrière. Il respira. Elle allait au moins l'écouter.

« Tu as entendu, hein, pour Cyrus… » - commença-t-il.

« Oh oui... Linky se demande bien quelle bêtise vous… » - rétorqua vivement l'elfe reprenant instantanément sa voix d'éducatrice martyr.

« Linky », intervint Harry, toujours cruellement conscient que le temps lui était compté. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'elfe qui leva des yeux inquiets vers lui. « Linky, je… je crois savoir… où il est… »

« Oh mais c'est merveilleux ! », répondit l'elfe changeant immédiatement d'expression. Mais son front se rida de nouveau la seconde suivante et elle ajouta : « Il faut arrêter le professeur Rogue avant qu'il ne prévienne maître Remus… »

« Non Linky… » - la coupa Harry avec une autorité tranquille qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas. « Il faut aider Cyrus à sortir d'où il est et ça une seule personne peut le faire. »

L'elfe le dévisagea avec une grande curiosité et dit, avec une déférence renouvelée : « Bien sûr maître Harry, Linky fera ce que veut maître Harry »

'Maître Harry' ne put s'empêcher de penser que son plan avait intérêt de réussir parce que Remus n'allait pas peut-être pas apprécier qu'il se serve ainsi de l'elfe.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Tonks ?» - demanda-t-il, repoussant une nouvelle fois ses incertitudes. Il n'avait décidément pas le temps.

« Oh ! Le professeur Tonks, vient d'arriver…. Elle est chez elle et j'allais justement chercher le professeur Rogue quand Maître Harry m'a appelé. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui.

« Linky, tu es géniale ! » dit-il avec sincérité. Il reprit avec moins d'assurance : « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux prendre… le plus grand temps possible pour aller prévenir le professeur Rogue ? »

L'elfe prit aussitôt un air conspirateur.

« Maître Harry pourrait gagner du temps en prenant la main de Linky… »

Harry lui sourit et obéit immédiatement. Il avait toujours adoré transplaner avec elle quand il était petit et que les couloirs du château lui semblaient sans fin !

§§§

Linky les matérialisa juste devant la porte de l'appartement de Tonks.

« Maître Harry promet à Linky de… »

« Je serais allé voir papa s'il était là », répondit Harry avec sincérité.

« …de bien faire attention à lui », continua l'elfe avec beaucoup d'émotion. Elle esquissa une vague caresse de son menton puis saisit son tablier aux armes de Poudlard à pleines mains pour s'essuyer furtivement le coin des yeux.

« Je te promets Linky. » Harry lui aussi avait les yeux brillants en prononçant ces mots.

L'elfe disparut dans un claquement de doigts et Harry se sentit étrangement seul, petit et vulnérable dans le couloir de l'aile des professeurs. Il se ressaisit pourtant et frappa des coups brefs et légers sur la porte du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaître une Tonks visiblement sur le qui-vive.

« Professeur… » - commença-t-elle avant de le voir - Visiblement, elle attendait Severus – et sa voix changea pour articuler : « Harry ?! »

« Tonks, laisse-moi entrer » - supplia Harry étrangement intimidé. Etait-ce la même Tonks que quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir et pour pouvoir lui demander conseils ? Celle qu'il avait imaginé comme un refuge ? Devant elle, il se demandait uniquement comment elle allait réagir, s'il avait la moindre chance qu'elle le croit…. Il jeta des regards nerveux autour de lui, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir surgir le maître de potions. Les sourcils froncés, Tonks s'effaça finalement pour le laisser pénétrer dans son appartement. Harry ne fut pas vraiment étonné par le décor coloré, mais la pensée que c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait le gêna un peu. Il se dit qu'il se trompait peut-être. Ce n'était pas lui qui était proche de Tonks…

« Je sais que tu te demandes ce que je fais là… » - commença-t-il péniblement. Elle ne le gratifia que d'un haussement de sourcils sans ajouter un mot. « Tu es, bien sûr, au courant de la disparition de Cyrus… » - ajouta-t-il. Incapable de trouver des mots convaincants, il lui tendit simplement le message, qu'elle n'accepta qu'avec mauvaise grâce. Elle lut rapidement et leva immédiatement des yeux soupçonneux vers Harry.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Quoi ? » - s'étonna Harry.

« Ça », dit elle en agitant le parchemin.

« J'ai… Ron et moi avons trouvé ce message dans les toilettes du premier étage…tu sais… »

« Oui je sais, celles où vous avez enfermé Malefoy l'année dernière… »

L'inhabituel ton sarcastique qu'elle adopta finit de Harry rendre conscient de l'étendue de ses soupçons et ça lui fit mal. Plus mal encore que l'incrédulité de Rogue...

« Tonks », dit-il faiblement. « Tonks, ce n'est pas une blague… c'est… c'est sans doute difficile à croire… Severus ne m'a pas cru déjà… mais…j'avais pensé que toi… »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer longuement sans rien dire et Harry s'emporta.

« OK, j'ai compris, ne me crois pas… puisque c'est une blague, hein, tu permettras que j'aille vite rejoindre Ron avant qu'il ne s'aventure tout seul dans le passage ! »

En parlant, il s'était dirigé vers la porte. Tonks s'avança sans hâte vers lui se plaçant entre le garçon et la porte.

« Calme-toi, Harry, calme-toi… »

Le jeune garçon leva des yeux verts brillants vers elle. Elle cilla, incapable de penser que ce garçon plutôt réservé vis-à-vis d'elle ait pu simuler une telle émotion.

« Tonks, j'aurais cru que…. » - commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée, « je croyais que tu étais différente… »

« Harry… » - l'interrompit-elle en posant un doigt léger sur ses lèvres. « Harry, je…je ne demande qu'à te croire… Allons voir… »

§§§§

Ron fut encore plus content de les voir arriver que Harry s'y était attendu. Il les appela à grands cris dès qu'ils poussèrent la porte et ils se précipitèrent pour le trouver à plat ventre devant le passage qui s'était refermé. En s'approchant plus, Harry vit que la robe de Ron était coincée dans la charnière. Le garçon n'aurait pas pu s'en libérer sans déchirer ses vêtements. En s'approchant plus encore, Harry vit que la baguette de son ami était cassée en deux…

« Ron… »

« Le passage Harry, le passage… il s'est fermé juste après ton départ… j'ai essayé de le bloquer… »

« Avec ta baguette ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai essayé de jeter un sort de retardement », rétorqua Ron vexé de la réaction de son ami.

La situation malgré son ridicule avait cependant un mérite. Elle sembla convaincre Tonks et de l'existence du passage, et de la sincérité des garçons. On ne casse pas sa baguette pour une blague… Elle examinait déjà l'entrée et essayait différents sortilèges d'ouverture sans succès. Harry et Ron la regardaient faire sans mot dire. Jusqu'au moment où le rouquin murmura.

« Tu as remarqué, Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et bien les robinets de ce lavabo… ce sont les seuls en forme de… de serpent… »

Tonks se retourna vers eux et acquiesça gravement. Ron s'empourpra légèrement. Les yeux sombres de l'Auror posèrent alors silencieusement la question à Harry.

« Tu veux que… ? » demanda le jeune garçon avec surprise.

« Ca vaut la peine d'essayer », dit-elle avec son habituelle légèreté.

Harry se sentit très bête en regardant les serpents dorés. Parler à des vrais serpents était une chose, parler à des robinets… l'inspirait moins. Il s'obligea à penser à Cyrus et à Ginny… à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait ce soir, ferma les yeux et laissa les mots venir...

Le cri étouffé de Ron lui apprit que ses efforts avaient été couronnés de succès. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard étrangement brillant de Tonks avant de porter ses yeux sur le passage rouvert. Ron s'était déjà dégagé et contemplait tristement les deux moitiés de sa baguette.

« Maman va m'étriper » - dit-il sombrement.

« Ronald, cette baguette ne vous a jamais vraiment convenue » - commenta Tonks, d'un ton professoral. « Il faut voir ça comme une opportunité d'amélioration… » En parlant, elle s'était avancée à mi-corps dans l'entrée du passage et avait projeté un rayon lumineux puissant contre les parois. « Vieux et en mauvais état… un truc à tout prendre sur la tête… descendre sera une chose, remonter une autre…»

Sur ces commentaires peu rassurants, elle fit apparaître une grosse bobine sur laquelle était enroulée un filin rouge. Elle accrocha solidement l'extrémité à un robinet et fixa la bobine à sa taille.

« On ne peut pas totalement écarter l'idée qu'ils se soient perdus ou qu'ils aient été bloqués par un éboulement… soyons plus prudents… Faisons comme cette vieille Ariane, attachons nous pour ressortir entier du labyrinthe... » - lança-t-elle retrouvant un instant cette gouaille qu'elle réservait à ses proches. Ron lui lança un regard curieux mais la jeune femme devint grave en croisant ses yeux.

« Ronald… Ron… tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire… Je ne vais pas t'emmener je ne sais où… avec une moitié de baguette… »

Le garçon grimaça et elle lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Il opina et son sourire à elle s'élargit.

« Merci, Ron »

Elle fourragea ensuite dans ses poches, en sortit de quoi écrire et traça nerveusement quelques lignes sur un morceau de parchemin. « Voici un mot pour le premier professeur que tu trouveras… je commencerais par McGonagall ou Flitwick si j'étais toi… » - conclut-elle assez légèrement. Ron acquiesça de mauvaise grâce mais ne trouva rien à redire.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir venir avec moi, Harry ? » demanda encore l'Auror tout en rassemblant ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse.

L'interpellé opina, étonné qu'elle lui laisse même le choix.

« J'espère que je ne fais pas une trop grosse bêtise en t'emmenant », soupira la jeune femme en se glissant la première dans le passage. Avec un dernier regard de commisération pour Ron qui avait l'air aussi renfrogné que le fantôme qui hantait généralement les lieux, Harry se laissa tomber à sa suite dans l'étrange toboggan de marbre.

§§§§§

Le toboggan les emmena loin, très loin, sous Poudlard. Peut-être même sous le lac. Enfin, c'est ce que pensa Harry pendant cette longue descente interminable dans les ténèbres pendant laquelle il n'entrevit qu'à de brefs moments Tonks devant lui. Heureusement quand il toucha à son tour le sol, elle était déjà debout et sa baguette irradiait une douce lumière.

« Ca va ? »

Comme la tête lui tournait encore un peu, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Il y a des traces par là », indiqua-t-elle pointant sa baguette vers une sorte de tunnel à leur gauche et il la suivit sans poser de questions.

Ils marchèrent longtemps sans parler. Les couloirs étaient humides et sombres et parfois des objets secs craquaient sous leurs pas.

« Des ossements de rat », expliqua Tonks étrangement calme à Harry, qui ne trouva rien de plus brillant à répondre que « Ah… ».

Soudain le passage leur fut interdit par une masse méconnaissable et blanchâtre. Tonks intensifia la puissance du halo de sa baguette sans que Harry puisse mieux reconnaître ce qu'il voyait. On aurait dit du vieux cuir devenu translucide et cassant. L'animal ne pouvait être que gigantesque. Mais l'Auror fut de nouveau catégorique : « C'est une mue de serpent »

« De serpent ? Mais il doit être énorme ! »

« Oui », confirma Tonks. De nouveau, Harry ne trouva rien à ajouter.

« Tu n'as rien entendu ? » - demandait la jeune femme en continuant son observation de la mue qui encombrait le couloir. « Je veux dire… rien que je n'aurais pas pu entendre ? »

« Non », murmura le jeune garçon.

Tonks continua son inspection jusqu'à trouver la tête du gigantesque reptile. Elle l'observa longuement avec attention avant d'ajouter :

« Et bien… ça alors… »

« Quoi ? » se força à demander Harry - bien qu'il ait plus ou moins le pressentiment qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse qui lui serait faite.

« Si je ne me trompe pas… c'est… pas un serpent… enfin... c'est une sorte très rare de serpent… tellement rare que beaucoup disent que c'est un mythe… » Tonks fit une pause avant de demander un ton plus bas : « Tu as déjà entendu parlé des basilics, Harry ?»

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Papa… papa m'a raconté une sorte de légende… qu'ils naissent d'un œuf de coq noir touché par la lune… un truc comme ça… »

Tonks hocha la tête.

« Oui je la connais aussi… Il y en a d'autres en fait… On sait pas vraiment… Aucun de mes professeurs n'en avaient jamais rencontré… » Elle sembla étonnamment grave à Harry quand elle reprit : « Si le serpent que tu entends est un basilic, Harry… »

« Oui ? »

« Hum… c'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle… Celui-ci a l'air énorme… » Harry opina. « La principale arme d'un basilic est son regard… » - expliqua Tonks. « Il peut pétrifier de… »

« Miss Teigne ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Sans doute »

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux quelques secondes. Tonks soupira plusieurs fois.

« Harry… »

« Tonks, faut au moins qu'on trouve où ils sont ! » plaida immédiatement le jeune garçon.

Elle hocha la tête.

« S'ils… Chaque seconde compte », reconnut-elle presque à regret. « Et je n'ai pas le temps de te raccompagner… Espérons que Ron fasse vite… » Elle se redressa comme mû par une résolution soudaine et désigna le corridor de sa baguette. « A partir de maintenant, tu marches devant moi, Harry, et tu te tiens prêt à te jeter au sol et à fermer les yeux s'il arrive quoi que ce soit…»

Ce n'était pas un conseil ou une proposition. C'était un ordre précis et sans discussion de quelqu'un qui savait. C'était l'Auror qui prenait le pas sur Tonks ou sur le professeur que Harry pouvait connaître. Relativement impressionné par cette évolution, le jeune garçon ne put que hocher la tête avant de s'avancer le premier dans le boyau sombre. Ils marchèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes et, au détour d'un couloir, les ténèbres qui les avaient entourées depuis le début furent soudain percées par une lueur imprécise. Ils s'en approchèrent un peu plus jusqu'au moment où une voix leur parvint étonnamment distincte.

« Narcissa va être déçue si tu meurs, jeune Black…. Tous ces efforts pour rien…»

La voix glaça Harry. Cette voix il l'avait déjà entendue. Il ne savait pas où mais il connaissait cette voix inhumaine…

« Tu as sans nulle doute de grandes capacités jeune Black », continuait la voix. « Animagus, Legilimens… Et tout ça à à peine dix ans… Remarquable, remarquable… Et beaucoup d'endurance aussi… Je dois le reconnaître…»

Instinctivement, Harry se rapprocha de Tonks qui le serra contre lui. Du menton, elle lui indiqua qu'ils devaient encore s'approcher. Harry se demanda vaguement s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui parlait à Cyrus… Mais la pensée qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu Cyrus répondre suffit à lui faire oublier cette crainte fugace.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit. A chaque pas, la voix devenait plus forte :

« Narcissa dit que tu as simplement une mauvaise éducation… Ceci se corrige… avec de la volonté… ne voudrais-tu pas, jeune Black, rendre splendeur et puissance à ta lignée ? Devenir à ton tour un mage puissant et respecté… Je sais, je sais, ça fait des heures que je te demande ça… mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de te donner une dernière chance…»

Harry et Tonks arrivèrent alors à l'entrée d'une immense salle souterraine éclairée de torches magiques aux flammes vertes. Au centre de la pièce, se tenait la silhouette fantomatique d'un jeune homme. A ses pieds, deux enfants. La tête rousse de Ginny reposait sur les genoux d'un Cyrus échevelé et livide. Un livre était ouvert devant eux et Harry le reconnut. C'était le journal intime de Ginny. Cyrus secoua la tête, comme si parler lui demandait trop d'efforts.

« Non ? » demanda l'homme. « Non, vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? … Pour cette misérable fille qui croit t'aimer ? Si tu savais comme j'ai dû être patient à la lecture de tes qualités et de ses misérables peurs…. J'ai crû que jamais elle ne s'ouvrirait à toi… que jamais tu ne viendrais jusqu'ici… que jamais le possible ne serait accompli… Mais tu es là, hein, jeune Black, comme Narcissa l'avait promis… Et si tu ne te joins pas à moi…. »

Cyrus se recroquevilla sur le corps de Ginny et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Au moins personne d'autres n'en profitera ! Continue à lui donner ton énergie ! Continue ! » - commenta l'homme avec un petit rire de mépris. « Bientôt tu craqueras à ton tour… Et moi, pourtant, je veux ton bien… »

« C'est un fantôme ? » souffla Harry.

Tonks lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

« Une sorte de résonance psychique…. Plutôt… Un double de la mémoire de quelqu'un à une époque donnée…. »

« Ici ? C'est ça le secret de Serpentard ?»

« Non… » La jeune femme se mordilla les lèvres avant de compléter. « Non, je ne pense pas… C'est un procédé magique trop récent… cinquante ans tout au plus… Pour que ça marche, il faut un support qui est conservée la mémoire… et qui puisse la réactiver en se nourrissant de leurs énergies… »

« Quel type de support ? »

« Je ne suis pas une spécialiste… ton père saurait mieux dire… hum… Il faut que quelque chose lie la résonance et l'humain… un bijou souvent… »

Ils se turent tous les deux, ruminant ces information alors que la créature évanescente cerclait comme un vautour autour de Cyrus qui se balançait sur lui-même d'avant en arrière, les deux bras noués avec obstination autour du corps inanimé de Ginny :

« Narcissa n'avait pas prévu que tu donnerais mon journal à quelqu'un d'autre… Elle faisait le pari que tu ne le donnerais pas au Loup… Il l'aurait sans doute détruit, nous le savions… Mais elle pensait que ta curiosité serait la plus forte… Et elle ne se trompait pas… » Le fantôme eut un geste d'agacement en reprenant : « Quand cette fillette naïve s'est mise à écrire j'ai crû devenir fou… Toutes ces années d'attente pour ça ? Mais finalement, tu as bien fait… jeune Black… tu as bien fait… ta jeune amie m'a donné peu à peu sa force… et je suis prêt à te mâter maintenant… »

« Le journal… » - murmura soudain Harry. Son pouls battait de plus en plus fortement dans ses tympans. « Le journal de Ginny… ça pourrait être ça ? ça pourrait marcher ? »

« Des papiers magiques peuvent aussi canaliser l'énergie de celui qui écrit… ils pourraient sans doute libérer une résonance… » - marmonna la jeune Auror comme si cette confirmation lui répugnait.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Cyrus, après avoir réprimé avec difficulté de grands tremblements qui lui prenaient tout son corps, se transforma en chien et la silhouette rit. D'un rire sans âme qui ne pouvait que glacer le sang de ceux qui l'entendaient. Et Harry sut.

« Voldemort », souffla-t-il.

Tonks se mordit les lèvres.

« Tu es… ?» - demanda-t-elle très doucement. Pouvait-on mettre en doute la parole du Survivant quand il s'agissait de Voldemort ?

« Oui », confirma gravement Harry.

Mais la voix reprenait :

« Alors comme ça, tu te fatigues… hein… Plus facile de résister en chien, j'imagine… Intéressant, intéressant. Mais perdu d'avance… Pourquoi résister jeune Black ? Qui viendra te chercher ici, hein ? Oh tu crois peut-être que ton soi-disant frère… » La voix se fit sifflante : « Ce Potter… viendra t'arracher à moi… Ah j'aimerais bien qu'il vienne….. Ceci me consolerait de ta stupide résistance… cela vengerait un peu mon sombre futur… Tout serait possible… de nouveau…»

« Jeune alors…» - commenta l'Auror.

« Tonks, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Attendre… »

« Ils ne vont pas tenir ! » s'insurgea Harry.

« Non… » - reconnut la jeune femme avec un soupir désolé. Elle garda un silence inconfortable quelques minutes. « A moins de… Il faudrait… il faudrait une diversion… si… si… Harry, est-ce que… » La question sembla mourir dans sa gorge.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton père ne me pardonnera jamais… » - commenta sombrement la jeune femme.

« Tonks, tu crois qu'il abandonnerait Cyrus ? » - demanda Harry.

« Non. »

Harry sentit qu'elle prenait une résolution et se tut prudemment. La voix de Voldemort s'imposa de nouveau à eux.

« Bientôt je pourrais lire dans ton esprit… ton esprit de chien… tu es en train de perdre jeune Black… Et mon ami viendra se repaître de vos jeunes corps tendres… »

Cette menace semble emporter la décision de Tonks.

« Harry... Tu… tu vas aller les voir… t'avancer vers eux… » Devant le regard incrédule du jeune garçon, elle expliqua sombrement : « Tu es la seule chose qui le détournera de son projet… Si c'est moi, il les tuera plutôt… Seule la curiosité le retiendra… un peu…»

« Allons, mon petit ami… sois raisonnable… » - susurrait l'horrible voix.

« Le basilic ne doit pas être loin, tu devras être prudent… » - continuait nerveusement Tonks. « Tu vas t'avancer et lui parler… Tu sais encore bloquer ton esprit comme Don Léandro t'a appris l'été dernier ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Tonks livide sortit alors un couteau d'argent recourbé de sa robe et lui tendit. Le jeune garçon prit d'une main déférente l'athamé à manche d'ébène que la jeune femme avait reçu, il le savait, en devenant Auror. Il passa le doigt sur les runes qui indiquaient à qui appartenait le poignard. Un Auror ne se dessaisissait jamais du poignard indestructible qui prouvait son appartenance à ce corps d'élite et servait aussi à reconnaître les corps les plus méconnaissables. Mais la jeune femme reprit d'une voix impérieuse avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de commenter :

« Tu vas t'avancer le plus possible… du journal… sans jamais t'arrêter de lui parler… jamais Harry, hein ? Il sera trop content de t'expliquer ses projets de malades… Il se méfiera moins… Dès que tu pourras, tu te jetteras sur le journal et tu planteras le couteau dedans… »

« Pourquoi pas plutôt un sortilège lance-flamme ? » - demanda Harry que la perspective de s'approcher autant de la « résonance » n'enthousiasmait pas. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir lu des choses sur ce phénomène dans un étrange livre de son père deux ans auparavant. Les images étaient assez suggestives sur ce qui arrivait à ceux qui s'étaient laissés dominer par une résonance psychique. _Sur ce qui va leur arriver_, songea-t-il sombrement.

Mais Tonks repoussait sa suggestion :

« Non. Les armes blanches sont les seules capables de défaire la magie noire… Le feu est trop facile à prévoir… Donc écoute bien Harry, toi tu t'avances…Moi, je te couvre… je m'occupes du serpent… si tu l'entends… surtout ne le regarde pas…. Jamais, tu m'entends !? »

Harry la regarda gravement et hocha la tête.

« Ca va aller ? » - articula-t-elle avec une visible émotion.

« Pas le choix », marmonna Harry, pas loin de vomir.

« Harry…. » - dit alors Tonks très émue en le prenant étroitement dans ses bras. « Harry, quoi qu'il arrive… Je ne sortirais pas vivante d'ici sans vous… Je te le jure ».


	17. Eveils

**In Stellis Memoriam **

Disclaimer : In JKR honorem

Réponses et reviews :

Contente de vos visites, je suis ! Salut donc à **Parvus Lupus, Alinem, Juliette, Alixe** (c'est pas gentil de frimer que toi tu connais la suite...) et ceux dont j'ai perdu la review avec les vacances...

Contente de vous avoir surpris quand même (**Vert** surtout, j'adore surprendre **Vert...**)

Désolée que la localisation des toilettes soit hasardeuse (**Lunenoire**) – aïe !- ou que Tonks paraisse un peu trop OOC (**Vert)**... J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas parti pour s'arranger ça, autant le dire.... Mais je tiens quand même à préciser que je ne l'ai pas tant vieillie que ça, trois ans tout au plus, Alana y a veillé...

Dédicace à tous les relecteurs de ce chapitre : **Alixe, Titou, Alana et Vert** - même si ce n'était pas la bonne version.... Hem... - ainsi qu'à **Antarès** - avoir des compliments de quelqu'un dont on aime les fics c'est....

**17 - Eveils**

Harry jeta un dernier regard à Tonks avant de sortir à découvert dans la grande salle :

« Il s'appelait comment déjà... »

La question sembla couper la respiration de la jeune femme qui dut se forcer à demander : « Volde... ?»

« Oui », confirma Harry d'une voix qui lui sembla curieusement détachée de lui-même. Un peu comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui, Harry James Potter Lupin, le faisait.

« Jedusor... Tom Jedusor... »

« Tom », murmura le jeune garçon.

« Harry.... Rappelle-toi... », le pressa Tonks en prenant sa main. « Quoi qu'il arrive, ferme ton esprit et... »

«... ne regarde pas le Basilic », compléta Harry avec une once d'agacement.

« Quoi qu'il arrive », répéta Tonks fermement. Harry baissa les yeux. Elle avait peur pour lui. Il le voyait dans son visage... et lui... lui ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pas le temps décidément.

« Promis », dit très doucement Harry. Avec une dernière pression, elle lâcha sa main. Il aurait voulu dire bien des choses mais les mots lui parurent inaccessibles. Il inspira profondément et pénétra résolument dans la grande salle.

Ses pas alertèrent tout de suite Jedusor. Il l'entendit appeler immédiatement le Basilic à son aide. Son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée mais il s'obligea à l'ignorer. Comme Don Léandro lui avait appris, il débarrassa son esprit de sa peur, de ses émotions. Même les sensations de son corps perdirent en acuité. Il entendit la réponse du serpent et le glissement que faisait son corps contre les vielles pierres. Il continua d'avancer sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter, sans accélérer non plus. Il savait que Tonks le regardait. Il savait que le Basilic venait. Il savait que Cyrus allait reconnaître sa voix...Et il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Jedusor s'était détourné de Cyrus et le regardait avancer.

« Hé ! Tom ! » - cria-t-il.

Le fantôme - _la résonance psychique_, se corrigea Harry, s'obligeant à la lecture la plus froide et la plus attentive des événements. _Moins qu'un fantôme ! – _s'avança légèrement vers lui, visiblement sur ses gardes.

« Alors Tom ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

La provocation était-elle un bon début ? Au pied du fantôme qui l'examinait avec méfiance, Cyrus-Chien gémit faiblement en reconnaissant sa voix. _Cyrus..._

« Attends un peu.... Bien sûr... Sûr de lui, arrogant.... Comment en serait-il autrement ?... Oui...Potter... » - répondit Jedusor avec une visible fascination.

« Oui », confirma Harry. Son cœur échappa un battement à son contrôle et sa peau se hérissa. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

« Potter... approche, approche... que je te regarde... je disais justement à ton... au jeune Black que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ta présence... » - continua Jedusor.

_Oui,_ pensa Harry_, parle, parle_...

« Alors, ainsi, c'est toi... Qui peut te croire si dangereux ?... Et là c'est.... »

Harry se retint presque de sourire. Tout le monde voulait voir sa cicatrice mais que Voldemort... enfin que 'la résonance psychique' de Voldemort veuille la voir... Il y avait là une dérision extrême... _Sans doute Severus apprécierait à sa juste valeur_, songea-t-il un instant -avant de se rappeler que s'il était là, seul avec Tonks face à cette horreur, c'était par la faute de l'inflexible Maître de Potions.... Mais la voix du fantôme le ramena durement à la réalité du moment :

« Ainsi te voilà... après tout ce temps... Malgré tout... Ah toi et moi... et le jeune Black... nous pourrions faire de grandes choses, Harry... »

L'excitation de Jedusor était palpable, la proposition monstrueuse.... De nouveau, Harry eut envie de vomir.

« Mais pourtant vous allez le tuer », répliqua-t-il du tac au tac pour le regretter aussitôt. _Il ne faut pas qu'il pense à Cyrus...Il faut qu'il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas moi...Il faut qu'il relâche sa pression sur eux..._

« Qui... Ah, lui là... non, je ne le tue pas... il se tue tout seul...Je lui ai laissé le choix.... La jeune fille aurait suffi à me rendre ma puissance...Il s'est entêté ... »

Derrière Harry, le glissement s'amplifia. « J'arrive Maître... » - entendit-il et il frissonna légèrement.

« Oh... » _Trouve quelque chose Harry, trouve..._ « Et alors vous étiez dans ce vieux livre ? » _Pas terrible mais ça fera peut-être l'affaire_, espéra-t-il.

« Oui... C'est vraiment mon journal, tu sais, Potter... un romantisme de jeunesse, je le reconnais... et pendant longtemps j'y ai été un peu seul bien sûr... mais ma puissance a perduré et c'est ça le plus important... »

Harry n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui et son cœur battait lentement mais fortement dans ses oreilles. Le journal de Ginny était derrière Jedusor, à vingt centimètre à peine des pattes arrière du jeune labrador noir gémissant qui défendait de son corps la jeune fille aux nattes rousses._ Tiens le coup, Cyrus, tiens le coup...Ne pas penser à lui !_

« Hum... Legilimens toi aussi ?... Décidément ce Lupin n'a pas peur de la puissance magique... Mais tu es moins solide que Black... Je sens que tu t'inquiètes pour lui... » Jedusor désigna d'un geste de la tête Cyrus et Ginny. « Tu es aussi Animagus ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non... pas encore », dit Harry en faisant l'air de rien encore deux pas de côté. Le journal paraissait si proche et si loin en même temps. _Comment faire ? A quel moment agir ?_ Il n'aurait sans doute qu'une seule opportunité... _Tonks, Tonks...Que dois-je faire ?_

« Pas encore ? » s'amusa Jedusor. « Et oui, des projets évidemment... des ambitions...certainement.....Réfléchis Potter, réfléchis... tu veux qu'il vive ? Et toi, veux –tu vivre et réaliser ta puissance ? »

Harry leva les yeux pour la première fois vers Jedusor et s'étonna de son visage jeune et intemporel. C'était un jeune sorcier qu'il avait en face de lui, vêtu d'une version ancienne version de l'uniforme de Poudlard... Il revit de vieille photos dans la Salle des Trophées, des photos où Grand-père Albus portait des robes noires de professeur et ou Minerva n'avait pas encore de lunettes... Il était étonnamment peu différent de n'importe quel élève de sixième ou septième années aujourd'hui... Si ce n'est peut être l'avidité du regard, le détachement des paroles et la sécheresse des gestes... Ce Jedusor avait-il des amis, des frères, des sœurs, des gens qu'il aimait, se demanda Harry sans oser le dire à haute voix.

« Je veux qu'il vive », répondit-il à haute voix.

« Et que serais-tu prêt à faire pour qu'il vive ? » demanda le fantôme avec une franche curiosité. Le frottement des écailles contre les pierres se fit encore plus fort et Harry dût lutter contre l'envie de voir le Basilic. _Ignore-le, ignore-le... Tonks s'en occupe..._ Sans quitter Jedusor des yeux, il fit encore quelques pas vers Cyrus et Ginny, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder sa cible et répondit doucement.

« Beaucoup de choses... »

« Intéressant, intéressant... beaucoup de choses ? Pas 'n'importe quoi' hein ? Tu es un petit malin, Potter... tu es capable de maîtriser tes émotions... enfin presque... Je sens à quel point tu dois t'obliger à le faire... mais à ton âge, c'est pas mal, c'est pas mal... un réel potentiel... » - commenta Jedusor sur un ton appréciateur. En parlant, il se rapprocha de lui comme pour mieux l'observer. Il ne s'était jamais encore éloigné autant du Journal auparavant. Harry sentit son cœur taper contre ses côtes comme s'il voulait en sortir. _Maintenant ?_

« Je suis là Maître », siffla alors le Basilic très près d'eux. Jedusor se tourna vers le monstre.

« Te voilà mon ami ! »- lui répondit-il. « Tu vas bientôt être récompensé pour ta patience ! » Quittant le Fouchelangue, il invita Harry à le regarder. « Vois Potter, vois l'arme de Serpentard ! Belle... vive... puissante ! Et vois comme elle m'obéit... »

_Maintenant,_ songea Harry. _Maintenant, il est trop loin pour m'arrêter... Il est occupé... maintenant... _Alors qu'il glissait sa main sous sa robe pour saisir le petit poignard sacré des Aurors, il vit la patte arrière de Cyrus se tendre et frapper le petit volume comme pour l'envoyer vers lui. Mais le chien était trop faible pour être efficace. Harry eut peur que Jedusor voit le geste et qu'il intervienne mais il continuait à discourir sur la beauté et la fidélité des reptiles. Harry se jeta alors de tout son corps sur le journal et mit toute sa force et son poids dans la lame qui transperça les pages de droite avec difficulté. Une fumée verte et âcre s'en échappa.

Jedusor hurla presque immédiatement, se tenant le coté droit : « Tue ! »

Harry sentit le Basilic se dresser sur les dalles mouillées derrière lui. Il s'obligea à ne pas y prêter attention, dégagea le poignard de la partie droite du journal pour poignarder à plusieurs reprises la partie gauche du journal. La fumée verte s'épaississait, lui brûlant les yeux et la gorge. Un claquement et une lueur rouge s'écrasèrent entre lui et le Basilic, effrayant l'animal alors qu'il allait se jeter sur lui... _Tonks,_ comprit-t-il... _Tonks..._ Et la certitude l'envahit. Tonks ne le laisserait jamais. Elle avait juré. Et Harry sut aussi qu'il n'en avait jamais douté.

Il abaissa de nouveau de toutes ses forces l'athamé sur le parchemin magique... Les nouveaux hurlements de Jedusor déclanchèrent une nouvelle attaque du Basilic... De nouveaux la fumée s'éleva en panache. De nouveau, des éclairs s'abattirent derrière lui et un hurlement inhumain s'ajouta aux cris de douleur et de rage de Jedusor...

« Mes yeux, mes yeux », siffla le monstre et Harry pour la première fois osa se retourner.

L'énorme reptile se contorsionnait, se frappant de douleur contre les dalles de marbre... Le fantôme de Jedusor avait pâli et hurlait sa colère et ses malédictions mais trop faiblement pour qu'elles s'imposent aux cris du reptile blessé. Harry se jeta une dernière fois sur le journal, déchirant les pages et la couverture de son poignard, dispersant les morceaux arrachés dans l'air comme s'il craignait qu'il se reforme de lui-même. Un dernier cri accompagna la dissolution du fantôme, audible cette fois parce que les rugissements du Basilic blessé s'étaient eux même atténués. L'animal semblait ne plus avoir même la force de se contorsionner. Ses flancs se levaient et s'abaissaient avec précipitation. Harry entendit alors des pas qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il entendit le dernier sortilège, celui qui mit fin à l'existence du monstre. Tremblant, il se tourna alors vers Cyrus et Ginny. L'Animagus avait disparu et Cyrus gisait livide en travers du corps de Ginny, diaphane à force d'être pâle, les bras ouverts en croix. Ils ne respiraient que péniblement.

Les larmes brûlantes qu'il avait retenues avec obstination se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues et il s'avança vers eux hoquetant leurs noms. Des pas coururent vers lui. « Harry ! » Au moment, où il s'effondrait en larmes sur le corps de son frère, il sentit les bras de Tonks se refermer sur eux. « C'est fini... Harry... C'est fini... »

Oo

Cyrus se réveilla le dernier.

Et nombreux furent ceux qui virent là encore un signe de cette étoile qui semblait toujours le protéger dans ses aventures les plus impensables. Une étoile bienveillante et fidèle qui semblait une nouvelle fois donner à d'autres le soin des explications.

Quand il se réveilla, Tonks avait ainsi eu déjà cinq jours pour raconter et re-raconter à Remus chaque seconde passée dans le labyrinthe souterrain. Cinq jours pour justifier et re-justifier chacune de ses actions et de ses décisions. Cyrus ne se réveilla ainsi qu'après qu'elle ait convaincu Lupin qu'il devait se réjouir qu'elle ait suivi Harry.... après qu'elle ait réussi à le persuader de cesser de chercher UN coupable au fait, qu'une fois de plus, il ait failli perdre tous ceux auxquels il tenait... ou alors de le chercher plus loin qu'à Poudlard...

Harry, qui s'était réveillé un jour après Tonks, avait lui aussi déjà passé les jours suivants à discuter et re-discuter avec leur père de sa décision. Et aussi de celle de Ron... Cyrus se réveillait donc bien après que Remus se soit convaincu que Harry et Ron avaient sans doute pris des risques mais qu'ils les avaient mesurés... N'étaient-ils pas allés chercher Tonks ? Il se réveilla surtout après que Lupin ait déjà singulièrement épuisé sur Tonks et Harry ses besoins de discussion et de mise à plat.

Cyrus attendit aussi pour se réveiller que Rogue ait presque publiquement « envisagé qu'il n'avait peut-être pas porté toute l'attention qu'elle méritait à l'initiative » de son frère et de son ami. Ces excuses détournées avaient amené les larmes aux yeux de Harry et donné envie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, à Lupin d'étrangler son adjoint... Certains pensaient que la décision d'envoyer McGonagall le remplacer auprès de la délégation de Poudlard à Beaux-Bâtons tenait lieu de représailles en la matière... De fait, le maître de Potions avait adopté un profil étonnamment bas lors de la dernière réunion de l'équipe de Poudlard, acceptant sans discuter la version officielle de Lupin à l'Ecole : Ginny et Cyrus avaient trouvé « par hasard » l'entrée de la Chambre des secrets. Grâce à Mimi-Geignarde, Harry et le professeur Tonks les avaient retrouvés alors que le Basilic allait les dévorer... Bien sûr, il y avait peu de chance que les Malefoy y croient, mais ils ne devaient pas se sentir tout de suite menacés par d'éventuelles représailles.

Cette version cadrait avec l'image de casse-cou de Cyrus et tout le monde l'adopta et félicita Harry de son courage. Le prestige de la jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en était sorti renforcé lui aussi. Une sortie honorable pour une crise qui aurait pu tourner au tragique.

Cyrus se réveilla deux jours après Ginny - soutenir l'énergie vitale de son amie et la sienne avait grandement entamé ses forces magiques, avait expliqué Mme Pomfresh avant d'assurer à Lupin que le garçon n'allait plus tarder à revenir à lui.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il avait ainsi attendu, assez heureusement pour lui sans doute, que Molly Weasley - et toute la tribu du même nom - aient cessé de craindre pour la vie de sa benjamine. Quand il se réveilla enfin, son amie avait déjà pleuré et sangloté auprès de tous les adultes présents que tout cela était SA faute à elle... qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû cacher si longtemps le journal et ses effets... qu'elle aurait dû savoir convaincre Cyrus de s'y prendre autrement... Elle avait remercié Tonks, Harry et son frère avec effusion avant de quitter le château pour se reposer pendant dix jours dans sa famille et donner aussi l'occasion à ses parents de discuter avec elle de son imprudence.

Bref quand Cyrus se réveilla, Remus s'était déjà pénétré de l'idée que les choses avaient été embrouillées pour ceux qui les avaient vécues et que les responsabilités en étaient diluées. A force de discussions, de nuits blanches et de longues marches dans la forêt, Lupin s'était doucement persuadé qu'ils avaient été tous victimes d'une machination - aggravée d'une série de mauvaises décisions... C'était sans doute mieux pour Cyrus, mais bien sûr celui-ci ne le sut pas immédiatement.

Quand Cyrus se réveilla enfin, il faisait nuit et ceci ne l'aida pas à comprendre où il était. Il se réveilla comme saisi par une crainte diffuse et inexpliquée, comme s'il s'était su poursuivi ou menacé. Pourtant l'obscurité autour de lui était tranquille et silencieuse. Sous ses mains, il sentit des tissus souples et doux et des couvertures chaudes, des barreaux métalliques et froids... Aucune de ces sensations ne l'aide à mieux saisir ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il ne savait pas où il était... La tête lui tourna et il referma les yeux.

Dans une demi-conscience, il se demanda alors s'il savait qui il était. Et, sans le vouloir, il posa la question qui ne pouvait que déclencher un profond désarroi intérieur. Les images les plus diverses s'imposèrent et se retirèrent formant un sarabande infernale dans son cerveau fatigué. Il se vit très petit dans une immense maison où le plafond paraissait aussi lointain que les étoiles. Un autre petit garçon était assis à ses cotés et pleurnichait. Une femme sévère leur parlait de la noble et ancienne famille des... Mais une autre image s'imposait et il courrait joyeusement dans les rochers au soleil avec un garçon aux lunettes noires et un homme blond... Les rochers disparaissaient et étaient remplacés par une rue. Il courrait après un petit homme blond et la rue explosait... « Tu es Sirius Black », dirent tour à tour des voix sévères et joyeuses, aimantes et coléreuses, jeunes et vieilles.

« Tu es Cyrus Lupin », dirent de nouvelles voix – dont celle du garçon aux lunettes noires... Et puis un homme grand aux cheveux noirs s'imposa et dit : « Tu es Sirius Black et Cyrus Lupin et tu ferais mieux de te réveiller... » Il rouvrit les yeux dans une sorte de transe alors qu'une main fraîche et sèche se posait sur son front.

« Allons, Cyrus, allons... calme-toi... tout va bien maintenant... » La lumière s'alluma à coté de son lit et il vit le visage de Poppy arrachée au sommeil. « Nous attendions tous ton réveil... ça va ? »

« Je dors depuis longtemps... ? » - s'inquiéta-t-il. « Les autres ? »

« Ca fait cinq nuits Cyrus... Ginny va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est déjà rentrée avec ses parents... » L'infirmière lui prit le poignet et commença à lui prendre le pouls. Il se laissa faire trop faible pour même y porter une attention quelconque. _Ginny..._

Le souvenir revint. La salle immense, glaciale et souterraine. Le fantôme de Voldemort jeune et son ignoble possession de Ginny. Ses efforts désespérés pour l'empêcher de la vider de toute énergie...

« Ginny » soupira-t-il. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit pour expliquer... Qui les avait trouvés d'abord ? Et ses parents ? Qu'est-ce que Molly pouvait avoir dit ? Son angoisse diffuse prenait corps de manière inquiétante.

« Ton frère s'est en bien sorti lui aussi, presque aussi bien que le professeur Tonks », continua l'infirmière d'une voix apaisante. Elle avait maintenant sorti un pendule pour continuer son examen. Une partie du cerveau de Cyrus lui rappela qu'elle évaluait ainsi la qualité de son énergie magique. Le reste de son esprit fut totalement imperméable à cette information. « Un dur à cuire ton frère... » - ajouta-t-elle sur un ton où la critique n'était pas absente.

_Harry ? Tonks ?_ De nouveau sa mémoire fatiguée lui proposait des images sans suite. Il vit Harry dresser face à Jedusor... une image floue en noir et blanc... il vit la lame brillante d'un couteau... Mais Tonks... ? Tonks était là aussi ? Le vertige le reprit devant les implications.

« Bon... tu es faible mais entier... Je peux te laisser alors et aller prévenir ton père ? »

« Mon père... » - répéta le jeune garçon d'une voix vide. Ces mots firent d'abord venir dans sa tête l'image étrange d'un très âgé sorcier, très lointain et très sévère... qu'il ne fallait jamais dérangé... certainement pas au milieu de la nuit... mais cette image-là se fit bousculer presque immédiatement... un homme blond et mince, au visage fatigué s'imposa... Il avait parfois l'air intransigeant mais ses yeux riaient souvent... près de lui il se sentait protégé et compris. Il hocha prudemment la tête.

« Aurais-tu un peu peur de sa réaction, Cyrus ? » demanda l'infirmière. « Et bien c'est heureux de savoir que tu as quand même peur de quelque chose ! Le pauvre homme ! Vous le ferez mourir à force ! Quand je pense ! Même le professeur Tonks ! »

Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose sur la patience proverbiale de Lupin... Cyrus fut quelque peu rassuré de se souvenir que l'homme blond souriant s'appelait Lupin... comme lui....

OOO

Quand Remus arriva à l'infirmerie, Cyrus s'était de nouveau assoupi. Il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher, ni s'asseoir sur le bord de lit. Il ne vit pas l'inquiétude, l'agacement et l'amour qui se mêlaient dans ses yeux pâles. Il ne sembla non plus sentir la main qui repoussait les mèches noires de son visage. Mais quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front, il sursauta.

« Papa », souffla --il et il se raidit contre les oreillers, gardant un silence profond que Lupin ne rompit pas tout de suite.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur », dit légèrement Remus.

Cyrus eut un tout petit sourire. Il imaginait confusément combien son père, lui aussi, avait dû avoir peur. Quand était-il rentré de Beaux-Bâtons ? Quand avait-il été prévenu ? Qui lui avait dit ?

« Je... » - commença-t-il, mais les excuses, les questions, les explications lui parurent dérisoires. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait fait la plus énorme bêtise qui soit, sans doute aussi énorme que les plus mauvais souvenirs que lui avaient légués Sirius, et il ne voyait qu'une issue logique à cela. Et il eut soudain très envie que la tempête vienne, maintenant, qu'elle l'emporte et qu'il en sorte trempé, secoué, mais lavé... - si cela était possible - de toutes ses omissions et ses mauvaises décisions. Il demanda donc plutôt nerveusement : « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent d'une vraie surprise : «Pardon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends... » - répéta l'enfant avec un air boudeur. « Tu sais bien...les 'combien de fois t'ai-je dit...', les 'n'apprendras-tu jamais....', et tout ça.. »

Sa main, qui s'était levé pour dessiner dans l'espace la longue suite des reproches qu'il attendait, se reposa avec épuisement sur les couvertures. Le ton était quand même moins bravache qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Remus prit un air pensif :

« Oh... tu te sens coupable, je vois... Décidément... Nous sommes nombreux dans ce cas... »

Il compta sur ses doigts :

« Voyons... Harry, Ron et Percy pensent qu'ils ont failli à leur rôle d'aîné protecteur... Tu apprécieras peut-être que les jumeaux se soient abstenus d'une telle prétention... » Un sourire fatiguée traversa son visage alors qu'il passait au second doigt : « Molly se sent coupable de ne pas avoir vu au delà de la fatigue et de la réserve de Ginny...Arthur aussi j'imagine... » Il agita alors son majeur doigt : « Ginny pense qu'elle aurait dû mieux résister...au journal, à toi, au fantôme... » En sortant son quatrième doigt, il ajouta : « Tonks pense qu'elle aurait dû traîner Rogue avec elle et Rogue, écouter Harry... » Sa paume entière était maintenant ouverte.

Il referma le poing et posa de nouveau ses yeux bleus pâles sur son fils. « Moi bien sûr, je n'arrête pas de me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû cesser une seconde de te surveiller comme du lait sur le feu... »

Cyrus déglutit. On y venait. Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent en silence.

« Tu es en colère »

« Ah, ça serait tellement simple la colère... » - soupira Lupin. « Je ne dis pas que quand tout le monde à commencer à me raconter... quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte... je n'ai pas été tenté. » Il regarda gravement son fils avant de préciser : « Bien sûr, je pourrais assez facilement être en colère parce que tu ne m'as pas fait assez confiance pour me dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec Drago... mais finalement, je suis plutôt triste.... Je pourrais aussi être en colère parce que tu es allé te jeter tête baissée dans ce souterrain avec Ginny ... Mais c'est presque finalement la décision que je comprends le mieux.... En colère.... » - répéta-t-il. Il eut un geste fataliste. « Je suis au-delà de la colère... »

Cyrus ne sut pas trop quoi faire de cette réaction inattendue.

« Et donc ? » insista-t-il. Il voulait bien croire que Remus ne hurlerait pas mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'il allait tirer un trait aussi facilement sur des évènements aussi graves. Mais Lupin le surprit de nouveau en le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui.

« Je vais commencer par te serrer dans mes bras...longtemps » Cyrus ne résista pas, il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Remus, souhaitant presque y disparaître... « Comme un petit garçon que tu es... »

_Un petit garçon ?_ N'était-il pas surtout une source d'ennui pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient ? Il sentit ses yeux le brûler alors que chacun des principaux acteurs de sa vie passaient sous ses paupières closes.

_Remus_.... Remus, qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait adopté, qui le protégeait à chaque instant et à qui, il devait le reconnaître, il n'avait pas fait complètement confiance... _Harry..._ son frère... Et ce mot suffisait... Harry qui était venu le sauver... Harry qui avait enduré par sa faute des cauchemars pendant des mois... _Ginny..._ Penser à Ginny et à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir le rendait malade...

_Tonks... _Un instant dans son esprit le visage de la jeune femme prit les traits légèrement différents de Laelia Coelho... Cette mère virtuelle qu'elle avait incarnée quelques jours dans la forêt amazonienne ... Cette mère qu'il avait vu mourir devant lui dans l'incendie de cette maison qu'on lui avait appris à considérer comme sa maison de naissance... Les effets de l'hypnose avaient beau s'être atténués avec le temps, Tonks avait beau être quelqu'un de différent de Laelia... Il savait que dans son coeur, il l'associait encore à cette image maternelle et aimante.... C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il s'était si vite attaché à elle quand elle avait commencé à s'ancrer dans leur quotidien. Bien plus facilement que Harry, il le savait. Et maintenant Tonks l'avait sauvé... une nouvelle fois...

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de demander. Il n'avait pas encore envie de savoir ce que Harry et Tonks avaient pu endurer. A cause de lui. Il se blottit plus encore contre son père et soupira. Il aurait voulu que Tonks aussi soit là... « Pardon », chuchota-t-il. « Comme un tout petit garçon imprudent », répondit Remus sur le même ton. « Je suis désolé », hoqueta Cyrus. « Comme un petit garçon qui a dû avoir très peur ». Le jeune garçon frissonna, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. « Comme un petit garçon que j'aime », termina Remus et Cyrus ne sut rien répondre d'autres que : « papa... »

L'infirmière s'avança alors vers eux.

« Professeur... » - chuchota-t-elle et leur tendit un gobelet métallique que Lupin prit.

« Ensuite, je vas m'assurer que tu prennes bien tout ce que Poppy te demandera de prendre... » - dit Remus comme s'il avait toujours pensé que ce serait la suite logique de ce qui avait précédé.

Cyrus prit le gobelet sans rien dire mais ne le but pas.

« Allez... j'ai besoin que tu sois en bonne santé... » - insista encore Lupin. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement dans la lueur douce des veilleuses magiques de l'infirmerie.

Cyrus aurait bien voulu ne pas craquer le premier parce qu'il était sûr que le plus important n'avait pas été dit. Tout ce qu'il savait de Remus le hurlait. Mais il n'était vraiment pas en état de résister au silence moqueur de son père. Il but le gobelet et lui rendit en murmurant :

« Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux bleus pâles s'animèrent d'une lueur encore plus curieuse qu'auparavant :

« Pour qu'on règle nos comptes... Cyrus... pour qu'on règle nos comptes...»

OOOOo

La suite s'appelle assez logiquement : « Compte de Loup »... en ligne mardi prochain, juré, craché...


	18. Compte de loup

In Stellis Memoriam

Disclaimer : In JKR honorem.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et le disent... Juliette, je crois que tu seras surprise par ce chapitre... si tu trouves le temps de le lire... Antarès, non, ce n'est pas exactement la fin...

Merci à Alixe, l'enthousiaste, Alana, qui n'aime pas trop les violons et Vert, qui veille sur la concordance des temps... Evidemment.

**18 - Compte de Loup**

Ce fut Tonks qui prévint Harry du réveil de Cyrus. A la fin d'un cours plutôt animé, où il s'était agi de maîtriser des lutins malicieux, elle lâcha presque négligemment au moment où les élèves se levaient :

« M. Potter-Lupin... j'aimerais vous parler.. »

Harry, qui allait déjà atteindre la porte, s'arrêta net et la regarda pour évaluer ce qui lui valait cette convocation. Mais Tonks semblait absorbée par les rouleaux qu'elle empilait soigneusement sur un coin de son bureau. Harry répondit donc par un haussement d'épaules au regard interrogatif de Ron et Hermione.

« On t'attend ? » demanda le premier.

Mais avant que Harry ait pu répondre, une voix traînante s'insinua dans leur conversation :

« Alors le chouchou ? Tu vas pas voir ta maîtresse favorite ? » Drago Malefoy le toisait avec une certaine hauteur. « Au fait...C'est elle qui t'a sauvée dans la Chambre des secrets ? »

Mais Harry avait en réserve suffisamment de mépris pour le Serpentard pour ne pas s'échauffer inutilement. Il se contenta de demander le plus poliment possible :

« Me sauver de quoi, Drago ? »

Le garçon blond cilla, perdant un instant un peu de sa superbe en se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire allusion à des évènements qui ne figuraient pas dans la version officielle. Harry lui lança un regard entendu. Tant pis si Remus ne voulait pas que les Malefoy se doute de quoi que ce soit ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser ainsi bousculer par le dernier rejeton d'une famille de Mangemorts ! Drago aurait sans doute trouvé une réponse appropriée mais Tonks venait de remarquer leur discussion et elle s'avançait vers eux.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter... un jour, il n'y aura personne pour te sauver la mise... » - siffla Malefoy.

« Quand tu veux Malefoy », répondit Harry à haute et intelligible voix.

« Nous en reparlerons », ajouta encore Drago mettant un point d'honneur à avoir le dernier mot avant de sortir un peu précipitamment de la salle. Hermione et Ron hésitèrent à le suivre mais Tonks arrivait jusqu'à eux.

« Un problème Harry ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement.

« Rien dont je ne puisse me sortir seul »

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire qui semblait dire qu'elle en était convaincue.

« Tu n'as pas cours après, n'est-ce pas ? Si nous allions voir ton frère ? » - enchaîna-t-elle, visiblement incapable de cacher plus longtemps ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Il... il est réveillé ? » - demanda Harry le coeur battant.

Ron et Hermione écoutaient avec attention.

« Cette nuit oui... Rem... hum, ton père nous attend auprès de lui », ajouta-t-elle avec un regard un peu gêné pour les amis de Harry. Mais ceux-ci eurent plutôt l'air de se réjouir de la nouvelle et hochèrent la tête avec compréhension quand Harry leur annonça qu'il les rejoindrait à la Bibliothèque. « Dis-lui qu'on a hâte de le revoir », avait juste ajouté Hermione.

Harry suivit Tonks dans les couloirs puis dans un passage secret qui conduisait presque directement à l'infirmerie. Elle ne demanda pas s'il le connaissait. Il ne lui rappela pas que les professeurs n'étaient pas censés utiliser ce genre de raccourcis avec leurs élèves. Ni elle, ni lui avaient besoin de ça.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi depuis... » - commença Tonks, une fois engagée dans le passage. Elle semblait chercher ses mots mais Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Non », reconnut-il.

Ils se sourirent presque instantanément. Harry se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si complice avec elle. Tonks s'éclaircit la gorge pour ajouter :

« Je... je voulais te dire que... tu m'as énormément impressionnée... Tant de sang-froid... Tu aurais pu avoir peur... »

« J'avais peur... », répondit très honnêtement Harry. « Mais, mais... j'avais pas vraiment le choix... et puis... et puis tu étais là... Tu avais promis... ».

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, le dévisagea, avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis très honorée de ta... confiance, Harry »

Ce fut le tour de Harry d'avoir l'air embarrassé.

« Tonks... j'ai pas toujours été très... »

« Tu avais raison de prendre ton temps, Harry... Tu ne me connaissais pas... »

« J'aurais pu parfois être plus gentil », insista Harry.

Elle sourit moqueuse. « Bon, alors que ça ne se reproduise plus ! »

« D'acc... Je veux dire... Promis.... »

Ils arrivèrent dans un silence complice à l'infirmerie. Remus et Cyrus y discutaient doucement. Ce dernier picorait dans un plateau posé sur ses genoux qu'il repoussa un peu violemment en les voyant arriver.

« Tonks ! Harry ! »

« Bonjour Cyrus... heureuse de te voir réveillé ! » sourit l'une.

« Salut p'tit frère », répondit l'autre essayant de cacher son émotion sous un masque condescendant.

Ces deux-là s'observèrent un moment et finalement Cyrus murmura. « Pardon Harry, pardon pour tout ce que tu as souffert pendant des mois... Pardon pour les risques que je t'ai fait prendre...»

« Ca va...» - dit Harry avec un geste de refus. « Je te devais bien ça... Un partout...»

« Espérons que nous resterons longtemps à cet heureux point d'équilibre » - commenta Remus et les deux garçons eurent le même rire un peu gêné. « Pauvre papa ! » commença Harry en passant ses bras autour de son cou et Cyrus ajouta du fond de son lit : « C'est ça d'élever des Maraudeurs... »

Le regard d'agacement paternel ne fut pas aussi lourd qu'il aurait pu l'être : « Un jour... » - commença-t-il. Puis il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme : « Admettons que je n'ai ce que je mérite mais... Tonks, hein ? Vous pourriez faire un peu attention à elle ! ».

Cyrus se tourna instantanément vers la jeune femme qui avait un peu rougi.

« Je te demande pardon... » - dit-il ses yeux noirs brillants et graves. « Ne nous laisse pas », ajouta-t-il en prenant résolument sa main. Harry, dans une impulsion qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu pour elle, prit son autre main et murmura : « Non, jamais »

Remus leva à son tour ses yeux calmes vers la jeune femme qui était devenue livide : « Ils disent ça encore mieux que moi, non ? »

Tonks les observa tous les trois. Elle savait combien elle s'était attachée aux deux garçons, comme à leur père. Plus qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé s'attacher à des personnes avec qui elle n'avait pas de liens de sang. Elle n'avait plus aussi peur qu'avant de certaines batailles que ses choix pourraient impliquer. Non, ni la lycanthropie deRemus, ni les responsabilités, ni la cohabitation avec deux adolescents hors du commun, non, rien de tout cela ne lui faisait plus vraiment peur. Elle savait qu'ils étaient maintenant sa famille. Et eux venaient de l'adopter. Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre que : « Faudrait que vous me mettiez dehors... »

Cyrus lui tendit les bras et elle ouvrit les siens, enlaçant Harry au passage. Elle sentit Remus poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sourit malgré les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues.

oO

« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas trop mal... faible encore... »

« Ginny m'a écrit qu'elle doit encore faire la sieste chaque jour », dit Ron. « C'est fou quand même l'effet de ce... truc... »

« Une résonance psychique... Ron ! Pas 'un truc' ! » - soupira Hermione agacée.

Harry, après un regard circulaire à la bibliothèque, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tenons-nous en au serpent, hein ? Mais oui, visiblement... »

Ses deux camarades pesèrent ses paroles en silence.

« Il va rester longtemps à l'infirmerie ? » demanda soudain Hermione.

« Non... Il va aller chez nous...Il devrait revenir en même temps que Ginny... dans une semaine je pense »

« Oh... Il va s'embêter tout seul tout ce temps, non ? On devrait aller le voir », proposa Ron.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres.

« Hum... en fait... Papa souhaite qu'il... qu'il mette ce temps à profit pour faire une retraite en lui-même », dit-il avec certaine dérision.

« Quoi ?! »

« Il dit que... Ginny est seule au Terrier... et que ça lui fera pas de mal de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé et à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour que ça se passe autrement », expliqua Harry, gardant une prudente neutralité par rapport aux décisions de son père.

« C'est quand même le minimum qu'on puisse lui demander, non ? » - estima Hermione.

« C'est facile pour toi ! » rétorqua Ron. « Et bien... Une semaine sans voir personne ! Il doit être en colère ton père ! »

Harry prit une nouvelle fois le temps de répondre :

« Je ne crois pas que Cyrus soit la personne à qui il en veuille le plus... »

oOO

Ils se matérialisèrent devant le Manoir Malefoy en début d'après-midi. Severus avait été catégorique. Tous les vendredis après-midi, Lucius plaidait au Grand tribunal magique et il ne rentrait que très tard. C'était aussi l'après-midi que Narcissa gardait pour se reposer et s'occuper d'elle avant les sorties du week-end. Elle serait là.

Cyrus n'avait pas à proprement parler manifester un réel enthousiasme par rapport au plan mais il n'avait pas osé refuser d'accompagner Remus. En fait, il était même à peu près sûr que son père ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. Malgré tout, son manque d'entrain était visible. Il se laissa distancer sur l'allée du parc qui remontait du grand portail à l'entrée du Manoir Malefoy.

« Allons, allons, Cyrus, rien de comparable au vilain Basilic ou aux mauvais souvenirs de Tu-sais-qui » - se moqua Remus en se retournant vers lui pour l'attendre.

Cyrus haussa les épaules et finit de le rejoindre.

« Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais autre chose que de faire de la figuration », ajouta Remus, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Oui, je sais, un petit garçon bien élevé... Pour une fois... » - grommela Cyrus.

« Exactement », répondit Lupin avec le plus grand calme.

Cyrus sut que rien ne le ferait revenir en arrière. Se roulerait-il par terre en le suppliant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il soupira et décida d'accepter ce qui pourrait se produire comme une manifestation de son destin.

Ils montèrent en silence le haut perron qui menait aux doubles portes ouvragées du Manoir Malefoy. Lupin prit le heurtoir en forme de dragon et le laissa retomber lourdement. Le bruit de gong qui suivit attira des pas vers la porte. Un déclic s'ensuivit et un elfe de maison âgé et méfiant apparut.

« Kreaturr », le salua Remus, à peine surpris, « ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

Cyrus se tendit sous le regard inquisiteur du vieil elfe de maison qui avait été le serviteur favori de la mère de Sirius. Des images floues traversèrent une fois de plus son esprit. Kreaturr se plaignant à une femme imposante et sévère des blagues de Sirius... le même Kreaturr fermant avec un air de mépris absolu la porte de Place Grimmault derrière Sirius qui venait de jurer qu'il ne se soumettrait jamais à « cette immonde ordure de Jedusor » et qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans la « maison de ses nobles ancêtres »... Il inspira profondément pour repousser ces souvenirs. Ils ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité maintenant.... Ils constituaient même sans doute une faiblesse plus qu'autre chose...

« Kreaturr n'a pas regretté de ne plus voir le Loup », répondit le vieil elfe fidèle à sa célèbre sincérité hargneuse.

« Tu ne m'as pas manqué non plus », reconnut Remus de sa voix la plus calme. Même l'elfe irascible n'était pas assez fou pour provoquer plus avant l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui. « Et je dois préciser que nous ne venons pas te voir, Kreaturr, mais rendre une visite à ta nouvelle maîtresse... »

Lupin n'avait pas jugé bon de s'opposer à la fuite du vieil elfe qui, quand il avait appris les dispositions testamentaires de Sirius en faveur du loup-garou, était parti avec une part non négligeable de la bibliothèque et des objets de magie noire des Black chez les Malefoy. Il supposait avec raison qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu des livres à Poudlard, même dans la Réserve. Quand aux objets, il les aurait sans doute donnés sans un regard au Département des Mystères. Enfin, ça lui avait épargné la tâche ingrate de se débarrasser du vieil elfe qu'il n'imaginait pas du tout rester dans l'orphelinat pour enfants sorciers d'origine moldue qu'il avait installé dans l'ancienne et noble maison des Black – après des mois de travail acharnés pour en faire disparaître toute trace de magie noire. La maison était gérée par une fondation qu'il présidait et qui portait le nom de Sirius Black. Il pensait que son ami aurait apprécié ses efforts. L'année prochaine, les premiers pupilles de la fondation entreraient à Poudlard, leurs études étant payées par l'institution. Il aimait assez l'idée que Sirius passerait ainsi à la postérité comme un philanthrope opposé aux préjugés les plus anciens de la communauté magique... Il espérait aussi que ce serait un bon exemple pour Harry et Cyrus plus tard de ce qu'on peut faire de ses pouvoirs et de son argent.

« Kreaturr ne sait pas si maîtresse Narcissa peut recevoir le Loup », grommela l'Elfe dans un dernier sursaut d'animosité.

« Oh mais le Loup SAIT que Maîtresse Narcissa recevra le directeur de Poudlard et son plus jeune fils », répondit Lupin avec fermeté. Il avança résolument dans le Hall et ajouta. « Dis-lui que nous l'attendons dans le Petit Salon... Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais le chemin »

Cyrus n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour jouer les petits garçons intimidés qui se fondent dans l'ombre de leur père. Il se demanda d'où celui-ci connaissait si bien la disposition des lieux. Il se demanda également où il avait appris à pratiquer partout et en toute circonstance cette autorité tranquille. Il était très impressionné, tant pas les lieux que par Remus, et tout ceci le rendait étonnamment muet.

Le petit salon n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que Sirius y avait mis les pieds, lui apprit sa bien trop grande mémoire. Une même fascination pour le morbide, l'argent et les tentures sombres y régnait en maître. Il s'assit d'une seule fesse sur un vieux fauteuil en tapisserie, dont les bras lui proposèrent immédiatement des massages qu'il refusa avec raideur. Remus, seul spectateur de la scène, sourit.

« Tu remarqueras que je suis resté debout... ».

« Je ne me rappelais pas... »

« Ne compliquons pas inutilement les choses ! » l'interrompit abruptement son père. Tout sourire avait disparu.

« Non papa », répondit Cyrus et son air soumis fit comprendre à Remus à quel point il brûlait de s'enfuir de ces lieux. _C'est décidément une bonne leçon_, se répéta-t-il. S'il voulait que Cyrus grandisse, il fallait sans doute moins le protéger et plus lui faire partager ses façons de faire. Il déciderait plus tard si elles lui convenaient. En attendant, ça lui montrerait qu'il est bon de mâtiner l'impulsivité des Gryffondors avec un peu plus de rouerie et de précaution. Enfin, s'il réussissait ce qu'il avait en tête. Et son coeur lui rappela à grands coups combien ce qui l'amenait ici était important. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Narcissa fit alors son entrée. Elle portait une robe d'intérieur vert pâle au revers argentés. Ses cheveux blond pâle brillaient des soins attentionnés d'une Elfe experte. De fins anneaux d'argents luisaient à ses oreilles. Une chaîne retenait à la naissance de ses seins un pendentif en forme de serpent dont les yeux étaient d'émeraude_. La lune seule a un éclat plus froid,_ songea Remus avec une certaine tristesse.

« Professeur Lupin... quelle surprise.. » - dit-elle d'une voix hautaine et traînante. _A-t-elle jamais souri_, songea Remus pas pour la première fois. _Est-ce un voeu, tant que sa petite soeur ne sera pas sortie d'Azkaban, tant que sa soeur aînée n'aura pas quitté son Moldu de mari... tant que Lucius ne sera pas devenu le nouveau Lord de la communauté britannique...tant que les loups-garous seront en liberté ? _

« Merci de votre accueil, Narcissa », répondit Remus.

« J'espère que cette visite intempestive ne concerne pas Drago », demanda Narcissa de la même voix lasse.

« Non, je ne saurais inquiéter ainsi votre instinct maternel... La dernière fois que je l'ai entrevu, il semblait toujours défendre avec toute la hauteur et la morgue nécessaire les couleurs de la maison Malefoy... » - répondit très courtoisement Remus. Cyrus retint son souffle mais nul ne pouvait douter que Narcissa ait une certaine disposition pour les joutes oratoires.

« Nous sommes assez satisfaits de Drago », répondit-elle comme s'il venait lui faire des compliments sur son fils. Cyrus lutta pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Narcissa planta vers eux son regard pâle et languissant. Remus eut un petit signe de tête et accepta sa défaite. Il fallait choisir ses batailles.

« Nous venons aujourd'hui, Cyrus et moi, vous rendre, en quelque sorte, une visite de courtoisie... »

Narcissa eut l'extrême politesse de lever un sourcil dans un accès d'intérêt mondain.

« Vous vous souvenez de Cyrus, n'est-ce pas Narcissa ? »

Cyrus eut l'impression que la mère de Drago, découvrait alors seulement sa présence. Elle hocha la tête après un instant d'observation comme pour inviter Remus à poursuivre. Il fallait tous les souvenirs de Sirius pour savoir à quel point un tel détachement pouvait être feint et appris. Comme Lupin se taisait cette fois. Elle condescendit à répondre.

« Oui... je l'ai déjà vu... il y a longtemps... dans le chemin des Embrumes ... et au Nouvel An... A propos, savez-vous que le Ministère n'a toujours pas trouvé qui a saboté ainsi le discours de Fudge ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Cyrus ne put s'empêcher de penser, bien qu'il se soucie comme d'une guigne de l'opinion de Narcissa, que dans les deux cas, il n'avait pas fait la preuve de sa meilleure éducation. Une voix très ancienne et très sévère martela dans sa tête : « Un enfant bien élevé ne parle que si un adulte lui pose une question ! ». Supposant qu'en l'occurrence Remus partagerait cet avis, il décida de s'intéresser aux dessins du tapis.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Remus sur le même ton mondain. « Je suis sûre que vous savez par Drago que Cyrus a encore montré récemment son immense capacité à s'attirer des ennuis ... »

« Bon sang ne saurait mentir », lança un peu trop vite Narcissa.

« Je vous accorde que je ne suis pas personnellement un exemple de docilité », répondit Remus avec son meilleur sourire.

« Allons, professeur... »

« Mais ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous vouliez dire.... »

_Tu perds du terrain, Cissa_, pensa méchamment Cyrus. Arrivant sans doute aux mêmes conclusions, elle se retrancha prudemment dans son silence hautain. Remus s'approcha d'elle.

« Je n'ignore pas, Narcissa, les ambitions que vous avez pour le dernier des Black... »

Elle ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise - et une certaine excitation triomphante -, en l'entendant reconnaître ce qu'elle tenait pour la « véritable » identité de Cyrus.

« ... malheureusement j'en ai moi même beaucoup aussi pour lui... »

Elle le toisa comme pour dire que les loups-garous devraient surtout remercier les sorciers qui les laissaient vivre, mais Remus avait depuis longtemps surmonté la peine qu'auraient pu provoquer chez lui de telles pensées.

« ...et aucune ne vous laisse un rôle », asséna-t-il avec fermeté.

« Il vous jugera un jour ! » - rétorqua-t-elle déjà sur la défensive.

« Sans doute », reconnut calmement Lupin. « Tous les enfants jugent un jour leur père mais je ne rougirai jamais de l'avoir soustrait à votre influence, Narcissa... Jamais... Comme je me réjouis chaque matin de m'être battu pour obtenir la garde de Harry... » Il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de s'intéresser aux dragons qui encadraient le grand miroir qui dédoublait la pièce au dessus de la cheminée. Il lui sourit dans ce reflet : « Je devrais même vous remercier Narcissa, je ne me serais sans doute pas autant démené il y a sept ans si d'autres que vous avaient souhaité élever Harry... Finalement, vous avez donné un sens à ma vie... »

Narcissa Malefoy se leva du fauteuil où elle avait pris place.

« Je ne me laisserai ni insulter, ni menacer dans ma propre maison... »

« Moi non plus », répliqua Remus tournant vers elle des yeux flamboyants. « Plus jamais un de mes fils ne sera en danger à cause de vous... Plus jamais je ne tolèrerais que vous essayiez de les détourner de moi... » A chaque phrase, il s'était rapproché d'elle. Il la toisait maintenant de toute sa taille.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! » s'insurgea Narcissa Malefoy née Black.

Remus ne lui fit pas l'honneur de lui répondre et Cyrus frissonna en voyant la résolution qui animait ses yeux pâles. Narcissa ne ferait pas le poids, décida-t-il.

« De quoi m'accusez-vous ? » insista la maîtresse de maison qui semblait proche de perdre l'empire d'elle-même.

Lupin mit sa main sur son coeur et répondit très doucement.

« Moi ? Moi, je n'accuse personne... je préviens. Je suis LAS des miroirs déposés subrepticement au pied des arbres de Noël, je suis las des volumes de l'histoire des Black qui disparaissent Place Grimmault et qui réapparaissent à Poudlard... je suis las des journaux intimes de psychopathes qui sont offerts à mes enfants pour leur anniversaire... Je me passe de vos cadeaux Narcissa, votre haine et votre mépris me suffisent... »

Elle se tenait étonnamment pâle et raide à côté du fauteuil qu'elle avait occupé.

« Le pédagogue en moi s'étonne aussi qu'une mère envoie son fils unique porter de tels présents... »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Vous croyez ? »

Elle accueillit l'insinuation avec une expression de mépris qui ressemblait à de la crainte.

« Si vous croyez ça, je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller, d'autres, ailleurs, seront plus intéressés... » - reprit calmement Remus.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir :

« Que voulez-vous ? » - cracha-t-elle.

« Voilà enfin une bonne question ! » répondit très doucement Remus et Cyrus vit s'allumer dans ses yeux cette étincelle qui avait déposé à jamais sept ans de maraudes. « Vous avez dû entendre parler du prochain décret que notre chère amie Dolores veut proposer au Ministère ? »

Les yeux de Narcissa se rétrécirent en comprenant sur quel terrain allait se placer la négociation.

« Un décret, important, novateur, réclamé s'il en est... » - commença Lupin, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Un décret qui met les demi-humains... je précise : tous les garous, quelque soit l'animal, les vampires, les harpies... J'en oublie certainement, la liste est si longue... sous la tutelle directe et perpétuelle du Ministère... »

Cyrus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La mesure était incroyable, médiévale, inique... les mots manquaient. Et son père voulait en faire sa vengeance contre la famille Malefoy et ses machinations. Remus continua de sa même voix calme :

« Certains disent qu'elle fait cela parce qu'elle veut ma place... D'autres disent qu'elle a failli être mordue enfant et qu'il faut la comprendre... Moi, je refuse de savoir ce qui peut générer tant de haine... comme je refuse d'être mis à plus de trente ans sous tutelle... Une chose qui ne sera pas... »

Narcissa eut un regain de vigueur :

« Vraiment ? »

« Non. »

Elle cilla et abandonna le jeu du chat et de la souris.

« Vous me prêtez des pouvoirs que je suis loin d'avoir, Lupin... »

« Vous non, mais Lucius si... » - précisa-t-il

« Et vous croyez qu'il m'écoutera ? » Il y avait peut-être une trace d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Il m'écoutera peut-être mieux ? »

Remus vérifia dans les yeux de Narcissa que Severus et lui ne s'étaient pas trompés. Narcissa était allée dans cette histoire plus loin que Lucius n'était prêt à le faire ; Il n'était sans doute même pas au courant de tout ce que Narcissa avait entrepris. Le prudent Lucius, qui depuis onze ans consolidait jour après jour la place de la Maison Malefoy ne pourrait pas facilement faire face à de telles révélations. Il ne faudrait pas être Rita Skeeters pour les relier avec la réputation sulfureuse du jeune Lucius ou avec l'ombre que faisait porter sur Narcissa l'incarcération depuis plus de onze ans de sa jeune sœur Bellatrix. Tel était le pari : Lucius ne mettrait pas aussi facilement en cause la façade de respectabilité qu'il avait patiemment édifiée. Narcissa leva une main tremblante vers son front.

« Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié... »

« Venant de vous, je prends cela pour un compliment... »

Elle se redressa et murmura.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

« C'est très simple Narcissa, ce décret ne passera pas parce que Malefoy s'abstiendra... C'est tout... Et mes griefs seront durablement oubliés tant que vous ne reviendrez pas menacer ma famille... »

« Un jour Lupin... », commença-t-elle, excédée.

« Jamais j'espère.... » - répondit calmement Lupin.

oOOO

Quand le père et le fils revinrent à Poudlard, les couloirs étaient pleins d'élèves qui commentaient les résultats du tirage au sort qui organisait les premiers matchs de Quidditch de la saison. Et cette foule intimida Cyrus qui était resté loin de ses camarades pendant près de dix jours. Harry avait pu lui rendre plusieurs fois visite mais, malgré ses comptes-rendus, il se sentait étrangement loin des histoires, des spéculations et des coteries qui devaient marquer la vie quotidienne de Poudlard. Ginny lui avait écrit tous les jours mais elle était aussi loin que lui de la vie scolaire. Ron et Hermione lui avaient écrit chacun deux fois mais plus pour l'assurer de leur amitié que pour lui raconter les potins du Collège. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient envoyé des bonbons de chez Honeydukes avec la courte phrase : « On aurait bien aimé être à ta place ». Il n'avait pas cherché à cacher ce message à Remus qui avait levé les yeux au ciel. « Ces deux-là apprendront pas trop tard j'espère que l'aventure n'est pas toujours drôle ». Cyrus avait gardé un silence prudent mais il leur avait répondu qu'il espérait bien un jour vivre une aventure avec eux. Il avait envoyé une lettre à Archibald qui n'avait rien répondu. Il avait demandé à Harry de mener l'enquête. Il en était sorti qu'Archi ne savait pas quoi lui écrire... Cyrus, à ses moments de désoeuvrement qui étaient assez nombreux finalement, s'angoissait un peu de l'accueil qu'il lui ferait.

Quand la famille Lupin sortit de la cheminée du Grand Hall, la plupart des élèves leur jetèrent de manière prévisible des regards curieux – ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un sortait vivant d'une confrontation avec un Basilic ! – curiosité à peine tempérée par leur respect pour leur directeur. Harry et la majeure partie des Gryffondors étaient en train de commenter le fait qu'ils allaient devoir affronter les Serpentards dès leur premier match. L'excitation était assez forte et chacun pressait les membres de l'équipe de leur faire honneur. Mais l'arrivée de Cyrus et Remus détourna les conversation et Parvati alla jusqu'à interrompre le discours enflammé de Dubois pour prévenir Harry - qui n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança à leur poursuite.

« Cyrus ! »

Son frère et son père se retournèrent d'un même élan. Harry les rejoignit.

« Vous étiez... » - commença ce dernier soudain partagé entre l'excitation et l'inquiétude.

« Oui », répondit Cyrus les yeux brillants. « T'aurais dû le voir.... incroyable ! Elle a même pas compris ce qui lui arrivait ! »

« Tu crois que ça va marcher, Papa ? » demanda encore Harry. L'idée même du décret lui donnait la nausée. Sans Grand-père Albus, ils ne l'auraient jamais su. Et il était moins inquiet pour son père – ils avaient déjà tous décidé que si une telle mesure était prise, ils quitteraient l'Angleterre dans les plus brefs délais - que pour les autres, les centaines d'autres qui seraient pris au piège. Remus avait les moyens financiers et politiques de s'échapper mais les autres... Harry avait passé des nuits à y songer, rongé par cette nouvelle menace comme par l'interdiction formelle qui lui avait été faite de partager sa colère avec ses amis.

« Nous verrons Harry », répondit gravement Remus qui avait souri à l'enthousiasme de Cyrus. « Trois semaines et nous saurons... Alors ce tirage au sort ?» demanda-t-il encore comme pour dire qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter trop.

« Serpentard », répondit Harry et ses yeux verts étincelants en disaient assez. Cyrus ouvrit la bouche de surprise, avant de commenter avec excitation : « Put... pardon Papa... Mince alors ! Ca, c'est du début de tournoi ! »

La question plana, silencieuse, sur leur petit groupe. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de la poser et Cyrus baissa la tête comme s'il y avait déjà répondue par la négative. Remus leva les yeux et vit le groupe conséquent d'amis et de copains de Cyrus qui attendaient, Archibald en tête, à une distance de moins en moins respectueuse, l'issue de cette conversation. Il sourit et déclara avec une légèreté affectée :

« Que tu rentres aujourd'hui ou demain ne changera pas grand-chose... effectivement... »

« Papa... » - commença Cyrus, se retenant à grand peine de lui sauter au cou devant toute l'école. S'il rentrait aujourd'hui, il verrait le match avec ses condisciples. Il participerait à l'angoisse nerveuse de la veillée d'armes qui se préparait sans doute déjà... Il serait de retour, pleinement de retour !

« Bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler à tous les deux à quel point votre discrétion est... », reprit Remus plus sérieux.

« Promis ! »

« Moi aussi », dit Harry le plus gravement qu'il put.

« Hum... Filez vite avant que je ne change d'avis », grommela le directeur de Poudlard faussement sévère.

Il n'attendit pas qu'ils lui répondent et s'éloigna à grands pas vers ses appartements. Il entendit sans avoir à se retourner les élèves qui entourèrent Cyrus, lui frappèrent sur l'épaule, le félicitèrent de ses aventures et demandèrent des nouvelles de sa santé. Il ne resta pas assez longtemps pour entendre que Cyrus y répondait avec une modestie assez inhabituelle. Il manqua aussi le sourire de son plus jeune fils quand Archibald lui lança de son air le plus détaché : « Ca y est ? On peut enfin te parler ? » Il n'entendit pas Cyrus s'excuser et conclure pour le plus grande joie de ses camarades : « Désolé Archi mais je te promets que NOUS aurons notre heure... »

Non, il ne vit pas tout cela. Et sans doute était-il encore trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour y accorder tout l'intérêt que ces moments simples méritaient. Pourtant, quand la porte du passage se referma sur lui, il se surprit à sourire. Des enfants heureux, des amis, un match de Quidditch....Est-ce que la vie pouvait être aussi simple que cela ?

oOOOO

La suite pourrait s'appeler « Professions de foi»... le pluriel ayant, bien sûr, son importance... En ligne mardi prochain... Ecrivez-moi en attendant...


	19. Professions de foi

**In Stellis Memoriam**

In JKR Honorem

**Réponses et Reviews.**

Chapeau bas à **Lulu **qui a réussi à mettre une review alors que j'étais encore sur le site de Ffnet. Impressionnant. Plus de Maugrey ? Heu... Est-ce que Poudlard va gagner le tournoi ? C'est une question ? **Lazule,** t'inquiète pas pour Cyrus, j'ai encore pleins d'idées pour lui... Je crois que «l'esprit de meute » détecté par **Alixe **en Remus a encore de beaux jours devant lui... Oui **Juliette**, Narcissa comme punition je crois aussi que c'est plus durable qu'une engueulade... Salut **Louloute** et merci de toutes ces douceurs... J'espère que ça va mieux. Oui je sais déjà la fin... Hem... Oui (2), pour moi, Remus s'est battu par et pour ses fils essentiellement. **Titou **ne croit pas complètement à la scène de l'infirmerie... trop de choses à la fois, si j'ai bien compris... hum... J'ai pas vraiment de réponses à ça... si ce n'est qu'il faut bien que la pression retombe... **Lunenoire **aime un Lupin un peu plus incisif, elle a bien raison...Clin d'oeil à **Elodie,** nous as-tu rattrapés ? Bien sûr **Godric, Alinem, Lupini Filiae et Ryan**, que la suite va venir...

Merci encore à **Alixe**, qui aime l'esprit de meute, et **Vert,** qui aime les virgules...et Alana Chantelune qui avait lu une première version...

Spéciale dédicace à **Hamadryas** qui vient de mettre Entre Lune et Etoile sur un forum de discussion La Chambre des Secrets.....parce que ses compliments m'ont fait rougir...

**19 – Professions de foi**

Remus arriva tard à la résidence de Dumbledore à Finchley.

Il avait mis un point d'honneur à passer cette journée comme si rien de spécial n'était en train de se produire et comme si aucune décision importante ne devait être annoncée le lendemain. Il avait dispensé, à son habitude, les cours fondamentaux de 6e et 7e années de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que Maugrey ne pouvait pas assurer, étant toujours à Beauxbâtons. Il avait de même présidé des réunions de professeurs, dicté du courrier, confirmé les dates des Buses et des Aspics et partagé, comme si de rien n'était, le repas de ses collègues dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'avait pu à aucun instant le trouver plus distant, plus nerveux ou plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée. A aucun moment, son attitude ou ses paroles n'avaient pu indiquer que son esprit pouvait être ailleurs. A la session de printemps du Grand Conseil Magique, par exemple, et aux débats qui devaient entourer la présentation du Décret de Régulation de Conditions de Vie des Créatures Magiques ayant du Sang Humain. « Et non l'inverse », avait sobrement commenté Minerva McGonagall quand Remus l'avait mise au courant du projet de Dolorès Umbridge comme de sa décision de quitter le pays s'il aboutissait. « Avec Harry, on pense que Dolorès doit avoir du sang de vampire », avait alors lancé Cyrus. Mais sa blague n'avait même pas fait sourire Tonks.

Remus savait qu'il avait exaspéré cette dernière par son mutisme sur la seule chose vraiment importante. Il savait qu'il avait exaspéré Harry et Cyrus par son apparent détachement... Il se mettait assez facilement à leur place...Mais n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer fonctionner autrement. Il ne voulait pas les voir porter avec lui cette épreuve. Son épreuve... Il suffisait bien déjà qu'ils dussent en porter avec lui les conséquences - quelles qu'elles fussent.

De la même manière qu'il avait refusé le soutien de sa famille et de ses amis, il avait refusé de prendre comme un signe de bon augure le profil étonnamment bas qu'avait adopté Drago Malefoy pendant les dernières semaines. Ce qui se jouait était trop important pour être laissé aux seuls augures. « C'est bien la première fois que je te vois plus pessimiste que moi », avait conclu Severus, presque admiratif.

Mais, malgré son obstination à faire comme si ne rien n'était, il n'avait pas pu résister à la proposition de son vieux mentor : « Remus, j'imagine combien cette attente doit être intolérable. Venez donc passer la soirée avec moi... A. D. »

Le vieil homme l'accueillait maintenant dans le grand salon de Finchley avec un sourire aussi chaleureux que les autres fois. Comme si de rien n'était. Lui aussi.

« Comment allez-vous Albus ? » demanda Remus avec douceur. De nombreuses fois, Dumbledore lui avait paru insupportable de manipulations - Comment cet homme fait-il pour être toujours tenu comme le plus parfait exemple des qualités de Gryffondors ? s'était-il à chaque fois demandé. Ce soir, il pensait que le monde magique aurait été carrément inacceptable sans des Dumbledore habités d'une incroyable et perpétuelle énergie pour peser sur les destinés de leur communauté.

« Aussi bien que puisse se porter un vieil homme qui a connu trop de batailles », répondit doucement le grand sorcier. « Et beaucoup dont il se serait passé... »

Remus soupira.

« J'en suis venu à me dire que cette bataille-là, je l'attends depuis trop longtemps... »

Dumbledore eut un sourire triste.

« Je vous reconnais bien là, Remus.... Toujours un peu trop sage...»

Mais son ancien élève ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il laissa d'un coup sortir l'amertume et l'angoisse qui le hantaient depuis des semaines et qu'il avait niées ressentir à ses proches :

« Vous comprenez... N'est-ce pas là pour quoi j'ai lutté toute ma vie... Etre comme les autres... Etre accepté... ? Cesser de rougir quand on me demande des nouvelles de ma santé... Cesser de cacher mes besoins ?... Pouvoir enfin faire les mêmes rêves que tous les autres hommes ? »

« Ne cédez pas au tragique quand même... Vous avez déjà accompli plus que bien des hommes », le gronda gentiment Dumbledore.

Remus secoua la tête avec une expression obstinée qui le rajeunissait à son insu.

« Et je sais que je n'aurais pas accompli la moitié de ces choses sans vous, soyez en sûr ! »

Dumbledore soupira avant de répliquer :

« Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas accompli bien des choses qui me tenaient à cœur - à commencer par assurer l'avenir de Harry – sans vous, Remus... Sans vous et sans d'autres qui m'ont fait confiance... Encore que chez vous, la confiance a toujours été le résultat d'un choix conscient et non d'un abandon », ajouta le vieil homme sans cacher sa gaieté.

Remus accepta le diagnostic avec bonne grâce :

« ça n'a jamais rien changé dans ma bonne volonté, mon obéissance et ma diligence, professeur... »

« Non, certes... Voire au contraire », reconnut le président du Wizengamot qui s'était approché d'un bar et leur versait deux généreuse rations de whisky Pur feu. « Allons, trinquons... Si ce n'est à l'avenir, à tout ce que nous avons accompli ! Parlez–moi un peu de mes étonnants petits-fils par exemple...»

Remus sourit en acceptant son verre.

« Je commence par qui ? »

« Hum... Cyrus ? »

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit.

« Ma foi... Il va bien... Il semble remis de ses émotions... Si j'en juge aux retenues et aux éclats de rire qui l'accompagnent dans les couloirs de Poudlard... »

Dumbledore gloussa.

« Il vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, hein ? Des fois, je me dis qu'il vous a été envoyé par le destin en punition de tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir... »

« Je me dis parfois la même chose... »

Leurs yeux rirent de concert.

« Vous vous rappelez quand vous m'aviez dit dans ce même salon que je devais devenir le père de Cyrus parce que moi seul connaissais assez le fonctionnement de Sirius pour pouvoir l'aider ? » demanda soudain Remus, plus sérieux.

« Oui »

« Moi aussi... Ce sont en fait des paroles que je me répète presque tous les matins et tous les soirs... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, parce que, pour une fois, vous vous êtes trompé Albus... »

« Vraiment ? Voilà qui m'intéresse ! Et en quoi ? »

« Et bien... Honnêtement... J'ai beau être un ancien maraudeur, j'ai beau sentir les bêtises de Cyrus à des kilomètres.... Je suis aussi démuni face à lui que si j'avais un autre passé... »

Dumbledore rit de nouveau mais avec une certaine dérision cette fois.

« Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, Remus... Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez accompli...Vous voulez que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire sur le tableau de chasse de votre quatuor au même âge ? Est-ce que les crises d'apoplexie des Black, les colères des Potter, les pleurs de la mère de Pettigrow ou les inquiétudes légitimes de vos propres parents ont eu alors un quelconque effet sur votre comportement ? »

Remus rosit mais le vieux sorcier continuait.

« Vous souvenez-vous du nombre de fois où, sur la demande d'une Minerva proche de la crise de nerfs, je vous ai convoqués tous les quatre dans mon bureau ? » - continua-t-il ouvertement moqueur. « Et je passe sur les fois où j'ai essayé de vous influencer séparément... »

« Albus... »

« Oui, Remus... Bien plus... Bien plus que ce que Cyrus arrive à faire...Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il manque d'acolytes enthousiastes, à ce que me raconte Minerva... »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je doive me réjouir de lui faire peur... » - répondit sourdement Lupin.

« Vous pourriez plutôt vous réjouir qu'il vous fasse assez confiance pour essayer de contrôler les pulsions et les capacités qu'il a », asséna le vieux professeur. « Vous pourriez vous réjouir de ce qu'ont accompli votre amour et votre compréhension »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le plus jeune sembla chercher des arguments et y renoncer.

« A moins qu'il ne fasse cela pour Harry...» essaya encore Remus.

« Ah ça », reconnut Albus, « quel dommage que James n'ait pas eu plus tôt sa sagesse ou vous sa confiance en lui... Ne vous rembrunissez pas comme cela ! Ce n'est pas votre procès ! Au contraire ! Vous pouvez être fier de ce que vous avez fait de lui ! »

Remus rit à son tour.

« Comment voulez-vous que je sois autre chose que fier de lui ? Je suis fier d'eux deux, d'ailleurs... »

« Et vous pouvez ! »

Ils se sourirent. Remus se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil comme s'il se détendait enfin, mais Albus le connaissait trop pour lui laisser le loisir de s'enfermer dans ses pensées circulaires et défaitistes.

« A propos d'Harry... Et ce tournoi de Quidditch, alors, comme ça se passe ? Harry m'a écrit au lendemain de sa victoire sur les Serpentards mais depuis il a oublié son vieux grand-père ! »

« Ca se présente plutôt bien, je dois dire. Ils sont favoris... Je crois vraiment que cette victoire les a galvanisés... Un sacré match, Albus... », répondit Remus, retrouvant son sourire à la simple évocation de l'affrontement entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, trois semaines auparavant. « Les deux équipes étaient survoltées et pas très fair play... Même Severus a reconnu que Flint était allé trop loin... Résultat : un score très bas : 60 à 40. 3 élèves - deux Gryffondors et un Serpentard - à l'infirmerie et Harry qui rafle le vif sous leur nez. Et le lendemain quand ils sont venus me voir, il m'explique : « tu comprends papa, même si Olivier ne décolère pas du score, moi j'ai préféré arrêter la casse avant que je prenne moi-même une batte pour assommer Flint !»

Albus rit.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais Remus... Harry est un étonnant mélange de James et vous... Physiquement et moralement... »

Comme le directeur de Poudlard ne lui répondait pas, il ajouta immédiatement :

« Ne me dites pas Remus que vous vous sentez toujours coupable que James n'ait pas vu grandir son fils ! »

« Non... Enfin... Ca reste une grande angoisse pour moi de savoir ce qu'il aurait fait ou dit... Même si souvent je n'y pense qu'après coup... La plupart du temps je me dis qu'il aurait réagi autrement... »

Dumbledore prit le temps de répondre.

« Qu'aurait-il fait de si différent ? »

« Je crois que... que Harry... » Remus hésita puis lâcha : « que James lui aurait plus que moi... donné l'idée de sa valeur... »

« Vous trouvez que Harry doute de lui ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire... »

« Qu'il l'aurait élevé comme un petit prince ? Vous... »

« Comme lui-même avait été élevé ! » contra Lupin.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules :

« Quand bien même... James savait que les temps avaient changé... Lui-même n'avait plus rien du jeune et arrogant Potter de ses quinze ans... Et, surtout, vous oubliez Lily, Remus !»

Son ancien élève et successeur eut plus de mal à trouver une riposte.

« Je suis sûr en tout cas qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté ce que nous avons trouvé comme solution pour Sirius... » reprit-il finalement, s'échauffant en parlant. « Il aurait voulu sa réhabilitation pleine et entière... Il se serait battu !»

« Oh... et qu'aurait-il gagné ? »

« Il se serait battu », insista Remus avec obstination Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Remus, je ne pourrais jamais vous convaincre que vous prêtez des pensées fantasmatiques à votre plus vieil ami... alors je vais faire comme vous et biaiser : Vous croyez qu'il aurait réussi à faire changer Sirius de décision ? »

Remus resta un instant interdit, puis admis sa défaite en murmurant :.

« Vous avez raison Albus avec des si... »

« Sans doute... », confirma ce dernier. « Et puis...Est-ce que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps maintenant que vous êtes devenu le chef de votre propre meute ? »

Remus sourit un peu tristement.

« Pour combien de temps encore ? »

Le vieux professeur ne cacha pas sa gravité.

« Est-ce que je peux me permettre un conseil amical, Remus ? Avant de perdre toute confiance dans notre communauté magique, n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous être battu et mobilisé... N'oubliez pas qu'une telle mesure nous mettrait au ban de la communauté magique internationale ! Le Conseil est de fait plus que divisé que vous ne le pensez sur l'opportunité de ce décret... »

« A défaut de s'inquiéter de sa justesse », remarqua amèrement Remus mais Dumbledore continua :

« Même si Malefoy soutenait Umbridge... »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça », gronda sourdement Remus et le vieux professeur gloussa :

« Quand je vous disais que vous teniez du chef de meute... »

OOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut debout avant tous ses camarades de dortoir. En fait, il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute la nuit que le soleil se lève enfin. Il se glissa alors hors de son lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, s'habilla dans le noir et sortit tout aussi silencieusement hors de son dortoir. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il fut surpris et presque agacé de voir que quelqu'un lisait déjà devant l'âtre où les dernières braises s'éteignaient. Cette personne sauta sur ses pieds en l'entendant arriver et Cyrus l'accueillit avec son rentre-dedans habituel :

« Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour dormir ! »

« Je ne dormais pas », répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il s'approcha pourtant de son petit frère avec son meilleur sourire. « On va le voir ? »

« Hum... Je sais pas s'il sait déjà... » - grommela Cyrus qui semblait y avoir déjà pensé.

« Tu crois ? Ils ne devaient pas rendre leur décision à minuit ? »

« Et il nous aurait laissés mariner toute la nuit ? » s'insurgea Cyrus.

Harry haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

« Va savoir comment il a pu considérer ça... »

Cyrus éternua et regarda sa montre.

« Le petit-déjeuner doit être servi déjà... »

« La Gazette va arriver », ajouta Harry.

« Après tout, il sait où nous trouver », conclut Cyrus.

Silencieusement, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils n'y virent que des cinquièmes et septièmes années anxieux d'être là à l'ouverture de la bibliothèque. Ils s'assirent face à face sans un mot. La table des professeurs était encore vide. Harry se versa par habitude un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il ne toucha pas tandis que Cyrus regardait d'un œil morne le plafond nuageux dans l'attente du courrier.

« Et dire qu'on est même pas abonné », grommela-t-il.

Harry sourit.

« J'y penserais pour ton anniversaire ».

Mais sa pique ne porta pas. Cyrus haussa les épaules, se servit en porridge qu'il détestait d'habitude et porta machinalement une cuiller à ses lèvres. Harry soupira et suivit son exemple. Les élèves arrivaient seuls ou en petits groupes dispersés et remplissaient lentement les quatre tables. Les Gryffondors leur jetaient généralement un regard surpris, à l'exemple de Hermione qui vint les rejoindre les yeux écarquillés :

« ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt tous les deux ? » Puis elle fronça les sourcils : « Pas de nouvelles bêtises, j'espère ! »

« T'inquiète Hermione », se moqua Cyrus. « Tu as encore quatre années à t'entraîner avant de devenir préfète ! »

Harry pouffa malgré lui avant d'intervenir :

« Allez Cyrus, laisse-la tranquille... Assieds–toi », ajouta-t-il pour la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'exécuta, sa suspicion intacte.

« Vous aviez rendez-vous ou c'est par hasard ? »

« Hasard », grommelèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les élèves arrivaient toujours plus nombreux ainsi que les professeurs. Ils ne manquaient plus que Minerva, Severus, Tonks et... Remus Lupin. Bien sûr, seuls Harry et Cyrus le remarquèrent. A Drago Malefoy qui venait d'arriver, Harry trouva un air satisfait mais décida de ne pas en tirer de conclusions hâtives. Sa bouche était étonnamment sèche et se versa un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille.

Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent et s'étonnèrent à leur tour que Harry, si souvent en retard, soit déjà à la table du petit déjeuner.

« Mal dormi », essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, ne réussissant qu'à s'attirer un nouveau regard soupçonneux de Ron en direction de sa cicatrice.

Ginny et Archibald firent à leur tour leur entrée et, avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, Cyrus leur lança un peu sèchement : « Oui je sais, c'est un miracle, je suis debout avant vous ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

« Moi ça m'étonne pas vu comme tu avais du mal à te concentrer hier à la bibliothèque... T'as fini quoi, Potions ou Métamorphoses ? »

A la moue de son frère, Harry supputa que ni l'un ni l'autre des devoirs n'avait reçu d'efforts supplémentaires. Mais est-ce que cela était important ? Il se sentait étrangement loin de tous ces gens, ses amis ou ceux de Cyrus, qui l'entouraient de leur sollicitude, de leurs questions, de leurs soucis comme de leur bonne humeur. A des années lumières. Deux choses et uniquement deux l'intéressaient : quelle tête ferait Remus en arrivant et quand le courrier allait-il enfin arriver.

Severus fit alors son entrée, repérable comme toujours par la prudente réduction du volume sonore des conversations qui suivit. Harry nota, le cœur serré, le signe de tête que le Maître de potions fit en direction de Drago Malefoy. Un signe d'intelligence et de connivence... comment l'interpréter ? Il nota aussi péniblement que Rogue ne jeta pas un seul regard dans leur direction. Non qu'il en jeta plus d'habitude... Le Maître de potions s'assit ensuite, tout à fait conventionnellement, à la droite du siège du directeur de Poudlard avec sa retenue habituelle. En ramenant les yeux vers son assiette, Harry croisa ceux de Cyrus et il sut qu'ils pensaient la même chose. On ne pouvait rien prédire du comportement d'un Severus Rogue en représentation.

Minerva et Tonks entrèrent un peu plus tard, en même temps, par la même porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs. Harry leur trouva un air... Un air indéfinissable, encore qu'il eut cru lire dans l'expression de Tonks une excitation extrême. Et pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il devait y croire. Cette impression fut tout de suite bousculée par le vol de hiboux et de chouettes de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs qui obscurcit tout d'un coup la Grande Salle avec l'arrivée du courrier.

« Un de vous est abonné à la Gazette ? » murmura alors Cyrus d'une voix étrangement blanche, s'attirant les regards sidérés de tous ses voisins. Nul n'avait jamais vu le plus jeune frère Lupin regarder un journal si ce n'est pour s'enquérir des derniers résultats de l'équipe d'Irlande de Quidditch.

Le courrier fut, comme toujours, un moment d'effervescence et d'excitation. Harry et Cyrus ne purent qu'attendre, une fois encore, avant de déterminer dans le comportement de leurs camarades quoi que ce soit de décisif. Un silence inhabituel, coupé d'exclamations étouffées, s'installa pourtant assez rapidement. Notant que beaucoup de ses condisciples avaient le nez plongé dans le journal, Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il était certain de ne pas être paranoïaque. Les autres élèves les regardaient par dessus les pages. Cyrus était livide. Les murs et le plafond tournoyaient. Soudain, Katie se leva de sa place, son exemplaire de la Gazette à la main et vint vers eux. Harry vit, dans une brûme, Fred, George et Lee qui la suivaient des yeux.

« Harry, Cyrus... Je... Je crois qu'il faut que vous sachiez... »

Harry déplia la une du journal et regarda les caractères danser devant ses yeux. Il pensa qu'il ne saurait jamais plus lire. Il sentit Hermione et Ron qui se penchaient de chaque coté avec curiosité pour mieux voir.

« Un décret historique », lut Ron à voix basse.

Hermione, qui avait depuis longtemps dépassé le titre, eut soudain une exclamation étouffée et saisit le bras de Harry :

« ...Ce décret constitue un grand pas pour notre communauté qui ne pouvait plus longtemps ignorer ce que la science a établi, a déclaré Lucius Malefoy à la sortie du Grand Conseil Magique. M. Malefoy a en effet pris pendant les débats la tête de ceux qui ont refusé de continuer de singulariser la communauté magique britannique par un traitement discriminatoire des créatures magiques ayant du sang humain... Tu entends ça, Harry ?! »

« Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia ? » gronda Cyrus.

Harry leva les yeux vers son frère.

« T'as pas compris ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Les mariages entre sorciers et créatures magiques de sang humain seront désormais possibles avec consentement préalable et éclairé des deux parties... » - continuait Hermione imperturbable.

C'est au même moment que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur un Remus Lupin étrangement pâle. Il entra pourtant de son pas habituel, à la fois efficace et posé. Il n'avait pas traversé un tiers de la salle que les applaudissements commencèrent. D'abord les Serdaigles, puis les Pouffsouffles et les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards se joignirent ensuite aux hourras avec plus de circonspection – la position de Malefoy expliquait peut-être la quantité des soutiens exprimés. Peut-être pas.

En arrivant au niveau de la table des Gryffondors, il s'arrêta un instant. Harry et Cyrus ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir et se jetèrent sur lui d'un même élan.

« Si tu me dis que tu savais depuis minuit... », grommela Cyrus, enlacé contre lui.

Remus rit, peut-être un peu trop fort.

« J'arrive tout juste de Londres... Nous dirons que j'ai dignement fêté ça avec votre grand-père... »

« C'est pas juste... »

« Quoi donc ? Le décret faisant de ton père un être humain ou que tu n'aies pas su ? »

Harry n'écouta pas la réponse de son frère. Une conséquence venait de s'imposer à lui brusquement et il se tourna instinctivement vers la table des professeurs pour croiser le regard embué de Tonks. Avec une décision qui le surprit lui même, il leva le bras et tendit la main vers elle comme pour les inviter à les rejoindre. La jeune femme se redressa, jeta un regard éperdu au professeur McGonagall qui eut un étrange geste de la tête et au professeur Rogue qui haussa distinctement les épaules. Quand elle se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise dans sa précipitation, elle tremblait visiblement. Elle eut du mal à descendre dignement de l'estrade et manqua d'ailleurs de tomber à la dernière marche - arrachant un sourire tendre à Remus.

Une deuxième salve d'applaudissements salua la réunion du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec la famille Lupin.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont se marier ? » - soupirèrent bien des filles.

Remus finit par trouver le courage de rétablir l'ordre en regagnant avec Tonks la table professorale et en acceptant de commenter brièvement l'événement.

« Je ne cacherais pas que cette décision... Historique... Me touche grandement et personnellement... J'ai aujourd'hui l'impression qu'une grande justice a été faite et ceci me rend particulièrement optimiste et confiant pour l'avenir de notre communauté... Vous avez de la chance d'en faire partie... »

Il fallut les efforts conjugués de tous les professeurs et des préfets pour faire que la fin du petit-déjeuner soit suivie par le début des activités scolaires.

« Lupin », grommela l'irascible Maître de potions dans son dos alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle, « manquerait plus qu'on gagne la Coupe des trois sorciers... »

« Tu vois, toi aussi des fois tu crois aux miracles », répondit légèrement Remus.

OOO

D'une certaine façon, la deuxième année pourrait s'arrêter là.... Mais bon quand même... Deux ou trois petites choses à vous raconter... La suite s'appelle « La chance et son contraire»...


	20. La chance et son contraire

**In Stellis Memoriam**

Merci à JKR de nous prêter des personnages aussi attachants

Merci à tout ceux qui sont passés et ont aimé cette petite histoire de réhabilitation des loups-garous... Non Ryan, le train n'est pas avant le prochain chapitre...Godric, qui va gagner le Tournoi ? C'est une question ça ? Merci Titou d'avoir garder tant de moments dans ton cœur...

Merci à Vert qui aime les moments où les personnages grandissent et qui arrive à trouver des connections Internet pour le faire savoir. Merci à Alixe et Alana Chantelune dont les questionnements ont rallongé ce chapitre de quatre pages ! Et en plus, elles ont des opinions sur l'orthographe, les scripts html et le scénario du prochain chapitre !!! Mes bêtas sont incroyables, non ?

**20 – La chance et son contraire.**

Quand elle les vit arriver tous les trois à la bibliothèque, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire : Cyrus et ses mèches folles, Justin et ses sourcils froncés, et Archibald et son cahier où il consignait depuis une semaine ses paris. Le trio qui défrayait la chronique de Poudlard en ce moment ! Elle réprima son sourire et fit mine de s'intéresser à l'éphéméride de Cassiopée.

« Salut rouquine », lança Archi d'un ton détaché en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Belle rouquine », corrigea Cyrus plus gentiment. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Salut Ginny », dit plus sobrement Justin qui s'installa en face lui aussi.

« Vous venez réviser ? » - s'enquit la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Astronomie ? » - demanda Justin tandis que Archi s'interrogeait Cyrus du regard.

« Gin, on révisera plus tard... » commença finalement ce dernier.

« Plus tard ? Tu veux dire _après_ l'examen ? » - demanda très calmement Ginny.

Cyrus décida d'ignorer la dernière remarque :

« Gin, les paris seront clos dans moins d'une semaine... »

« Comme les examens... »

« Gin, aide-nous et on en finira d'autant plus vite ! »

« Oh, ça va être de ma faute », répondit finement la jeune fille refermant son éphéméride et ouvrant à la place son volume de Métamorphose. Les trois garçons se consultèrent une nouvelle fois, Justin se racla la gorge et Archi proposa :

« Bon, on va nulle part, là... On retourne dans la Salle commune voir si on peut apprendre des trucs ? »

Cyrus leva une main apaisante vers lui et se pencha doucement vers Ginny :

« Tu devrais te faire plus confiance Gin, tu SAIS transformer un verre en vase... »

« Tu te rappelles de ce qu'elle t'a dit la dernière fois, McGonagall ? C'est pas parce qu'on y arrive du premier coup... »

« A tous les coups, tu veux dire ! » intervint Archibald et son admiration pour Cyrus était patente.

« ... qu'on sait l'expliquer ou que... » essaya-t-elle, sidérée de se trouver – elle, une Weasley !- en train d'essayer de convaincre Cyrus d'apporter un peu plus d'attention à ses examens.

Elle savait bien qu'il était incroyablement doué ! Il réussissait tous les travaux pratiques de Charmes ou de Métamorphoses avec une facilité déconcertante. Il connaissait le noms de quasiment toutes les étoiles, les raisons des différentes révoltes de Gobelins ou les propriétés de la plupart des éléments des potions. Mais elle savait aussi que, depuis leur sortie de la Chambre des Secrets, il s'intéressait à la vie de l'école plutôt qu'à ses études – négligeant les variantes des sortilèges ou des potions qui leur étaient proposés, baillant aux calculs astronomiques et aux dates historiques. Elle doutait qu'il ait ouvert n'importe lequel de ses livres depuis que l'idée de ces paris l'avait traversé. Quelque part, elle s'en sentait confusément responsable.

Mais le jeune garçon la coupa dans son élan, déclenchant le rire étouffé de ses deux copains « T'as demandé à Luna ? »

_Les garçons ! C'est effroyablement prévisible !_ soupira intérieurement Ginny avant de répondre :

« Quelqu'un lui a demandé mais... je ne sais pas qui... »

« C'est une blague, non ? » demanda Archibald en haussant les épaules.

« Cyrus », répondit Ginny, « vous trouvez pas que... que vous moquez de Luna, comme ça, c'est... »

« Mais Gin, on se moque pas d'elle... on prend juste des paris sur qui l'accompagnera au bal de fin d'année », répondit Cyrus de sa voix la plus innocente.

_Oh non, il va me faire le coup des yeux de chien battu !_

« Et pas n'importe quel bal ! » renchérit Justin avec un petit sourire, « le bal qui célébrera la victoire de Poudlard au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... »

« La victoire de Aethel », corrigea Ginny.

« C'est pareil », dit Archibald en haussant les épaules.

« ..la fin du championnat de Quidditch et la fin de l'année ! » termina Finch-Fletchey.

« Gin, si on parie qu'elle aura un cavalier, qu'est-ce que ça a de méchant ? » ajouta Cyrus avec un sourire qui la fit trembler. Elle se força à insister cependant :

« Allez Cyrus, hein... tu sais comme moi : la championne, la belle et la...la bizarre ! »

« Ecoute, il fallait que c'est l'air un peu compliqué hein... si on parie sur Pénélope Deauclair ou sur Pansy Parkinson... ça a rien de drôle ! » - plaida encore Cyrus.

_Evidemment ! _Ginny eut un petit geste de la main comme si elle renonçait à discuter et Cyrus enchaîna :

« D'ailleurs, ce qui serait super, ça serait de trouver un couple auquel personne n'a pensé... »

« Comme ça, on remporterait un max ! » ajouta Justin.

« Ouais ce serait cool !» ajouta Archibald avec un soupir.

La tablée redevint silencieuse. Une pensée insistante poussa Ginny à se mordiller les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire mais...

« Le problème c'est qu'on est trop jeune », marmonna Cyrus. « Comment tu veux qu'on connaisse les potins des quatrièmes ou des cinquièmes années ! »

« C'est sûr que la plupart des 1ères et 2èmes années y vont y aller en couple pour faire comme les autres ! Et encore ! » confirma Justin.

« Ou ça va être l'occasion », murmura Ginny en replongeant dans les variations de la métamorphose entre verre blanc, verre coloré et cristal.

« Toi t'as un scoop », la taquina Cyrus.

Elle haussa dignement les épaules.

« Tes copines de dortoirs, Lorna ? »

« Lorna y va avec moi ! » rappela Archibald.

« Ca y est, c'est sûr ? » demanda Ginny, espérant un instant détourner Cyrus de sa première enquête.

« Allez, dis-nous ! » insista Cyrus lui prenant la main. Elle rit doucement tournant la page de son livre de sa main libre. « Un de tes frères ? »

Elle garda un silence têtu qui était sans doute assourdissant ;

« C'est ça, hein ? » s'excita Cyrus. « Alors... Pas Percy -Que ferait Percy sans sa Pénélope ?!.... Les jumeaux ? Non pas les jumeaux, ils vont faire comme d'habitude, Katie et Angeline... Ron ? »

Elle tourna une nouvelle page sans rien dire, sans doute un peu trop vite pour être crédible.

« C'est Ron ! » comprit Cyrus, très content de lui. « L'occasion, t'as dit.... Donc quelqu'un d'à la fois proche et lointain.... Mais oui ! Evidemment... Granger ! »

Ginny le dévisagea d'un air interloqué. Les deux autres garçons eurent l'air de tomber des nues :

« Granger ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! » fit remarquer Justin. « Quoi Ginny ? C'est quand même pas la plus belle fille du marché ! »

« Ni la plus drôle ! » renchérit Archibald. « Tu vois, Cyrus, c'est sur elle qu'on aurait dû parier ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment trop bête ! Hermione, elle est... elle est... » - s'insurgea immédiatement Ginny qui regrettait déjà que ces trois-là sachent.

« En fait, Ginny a raison, c'est une question d'occasion... », intervint Cyrus.

« Bon en tout cas, ça veut dire que tout est possible et qu'il faut passer à l'action », déclara alors Archibald :

Trois regards étonnés se concentrèrent sur lui et il rougit presque :

«Hum... Toi Justin, tu pourrais... Luna est dans ta maison, non ? »

« Moi et Luna ? » s'étrangla l'interpellé.

« Hé c'est pas comme si tu devais l'épouser », riposta Archi, « c'est juste pour le temps du bal.... Même pas d'ailleurs, suffit que tu rentres avec elle dans la grande Salle ! »

Justin secoua la tête incrédule.

« Tu sais Luna... Luna elle ne dira pas oui à n'importe qui ! »

Ginny rit : « Vive Luna ! »

Mme Pince se racla la gorge et la jeune fille retourna immédiatement à sa lecture alors que les trois garçons faisaient le dos rond. Cyrus, les sourcils froncés, rompit le court silence qui suivit : « Bien sûr, ça paraît impossible de peser sur qui Aethel choisira, mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais, pour Cho... pour Cho, je connais un outsider jouable ! »

« Qui ? »

Cyrus hésita – une précaution qui ne manqua pas de surprendre ses trois amis - et se leva en maugréant :

« Je... Vous verrez... Faut que j'y aille.... »

Oo

Olivier ne lâchait pas son équipe. Pour lui, c'était clair : ils devaient gagner la coupe de Quidditch. D'abord, parce qu'ils étaient les favoris de toute l'école - « Mais que surtout ça ne vous induise pas à minimiser les qualités de l'équipe de Serdaigle ! Surtout toi Harry, Cho Chang est vraiment une sacrée attrapeuse ! » Ensuite, parce qu'on savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait pas de Coupe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. En effet, et c'était le revers de la brillante victoire de Aethel Wind au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Poudlard organiserait le prochain Tournoi et il n'y aurait pas de temps et d'énergie disponibles pour le Quidditch. Dire qu'une telle perspective désolait Olivier Dubois aurait été en dessous de la vérité. Il ne s'en remettait pas. Et tous ses monologues finissaient invariablement par ces mots : « Il nous faut gagner la Coupe ! » Le reste de l'équipe trouvait surtout que la gagner cette année-là reviendrait aussi à partager une parcelle de la victoire d'Aethel, puisque le Grand Bal qui serait donné en son honneur se passerait le soir même de la finale de Quidditch. Et c'était quand même tentant...

Sous la férule fiévreuse d'Olivier, l'équipe s'entraînait donc trois fois par semaine et subissait tous les soirs l'analyse du jeu des Serdaigles et des tactiques les plus à même de les déstabiliser. A la fin d'une de ces séances d'entraînement, Harry eut la surprise de voir que Cyrus était venu l'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? »

« Je venais vérifier nos chances de victoire... » - répliqua légèrement son petit frère. « J'ai fait quelques paris que j'entends bien gagner... »

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, rendant de la main le salut des jumeaux et de Katie qui quittaient à leur tour les vestiaires.

« Avec qui ? » demanda-t-il plutôt distraitement.

« Archi... Justin ... et des copains à lui... »

« Bon.... Alors, t'es rassuré ? » demanda Harry, légèrement condescendant.

« Plutôt... pour le samedi matin, je suis plutôt rassuré.... » commença Cyrus avec un air détaché que Harry, immédiatement, sut feint.

« T'as fait des paris sur autre chose ? » demanda-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Hum... justement... j'attendais d'avoir l'occasion d'en parler avec toi... »

« Compte pas sur moi... Moi, les paris, tu le sais... », commença Harry enfilant un pull par-dessus ses vêtements de Quidditch trempés de sueur.

« Oui, Grand Frère... »

« Arrête ça, tu veux !? » s'énerva Harry. « Ca n'a rien à voir et tu le sais ! Je n'aime pas les jeux d'argent, c'est tout ! Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, j'ai pas de leçon à te donner ! »

« OK, OK, parlons d'autre chose... » dit alors précipitamment Cyrus, levant les mains en signe de reddition. Plus tard, Harry se dirait qu'une telle hâte à lui plaire aurait dû l'alerter sur d'éventuels motifs ultérieurs. Cyrus n'était pas facilement enclin au consensus. Mais ce dernier avait enchaîné bien vite : « Hum, tu vas aller avec qui au Bal ? »

Son frère le dévisagea avec un air tellement surpris que le plus jeune des Lupin ne réussit pas à retenir son éclat de rire :

« Oh non ! Notre grande star de Quidditch n'y a même pas pensé ! »

Harry se sentit légèrement rougir et il fut content que la nuit soit presque tombée.

« Oh ça va, hein... c'est pas obligatoire, d'abord, d'y aller avec quelqu'un... »

« Harry, tu n'envisages sérieusement pas d'y aller seul ! » Cyrus avait l'air catastrophé et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« J'envisage rien, je n'y ai pas pensé c'est tout ! »

« B'en dépêche toi, c'est dans moins d'une semaine, je te rappelle ! »

« Oui, oui... »

« Bon alors, tu vas demander à qui ? »

« Cyrus ! »

« Non, je te connais, si personne t'embête avec ça, tu vas attendre le dernier moment et il ne restera personne de potable ! » énonça Cyrus sur le ton docte qu'il aurait pris pour expliquer un sortilège de Métamorphose - sa spécialité incontestée.

Harry laissa le rire l'envahir. Sacré Cyrus ! Il n'y avait que lui pour se donner des missions pareilles. S'assurer que son grand frère ne serait pas seul le soir du bal. Il répondit avec une certaine affection mêlée de dérision :

« Pfff... je sais pas moi.... Heu... Hermione ? »

Son frère se frappa le front de dépit avec une violence qui le fit sursauter :

« Non mais ça va pas, non ? On va pas au bal avec une amie, on y va avec quelqu'un que... Enfin Harry ! Le concept de petite amie... ça te dit quelque chose ?! »

« Ecoute Cyrus, moi... » - essaya patiemment Harry.

« Et puis de toutes façons, Hermione n'est plus libre... »

Harry ouvrit tout grand ses yeux verts :

« Comment ça ? »

« Ron t'a devancé, mon vieux, faudra t'en remettre... »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Toutes ces dernières semaines avaient été tellement bousculées... Le décret et puis les entraînements de Quidditch, la fin de l'année et ses révisions... Il devait ensuite reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été beaucoup avec Ron et Hermione les derniers jours, ou alors pour des sessions de révisions collectives ou des Batailles explosives libératoires.... Ron ET Hermione ? Cyrus devait tenir ça de Ginny... Il se demanda un instant s'il ne pouvait pas titiller en représailles Cyrus sur l'avancée de ses devoirs mais décida que ce serait bien bas... Ce n'était pas à lui à s'occuper du travail scolaire de son frère qui pouvait de toutes façons compter sur des ressources inhabituelles en la matière...

« Bien joué de sa part », finit-il par répondre avec la plus grande neutralité.

Cyrus lui jeta un regard inquisiteur :

« Bon, alors, tu vas demander à qui ? »

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un agacement croissant mais encore maîtrisé.

« Ecoute Cyrus, je m'en fiche moi... je m'en fiche du Bal même... Je suis très content pour Aethel, très content pour Poudlard mais moi, les mondanités... j'en ai assez avec papa... »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec les vœux du Ministère, Harry... C'est juste l'occasion rêvée.... »

« L'occasion de quoi ? » demanda l'aîné plutôt exaspéré.

« Enfin Harry, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu es le meilleur attrapeur de l'école, tu vas sans doute arriver dans les premiers de ton année... deuxième ou premier de Gryffondor en tout cas... tu as des yeux verts magnifiques, tu as récemment montré tout ton courage... Et tu ne ferais rien de tout cela ?! »

« Quoi 'rien' ?! » - bougonna Harry, sur la défensive cette fois.

« Harry, dis-moi », demanda alors Cyrus avec cette air de sollicitude qui faisait immanquablement exploser Harry : « si tu préférais les garçons, tu me le dirais, hein ? »

L'interpellé se retourna pour être bien sûr que personne n'avait pu entendre un question pareille et empoigna son frère par le devant de sa robe

« Refais-moi encore des insinuations comme celle-là, Cyrus, et je te transforme en ... en punaise ! »

« Mais franchement, Harry, c'est à se demander !? » répliqua le plus jeune apparemment pas plus inquiet que ça par les menaces de son grand frère. « D'ailleurs, y'aurait pas de mal ! »

Harry le secoua, en criant presque :

« Mes préférences ne te regardent pas ! » Puis, un peu gêné de sa dernière sortie, il ajouta un ton plus bas et en le lâchant : « mais puisque ça t'inquiète tant que cela, sache que non, merci, les garçons n'ont pas ma préférence... »

« Je le savais », exulta Cyrus avec une joie si enfantine que Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il en était autrement, d'ailleurs, Serdaigle n'aurait aucune chance ! »

Ils se dévisagèrent dans la pénombre naissante. Au loin, ils entendirent la cloche qui annonçait le début du dîner mais aucun d'eux ne lui prêta la moindre attention.

« Répète un peu ça ? » demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

« Heu... quoi ? Que je le savais ou... » répondit Cyrus, un peu plus impressionné cette fois.

« Tu sais très bien... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Tu crois que je laisserais gagner Cho Chang parce que... parce que... »

« Parce que ? » demanda Cyrus avec une innocence feinte.

« Cyrus », gronda son frère.

« Harry », répliqua l'autre, « c'est l'occasion... ça fait combien de temps que tu la regardes avec des yeux de merlan frit, hein ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Trois ans, hein... j'en suis presque sûr... »

« Cyrus », répéta Harry un peu plus faiblement.

« T'attends quoi ? De l'avoir battue pour qu'elle mette un point d'honneur à te dire non? Excuse-moi, mais putain de stratégie, mon vieux !»

« Mais... justement... » Harry avala sa salive avant de plaider : « Ca paraîtrait bizarre à nos deux équipes... non ? »

Cyrus haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'avez pas à leur dire avant.... »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment :

« De toutes façons... une fille comme elle... elle doit déjà crouler sous les propositions... »

« Selon mes informations, elle n'aurait dit oui à personne...Quoi ? J'ai espionné personne Harry... On me l'a dit, c'est tout... »

« Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te demander le nom de ton informateur... » - répliqua sombrement Harry. Intérieurement, il chercha néanmoins à évaluer si Cyrus pouvait être allé jusqu'à demander à Marietta. _Quand même pas..._

Ils reprirent silencieusement leur marche vers le château, Harry ruminant des envies de meurtres et Cyrus retenant son souffle.

« T'as quoi à y perdre ? » - demanda finalement ce dernier, incapable de laisser tomber.

Harry soupira bruyamment.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie que tout le monde sache qu'elle m'a dit non ? » demanda-t-il avec sincérité.

« Hum... Est-ce que tu écouteras deux secondes ton vieux frère ? Un, je suis sûr qu'elle sera flattée de ta proposition... OK, ne me crois pas... Tu veux que je te dise combien de filles de ma classe soupirent en parlant de toi ? Non ? »

« Mais Cho est plus vieille... »

« Elle te connaît depuis que tu es à Poudlard... Je ne crois pas que ça la gênera ... Ensuite, franchement Harry, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est envie de faire savoir qu'elle a refusé la proposition du Survivant, fils du directeur, star de son équipe de Quidditch et quasiment major de sa promotion... Pas son genre de tenir à paraître pour une pimbêche...»

Harry leva des yeux soupçonneux vers son frère.

« Dis-moi, t'y as bien réfléchi, hein ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu prépares tes arguments ? »

« Hum... » Cyrus pour la première fois détourna les yeux.

La compréhension envahit Harry, brûlante comme sa colère.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est CA ton deuxième pari !? »

« Oh... heu... pas exactement...»

« CYRUS !!! »

OO

Hum évidemment, Percy s'était fait un plaisir non dissimulé de leur faire la leçon.

On ne rentrait pas en claquant les portes dans la Grande Salle, surtout quand on était déjà en retard...

On ne se poursuivait pas ainsi jusqu'à la table avec l'air de vouloir étrangler son frère...

Rien de tel ne justifiait cela.

Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas en savoir plus.

Et, pour faire bonne mesure, il était dans le regret de retirer cinq points à Gryffondor.

Chacun.

_Encore heureux que j'ai rempoché ma baguette avant d'entrer_, avait ruminé Harry pour lui même.

« T'inquiète pas pour Gryffondor, Percy », avait lancé Cyrus avec ce calme insolent qu'il cultivait si bien. « Harry va gagner la coupe samedi et tous les points qu'il nous manque encore ! »

La longue réponse circonstanciée de Percival Weasley avait ensuite prié avec une vigueur indéniable Cyrus Lupin de disparaître de sa vue avant qu'il ne l'envoie faire le malin chez McGonagall. Harry avait presque apprécié, pour une fois, l'intransigeance de Percy. D'ailleurs, Cyrus avait jugé plus sage d'obtempérer.

Mais la disparition de Cyrus ne suffit pas à calmer totalement Harry. Il décida d'aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione et ses autres camarades de deuxième année qui semblaient tous plongés dans une mystérieuse activité qui requérait des parchemins, des plumes et des conversations animées. Ils arriveraient peut-être à lui changer les idées !

« Vous aussi vous faites des paris », lança-t-il d'un ton désabusé en s'asseyant parmi eux.

« Pourquoi ? Qui fait des paris ? » - demanda Neville apparemment intéressé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Combien de points ? » - s'enquit alors Hermione, plus digne que la justice.

« Cinq pour moi, cinq pour Cyrus... et encore, pour lui, ça a failli s'aggraver... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'y vous a pris ? » insista la jeune fille.

« Hé Hermione, ils ont bien droit de se disputer sans que tu saches pourquoi ! » s'exclama Ron montrant à la fois sa plus grande expérience en relations fraternelles et sa loyauté envers Harry.

« Pas quand ça fait perdre des points à Gryffondors », commença Hermione de façon prévisible. Harry s'amusa à voir les yeux de Parvati et Seamus s'envoler vers le ciel.

« C'est de ma faute d'une certaine façon... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses... » lui accorda-il. « Je connais mieux que quiconque ce genre de règles, je suppose... Disons que nous avions un différend... Bon, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous avec vos parchemins ? »

Tous ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard sidéré.

« Harry, tu as oublié que nous devons rendre nos options demain après-midi à McGonagall ? »

« Il les a déjà faits, non ? » lança Neville.

Harry pâlit et secoua la tête. « Non, zut... complètement sorti de la tête... »

« Ton père t'en a pas parlé ? » demanda Dean avec surprise. « Ma mère m'écrit tous les jours à ce sujet ! »

La remarque de Dean parut très juste à Harry. Pourquoi donc Remus n'avait rien dit ? Il haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil sur le parchemin de Lavande.

« Les élèves admis en troisième année devront choisir deux options dans la liste ci-dessous. Ces choix détermineront les épreuves des BUSES. Option A : Soins aux Créatures Magiques » lut-il à haute voix. « Ah b'en ça, c'est sûr que je prends... »

Ron eut un sourire entendu. « Moi aussi »

Tous les autres Gryffondors hochèrent la tête à leur tour.

« Option B », reprit Harry, « Divination... Alors là, pas question que je me tape Trelawney, trois heures par semaine, dans les fumées d'encens et les feuilles de thé ! »

« Harry, tu exagères », protesta Ron qui avait rosi. « C'est une vieille tradition magique... et puis Fred et George disent que ça demande pas beaucoup de travail supplémentaire. »

« C'est une question de don », corrigea très sérieusement Parvati, « pas de travail... »

« Mouais », grommela Harry en haussant les épaules. « Moi, je dis que c'est surtout peu scientifique et très barbant... Et puis, qui veut savoir qu'il va mourir bientôt ? Et ton libre-arbitre, alors ? »

« Ton quoi ? » demanda Neville perdu.

« On m'avait dit que le professeur Lupin n'avait gardé le professeur Trelawney et la Divination que pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore.. » commenta Lavande avec un peu d'acidité.

Harry soutint son regard et reconnut :

« Ca je pense que c'est sûr : jamais mon père n'insistera pour que je suive ses cours... mais tu as raison, Lavande, ça ne doit pas en empêcher d'autres d'y aller... » Il enchaîna très vite : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres déjà ?»

« Runes » commença Hermione avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lire les énoncés de cours.

« Ah... heu... bof... » - répondit Harry faisant rire ses camarades.

« Arithmancie et Etudes des Moldus », termina Hermione. « Et moi, honnêtement, j'hésite... c'est trop dommage qu'il faille choisir... »

« Enfin Hermione, en quoi as-tu besoin de l'Etude des Moldus ?! » - s'exclama Ron avec sincérité.

« Et bien... je suis assez curieuse de voir comment les sorciers abordent la question », répondit la jeune fille en baissant une seconde les yeux sur son propre parchemin. « Quant à l'Arithmancie, ça a l'air passionnant... »

« Horriblement compliqué », lança Seamus.

« Tu vas prendre quoi Harry, alors en deuxième option ? » demanda Parvati avec curiosité.

« Hum, moi non plus je ne sais pas... Je crois que je prendrais plutôt Arithmancie... »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et grinça :

« A ceux qui maîtrisent le latin, rien d'impossible... »

Harry rosit légèrement.

« Hum... franchement Ron... je trouve ça plutôt intéressant... la Probabilité des évènements, leur Architecture... la Logique des sortilèges... Le Pentateuque ...tout ça aussi c'est de la vieille magie...»

Il nota que nombre de ses camarades faisaient la moue à l'énoncé des différents sujets couverts par la discipline.

« Encore de la théorie », maugréa Seamus. « C'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça... »

« Et tu hésites avec l'Etude des Moldus », demanda Hermione que la question intéressait visiblement.

« Lily...ma mère...ma mère était d'origine moldue », expliqua Harry d'une voix un peu émue. « Mon père... mon père adoptif.... a vécu parmi les Moldus et... et il a toujours fait très attention que je connaisse un minimum de choses sur eux... mais... mais je devrais peut-être... il voudrait peut-être que je le fasse... »

Comme ses camarades ne trouvaient d'autres réponses que de longs hochements de tête, il haussa les épaules et conclut : « Bon... je crois que j'irai le voir demain matin... »

OOO

Harry essaya d'intercepter Remus après le petit-déjeuner au sortir de la Grande Salle. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à essayer de trouver des raisons à son silence. _Il est encore sous le coup du décret... Il me fait confiance... Ca lui est égal... Un mélange des trois ?_ Sans doute, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre. Il avait besoin de le sentir attentif et affectueux... Tant pis, si c'était puéril...

Mais quand il s'avança, un groupe de septième année semblaient avoir des questions pressantes à poser et il attendit un peu en retrait. Son attention fut détournée par le passage de Cho Chang et de son amie Marietta. La première lui fit un petit sourire timide, la deuxième un signe de tête. Immédiatement, il repensa aux insinuations de Cyrus la veille... Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne trouvait pas Cho charmante... Bon et alors ? Il n'avait pas BESOIN d'une petite amie... Il repensa juste après au fait que Cyrus se soit a priori lancé dans des paris sur qui l'accompagnerait au Bal et sa rage revint intacte. Non mais vraiment ?! Son propre frère ! Il en était à s'enjoindre de mettre au point des plans de vengeance – Pourrait-il arriver à lui faire croire que Ginny en aimait un autre ? - quand il se rendit compte que Remus venait de quitter la Grande Salle. Pestant derechef contre son frère, il mit plusieurs minutes à rejoindre son père sur le pallier du deuxième étage.

« Harry ? » s'étonna Remus en se retournant pour voir qui courrait ainsi, contre tout respect du règlement, derrière lui dans les escaliers.

« Hum... désolé... je... je voulais te parler mais je t'ai raté... tout à l'heure»

Remus prit un air moqueur :

« Tu cours beaucoup ces temps-ci .... »

« Hum... Je perds aussi beaucoup de points », essaya Harry.

Son père rit ouvertement, faisant se retourner plusieurs élèves dans l'escalier.

« OK, message reçu... Tu m'expliques en marchant ce que tu voulais me dire ? Je ne voudrais pas être trop en retard... »

Harry hocha la tête et s'enfonça avec lui dans le couloir de droite. C'était fou comme il trouvait Poudlard silencieux depuis la mort du Basilic. Non que la voix sifflante annonçant mort et carnage lui manqua vraiment... mais il s'y était habitué à son insu. Secouant ces souvenirs encore troublants, il extrait un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

« Ce sont mes choix...pour...pour l'année prochaine... »

« Oh, bien sûr », dit Remus sur le ton attentif et affectueux que Harry attendait.

« Je me suis dit que... que tu voudrais peut-être savoir... »

« Je suis très curieux, je reconnais... » - dit Remus en prenant le parchemin qu'il lui tendait. « Encore que, évidemment, j'ai ma petite idée... »

Encore des paris, songea amèrement Harry...

« Hum... Voyons...Soins aux Créatures Magiques... Evidemment ! » commenta Remus avec un sourire.

« ...ah ? » dit Harry.

« Enfin Harry ! Si tu ne le faisais pas, je connais un 'petit barbu' qui ne s'en remettrait pas ». Harry sourit en pensant en effet à la réaction d'Hagrid. « Et ... ensuite ? Il te faut deux options, Harry !»

« Oui je sais... mais en fait, j'hésite... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui... Allez.... Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Divination ?»

« QUOI ? »

« Je blague », reconnut son père. « Etude des Moldus ? »

« Oui... enfin... Non...En fait, je crois que je préfèrerais... »

« Une soudaine passion pour les Runes ? » demanda Remus sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Non », reconnut Harry en riant, « les langues mortes, j'ai mon compte... »

« Arithmancie ? » Il y avait une vraie surprise dans la voix de Remus et peut-être aussi quelque chose d'autre.

« B'en oui... On en a parlé bien des fois... Tu m'as dit que tu avais failli en faire ta spécialité... et... et ma mère aussi, hein, a étudié ça... »

« Harry, il ne s'agit pas de faire des choix en fonction de moi ou de Lily ! »

« C'est ce que je ferai si je choisissais l'Etude des Moldus pourtant ! »

« Oh... » » La compréhension envahit le visage de son père. « J'avais pas vu ça comme ça...»

Mais Harry était encore suspicieux :

« Comment t'avais vu ça alors ? »

« Et bien l'Etude des Moldus serait assez facile pour toi... un peu comme les Soins aux Créatures Magiques... »

« C'est ça que tu penses de moi ?! » s'écria Harry, livide, « Que je choisis toujours le plus facile ? »

« Harry... s'il te plaît... » Remus s'arrêta et lui fit face, ignorant les regards curieux d'élèves qui passaient. « Jamais je n'ai voulu te vexer... et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais... je ne sais pas, paresseux ou ce que tu veux de la même veine... Mais... mais c'est normal de choisir de choses que l'on aime ou pour lesquelles on a des facilités... Et les Moldus te sont moins étrangers qu'à bien d'entre nous... Mais si l'Arithmancie t'intéresse vraiment... je ne peux que t'encourager... C'est un choix courageux et sans doute important... et sage... Un choix qui te rendra encore plus puissant... un choix qui ne sera pas suivi par beaucoup de Gryffondors, mais ça tu le sais peut-être déjà... »

« Hermione, peut-être »

Remus sourit.

« Voilà qui m'étonne moins... Minerva m'a déjà dit qu'elle était venue la voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à écarter une seule option... »

« Il est possible que je l'ai dissuadée de suivre les cours de Divination », indiqua encore Harry alors qu'ils reprenaient leur progression dans les couloirs. C'est alors que, au loin, Harry aperçut une envolée de cheveux noirs et son cœur soudain s'emballa. Il se rendit compte, un peu tard, qu'il n'avait rien écouté de ce que son père lui avait répondu.

« Mlle Chang ? » demanda Remus avec un air impénétrable.

« Hum... je... je voulais lui dire quelque chose... à elle aussi», reconnut Harry. « Mais... »

« Tu as décidément bien des choses à dire ces temps-ci... »

« Hum... »

« Dommage qu'elle soit accompagnée, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Remus avec légèreté.

Harry lui lança un regard plus surpris que lourd.

« Pas facile de lui demander de t'accompagner au bal devant témoins... » - explicita son père.

« Quoi ?! Si Cyrus... » s'étrangla Harry.

« Oh, c'était donc ça hier soir ? »

Harry préféra le silence.

« Non Harry, il ne m'a rien dit...» reprit plus sérieusement Remus. « Bon, tu devrais y aller si tu veux la rattraper... De toute façon, voici ma classe...»

Harry évita les regards curieux des sixièmes années qui attendaient son père pour le cours avancé de Défense contre les Force du mal. Il avait après tout des années d'entraînement en la matière. Au moment d'entrer dans la salle, Remus se retourna une dernière fois et lui murmura, les yeux pétillants :

« Si je peux me permettre un conseil... un sortilège de Découpe devrait suffire... une formule simple et peu détectable... Résultat garanti »

« Quoi ??? »

« Tu la veux seule, non ? Son sac avait l'air très lourd... »

Avec un sourire entendu, Remus reprit son masque de professeur et referma la porte.

OOOO

La semaine prochaine ? Découpe, Vif d'Or et Orchidée... Des questions ?


	21. Découpe, Vif d'Or et Orchidée

**In Stellis Memoriam**

In JKR Honorem

Bienvenu à **Roudoudou **et **Harana**... Merci pour des compliments aussi bien tournés... ça fait du bien les compliments !

Coupe du 3e œil, **Juliette**... ben oui, c'est bientôt la fin ! Aïe...

Palme de la constance **Godric, Alinem, Ryan**... merci de ne jamais oublier de reviewer...

Citation à l'Ordre Lupus Magnus pour **Lunenoire**... Oui je l'aime bien comme ça Remus – attentif ET Maraudeur...

Citation à l'Ordre de l'Impatience **Lupini Fillae** – d'ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je veux te demander : pourquoi 'Fillae', t'es plusieurs ? J'essaie de poster chaque mardi... et si tu savais combien il y a eu de version de ce chapitre ! Faut au moins une semaine entre les deux, visiblement... ne serait-ce que pour mettre d'accord mes trois re-lectrices !

D'ailleurs...Ordre de l'intransigeance pour **Alana Chantelune**...Médaille du compromis pour **Alixe** et Lot de Consolation pour **Vert **(t'inquiète pas on aura notre revanche...)

**21- Découpe, Vif d'Or et Orchidée**

Quand le sac craqua, Cho laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de dépit. Harry s'enfonça dans l'encoignure d'une porte, vérifiant encore une fois que personne n'arrivait derrière lui. Il sourit un instant en s'imaginant expliquer à Minerva que l'idée d'une telle stratégie venait de son père. Mais il ne se laissa pas longtemps aller à la rêverie, il avait encore du pain sur la planche.

Marietta et Cho ramassaient les livres et cahiers éparpillés en discutant à voix basse quand Harry arriva sur les lieux de son forfait.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Oh Harry, bonjour... » - l'accueillit Cho de sa petite voix. Marietta lui refit un sobre signe de tête. « Mon sac a craqué »

« Pas de chance... » - compatit Harry sans rougir. Puis avisant la pile de livres déjà reconstituée « M'étonnes pas... T'es bien chargée, dis-moi... »

« Tu sais, les révisions », répondit machinalement la jeune fille mais en le regardant par dessous ses longs cheveux noirs.

Harry s'accroupit et réunit des parchemins couverts de notes. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire maintenant. Surtout avec Marietta... _Marche qu'à moitié ta stratégie, Papa..._

« Alors prête pour samedi », lança-t-il finalement.

Cho sourit. Et Harry prit ce sourire en plein cœur.

« Cédric n'est pas moins excité que Dubois », lui apprit-elle.

« Ça m'étonne pas de lui », répondit Harry avec sincérité. _Je suis sûr que tu iras au bal avec lui_, rumina-t-il sombrement.

Marietta toussota.

« Hum... je ne veux pas te presser Cho mais... »

« Oh... vas-y, Marietta », répondit négligemment son amie sans quitter Harry des yeux. « J'ai encore à réparer mon sac... Garde-moi donc une place... »

« D'accord », répondit l'autre d'un air entendu et Harry dut s'obliger à fermer la bouche. Il se faisait des films ou... ou Marietta les laissait délibérément seuls ? A cette seule pensée, son cœur s'accéléra encore...

« Marietta se fait beaucoup de soucis pour l'examen de potions de demain », expliqua alors Cho d'un air très naturel quand son amie eut disparu.

« Oh », répondit Harry brillamment. _Et bien mon garçon, va falloir trouver mieux_.

« Tu es toujours aussi bon en potions ? »

« Ça va », reconnut Harry. « Un peu plus difficile que la première années mais... »

« Un peu plus difficile ? », se moqua Cho.

« Hum... en fait pas vraiment...» admit-il avec un sourire. Non, quelque soit l'intransigeance de Severus à son égard, ses potions précises et équilibrées ne trouvaient de rivales que dans celles de Drago Malefoy... Sauf que les siennes, je n'oserai jamais les boire ! - commentait Ron à chaque fois.

C'est dans leurs pensées, que les deux adolescents continuèrent de rassembler les affaires éparpillées jusqu'à que, une nouvelle fois, Cho brise le silence :

« Bon, je crois que j'ai tout... Voyons ce sac maintenant... C'est fou ça... Regarde, c'est pas la couture qui a lâché... »

« Fais voir ?! » répondit Harry en évitant de la regarder. « Alors ça, c'est... curieux... »

« Surtout que c'est un sac presque neuf... » - renchérit la jeune fille.

« Ah bon ? Heureusement, ça a pas l'air très grave...Reparo !» - ajouta-t-il effleurant le sac de sa baguette.

« Joliment fait... Merci, Harry... Tu allais aussi à la bibliothèque ? »

« Heu non... », balbutia Harry pris par surprise. _Ben oui, qu'est-ce que je fais là déjà ?! _« En fait, j'ai accompagné mon père jusqu'à sa classe...je voulais son avis sur mes choix d'option... »

« Ah, je me disais bien que c'était toi avec lui tout à l'heure... » Tout en parlant, Cho avait remis ses affaires dans son sac et s'était relevée. « Alors ? »

« Alors ? » répéta Harry perdu.

« Alors ces options ? »

« Heu... Soins aux créatures magiques et ... Arithmancie »

« Arithmancie ?! » s'exclama Cho avec une réelle surprise. « C'est ton père qui veut ? »

« Non, c'est moi ! » répondit Harry assez agacé qu'elle puisse croire qu'il était incapable de choisir quelque chose de réputée plus difficile tout seul. Etait-ce que tout le monde allait penser ? Mais Cho lui lançait un regard admiratif et il se décida à être plus aimable.

« Moi, mon père voulait... Qu'est-ce qu'il a insisté ! » indiqua-t-elle. « Mais j'ai refusé... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'abord... d'abord, ça m'a l'air vraiment... vraiment très... ardu... Et puis... et puis, tu sais, moi, je n'ai pas tes facilités... J'ai bien assez de travail comme ça ! »

« Je... », commença à se défendre Harry mais, devant le regard entendu de sa compagne, il abandonna : « Hum... on verra bien... je regretterais peut-être... »

Comme le silence s'installait de nouveau, ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir, dans la direction que Cho avait pris avant que son sac ne craque. Ils marchèrent un moment comme cela, puis Cho reprit, moqueuse.

« Et maintenant, tu vas à la bibliothèque ? »

« Heu... heu non... enfin... »

« Parce que là, tu as laissé passer l'escalier pour retourner dans le Grand Hall », insista-t-elle.

_Bravo Harry, comme si elle ne savait pas que tu as grandi ici... T'as plus qu'à dire la vérité !_

« Hum... écoute Cho... en fait, je... je suis content d'avoir l'occasion de te parler... seule...» se lança-t-il.

« Oui ? »

« Hum... ça va peut-être te paraître... étrange... » _Prions pour qu'elle ne trouve pas cela ridicule !_ « ... et c'est sans doute trop tard... mais... mais je voulais savoir si... si éventuellement... tu accepterais... de... de... »

Cho s'était arrêtée et le dévisageait fixement :

« D'aller avec moi au bal », marmonna Harry – s'interdisant fermement de détourner les yeux. Il avait remarqué que Cyrus ne détournait jamais les yeux quand il parlait aux filles.

« Samedi ? »

« Oui », murmura –t-il baissant finalement les yeux. _Et maintenant elle va me dire : « non, Harry, désolée... »_

« Oui », entendit-il contre toute attente. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il releva les yeux.

« Quoi ?! »

Elle rit. « Oui Harry, j'accepterais de t'accompagner si... si tu me le demandais bien sûr », précisa-t-elle plus sérieuse à la fin de sa phrase.

« Cho... » balbutia Harry, « oh... merci... »

Elle rit de nouveau, et son rire parut l'une des plus belles choses que Harry n'ait jamais entendues.

« Je... je... Je pensais que tu... que je m'y prenais trop tard», avoua-t-il rougissant.

« Je n'avais pas encore dit oui... »

« Oh... »

_Que dire à une chose pareille ? _

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » s'enquit Cho mi-moqueuse, mi-incrédule.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Allons Harry, ton frère, McLeish et Finch-Fletchey ont lancé des paris sur trois filles : moi, Aethel Wind et Luna Lovegood... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ... » s'étonna franchement Cho cette fois.

« En fait... Je sais qu'il s'est lancé dans des paris...mais je...je sais pas les détails... »

_Mais Cyrus a dit qu'il pariait sur moi ? _Harry eut soudain une illumination : _Il n'a pas parié sur qui j'accompagnerais, MOI, mais qui l'accompagnerait, ELLE !_ Le comportement de son frère lui parut encore plus bizarre, plus manipulateur et plus tordu. En un mot, plus inexcusable !

« Hum... dommage, j'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi nous trois... Aethel, je vois mais les autres...» Elle haussa légèrement les épaules. « Bon bref, les premières années de ma maison menaient encore l'enquête hier pour savoir si j'avais dit oui à quelqu'un... »

_Juste ciel !_

« Je te promets une chose, Cho », déclara gravement Harry, « Cyrus ne saura pas que tu m'as dit oui sauf si toi tu lui dis... »

Cho détourna pour la première fois les yeux, fit quelques pas et lui répondit sur le même ton :

« Tu sais quoi Harry... Avec le match... je pense que c'est mieux que personne ne sache... »

_Le match... ah oui, le match..._ Il l'avait totalement oublié celui-là... .Il hocha faiblement la tête.

« D'ailleurs, Potter-Lupin, tiens toi le pour dit... je vais pas faire de cadeaux à tes grands yeux verts ! » ajouta alors Cho sur un ton de défi.

Harry se raidit.

« Je ne te demande pas... »

« Et j'espère bien que tu ne m'en feras pas toi non plus... D'accord ? »

« Promis ».

« Bon allez, je file à la bibliothèque... à samedi Harry »

Et comme au revoir, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la joue d'Harry qui devint rouge comme une pivoine.

OO

La semaine d'Harry garda ce rythme effréné sur lequel elle avait commencé. Il survécut sans trop savoir comment aux examens de fin d'année et aux entraînements de Quidditch. Il s'effondra tous les soirs, d'épuisement autant physique que psychique, dans un sommeil sans rêve. Et c'était finalement un bien, vu que ses derniers rêves avaient été remplis de serpents, de mues gigantesques qui cherchaient à l'étouffer et de voix glaciale qui lui promettait une grandeur effrayante. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait eu qu'un soir le loisir d'invoquer avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte le sourire fin de Cho, son rire de clochette et sa voix timide. Il était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait même pas eu à éviter son frère. Il le voyait de loin en loin s'affairer, il supposait, à ses paris. Il l'entrevit plusieurs fois l'observer à distance, sans doute pour juger si le moment était venu de faire la paix mais sans jamais oser faire le premier pas. Et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'aurait aidé.

Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il lui en voulait. Le fait que Cho ait accepté n'y était pas étranger bien sûr mais, plus fondamentalement, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui en vouloir longtemps. Il se souvenait combien il avait été surpris d'entendre son père et son grand-père parler Sirius avec une bienveillance amusée. Il supposa que Cyrus partageait ce trait avec lui. A moins que ce soit leur fraternité qu'il l'invita à l'indulgence... Bref, il ne lui en voulait plus vraiment – Cyrus n'aurait pas été Cyrus s'il ne s'était pas régulièrement mis dans des histoires impossibles -, mais il n'avait pour autant envie de le lui faire savoir...

Donc cette semaine se termina sur le même rythme et, sans trop savoir comment, Harry se retrouva les cheveux ébouriffés, dans son uniforme de Quidditch, à califourchon sur son balai, à se demander qui de Cho ou de lui l'emporterait. Parce que plus encore que la partie décisive pour la finale, il était intimement convaincu que ce duel – pouvait-on appeler ça autrement ? - serait sans doute déterminant pour leurs relations futures. D'abord ce n'était pas la même chose d'apprendre au reste de son équipe le nom de son cavalier – ou de sa cavalière - si on avait perdu ou gagné... Il s'imagina un instant devoir supporter les reproches et les soupçons de Cédric Diggory et, empli de pitié pour Cho, il fut presque tenté de lui laisser l'avantage... Sauf que l'idée de devoir faire face à la déception de Olivier Dubois, lui parût tout aussi peu souriante... Et puis, Cho l'avait dit... elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux – et il la croyait – et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il en fasse plus... et pourtant elle n'aurait eu qu'à demander sans doute... Etait-ce une coquetterie de sa part ? Parce que les filles hein, on savait jamais trop ce qu'elles pensaient vraiment...

Il avait posé la question à Hermione en sortant de l'examen de Métamorphoses- ne serait-ce que pour couper court à ses jérémiades à propos des soi-disant défauts de son papillon transformé en éventail... « Mais les couleurs ont changé Harry... alors que le tien.... »

Devant son interrogation, sa camarade avait froncé les sourcils : « Tu veux savoir si quand une fille dit qu'elle ne veut pas de traitement de faveur, elle le pense ? »

« En quelque sorte... »

« Hum... ça dépend... »

_J'en étais sûr_, avait soupiré intérieurement Harry.

« Ca dépend du contexte», précisa heureusement Hermione.

« Disons... dans un cadre sportif... »

Hermione l'avait longuement observé avant de répondre : « Je dirais que si elle participe à une compétition sportive... elle peut tenir à ce que le résultat soit fidèle à ses propres capacités... »

« Tu veux dire 'oui' ! » avait exulté Harry, incapable de cacher son soulagement.

« Qui est-ce, Harry ? » avait demandé Hermione avec curiosité.

« Tu...tu sais, les couleurs des papillons sont instables par nature et donc il faut penser à les fixer pendant la métamorphose pour les retrouver sur un éventail. C'est un truc de troisième année... », avait-il alors finement rétorqué.

Il était donc parti pour un match normal... enfin pour essayer de le jouer le plus normalement possible... Pour l'instant, de toutes façons, le score était trop bas et trop serré pour que l'un ou l'autre des Attrapeurs ne cherche réellement à mettre fin à la partie. Ils cerclaient chacun sur sa propre trajectoire, surveillant le Vif d'Or, évitant les Cognards et applaudissant les buts de leur équipe respective. C'était clairement un beau match, équilibré et joué dans le respect des règles Et, même si les différentes maisons avaient clairement des préférences, chaque élève pouvait sans doute reconnaître que le deux équipes avaient mérité leur place en finale et que, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, tout Poudlard pourrait se réjouir du niveau de ses équipes de Quidditch. En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait Harry.

Pour l'instant le plus fort de l'affrontement était entre Cédric, batteur de son équipe, et Olivier gardien de la sienne Les deux capitaines avaient les joues en feu et un air concentré. Ils jouaient clairement plus qu'une victoire dans ce match. Le premier attaquait en permanence les buts du second, imperméable aux Cognards des Jumeaux Weasley et aux contre-attaques de Katie et Angelina. Et, malgré le talent indéniable d'Olivier, la stratégie de Cédric se mit à payer. L'écart se creusa brutalement en faveur des Serdaigles, atteignant bientôt les 140 points qui rendraient leur victoire inattaquable. La tension monta d'un cran dans les deux équipes comme dans le public. Les cris et les sifflets des supporters redoublèrent. La coupe pouvait se jouer dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. C'étaient maintenant aux Attrapeurs de faire la différence et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. Le problème était que les Attrapeurs, aujourd'hui, avaient aussi des choses à se prouver.

« Elle a dit, pas de cadeaux », se répéta Harry en se rapprochant vraiment de Cho pour la première fois de la partie. Ce n'était plus le moment de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait la laisser mettre maintenant fin à la partie. Un point, c'est tout. La jeune fille ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui mais continua sa trajectoire vers un point connu d'elle seule. Les Cognards des Weasley s'abattirent brutalement tout autour d'elle et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir de la voir les éviter avec grâce et adresse. Il sentit qu'il aurait détesté la voir blessée. « C'est entre elle et moi... c'est tout...», se dit-il pour se justifier. Il accéléra légèrement pour se mettre à sa hauteur et il put ainsi voir par intermittence son profil délicat, ses yeux et sa bouche figés par la concentration. Il déglutit et s'obligea à se concentrer lui aussi sur la petite boule ailée qui voletait à quelques mètres d'eux. Cho ne devait pas l'atteindre. Il devait l'en distraire suffisamment de temps pour que les attaquants de Gryffondors rétablissent un score plus équilibré. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le Vif d'or accéléra soudain, sortant brutalement de leur champ de vision pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus bas. Cho piqua pour le rejoindre et Harry la suivit immédiatement sans avoir même à y penser La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et Harry vit qu'elle s'agaçait de le voir si près. Il sourit malgré tout. Non il ne se lasserait pas battre facilement.

Le Vif avait adopté un vol quasi stationnaire à quelques centimètres du sol seulement. Les deux Attrapeurs descendirent donc de plus en plus bas. L'herbe défilait sous leurs bottes et les cris des supporters devinrent plus distincts – même s'ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Harry sentit son balai trembler et il accéléra pour contrebalancer la perte d'altitude. Manœuvre répétée par Cho avec seulement une seconde de retard. Mais cette seconde fut décisive. Fort de son avance, Harry fonça sur le Vif d'Or non pour l'attraper mais pour le chasser loin des mains avides de la charmante Serdaigle. Les cris de triomphe des Gryffondors lui apprirent que sa tactique avait réussi. Cho lui jeta un regard furieux et tout deux remontèrent rapidement pour reprendre une vision globale du jeu. Pendant leur petit affrontement les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles avaient chacun marqué plusieurs fois. Si le retard des premiers n'était pas entièrement rattrapé, ils avaient atteint un score proche du nombre de points suffisant pour leur faire gagner le championnat. Deux buts encore, calcula Harry. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de ses coéquipiers qui voyaient la coupe s'inscrire dans le champ des possibles après un moment d'inquiétude. Katie le croisa un moment et lui murmura : « Bien joué, Harry ! » « A vous maintenant », répondit-il sur le même ton. « T'inquiète », répondit la jeune fille en piquant brusquement pour intercepter un Souaffle qu'elle mena brillamment jusque dans les buts de Serdaigle. « Plus qu'un », pensa Harry et il frémit légèrement en sentant l'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines. « Maintenant, tenir le Vif à l'œil... »

La petite boule dorée voletait maintenant près des buts de Gryffondors rendant compliqué pour Cho de s'en approcher trop. Les Weasley y veillaient jalousement. Harry entreprit un large contournement pour rejoindre la zone sans entraver le jeu de ses coéquipiers. Serdaigle marqua de nouveau grâce à une action entreprise par Cédric. « Sacré joueur celui-là !», ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier Harry. Ce nouvel avantage sembla galvaniser Cho qui entreprit une audacieuse percée des rangs des Gryffondors en direction du Vif d'Or. Au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, Harry s'interposa sur sa route l'obligeant à piquer brusquement et s'attirant les sifflets des Serdaigles. La jeune fille chancela un peu sur son balai mais se rééquilibra rapidement. Mais, quand elle se retourna, les yeux brillants de colère, le Vif avait de nouveau disparu. Les deux Attrapeurs repartirent chacun de leur côté à sa recherche.

Les Batteurs des deux équipes s'employèrent à bloquer les différentes attaques qui suivirent. L'excitation générale était à son comble, à l'image du commentaire enflammé de Lee Jordan. Les gradins bouillonnaient de cris et de banderoles. Mais Harry était maintenant imperméable à tout ce qui n'était pas une petite boule dorée de quelques centimètres. Il la cherchait nerveusement, cerclant au-dessus du jeu surveillant alternativement le score et Cho d'un œil. Où s'était donc caché le Vif d'Or ?

Harry continua donc à patrouiller sur le terrain, lançant de fausses accélérations et prenant des virages abrupts pour maintenir Cho en alerte et pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Pendant ce temps, les poursuiveurs continuaient d'augmenter le score de leurs équipes respectives.

« 180 à 200 », hurla Lee Jordan, « nous avons aujourd'hui le meilleur score de l'année ! Un très grand match ! C'est maintenant l'équipe qui remportera la première le Vif d'Or qui va l'emporter ! Harry ! Cho ! Montrez-nous ce que vous savez faire ! »

« Ouais », lui répondit mentalement Harry, « faudrait-il encore savoir où il se cache ce Vif d'Or ! »

A peine avait-il admis son impuissance que son regard fut attiré par un éclat particulièrement brillant juste au-dessus de la tête de Diggory. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier où était Cho – sans doute trop près - il fonça directement comme un Cognard sur le Poursuiveur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ce dernier n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter la collision avec Harry et Cho qui ne semblait pas prête à laisser sa part au chien dans cette bataille. Les deux Attrapeurs étaient légers et même si leurs balais n'avaient rien de balais de compétition, ils avaient réussi à leur donner une vitesse qui dépassait de loin celle habituellement utilisée dans des compétitions scolaires. Et le public ne s'y trompa pas.

A la suite du Vif d'Or, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent botte à botte, enchaînant piqués et volte-face, évitant les Cognards des deux équipes. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Le Vif partit alors en plongée rapide, tombant tout droit comme une pierre moldue lancée d'une tribune. Les deux Attrapeurs le suivirent, se bousculant l'un l'autre. Le Vif était maintenant au ras du sol et Harry sentit Cho lui lancer plusieurs regards nerveux. Bien sûr, s'ils maintenaient cette vitesse à cette altitude, ils allaient s'écraser..._Sauf qu'on peut se servir de cette vitesse pour justement remonter au dernier moment_, pensa Harry_. Tu vas oser ma belle ?_

La réponse fut négative. Il sentit Cho décrocher sa poursuite quelques secondes plus tard. Les yeux fixés sur le Vif, il se laissa glisser vers le bas encore quelques mètres, à la limite du décrochage, son balai trembla de plus belle, puis il tira violemment sur le manche, remontant brusquement comme s'il rebondissait sur l'air et cueillant au passage la petite boule tant convoitée. Les cris explosèrent tandis qu'il remontait, victorieux dans le ciel de Poudlard.

Toute l'équipe lui tomba dessus. Tout Gryffondor envahit le terrain. Tout ça était tellement incroyable et intense pour Harry qu'il vit à peine Cho et Cédric quitter le terrain. Il entrevit tout juste Ron, Hermione et Cyrus qui essayaient sans succès de l'atteindre. Il rata complètement les quelques secondes où Remus resta statufié sur la tribune avant de s'autoriser à respirer de nouveau comme la main que posa Severus sur son épaule pour murmurer : « Vous avez raison, M. le directeur, c'est sans doute plus simple de lui faire confiance... Penser le protéger paraît présomptueux... »

OOOO

Dire que Gryffondor fêta cela serait bien sûr superflu. La fête dura toute l'après-midi dans une débauche de chocogrenouilles et de dragées de Bertie Crochue, chacun relatant le match seconde par seconde, faisant une soudaine et déloyale concurrence à l'intarissable Lee Jordan pour l'occasion. De toutes façons qu'avaient-ils de mieux à faire ? Le Bal viendrait plus tard couronner leur victoire ! Il n'y eut que Percy pour aller voir les résultats des examens affichés en fin d'après-midi et que Hermione pour s'intéresser spontanément au classement qu'il ramena.

En voyant leur amie aller se pencher par dessus l'épaule de son frère, Ron maugréa :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut savoir ? Si elle est la première de Gryffondor ou de toute l'école !? »

Harry sourit mais fut étonné de la réplique de Dean Thomas.

« Mais c'est peut-être pas elle la première ! »

« Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? » demanda Harry.

Toute la tablée le dévisagea alors comme s'il venait de prononcer un Impardonnable.

« Mais enfin, toi, Harry ! » s'exclama Parvati et tous les autres confirmèrent de la tête pour son plus grand embarras.

« Ca me ferait pas de peine ! » ajouta Ron.

Mais avant que Harry trouve quoi que ce soit à répondre, la brunette revenait avec un sourire radieux qui s'assombrit que légèrement quand elle croisa le regard de Harry ;

« Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

Et ça, ça laissa Harry encore plus désarmé que les affirmations confiantes de ses camarades, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Désolée... ? »

« Tu sais Harry, tu restes le premier en potions et en méta... »

« Il est deuxième ?» demanda Ron, avec une excitation patente.

« Oui » ,confirma Lavande qui elle aussi était allée voir les résultats. « Deuxième de Gryffondor ET de Poudlard »

Une ovation générale salua cette annonce

« Je n'ai de meilleures notes qu'en Histoire et en Herbologie... ça me fait un point de plus... » continua Hermione .

« C'est génial », répondit Harry avec sincérité. Il était plus content pour elle que pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de bons résultats scolaires pour se sentir être un vrai sorcier mais pour Hermione c'était différent. Il le savait bien.

« Ce qui est génial, c'est que Malefoy n'est que troisième », commenta Lavande et une autre ovation parcourut le petit groupe. Harry s'abstint de commenter, laissant Ron et Seamus prendre l'initiative en la matière. Dans la nouvelle explosion d'excitation qui suivit, Hermione s'avança vers lui :

« Tu sais...hum... j'ai aussi regardé ceux de... Cyrus... j'étais curieuse de voir ce que... hum... il faisait de... » Elle avait visiblement du mal à continuer et le sortilège coupe-gorge devait faire son effet.

« De sa grande mémoire », compléta Harry tranquillement.

« Oui... et bien... » La jeune fille chercha visblemment ses mots.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est à croire qu'il ne s'en ait pas servi du tout », déclara finalement Hermione

« Tu veux dire ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« A ce point ? »

« Et bien... disons que Ron faisait nettement mieux... enfin sauf en Métamorphose et en Astronomie...

Instinctivement Harry chercha Cyrus des yeux dans la Salle commune, mais il avait disparu. D'ailleurs, la salle s'était visiblement vidée et il leva le yeux vers l'horloge qui lui confirma qu'il était maintenant temps d'aller se préparer pour le Bal. Il suivit donc ses camarades dans leur dortoir en se demandant vaguement si Hermione exagérait. Mais c'est à ce moment là que Ron lui demanda :

« Tu sais que j'y vais avec... »

« Hermione ? Oui... félicitations »

« Ah » dit Ron à peine surpris. Comme il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, Harry comprit.

« Moi... moi j'y vais avec Cho » annonça-t-il tranquillement. Et tous les garçons se figèrent dans l'escalier.

« Cho ? » demanda finalement Seamus.

« Cho », confirma Harry en se dirigeant le premier vers la salle de bains pour laisser ses camarades commenter la nouvelle à loisirs.

Quand il revint dans le dortoir, il les vit tous essayer de tirer le meilleur partie de leur uniforme - puisque seuls les élèves ayant atteint leur quatrième année possédaient dans leur garde-robe une tenue de soirée. Harry se félicita soudain que Cho soit encore comme lui en premier cycle. Il aurait détesté être moins bien habillé qu'elle. Il regarda avec une certaine affection Ron essayer un sort pour réparer un accroc de sa chemise et Neville chercher comment se coiffer.

« Tu y vas avec qui Neville ? » lança-t-il alors que le garçon laissait retomber d'une main fataliste sa frange sur ses yeux.

Son camarade lui lança un regard soupçonneux, hésita un instant, puis bredouilla.

« Luna... »

Comme un silence total s'était abattu sur la chambre, il ajouta toujours nerveusement.

« Je sais que... que tout le monde se moque d'elle mais... » Il sembla hésiter puis se redressa mû d'un nouveau courage : « Et je me fiche que ton frère le sache ou pas ! »

Harry soutint son regard sans flancher– Gryffondor contre Gryffondor – mais finit par demander doucement :

« Tu crois que je lui dirais ? »

Neville, apparemment radouci, haussa les épaules mais Seamus ajouta avec une franche curiosité :

« Vous ne vous parlez plus... Pourquoi ? » Ron tourna la tête pour écouter la réponse.

« Il ne fait pas que des paris que sur Luna », répondit Harry avec une certaine exaspération. Non, vraiment, pour qui son frère se prenait-il ? Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Cho : Aethel, la championne et bien pour Luna, ça devait être la pas-comme-tout-le-monde ! Ca lui allait bien, tiens ! Il était comme tout le monde, Cyrus, peut-être ? Il fallait faire quelque chose pour le ramener à plus de compassion pour ses semblables !

Petit à petit, une idée germa dans son esprit. Tonks avait dit une fois que les filles adoraient rien de plus que les cadeaux... Ouais, les filles, ça c'était une bonne arme contre Cyrus, songea Harry en se levant de son lit pour aller s'appuyer contre la cheminée et murmurer :

« Linky ? »

Devant ses camarades médusés, l'Elfe aux grands yeux humides se matérialisa une seconde plus tard dans l'âtre.

« Oh maître Harry, Linky est si fière de vous ! » commença-t-elle immédiatement, enlaçant le jeune Gryffondor qui faisait pourtant presque deux fois sa taille

« Merci Linky», répondit Harry avec philosophie.

« Linky a cru qu'elle allait mourir en vous voyant foncer comme ça contre le sol ! » continua l'Elfe avec émotion. Harry entendit Seamus rire et lui-même sourit en essayant de rassurer celle qui avait veillé sur son enfance :

« Je savais ce que je... »

« Vous êtes incroyable, Maître Harry ! Si adroit ! Si courageux ! Et... »

« Linky ? » essaya Harry.

« Oh, Linky, qui parle, qui parle... Qu'est-ce que Linky pourrait faire pour faire plaisir à Maître Harry ? » demanda l'Elfe avec effusion.

« Je... je voudrais que tu prennes de l'or dans ma chambre et que tu ailles acheter des fleurs pour nous... pour le bal ce soir... quatre orchidées... »

« Harry », s'interposa Ron.

« On n'a pas les moyens, Harry », ajouta Seamus, « en tout cas, moi je ne... »

« Laissez tomber, les gars... », répondit Harry les yeux pétillant. « C'est une petite vengeance personnelle qui vaut bien quelques gallions... En y réfléchissant bien, Linky, ramènes en cinq.... Je suppose que Cyrus est trop occupé avec ses paris pour penser à Ginny...»

OOOO

Il était assez prévisible que l'entrée de Cho au bras d'Harry ne passe pas inaperçue. La Grande salle explosa en murmures et rumeurs quand le Gryffondor et la Serdaigle, les deux attrapeurs rivaux, firent leur apparition. Pansy Parkinson au bras de Malefoy manqua de défaillir. Ron et Hermione applaudirent. Olivier les dévisagea, faillit venir les voir et puis renonça. « Heureusement pour toi qu'on a gagné », avait soufflé le capitaine de Gryffondor, l'air frappé par la foudre, quand Harry lui avait appris qui l'accompagnerait au bal le soir. Deux heures plus tard, bien qu'il ait réussi à accompagner Aethel Wind, il semblait toujours aussi incrédule. Marietta secoua la tête, visiblement critique sur le choix de son amie. _En voilà une qui n'aurait jamais pu aller à Gryffondor ! Mais la réaction la plus intéressante fut sans doute celle de Justin qui, e_n les voyant, pâlit brusquement et planta là sa compagne. « Sans doute pour prévenir Cyrus... Quels sont les cours, Messieurs les bookmakers ? Je vous fais tout gagner ou tout perdre ?» s'interrogea Harry avec une certaine curiosité.

Mais il décida que le savoir n'était pas urgent. Il était temps de profiter de sa victoire, de la surprise des autres et du sourire tranquille de Cho. Pourtant, quand Cédric vint à leur rencontre, il sentit son estomac le tirailler. Cho lui murmura : « Je l'ai prévenu... »

« Super,» répondit Harry sur le même ton. _Et alors ? Il a juré de me casser la gueule ?-_ n'osa-t-il pas demander.

Mais le grand blond lui posa la main plutôt gentiment sur l'épaule et lui dit distinctement :

« Je ne sais pas si je n'aurais pas douté de Cho si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autres que toi, Harry... mais je... je sais que tu... enfin... bravo, Harry... pour tous tes succès.... Ami ?»

Le brun aux yeux verts se sentit plutôt ému par la démonstration d'amitié du Serdaigle. Il lui prit la main et la serra fermement sans éviter son regard.

« Vous auriez mérité de gagner autant que nous », réussit-il à répondre.

« On ne peut être qu'un à gagner Harry », répondit sagement Cédric avant d'ajouter en désignant l'orchidée que la jeune fille avait épinglée sur sa robe noire : « Une fleur presque aussi magnifique que toi, Cho » et de s'éloigner.

Mais ils ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls, Remus s'avança tranquillement vers eux et serra la main d'une Cho relativement intimidée.

« Mlle Chang... je suis content de voir que vous êtes aussi libre de vos mouvements sur un balai que dans vos relations sociales... »

« Papa... », ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Harry. C'était génial que son père oublie à ce moment-là sa proverbiale réserve pour venir l'embarrasser devant la première fille qu'il osait inviter !

« Je m'en vais, je m'en vais... » comprit Remus avec un amusement visible. « Ai-je quand même le droit de te féliciter ? Oui ? Tant mieux. Très beau match ! Tous les deux ! Même si vous avez joué aux trompe-la mort... »

« Oh professeur », s'exclama Cho, « Harry est vraiment le meilleur sur un balai ! »

« On pourra mettre ça en épitaphe si jamais un jour ça tourne mal... » commenta Remus avec son indicible sourire en coin.

« Papa... »

« Et encore, très belles fleurs, Harry... Mais je vois qu'il t'en reste une ? Comment fait-on pour la mériter ? »

Harry savait bien que Cho se demandait depuis qu'il était allé l'attendre devant la salle commune des Serdaigles, à qui était destinée l'orchidée qu'il tenait. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué que Luna, Hermione et Lavande - au bras de Seamus – avait les mêmes. Mais Harry avait jusqu'à présent éludé ses questions – sa vengeance tenait avant tout à la surprise ! Pourtant à cet instant, il trouva la conversation sur les fleurs préférables à celle sur les figures de Quidditch.

« Hum... disons que je n'ai pas voulu que ce soit Ginny qui souffre des occupations annexes de mon frère...»

Cho s'esclaffa en comprenant : « Oh Harry... » Et les yeux de Remus pétillèrent.

« Délicate attention... » Puis une ombre passa sur son visage et il murmura avec une once d'agacement : « Il semble en effet que ses occupations annexes aient pris le meilleur de lui même... »

Comme Harry fronçait les sourcils, Remus eu un petit geste de la main, comme pour lui dire d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, et ajouta avec un sourire chaleureux : « Enfuyez-vous vite avant que je me mette à vous parler de vos excellents résultats d'examen ! »

Harry et Cho s'empressèrent d'obéir. En chemin vers le buffet, Harry entraperçut la masse flamboyante des cheveux de Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas si... » s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

« On devrait en finir... » affirma Cho. « Tu crois qu'il a pu parier que je... que tu...? »

« J'en sais rien », répondit Harry avec honnêteté. « Il sait que je... que je t'aime bien... et il a... il a... il a une sorte de cinquième sens pour ce genre de chose ! »

Cho eut une moue dubitative.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il me connaît très bien... mieux que moi je ne me connais... » expliqua Harry avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'affection. Sa compagne le regarda avec surprise mais il ajouta : « mais t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je le connais bien ! »

Ils essayèrent de s'approcher discrètement du petit groupe des parieurs mais leurs efforts furent vains. En les voyant venir, les curieux assemblés se turent brusquement, au point de faire lever la tête de ses calculs à Cyrus. Harry crut y voir la confirmation de ses craintes. Et bien il serait bon perdant et ses fleurs montreraient qu'il était au-dessus des petites stratégies à trois noises de son frère !

Le regard sombre de Cyrus alla de Harry à Cho et revint. Tout le monde autour d'eux sembla retenir son souffle :

« Alors ces paris », demanda finalement Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait dégagée.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas... » - répondit Cyrus avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Oui heureusement que tu as gagné le match, Harry... sinon on serait ruiné ! » renchérit Archibald avec un net agacement.

_Oh..._ Harry regarda Cho qui lui sourit avant de se tourner vers les trois parieurs et de demander :

« Qui était le favori ? »

« B'en Diggory ! » avoua Justin avec un regard gêné à Harry.

« Les Attrapeurs... c'est imprévisible par nature », commenta ce dernier avec un grand sourire. L'idée que Cyrus ne l'ait finalement pas si bien jugé que ça le faisait jubiler. Il hésita encore une seconde puis leva l'orchidée qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Bon, et bien... Gin... c'est pour toi... »

« Pour moi ? » balbutia la rouquine son regard allant de l'orchidée à Cyrus qui haussa les épaules.

« Oui », confirma Harry en épinglant la fleur sur la robe de Ginny, « pas de raison que tu souffres des mauvais paris de celui- là »

Ginny déglutit pas très à l'aise d'être le centre de l'affrontement et murmura : « elle est, elle est magnifique... »

« Oui, merci Harry », ajouta Cyrus du bout des lèvres

L'interpellé accepta d'un petit signe de tête, mais ajouta :

« T'inquiète pas, petit frère...je ne demanderais pas de me rembourser. T'en as plus les moyens, si j'ai bien compris.... »

Cyrus blêmit cette fois et baissa un instant la tête, insensible aux murmures et aux rires qui venaient de commenter la sortie d'Harry. Ce dernier savoura ces secondes incroyables où il le vit chercher quoi répondre. Puis Cyrus partit d'un rire à peine nerveux et s'avança vers lui les mains levées en signe de défaite :

« OK, Harry, OK... La prochaine fois que tu m'en veux à ce point... sois gentil... casse-moi la gueule ! Ca fera moins mal...»

Finalement, tout le monde rit alors que Harry et Cyrus faisaient semblant de se battre.

OOO

« Bon allez Ron, on y va... Y aura plus de place bientôt », dit Hermione en poussant le rouquin dans le dos.

« Ca va, Mione, ça va ! Il va pas partir sans nous ! Quel dommage que tu ne prennes pas le train, Harry... j'espère qu'on se verra pendant les vacances ! Ecris-nous ! »

« Oui écris-nous, Harry ! » - répéta Hermione. « Bonnes vacances Cho ! »

Harry rit de bon cœur en voyant Hermione pousser son ami devant elle avec une indéniable autorité.

« Et bien en voilà deux qui vont bien ensemble », commenta Cho. « Je... je vais y aller moi aussi... »

« Je t'accompagne... »

La foule des élèves les sépara plusieurs fois mais de toutes façons Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il aurait pu dire de plus. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Il la trouvait toujours très jolie mais il ne la connaissait pas très bien et peinait à trouver de quoi lui parler. Ils dépassèrent alors Cyrus qui faisait le pitre devant la fenêtre du compartiment où s'entassaient Ginny, Archibald et la plupart de leurs camarades Gryffondors de première année.

« C'est un drôle de numéro ton frère », dit doucement Cho.

« Hum tu sais... il gagne à être connu », répondit Harry.

« Sans doute », dit Cho en ayant l'air de penser le contraire. Mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle ajouta : « Il m'a quand même bien fait rire quand tu as offert l'orchidée à Ginny ! La tête qu'il a fait ! Tu le connais bien, j'imagine, pour être capable de le vexer à ce point ! »

Harry sourit. Il se rappelait lui aussi bien la mine déconfite de Cyrus, les quelques précieuses secondes où il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. Et puis finalement cette reconnaissance complète de la victoire d'Harry et leur réconciliation...

Cho le tira de sa rêverie en demandant :

« Tu fais quoi cet été ? »

« Y'a des projets de voyage... »

« Le Brésil encore ? »

« Hum, non parce que... Aesthelia... la... la marraine de Cyrus... vient nous voir... On doit ensuite aller en Norvège... Aux dernières nouvelles... »

« La Norvège ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! »

« Une idée de ... de ma future belle-mère », révéla Harry avec un léger sourire.

La jeune fille se retourna pour lui demander : « Alors, c'est vrai ? »

« Pour Tonks et mon père ? Oui. Ils se marient dans quinze jours à Pré-au-lard... Stricte intimité... Grand-père voulait en faire un grand truc à Londres... un truc politique... Mais Tonks n'a pas voulu... »

« Tu l'appelles... ? »

« Oui, je sais, faudrait qu'on trouve autre chose... enfin voilà, après ils partent au-delà du cercle polaire... un rêve de... Nymphadora... je crois que je préfère Tonks mais bref... Et puis nous, on les rejoint avec Minerva en Norvège... Bon mais tout ça hein, c'est secret... »

Cho rit doucement :

« Ca risque de le rester tiens... maintenant que tu me l'as dit sur le quai d'une gare ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi, je vais dans ma famille à Hong tous les étés... »

« On s'écrit ? » demanda Harry un peu trop rapidement peut-être.

« On s'écrit... »

Marietta apparut alors à une fenêtre plus loin dans le train et appela Cho qui agita la main en retour.

« Bon j'y vais » dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

« Bonnes vacances... »

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et lui glissa : « j'essaierai d'avoir un meilleur balai l'année prochaine... »

Hagrid au bout du quai fit se presser les derniers retardataires. Une cloche tinta et le sifflet de la locomotive lui répondit. Harry sentit une boule idiote se former dans sa gorge... L'année se terminait... Une année incroyable... Il aurait bien aimé la rallonger un peu en montant dans ce train, mais il savait que Remus avait besoin de les retrouver, avant la pleine lune et avant les préparatifs de mariage. Il sourit malgré lui. Il était profondément content que Remus et Tonks se marient.

« A l'année prochaine », cria de nouveau Harry à Cho qui lui sourit, puis à Ron et Hermione qui étaient apparu à une autre fenêtre.

« A l'année prochaine », répondit comme un écho la voix de Cyrus qui s'envolait vers Ginny et Archibald.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un à coté de l'autre à regarder le train s'éloigner dans son halo de fumée.

« En espérant que l'année prochaine soit plus calme... », dit alors une voix derrière eux.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice - leur premier depuis presque dix jours.

« Oui Papa », répondirent-ils avec pas mal d'irrévérence.

« ... et plus studieuse aussi.», ajouta Remus en laissant tomber une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Cyrus qui grimaça.

Harry sourit et renchérit : « Vaste programme ! »

« Il faut bien rêver », répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

OOOOOOOOOOOO Fin de _In Stellis Memoriam_.

Si, si...

Il y aura sans doute, certainement même, une troisième année... Qui devrait s'appeler _L'inné et l'acquis_ et finir le cycle commencé avec _Entre Lune et Etoile_. J'ai trois pages de scénario déjà - parce que ce coup là, ce n'est pas une adaptation des faits du livre avec les circonstances que j'ai rajoutées mais quelque chose de plus... original serait prétentieux... personnel ? Mais du coup je ne commencerais à poster que quand j'aurais plusieurs chapitres écrits...

Juste pour vous mettre en bouche : L'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange d'Azkaban - Une vraie passoire, cette prison ! - ne va pas seulement accélérer la nécessité pour Harry d'affronter Voldemort. Elle va exiger de chacun de nos protagonistes qu'il affronte son passé et ses choix...

Il est donc fort possible que Remus soit déçu... l'année ne sera pas très calme...

Partez pas trop loin... j'ai besoin de vos encouragements !


End file.
